<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Minden szerelemnek megvan a maga története by LaPetiteCeinture</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037953">Minden szerelemnek megvan a maga története</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPetiteCeinture/pseuds/LaPetiteCeinture'>LaPetiteCeinture</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (France)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, And so confuse, Anxiety Attacks, Bipolar Disorder, Boys In Love, Drinking, Eliott and Lucas are perfect together, Eliott is madly in love with Lucas, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Healthy Relationships, Inspired by Music, Love, Love Confessions, Lucas is So Done, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Illness, Oral Sex, Passion, Past Relationship(s), Sad and Longing Eliott, Sex, little bit angst, movies - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Magyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPetiteCeinture/pseuds/LaPetiteCeinture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Szakítottunk Aidennel. Átmehetnék, miután véget értek az óráim?</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Így szólt az üzenet. De vajon mi jön utána?</p><p> </p><p>avagy, barátokból szerelmesek történet</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cigarettafüstből és tequilából</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- A történet nagyjából-egészből követi a sorozat harmadik évadának vezérfonalát annyi különbséggel, hogy Lucas és Eliott nem jöttek össze nem sokkal az első találkozásukat után. Legjobb barátok lettek, meghitt, bizalmas viszonyuk évek óta tart. Eliott akkoriban Lucille-al járt, Lucas pedig felfedezte a homoszexualitását. Az továbbra is állandó, hogy Lucas tud Eliott mentális betegségéről.</p><p>- A novella szerint Eliott 23, míg Lucas 21 éves.</p><p>- Hálás köszöntem a Cigarettes After Sexnek, amiért a számukkal, Falling in Love-al lehetővé tették, hogy ez a fejezet megszülessen. Továbbá Macy Katet is köszönet illeti, Rihanna – Love on the Brain feldolgozása sokat hozzáadott ahhoz, hogy beleéljen magam a szereplők helyzetébe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">VENDREDI </span>
  </b>
</p><p> <b><span class="u">17:43 </span></b></p><p>Felberregett a csengő. Eliott tüstént a lakása ajtaja előtt termett. Mielőtt ráfonta izzadtságtól nyirkos ujjait a kilincsre, beletörölte őket a nadrágjába, majd kinyitotta az ajtót. És ott volt. Kissé kócosan, szeme alatt sötéten ásító karikákkal, némiképp gyűrött fekete felsőben, de ott volt.</p><p>Eliott, nem tudva, mi mást tehetne, megeresztett egy halovány mosolyt.</p><p>- Szia.</p><p>Lucas viszonozta a mosolyt.</p><p>- Szia.</p><p>Azzal, ahogy az elmúlt öt évben szokásukká vált, átölelték egymást. Eliott sóhajtott. Karjai ösztönösen fonódtak legjobb barátja köré, miközben belélegezte bőre egyedi illatának és tusfürdőjének keverékét – Lucas egyik fő jellegzetességét. </p><p>Próbálta szorosan, de nem túlságosan ragaszkodóan ölelni, ahogyan szíve szerint tette volna. Hónapról hónapra őrölte fel ez a kettősség. A vágyai és a legjobb barát státuszából kifolyólag neki járó engedményei határán egyensúlyozva sokszor képtelen eldönteni, mit engedhet meg magának, és mit nem. Most csupán egyvalamit tudott biztosan: hogy Lucasnak szüksége van rá.</p><p>Mintegy meggyőződésére válaszul, a fiú a nyakába fúrta az arcát. Eliottnak beugrott az üzenet, amit Lucas hagyott neki: Szakítottunk Aidannel. Átmehetnék, miután véget érnek az óráim? Rettenetesen nehéz volt elfojtania a reménykedését, és részlehajlásmentes együttérzést varázsolni az arcára.</p><p>- Jól vagy? – dünnyögte bele Lucas kapucnijának anyagába.</p><p>- Ja – érkezett a válasz. – Azt hiszem, megvagyok.</p><p>Lucas elhúzódott, és megdörzsölte a tarkóját. Egy újabb sajátos vonása volt. Azt üzente vele, hogy nincs kedve megvitatni ezt a témát. Eliott megértette. </p><p>Beljebb invitálta a fiút, aki után becsukta az ajtót. Lucas otthonosan mozgott nála. A kabátját egyből a fogasra akasztotta, a tornacipőjét a szekrénybe rakta, majd miután felöltötte az előre odakészített papucsot, Eliott nyomában beljebb sétált.</p><p>- Remek illatot érzek – szagolt bele a levegőbe. Cinkosan Eliottra pillantott – Ha tippelnem kéne, azt mondanám, spagetti és paradicsomos-sajtos szósz van készülőben.</p><p>Eliott dobpergést imitált a könyvespolcon.</p><p>- És a kvízműsor nyertese az egyedülálló és utánozhatatlan Lucas Lallemant – kacsintott.</p><p>Lucas felnevetett.</p><p>- Nem szeretnék telhetetlennek tűnni, de amennyiben van hozzá pirított hagymás kenyér és valamilyen csokis desszert, hivatalosan is kinevezetlek az istenemnek.</p><p>Eliott hívogató félmosolyra kanyarintotta a szája sarkát.</p><p>- Épp most készültem nekilátni. Csatlakozol?</p><p>- Erre érvényes az a fogalom, hogy tegyél visszautasíthatatlan ajánlatot, és a tiéd vagyok?</p><p>- Ezek szerint megszereztelek magamnak? – vonta fel a szemöldökét.</p><p>- Abszolúte.</p><p>Lucas elindult a konyhába, miközben a megfelelően átpirult kenyér iránti szeretetét ecsetelte.</p><p>Eliottnak eltartott pár másodpercig, míg lecsillapodott annyira, hogy kövesse a fiút.</p><p>Miközben ő kivett a zacskóból két szelet kenyeret, Lucas bekapcsolta a kenyérpirítót, majd ellépve mellette megkavargatta a lábasban gőzölgő szószt. Mindez olyan megszokott volt közöttük, mintha ez a közös otthonuk lenne, és az aznapi vacsorájukat készítenék elő. </p><p>Eliott Lucas bámulásával foglalta le magát. Annak ellenére, hogy barátjának nemrégiben véget ért a kicsivel több mint másfél hónapos kapcsolata – egészen pontosan másfél hónap, négy nap és tizenhat óra, de hát ki számolja? – úgy tűnhetett, minden rendben van vele. A szeme alatti táskák könnyűszerrel betudhatóak lettek volna a zh-k miatti stressznek. Alsó ajkának kényszeres harapdálását pedig rá lehetett volna fogni az éhség keltette türelmetlenségre. Eliott azonban jobban ismerte annál, hogysem bedőljön a látszatnak.</p><p>Semmit sem lehetett leolvasni Lucasról, de ez nem jelentett azt hogy nem marcangolja valami belülről. Nem volt nehéz kitalálnia, hogy Lucast jobban megviselte Aidan elvesztése, mint azt mutatja. </p><p>Eliott figyelemmel kísérte a kapcsolatuk alakulását. Számított rá Aidan szigorú egyházi neveltetéséből adódóan, hogy ilyetén fordulatot fognak venni a dolgok, ahogyan sejtése szerint Lucas is. Erről sosem beszéltek nyíltan, kimondatlanul lebegett közöttük az Aidannel való együttjárásának kérészéletű periódusa alatt. Vagyis egy külső szemlélő számára rövidnek tűnhetett. Eliott számára maga volt az örökkévalóság.</p><p>Megborzongott. Lényének egyik felét bűntudat gyötörte megkönnyebbüléséért. Nem tehetett róla. Csak az lebegett a szeme előtt, hogy többé nem kell együtt látnia Lucast a szégyenlős, már-már elviselhetetlenül kedves Aidennel. Eközben valahol, a tudata mélyén, a másik fele azt kántálta a fülébe: eljött a te időd, eljött a te időd.</p><p>Gondolatai közül Lucas hangja szakította ki.</p><p>- Mi a menü további része? – tekintett fel rá. – Mármint a desszertre értem.</p><p>Eliott számított erre. Játékosan elmosolyodott.</p><p>- Még nem találtam ki – hárított könnyedén. – Megvártalak, hogy együtt rendelkezzünk eme sorsdöntő kérdésben.</p><p>- Ne hülyíts! – Lucas mellkasa előtt összefonta a karjait, csípőjét a konyhaszigetnek támasztotta. – Jól tudod, mi jár a fejemben.</p><p>- Az, hogy ez előtted nem titok, inkább elvárás, mint kényszer, míg az én részemről a kitűnő emberismeretemet példázza.</p><p>- Rendben van, elismerem – tartotta fel megadóan a tenyerét. – Egy zseni vagy, amiért rájöttél. Kimondjuk hangosan háromra?</p><p>- Rendben – ment bele Eliott. – Egy…</p><p>- Kettő…</p><p>- Három.</p><p>- Narancsos csokis brownie! – vágták rá kórusban. Felkuncogtak.</p><p>- Te vagy a legjobb – mondta Lucas szokásos, gondtalan lezserségével, mintha nem egy komplett tájfunt kavart volna fel a szavaival Eliottban. – Kiismerted, mi a zsánerem.</p><p>- Kaja tekintetében nem volt nehéz, lévén, milyen édesszájú vagy. – Eliott a mosogató alatti egyik szekrényből előkapott egy narancsokkal teli zacskót, majd elkezdte őket kipakolni a pultra.</p><p>- Tényleg elrejtetted a narancsokat, hogy fokozd a hatást? – lépett mellé vigyorogva Lucas. Eliott megvonta a vállát.</p><p>- Ez a jó vendéglátó ismérve. Lenyűgözi a hozzá betérő cuki éhenkórászokat.</p><p>- Hékás! – bökte oldalba. – Nem lopom a kajádat, épp ellenkezőleg! Megismertetlek a főzőtudományommal.</p><p>- Megnyugtató a tudat. – Eliott átvállalta a spagetti tésztához szükséges víz felforralását. Ezalatt Lucas nekiveselkedett a gyümölcsök megpucolásának. – Már kezdtem azt hinni, hogy koszt és kvártély nélkül át se jönnél hozzám.</p><p>- Sosem az étel vonzott – nyugtatta meg Lucas. – Hanem a csodás társaság.</p><p>Eliott megmerevedett.</p><p>Lucas semmitől sem zavartatva magát folytatta a narancspucolást, és ez volt a lényeg. Még csak észre sem vette, mit művelt ezekkel a véletlenül odavetett szavakkal, amikkel az összetartozásukat hangsúlyozta. Természetesnek vette a kedveskedő megjegyzéseket, a flörtbe hajló szóváltásokat, a közös vicceket, amiket kizárólag ők ketten értettek. Hogy minden idejüket együtt töltötték anélkül, hogy bármi is történt volna közöttük a rövid érintéseken kívül a kézen, a vállon, esetenként az arcon. </p><p>Eliott majdnem beleőrült ebbe. Vele lenni úgy, hogy mégsem érinthette a saját vágyai szerint – beleszakadt a szíve. </p><p>Abba kellene ezt hagynia, de valószínűleg az első sorban állhatott, amikor a mazochizmust osztogatták. Ezt támasztotta alá következő javaslatával is:</p><p>- Szeretnéd itt tölteni az éjszakát? – Megköszörülte a torkát, hogy elfedje hangjának reszketését. – Amúgy sem helyeztem ma kilátásba semmi különöset. Megvacsoráznánk, filmeznénk. Csak a szokásos.</p><p>Lucas rávillantotta ragyogó mosolyát.</p><p>- Azt imádnám. – Visszafordult a narancsokhoz. – A fiúkat amúgy sem avattam még be az Aidan-drámába, és nem ma szeretném megejteni velük ezt a beszélgetést.</p><p>Eliott megnyalta a száját. Esélye nyílt rá, hogy többet megtudjon, ezt pedig semmiképpen sem halaszthatta el, főként annak fényében, hogy úgy tűnt, Lucas kész áthidalni a megérkezésekor közéjük támadt távolságot, melynek oka a ma délután eseményeiben rejtőzött.</p><p>- Attól tartasz, hogy nekiindulnak, és ellátják Aidan baját? Csak mert én kinézném belőlük – vetette fel, egyenesen beletenyerelve a közepébe.</p><p>- Nem – válaszolta szárazon Lucas. – Sokkal inkább arról van szó, hogy nem állok még készen arra, hogy lássam a tekintetükben azt, amivel szóban sohasem szembesítenének: hogy ők előre megmondták. Ami azt illeti én is mindvégig sejtettem, hogy ez előbb-utóbb így fog befejeződni. Csak nem akartam beismerni. Sem magamnak, sem nektek.</p><p>Eliott kezében megállt a fakanál. Kiszáradt a torka, nem mert tovább faggatózni, ám végül a kíváncsisága felkarolta haldokló bátorságát, és rávette, hogy addig üsse a vasat, amíg meleg.</p><p>- Akkor miért mentél bele mégis? – pillantott Lucas hátára.</p><p>Lucas megdermedt. A kés, amivel időközben apró darabokra szeletelte az étcsokoládét mereven függött a tenyerében.</p><p>- Gőzöm sincs – felelte nagy sokára. – Már gőzöm sincs róla.</p><p>Eliott önkéntelenül kieresztette a levegőt. Nem következett be az, amitől a legjobban tartott. Lucas nem bocsátkozott hosszas fejtegetésre arról, mennyire szerette és szereti még mindig Aidant, hogy mennyire megviselte a szakítás, és hogy legszívesebben visszacsinálná az egészet. Hangjának kimért csalódottsága nem igazolta legrettegettebb félelmét; sohasem volt szerelmes a hívő hapsiba, legfeljebb kedvelte. Eliottnak már ez is elegendő volt ahhoz, hogy fontolgassa a boldogságtánc eljárását.</p><p>Lucas tarkóján tartva a szemét a pultnak döntötte a hátát, ujjaival a linóleum peremébe kapaszkodott. Ha ez lehetséges, a szája még az előbbinél is jobban porzott.</p><p>- Kérdezhetek valamit?</p><p>A fiú ráemelte lámpák mesterséges fényében tengerkéknek tűnő íriszét.</p><p>- Akármit.</p><p>- Miért mindig hozzám jössz először? – tört ki Eliottból, akár egy atomrobbanás, ami alapjaiban változtatja meg a világot. Az ő világát. – Nem számít, mi történik, hogy milyen hangulatban vagy, a boldogságodat, a szomorúságodat, az idegességedet, a haragodat velem osztod meg, engem keresel meg velük nem pedig a fiúkat, holott őket egész életedben ismerted, míg mi először a középsuli második évében találkoztunk, tehát összességében…</p><p>- Öt éve – vágott közbe Lucas. – Öt éve, három hónapja és kilenc napja.</p><p>- Igen – rebegte Eliott. Összezavarta, amiért Lucas ezt így számon tartja. – Szóval… miért van ez? Miért én vagyok mindig a legelső gondolatod?</p><p>Lucas teljes testével felé fordult.</p><p>- Anyám – csóválta meg a fejét fanyarul somolyogva –, oké, legyen. De készülj fel, hogy amit most mondani fogok, az a legönzőbb dolog, ami valaha elhagyta a számat. – Eliott sután bólintott, mire Lucasból felszakadt egy kényszeredett sóhaj. – Azért, mert veled élőnek érzem magam – hadarta. Eliottnak meglódult a pulzusa. – Melletted önmagamat adhatom. Te sosem támasztottál felém elvárásokat, sosem éreztetted velem, hogy helytelen, amit cselekszem, sosem kérted rajtam számon a hibáimat, nem ítéltél el a gyengeségeimért, ez pedig többet jelent számomra, mint azt képes lennék szavakba önteni. Csakis akkor lélegezhetek szabadon, amikor a közelemben vagy. Még ha ez betegesen is hangzik.</p><p>- Nem! – tiltakozott Eliott. – Egyáltalán nem, Lu.</p><p>Mindössze egy karnyújtásnyira voltak egymástól a szűk konyhában. A fiú becézése, ami a múltban az ő közbenjárásával ragadt rajta puhán töltötte be a teret. Eliott kinyúlt, és rásimította a tenyerét Lucas kézfejére. Összekulcsolták ujjaikat, mintha egy lánc két legfontosabb szemei volnának. Eliott ismét elcsodálkozott azon, milyen tökéletesen összeillenek. Milyen lehetetlenül, már-már végzetesen passzolnak egymáshoz. Hogy létezik, hogy Lucas ezt nem látja?!</p><p>- Én is ugyanígy érzek – vallotta be. Minden erejével küzdött, hogy ne remegjen meg a hangja a mondat közben. – Te vagy az egyedüli, Lucas, akiben megbízom.</p><p>Erre Lucas elmosolyodott. Nem úgy, mint az előbb, nyíltan, leplezetlen kitárulkozással. Ezúttal szégyenlősen, visszafogottan, kissé bátortalanul. Eliott szólni készült, ám Lucas megköszörülte a torkát.</p><p>- Jobb lenne, ha hozzálátnánk a sütéshez. Ha így eldumálgatjuk az időt, sosem készülünk el.</p><p>Eliott biccentett, és kelletlenül bár, de eleresztette Lucas kezét.</p><p>A következő negyed órát a vacsorakészítésnek szentelték. Eliott felcsavarta a hangerőt az ősrégi rádión, mire Bon Jovi örökzöld slágere egy-kettőre betöltötte a helyiség vékony falait. </p><p>Sót, különféle fűszereket, illetve egy csipetnyi ketchupot adagolt a szószhoz. Lucas összekeverte a brownie alapját, amit aztán egy tepsiben osztott fel. Közben karaokéztak, Eliott feltételezése szerint a szomszédok őszinte felháborodására. </p><p>Nem egyszer érkezett már panasz a vele szemben lakó idős hölgytől, de Eliottot ebben a pillanatban a legkevésbé sem érdekelte, ha felbosszantja az aggályoskodó nőt. Lucas férfiasan karcos hangja a fülébe kúszott. Eliott a fakanalat használva mikrofon gyanánt teli torokból vele énekelt. </p><p>Legalább addig sem kellett foglalkoznia a gondolatai mélyén megülő kérdésekkel. Nem tudta, hogyan kellene értelmeznie az előbb történteket. Az évek során felhalmozott tapasztalatai pedig lehetővé tették, hogy ne is kelljen ezen rágódnia. Elnyomta magában a Lucas érintésének szívfájdalmát, és csak a mostra koncentrált. Kiélvezte, ami megadatott neki, még ha az nem is volt sok. Minden alkalommal többet és többet akart Lucasból. Ez pedig felemésztette. Lassan. Fokozatosan.</p><p>A sütő csukódásának zajára riadt fel. Lucas beállította a hőfokot.</p><p>- Húsz perc, mire meglesz, ugye? – érdeklődött Eliott.</p><p>- Nagyjából.</p><p>- Addig menjünk ki az erkélyre, és szívjunk el egy cigit. Mit szólsz hozzá?</p><p>- Benne vagyok.</p><p>****** </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">VENDREDI </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">18:10 </span>
  </b>
</p><p>A nappaliból kisétáltak a balkonra. Eliott mélyen belélegezte az alkonyi levegőt, miközben a fekete, kovácsoltvas korlátnak támasztotta a tenyerét. Egy láthatatlan kéz meggyújtotta az égbolt kanócát, vörösség lepte el a horizontot, melybe lila árnyalatok vegyültek. A látóhatáron pislogva felkeltek az éjszakai gyöngyszemei, a csillagok. Fenséges látvány – állapította meg Eliott. Felszivárogtak hozzájuk az utcán találkozó, majd elváló járókelők szófoszlányai, a közeli pékség illata, a parkban sétáló kutyák ugatása. Még lehetett hallani a konyhából Bon Jovi traktusait.</p><p>Eliott felpattintotta a magával hozott cigarettásdoboz tetejét. Konstatálta, hogy csupán egy szál maradt.</p><p>- Megosztozol velem az utolsó cigin? – csippentette ki a kartontokból a nikotinrudat.</p><p>- Persze – mondta Lucas. Eliott mellett állt zsebre vágott kézzel.</p><p>Az öngyújtó kattant, a cigi vége felparázslott. Eliott letüdőzte a füstöt, majd kieresztette és továbbította Lucasnak a szálat.</p><p>- Köszi. – Elfogadta, és maga is az ajkai közé vette. </p><p>Eliott gerincén borzongás futott fel. Önuralma maradékát latba vetve azon volt, hogy kizárja az elméjéből a tényt, miszerint gyakorlatilag közvetetten csókolóztak. Már magába a gondolatába is beleremegett.</p><p>Oldalvást rásandított a fiút. Elkápráztatta szemének tündöklése. A napnyugtában olyannak hatott, mint a kései éjszakákat megelőző kékség, melybe elmerülhet, beleveszhet, újjászülethet, mindezt egyszerre. Járomcsontjának egyenes vonalát, előreugró állkapcsának karakterét, szempilláinak legyezőszerű ívét – számtalanszor megpróbálta már megörökíteni papíron, de eddig még egyszer sem sikerült. Részletekben: igen. Egészben: nem. Nem egyszer akarta már megkérni Lucast, hogy álljon modellt neki, de a bátorsága mindannyiszor cserbenhagyta.</p><p>Lucas rajtakapta, hogy bámulja.</p><p>- Mi az? – mosolyodott el azzal a tökéletes, telt szájával, amiért Eliott megveszett.</p><p>- Csak eszembe jutott, hogy mielőtt találkoztunk, milyen jófiú voltál – hárított. – Most meg cigizel velem, és fütyülsz arra, mit hoz a holnap. Megváltoztál, Lu.</p><p>- Nem voltam annyira stréber.</p><p>- Dehogynem – csipkelődött Eliott. – Még füvet sem szívtál.</p><p>Lucas visszaadta neki a cigarettát. Megállapodott rajta a tekintete.</p><p>- Az utóbbi években már te sem élsz ilyesmikkel – mutatott rá csendesen.</p><p>Eliott kilehelte a gomolyagot a szürkületbe.</p><p>- Úgy van.</p><p>Régen előfordult, hogy a kelleténél gyakrabban fogyasztott marihuánát. A mániás depressziója miatt ez a kerülendő szerek listáját erősítette. Az alkohol nemkülönben. </p><p>Eliott tudatában volt, hogy nem szabadna kísértenie a sorsot, de annyira vágyott rá, hogyha csak egy rövid időre is, de normálisnak érezhesse magát, hogy nem törődött a kockázattal. Ami, mint utólag kiderült, orbitális butaság volt a részéről. Akkora már megismerkedett Lucasszal, a fiú azonban csak később értesült a betegségéről, azon az estén, amikor a pia és a fű úgy kiütötte Eliottot, hogy mániás roham tört rá.</p><p>Másnap a kórházban tért magához. Mint később az értésére hozták, meztelenül megmártózott a jeges folyóban. Lucas a látogatási idő végéig vele maradt. Eliottnak meggyőződése volt, hogy elveszítette Lucas barátságát, és a fiú mindössze szolidaritásból tart ki mellette. Hatalmasat tévedett.</p><p>Lucas ezután a legjobb barátjává vált, mindig számíthatott rá. Egy hajnalon nem bírt aludni. Elment a fiú lakására, és lehívta magához. Lucas, noha nyúzott volt és törődött a vizsgája miatt, addig sétálta vele a környező utcákat, amíg a nappal sugarai fel nem élesztették az alvó várost. Eliottnak ez volt az egyik legkedvesebb emléke. Ahogyan Lucasnak azt a gesztusát is a szívében hordozta, hogy érte lemondott a fűről, meg még sok másról is, esetenként a gyakori bulikról, nehogy Eliott úgy érezze, bármiből is kimaradt. </p><p>Eliottot megkeményítették a csalódások a régi tanáraiban, osztálytársaiban, családtagjaiban, nem osztogatta a bizalmát. Lucasnak viszont sikerült elérnie, hogy újra higgyen és reméljen. Nem sok mindenben volt biztos az életben, abban azonban igen, hogy Lucas jó ember, és megérdemli, hogy az, aki van olyan piszok mázlista, hogy a párjának hivatkozzon magára, felvállalja őt. Nem úgy, mint Aidan.</p><p>- Elgondolkodtál már azon – szólt Eliott -, milyen pályát választottál volna, ha nem kötelezed el magad az asztrofizika mellett?</p><p>- De még mennyire – horkantott kedélyesen Lucas. – Mindig oda lyukadok ki, hogy szakácsként, vagy cukrászként, esetleg pékként végeztem volna. Azt anya imádná.</p><p>Eliott felnevetett. Nem állhatta meg, hogy ne fantáziáljon el arról, milyen lenne Lucas, teszem azt, séfköpenyben. De csak abban, úgy, hogy alatta nem visel semmi mást. Istenem, milyen élénk képzelőerővel lett megáldva! De hát nincs mit tenni, világéletében vizuális alkat volt.</p><p>- Mi a helyzet veled? – kíváncsiskodott Lucas. – Neked mi lett volna a B terved a művészetet kívül?</p><p>- Fogalmam sincs – felelte Eliott az igazsághoz hűen. – Ha nem rajzolhatnék, el sem tudnám képzelni az életem hátralevő részét. </p><p>Miközben átvette a cigarettát, mutatóujja súrolta Lucasét. Tűzjáték robbant a bensőjében. A fiúnak nem tűnt fel az érintés. Visszahúzta a kezét, arcával a házak mögött eltünedező, lángot vető nap felé fordult. Eliottnak elszorult a torka. Bármit megadott volna azért, hogy lecsókolhassa a fiú ajkairól az alkony édesen keserű elmúlását. Feltűnt neki, hogy reszket a karja. A szájához emelte a félig elszívott cigit.</p><p>- Lucille ma meglátogatott – fűzte hozzá, maga sem értve, miféle indíttatásnál fogva. – Elvitte a maradék cuccát, de előtte még beszélgettünk egy kicsit.</p><p>Lucas meglepetten nézett rá.</p><p>- Minden rendben ment? – kérdezte feszengve.</p><p>- Mondhatjuk. Valójában semmi szokatlan nem történt, azt leszámítva, hogy fájt újra látnunk egymást. Nem rendezett jelenetet, nem vágta a fejemhez, hogy önző seggfej vagyok, és nem törekedett arra, hogy bosszúból, amiért szakítottam vele, lenyisszantsa a golyóimat.</p><p>- Tehát egy átlagos Eliott-féle délelőtt – nyugtázta Lucas. – Félő, hogy a sorozatok, amikkel tömöd magad, kezdenek beférkőzni az agyadba. Ez a mostani horrorisztikus hasonlat elég fura hatást kelt.</p><p>- Nincs mit tenni, én már csak ilyen fura vagyok.</p><p>Eliottnak egészen addig kitartott a jókedve, amíg bele nem ütközött Lucas pillantásába. Megrezzent dohánycsíkot tartó ujja. Elakadó lélegzettel veszett el Lucas lehetetlenül kék íriszében, amivel áthatóan, aggodalmasan szuggerálta.</p><p>- Lucille-lel több, mint hét évig voltatok együtt – mondta halkan Lucas. – Biztos vagy benne, hogy jól vagy?</p><p>Eliott nagyot nyelt.</p><p>- Igen – szippantott a csikkből. – A vége felé kényelmetlenné és kínossá vált az egész. Ha tovább szenvedtetjük magunkat, a végén meggyűlöltük volna egymást. Ezt mindenképp el akartam kerülni. Lucille fontos része volt az életemnek, még most is az, de már nagyon régóta nem éreztem iránta mást a megszokáson kívül. Az, ami közöttünk volt elindult a lejtőn, és semmi sem menthette meg.</p><p>Lucas tapintatosan hallgatott. Sosem faggatózott azután, miért mentek szét Lucille-lel. A belé nevelt jóindulat nem engedte, hogy egy olyan kényes, legkevésbé sem rá tartozó téma iránt érdeklődjön. Vagyis, Eliott azt hitte, ez állhat barátja tartózkodása mögött. Azt azonban már nem tudta megítélni, hogy melyikük, a bőrén átcsapó hideg, a nikotin, vagy Lucas borús tekintete, de valamelyik rávette, hogy tegyen egy próbát.</p><p>- Nem is érdekel, miért adtam ki Lucille útját? – vonta fel kihívóan a szemöldökét.</p><p>- Épp az imént fejtegetted az okait.</p><p>- Én a fő motivációmra értettem – helyesbített Eliott. – Arra alapozva, hogy a kényelem és a biztonság kötött hozzá, kibírtam volna vele még néhány hónapig.</p><p>- Ez igaz – ismerte el Lucas. – Akkor mi volt az igazi hajtóerő?</p><p>Eliott szíve a bordakosarának csapódott. Meredten bámulta Lucast, miközben visszaszámolt magában. Háromra. Egy… Kettő… Három!</p><p>- Beleszerettem valaki másba.</p><p>Lucas szempillája megrebbent. Eliott nem lett volna képes meghatározni, mire számított, milyen érzelem ül majd ki a sokat látott, ám ritkán érintett arcra. Döbbenet, hitetlenkedés, zavarodottság, kétség – fogalma sem volt, de végül mindegyikből kapott egy keveset.</p><p>- És Lucille rájött erre? – kérdezte Lucas rekedten.</p><p>Eliott szíve lesüllyedt a gyomrába. Az előtte fodrozódó füstön keresztül alig tudta kivenni Lucas szemének tónusát, pedig mindennél jobban vágyott rá, hogy pillantásán keresztül olvasson a lelkében.</p><p>- Ami azt illeti, épp erről esett ma szó köztünk – vallotta be. – Állítása szerint mindig is tudta. Hogy őt idézzem: annyira nyilvánvaló volt, hogy még a vak is láthatta.</p><p>Lucas elcsendesedett. Kiismerhetetlen kifejezéssel kutatta az égen feltünedező csillagokat, teljesen magába zárkózott. Eliott tüdejét vasmarokba szorította a csalódottság. Lucas szólásra nyitotta a száját, csakhogy odabent a sütő jelzett nekik. Eliott bosszúsan fintorogva elnyomta a cigarettát.</p><p>- Menjünk be – indítványozta Lucas, ellépve a korláttól.</p><p>- Rendben.</p><p>******</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">VENDREDI</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">18:34 </span>
  </b>
</p><p>A vacsora istenire sikeredett. Eliott kifejezetten büszke volt magára, ahogy feltekerte a villára a szószba mártott tésztát. Lucas dicséretei pedig egyenesen dagasztották a keblét. Törtek a hagymás kenyérből egy-egy darabot, miközben megvitatták, melyik Walking Dead epizódot nézzék meg legközelebb, milyennek találták az eheti Killing Eve részt, hogyan teltek Lucas órái, milyen beadandókkal kell elkészülniük, melyik professzoruk mit mondott. </p><p>Lucas erkélyen tapasztalt feszélyezettsége eltűnt. Elégedett vigyorgott, miközben Eliott falatozott a brownieból. A férfi még háromszor szedett a tányérjára, a maradékot eltette egy dobozba, hogy holnap elvigye az édesanyjának. Mindketten odáig voltak Lucas desszertjeiért.</p><p>Teli hassal telepedtek át a nappaliba. Lucas lehuppant a kanapéra, mialatt Eliott előkereste a pár hete vásárolt tequilás üveget a tárolóból. Egyetlen kortyot sem ivott belőle, ezen most sem tervezett változtatni, de valami azt súgta neki, barátjának szüksége lenne némi lélekerősítőre. </p><p>Nem tévedett. Amint letette elé az üveget a két feles pohárral együtt, Lucas töltött magának egy adagot. Kérdőn felpillantott Eliottra, de a férfi megrázta a fejét.</p><p>Időközben besötétedett. Eliott felkapcsolta a lámpákat, amik sejtelmes fénybe öltöztették a szobát. Kényelembe helyezte magát barátja mellett, aki megírta a lakótársainak a közös csoportba, hogy reggelig nála marad, úgyhogy ne várják haza.</p><p>- Ezt a filmet kölcsönöztem ki – mutatta fel a DVD-t. Lucas megfordította, hogy átfussa a hátoldalon lévő ismertető szöveget. – Akkor pont olyan hangulatban voltam, hogy egy művészi alkotásra vágyjak.</p><p>- Portré a lángoló fiatal lányról – olvasta fel a címet.</p><p>Eliott Lucas kezébe nyomta a poharat, amit a fiú egy tétova biccentéssel fogadott el. Egy idáig szótlanul méregette, azután egy hajtásra ledöntötte a torkán. Eliott mindvégig Lucason tartotta a tekintetét. Annak ellenére, hogy barátja nem ápolt közeli viszonyt az alkohollal, az első felest még három másikkal toldotta meg. Az arca kipirult, elöl hosszú tincsei a homlokába ereszkedtek. Eliottnak viszketett a tenyere, hogy arrébb simítsa őket, és leellenőrizze, ugyanolyan selymesek-e, mint legutóbb, amikor volt szerencséje érinteni.</p><p>A sarokban árválkodó zongorára tévedt a tekintete. Ez viszont segítség helyett csak rontott a helyzeten. A hangszer látványa felidézte benne az első éjszakájukat, amit Lucas nála, a régi lakásán töltött. Akkor értesült róla, hogy a fiú sok más mellett a zongorázáshoz is ért. Játszott neki, Eliott pedig végre megértette azokat filmes jeleneteket, amelyekben a főszereplőt lenyűgözi a kiszemeltje tehetsége, érvényesüljön a festészetben, vagy egy zongoradarabban. Azon az estén Lucas elrabolta a szívét, és azóta sem adta vissza. De még csak észre sem vette. Sohasem vett észre semmit.</p><p>Eliott gondolataiból barátja nyögése térítette vissza.</p><p>- Anyám, nem való nekem a pia – húzta el a száját Lucas. – Mindannyiszor felsülök vele.</p><p>Eliott átvetette a karját a kanapé háttámláján.</p><p>- Nem szoktál egy ültő helyedben ennyit inni – jegyezte meg. – Gond van?</p><p>A fiú ölében összefűzött ujjaira pillantott.</p><p>- Nem. Vagyis igen! Igazság szerint kérdezni szeretnék valamit.</p><p>Eliott szemöldöke a homloka közepére szökkent.</p><p>- És alkohol nélkül cserbenhagyna a bátorságod?</p><p>Lucas bólintott. </p><p>Eliott könyökét a térdére támasztva előrehajolt, tekintetével fogságba ejtve Lucas elhomályosult pillantását.</p><p>- Mi a baj, Lu?</p><p>Barátja szaggatottan felsóhajtott, a combjuk összeért. Eliott a ruha anyagán keresztül is érezte a Lucas testéből áradó hőt. A fiú leheletét a cigi és a tequila tette kesernyéssé.</p><p>- Amikor Lucille-lel szétmentetek, te is megkönnyebbültél, hogy vége, vagy szomorú voltál, mintha egy részedet veszítetted volna el? – Lucas halkan, átgondoltan fogalmazott, nem sietett el semmit. </p><p>Eliottot, szó se róla, meghökkentette barátja feléledő kíváncsisága egykori kapcsolata iránt, de nem késlekedett a válasszal.</p><p>- Ha össze kellene foglalnom az akkori érzéseimet, akkor igen, mindkettő ugyanolyan intenzitással járt át. Egyrészt boldog voltam, egyenesen diadalittas. Végre elhangzott közöttünk a mindenre pontot tevő kijelentés. Másrészt fájt, hiszen Lucille-al megoszthattam a félelmeimet, a kételyeimet, az örömeimet. Velem együtt ünnepelt a sikereimkor, és társam volt a bánatban is. Gyötört, hogy ezt néhány mondattal elveszíthetem, de közben tudtam, hogy így lesz a legjobb. A szívem valaki máshoz tartozik Kegyetlenség lett volna Lucille-al szemben így folytatni.</p><p>Lucas ádámcsutkája megugrott nyelés közben.</p><p>- Tehát teljesen természetes, amikor egy szakítás feletti szomorúságot felülmúl az ugyanebből fakadó felszabadultság? – Zaklatottan ejtette ki a szavakat, mintha szüksége lenne rá, hogy hangosan kimondja őket, hogy el merje hinni.</p><p>- Persze. Lu, mi ez az egész?</p><p>A fiú megköszörülte a torkát. A szemközti tévéállványt bámulta, kerülte Eliott acélszürke íriszét.</p><p>- Ma – kezdte –, amikor Aidan közölte velem, hogy nem bírja tovább elviselni a titkos kapcsolatunkkal járó nyomást, csak arra tudtam gondolni, hogy hála az égnek, vége. Többé nem kell rejtőzködnöm, mintha bűnt követtem volna el. Végre megszűnik az a borzasztó feszültség és szégyenérzet, amit ő jelentett. Aidan nagyszerű srác, tényleg az. Okos, megértő és hűséges. Mégis azzal, hogy letagadott a családja előtt, hogy közvetve engem is belevont a hazugságaiba lelkiismeret-furdalást keltett bennem amiatt, aki vagyok. Erről egyszer sem beszéltünk, és most sem vettem rá magam, hogy előhozzam neki.</p><p>- Ó, Lucas!</p><p>- Egyszerűen nem ment. Átsétáltunk a kampuszon, beültünk a Starbucksba, és miközben a szemem láttára sírt, nekem csak az járt a fejemben, mikor hagyhatom már ott. Pedig meg volt törve. A hangjával, a szavaival, a nézésével mind azt közvetítette, hogy belehal, amiért le kell mondania rólam. Én mégsem vettem rá magam, hogy legalább megpaskoltam a vállát, vagy odavessek elé pár sablonos vigasztalást, hiszen, basszus, én önmagam lehetek! Csodás barátaim vannak, akik elfogadnak olyannak, amilyen vagyok. Ezzel szemben őt megfojtja a bigott apja az elvárásaival, és sosem élheti meg igazán a melegségét. A furcsa az, hogy ezek a dolgok most jutnak eszembe először. A kávézóban nem voltam képes másra, minthogy számoljam magamban a perceket, várva, mikor fejezi már be. Utána kihagytam az óráimat. Az járt a fejemben: olyan vagyok, mint az apám? Önzőn kizárólag a saját jólétemen agyalok, nem érdekel, kiket hagyok hátra? Ő is így érezhette magát, amikor eldobott engem meg anyát? Mintha egy óriási tehertől szabadult volna meg?</p><p>- Lucas, nem! – Eliottnak ezen a ponton muszáj volt közbeavatkoznia. Nem engedhette, hogy Lucas a szemét apjához hasonlítsa magát. Tenyerét a fiú lapockái közé simította, míg szabad kezével közrefogta Lucas arcának oldalát. – Lucas, nézz rám! Kérlek!</p><p>Barátja némi vonakodás után engedett neki. Eliott úgy érezte, beleszakad a szíve a kivörösödött, könnyektől elfelhősödött szemek látványába.</p><p>- Nem vagy olyan, mint az apád – jelentette ki megingathatatlanul. – Sosem leszel olyan. Az apád egy rohadék, te azonban a legkedvesebb ember vagy, akit ismerek. Tele vagy szeretettel. Nem csupán felém, a többiek iránt is. Emlékszel, amikor Yann először rosszul fogadta a melegségedet? Vagy, amikor Arthur megsértődött rád egy hülyeség miatt, te viszont egy percre sem haragudtál meg rá, holott mennyi szemétséget vágott a fejedhez? Amikor ráébredtél, hogy bipoláris vagyok, és folyamatosan megpróbáltalak ellökni magamtól? Te mindig megbocsátasz a szeretteidnek, Lucas. Azt érezteted velük, hogy rád bármikor, bármilyen körülmények között számíthatnak. Felfogtad, milyen ritka az ilyesmi? Hogy mennyire kevesen képesek erre?</p><p>- Eliott, ez…</p><p>- Te nem vagy az apád, Lucas – ismételte eltökélten. – Épp ellenkezőleg. Túlságosan is magadra veszed mások problémáit. Az Aidan családját övező káosz nem miattad alakult ki, nem vagy felelős érte, ahogyan azért sem, hogy Aidan retteg a családjától, és letagad téged. Te ennél annyival többet érdemelsz, Lucas!</p><p>- Szörnyen félek, Eliott – suttogta megtörten. – Félek, hogy egy nap olyanná válok, mint ő.</p><p>- Az lehetetlen. Hiába hiszed azt, nem benned testesülnek meg az apád hibái. Még a lábad nyomába sem ér, Lu. Attól, hogy egy génállományon osztoztok, neked még nem kell feltétlenül rá hasonlítanod.</p><p>- Eliott.</p><p>A férfi magához vonta, és szorosan átölelte. Lucas egyből befészkelte magát a karjaiba, arcát a vállgödrébe temetve szipogott. Rá jellemző módon nem sírt. Ritkán adta át magát az érzelmeinek, akkor is mindenkitől távol, ahol senki sem lehetett tanúja a gyengeségének. Eliott tudta ezt róla, mégsem állhatta meg, hogy a halántékának ne döntse az állát, és bele ne merítse ujjait a hajába.</p><p>Fogalma sem volt, meddig maradhattak így, talán percekig, de az is lehet, hogy órákig. Eliott mindössze abban volt biztos, hogy a vágy elevenen elemészti. Milyen furcsa, hogy erre épp most tudatosult benne! Akarta Lucas bánatát, ahogyan az örömeit is. Mindenét odaadta volna, hogy újra mosolyogni láthassa. Az egész univerzumát ő irányította, körülötte keringett a Nap és a Hold. Lucas… Lucas… Lucas…</p><p>Egy idő után a fiú elhúzódott, de Eliott nem eresztette. Hátrahajtotta a fejét, szempilláin keresztül letekintett rá. Pillantása önkéntelenül elnyíló ajkaira tévedt, melyeket olyan régóta szeretett volna megízlelni, hogy már az idejét sem ismerte. Lucas meglepettnek tűnt, amiért még mindig a szívéhez közel tartotta.</p><p>- Eliott – lehelte, ám a mondat folytatását elvágta a szájára tapadó száj.</p><p>Eliott elvesztette a realitásérzékét. A semmiben lebegve csakis Lucasra koncentrált. A tenyere alatti járomcsontjának forróságára, a mellkasára tapadó kezére, amivel arra készült, hogy eltolja magától. Ezt nem engedhette. Azok után egészen biztosan nem, hogy ízelítőt nyert abból, amire öt keserves éve sóvárgott. </p><p>Kétségbeesetten ölelte, meg akarta győzni őt arról, amit ő, Eliott már régóta tudott: hogy ők ketten összetartoznak. Hogy nincs még egy olyan pár, akiknek annyira együtt kellene lenniük, mint nekik. Elkötelezte magát a cél iránt. Szenvedélyesen falta szerelme ajkait, nyelve összecsókolózott az övével.</p><p>Lucas döbbenettől kábán egy darabig nem reagált, csak sóhajtozott. Vesztve az érzelmek csatájában, egy nyögéssel beletúrt Eliott hajába, amitől a férfira került a sóhajtozás sora. Eliott képtelen volt belegondolni a következményekbe. Nem állt készen arra, hogy szembenézzen a kíméletlen tényekkel, amik azt szajkózták felé: ezt még meg fogod bánni. </p><p>Egyedül a jelen számított. Az, hogy úgy tarthatja a karjaiban Lucast, ahogyan arról számtalan éjjelen át álmodott. Fájdalmas elragadtatással szerette őt, de ennyi nem volt elég. Többet akart ebből a keserédes szenvedésből. Addig-addig nyomta hátrafelé Lucast, amíg a kanapé karfája meggátolta a fiút további mozgásban. Fölé magasodva elmélyítette a csókot, ujjaival a keze ügyébe kerülő párnába markolászta, hogy valamelyest kontrolálja magát, ám ez halva született ötletnek bizonyult.</p><p>Fütyülve a levegőhiányra, ostromolta Lucas száját. Nem hagyott neki lehetőséget, hogy felocsúdva ebből az éber álomból, ráébredni, mekkora őrültségben vesz részt. Eliott megszívta a Lucas füle mögötti érzékeny pontot, mire Lucas megugrott. </p><p>A fiú szemhéja felpattant. Levegő után kapkodva fektette tenyerét Eliott vállára, majd nekiszegezte örvénylő tekintetét. Eliott kábán arra gondolt, hogy olyan, mint az eső áztatta égbolt.</p><p>- Úr Isten! Úr Isten, Eliott, mit művelünk?</p><p>Eliott lehunyt szemmel megcsóválta a fejét. Készült újra visszahajolni Lucas szájára. A fiú, amilyen gyengéden csak lehetett eltolta magától, és azzal a lendülettel felpattant. A dohányzóasztalt megkerülve a nappali közepéig viharzott, ahol fel-alá kezdte el róni a köröket.</p><p>Eliott magába roskadva gubbasztott a heverő szélében. Egy halálraítélt elkeseredett beletörődésével várta az ítéletet. A szája még duzzadt volt Lucas csókjától. Úgy viselte magán a fiú érintésének emlékét, mint egy billogot.</p><p>Lucas megperdült, és ráemelte reménytelenül tanácstalan pillantását.</p><p>- Mi az ördög volt ez? Hisz, mi barátok vagyunk, öt éve a legjobbak. Ez most… – Nem találta a szavakat, amikkel kifejezhette volna kusza, ellentmondásos érzéseit.</p><p>Eliott beharapta az ajkát, majd felszegte az állát. Lucas íriszeiben, akárcsak az ő bensőjében vihar tombolt.</p><p>- Nem bírok tovább a barátod lenni. Megöl. Minden egyes nappal elvesz belőlem egy darabot, és belehalok, Lucas. Belehalok!</p><p>A fiú határtalan döbbenete ökölbe szorította Eliott ölében pihenő ujjait.</p><p>- Tényleg azt akarod mondani, hogy sosem vetted észre? – talált vissza a hangjához. – Hogy egy másodpercre sem tűnt fel, hogy folyton keresem az alkalmakat, amikor a közeledben lehetek? Vagy ezt is, mint sok mást a véletlenre fogtad? Pedig annyira nyilvánvaló, hogy mindenkinek feltűnt. Idrissen át Lucille-ig az összes ismerősünknek. A legelső pillanattól fogva, hogy megláttalak, Lucas, beléd szerettem.</p><p>- Az első pillanattól fogva… Várjunk csak! Ezek szerint miattam szakítottál Lucille-al?</p><p>- Igen – ismerte el Eliott. Már nem volt vesztenivalója. – Képtelen lettem volna tovább vele lenni, miközben azt kívántam, bárcsak te lennél a helyében. Bárcsak téged zárhatnálak a karjaimba, bárcsak téged csókolhatnálak, bárcsak téged szerethetnélek. Így érzek, Lucas, és bárhogyan is próbáltam, nem tudtam tenni ellene. Éjszakánként magam elé képzeltelek, és másnap nem bírtam a szemedbe nézni, de akkor is szeretlek. Végzetesen és visszavonhatatlanul. Nem múlik el.</p><p>Lucas néma maradt. Összeráncolt szemöldöke alatt távoli meglepetéssel meredt rá, mintha a vonásai helyett a közös élményeikről vetne számot, a jelekről, amelyeket elmulasztott észrevenni, és amelyek annyira egyértelműek voltak. Ő mégsem látta őket. </p><p>Eliott felállt. Tekintetével nem eresztette Lucasét, még akkor sem, hogy a szemét elhomályosították a könnyek.</p><p>- Elfelejtetted? Nem sokkal azután, hogy felfedezted a bipoláris zavaromat bevallottad, hogy sosem a lányok tetszettek, és valahányszor a jövődre gondolsz, a boldogságodat egy másik fiú oldalán látod. A régi lakásom kanapéján ültünk, szilveszter este volt, addigra túl voltunk jó pár pohár pezsgőn, én pedig arról álmodoztam, hogy a következő pillanatban megrázod a vállam, és közlöd: rólam beszélsz, én vagyok az az ember, akivel együtt akarsz lenni, én jelentem számodra a boldogságot. Ehelyett néhány héttel később előálltál azzal, hogy megismerkedtél valakivel, és hamarosan bemutatod. Van róla fogalmad, mennyire fájt? Ezért lógtam az iskolából, ezért nem ettem napokig, és ezért tartottam tőled a távolságot egy teljes héten át. Mert belepusztultam volna, ha valaki mással látlak.</p><p>A fiú élesen beszívta a levegőt.</p><p>- Eliott…</p><p>- De ez elkerülhetetlen volt. – Eliott nem vett tudomást Lucas tiltakozásáról. Ez az éjszaka, ez a csók megnyitotta benne a csapot, amiből kiömlött az évek óta elfojtott igazság. – Arthurék éjféli buliján történt. Magaddal hoztad Davidet, míg én Lucille-al voltam. Fogtátok egymás kezét, táncoltatok, smároltatok. Nos, most megkapod a választ, amire akkor olyan nagyon kíváncsi voltál. Hogy miért rúgtam be annyira a gyógyszerezésem ellenére, és miért vesztem össze Lucille-al – tárta szét a karját. – Miattad. Miattatok! Neked elképzelésed sincs róla, milyen érzés volt, hogy miközben ott álltam melletted, várva, hogy végre valahára észrevegyél, hogy csak egy fél percre figyelemre méltass, egy másik fiúra néztél szerelemmel. Egy fiúra, aki nem én voltam.</p><p>Lucas arcán legördült egy könnycsepp.</p><p>- Istenem, Eliott – csuklott el a hangja.</p><p>- Aztán szakítottatok, én pedig újra reménykedni kezdtem, hátha ezúttal engem választasz, de nem. Sohasem akartál engem, sohasem kellettem. Ahogyan most sem. Most sem lennék még csak az utolsó utáni választásod sem.</p><p>Lucas elkeseredetten felnyüszített.</p><p>- Édes Istenem, Eliott, nem sejtettem, fogalmam sem volt, hogy… – Szerelmes vagy belém – lebegett közöttük kimondatlanul, megtöltve a teret évek alatt felhalmozott sérelmekkel, fájdalommal, keserűséggel, elfojtott vágyakozással.</p><p>Eliott egy eddig számára ismeretlen erőnek engedelmeskedve megiramodott. A fiú előtt termett, és a kezei közé zárva az arcát kényszerítette, hogy nézzen a szemébe. Beleveszett Lucas könnyektől fátyolos pillantásába.</p><p>- Mondd ki! – követelte. – Mondd ki, hogy semmit sem érzel irántam! Mondd ki, hogy ez a csók sem jelentett neked! Mondd ki, hogy teljesen közömbös vagyok a számodra, és esküszöm, soha többé nem zargatlak ezzel!</p><p>A fiú hallgatott. Belekapaszkodott a csuklójába, mintha az óceán habjainak készülne alámerülni, és ez lenne az egyedüli, ami a felszínen tartja. Kinyitotta, majd becsukta a száját. Eliottnak dobszólót verő szíve volt a stopperóra, amivel visszaszámolta a hátralévő időt a végleges csalódásig. Vagy élete egy új kezdetéig.</p><p>- Egek, Eliott! – adta meg magát Lucas. – Hát persze, hogy érzek irántad valamit! Te vagy az egyedüli, aki mellett helyem van a világban. Akivel olyan őszinte lehetek, mint még azelőtt soha senkivel. Régebben nem hittem az ilyesmiben, de miattad meggyőződésemmé vált, hogyha léteznek lelki társak, akkor te meg én azok vagyunk.</p><p>Eliottnak ennyi elegendő volt. Valójában onnantól fogva, hogy meghallotta: Hát persze, hogy érzek irántad valamit nem is figyelt másra. Lecsapott Lucas ajkaira, befogadta a másik sós könnyeinek ízét, majd hagyta, hogy elkeveredtek az ő fájdalmának zamatával. Lucas belesóhajtott a csókba, az elképedés és a zavarodottság hangjait elnyelték az azt követő nyögések, amik sokkal inkább az élvezetéről adtak tanúbizonyságot. Hátrahajtotta a fejét, szabad bejárást engedett. Eliott nem habozott: felkutatta a nyelvét, és birtokba vette. Karjait a csípője köré kulcsolva préselte magához, mire Lucas ujjai újfent elkalandoztak a haja irányába. Semmi gyengédség nem volt bennük. Vad, kíméletlen hévvel táplálkoztak egymásból.</p><p>A fenébe is, ennek már régóta, az első találkozásukkor így kellett volna történnie! De még nincs késő! Ez az ő idejük! Az övék! Nem volt sem Aidan, sem Lucille. Csak ők ketten voltak. És Eliott legyen átkozott, ha ezt nem használja ki maradéktalanul.</p><p>Elindult előre, mire Lucas hátrálni kezdett. Felhördült, a folyosóra vezető falnak taszította a fiút, tenyere a feje két oldala mellett csattant, és bekebelezte a száját. Lucas átkarolta a hátát, majd megdöntötte az állát, hogy nagyobb teret biztosítson a számára. Eliott az ösztöneire hagyatkozott, amelyek azt diktálták, nyomja a fiú lábai közé a térdét, és dörgölőzzön hozzá annak növekvő keménységéhez. </p><p>Szakadozottan egyesülő hangjaik beterítették a félhomályban fürdő lakást. A férfi, képtelenül arra, hogy beteljen a másikkal, a nyakát, majd a pulóvere kivágásából kikandikáló kulcscsontját nyalogatta. Annak ellenére, hogy megtartóztatta magát, és egy kortyot sem ivott, úgy szédült, mintha a fejébe tódult volna az alkohol. Lucasszal egyfolytában ilyen volt. Megfeledkezett a valóságról, és csakis rá koncentrált. A tenyerére a tarkóján. A foga alatt lüktető vénájára. A lehelete nyomán keletkezett libabőrére. A hibátlan formájú fülére, amit kedvére szopogathatott. Istenem, milyen régóta vágyott már erre!</p><p>Keze betévedt Lucas felsője alá, kitapintotta csigolyáinak gömbölyded homorulatát, selymes bőrét, mellbimbóinak hegyes csúcsát. Egyszerre nyögtek bele a csókba. Csakhogy Eliottnak ennyi még nem volt elég. Türelmetlenül kibontotta a fiú övét, lehúzta a cipzárját, és térdre ereszkedett a padlón.</p><p>Lucasnak az arcába tódult a vér, amikor rájött, mire készül. Félig leeresztett szemhéja alól tekintett le rá. Eliott viszonozta a pillantását. Kissé lejjebb húzta a farmeranyagot, hogy a boxeren keresztül végignyalja a másik meredező hímvesszejét. Lucas elragadtatottan felsóhajtott, úgyhogy Eliott megismételte. Majd megint és megint és megint, míg nem a textil átnedvesedett a nyálától és a fiú izgalmának bizonyítékától. Eliott lehunyt szemmel adta át magát szerelme kényeztetésének, amit ő a fejbőrét simogatva díjazott. Nem bontotta ki az alsónadrágjából, legalábbis egyelőre. Ki szerette volna élveztetni vele a lassú csábítás örömeit.</p><p>Még Lucille előtt előfordult, hogy kísérletezgetett srácokkal. Kétségkívül azok a tapasztalatok bővítették a tudását, ám soha, egyikük elé sem térdelt le. Lucas ebben is, mint minden másban kivételt képezett.</p><p>A ruhán át megszívta a fiú heréit. Lucas felvonta magához, ajka éhesen kapott az övé után. Elbotladoztak a folyosóra. Egy pillanatra sem hagytak fel a csókolózással, miközben próbáltak eljutni a hálószobába. Eliott száján kiszökkent egy minden eddiginél rekedtesebb sóhajtás. Lucas világítás híján a sötét folyosónak döntötte Eliottot, aki boldogan adta át magát a fiúnak. Ezúttal Lucason volt a sor, hogy bekalandozzon a pulóvere alá. Nem tétovázott, egyetlen gyors mozdulattal megszabadította a felsőjétől.</p><p>Eliott ellökte magát a faltól, és beterelte a fiút a hálóba. Mielőtt feleszmélhetett volna, már az ágy szélén ülve találta magát Lucasszal az ölében. Egyből folytatták megkezdett csókcsatájukat. Sőt, ha ez egyáltalán lehetséges, még az előbbinél is eszeveszettebben estek egymásnak. Nem létezett holnap, de igazából ma este sem. Csakis és kizárólag a most számított, hogy itt voltak, együtt.</p><p>Elborították egymást mohó, olykor szertelen érintéseikkel a testük különböző tájékain. Eliott olyan sokszor álmodott erről! Ugyanebben az ágyban, ugyanerről a személyről azzal a különbséggel, hogy akkor tudta, hogy csupán áltatja magát. Ám a jelen ennek szöges ellentéte volt. Élvezettel fogadta be Lucas súlyát a testén, a kezét a hajában, a hasfalán, a bicepszén, a mellkasán, ebből tudta, hogy nem légvárakat kerget, ez a valóság. Vagyis annak egy különösen ígéretes szelete. Eltűnt belőle a harag, a neheztelés, a fájó reménykedés, a gyötrelmes lemondás. Kizárólag a mámor maradt.</p><p>Eliott az ágy közepére mászott, mialatt Lucas az ő nadrágjának kioldásával fáradozott. Megemelte a csípőjét, hogy segítse a fiút. Egyetlen erőteljes rántás, és a nadrágjával együtt a boxere is a padlóra távozott.</p><p>Lucas térde alatt besüppedt a matrac. Ráérősen hordozta végig rajta a tekintetét. Egy olyan ember éber nyugalmával bírt, akié a földkerekség minden ideje. Eliott nem volt az a könnyen zavarba jövős típus, épp ellenkezőleg. Mégis azon kapta magát, hogy pirulva várja, milyen véleménnyel lesz róla. </p><p>Lucas tűzben égő tekintete megállapodott az arcán. Szája féloldalas mosolyra kanyarodott.</p><p>- Gyönyörű vagy – szólt, tenyerét Eliott térdére támasztva. – Bár biztosan nem én vagyok az első, akitől ezt hallod.</p><p>- Így van – kacsintott játékosan, majd elkomolyodott. – De ez az első alkalom, hogy te mondod.</p><p>- Ez esetben többször kellene elismételnem – állapította meg Lucas, majd rásimította a száját a szájára.</p><p>Eliott rémült ragaszkodással fogódzkodott belé, karjaival mind közelebb és közelebb vonta magához. Hozzádörgölődzött, éreztetve vele vágyának tárgyát. Ekkor hasított belé, hogy ő tulajdonképpen meztelen, míg Lucas teljesen fel van öltözve. Megfogant benne a késztetés, hogy ezen mielőbb változtasson, azonban nem maradt esélye zavaros gondolatait tettekre váltani. </p><p>Lucas tőle szokatlan nyersességgel vette át az irányítást, ez pedig azon túl, hogy megdöbbentette Eliottot, fokozta a sóvárgását. Félig ülve, félig fekve hátát az ágy támlájának vetette, ujjaival megkapaszkodott a rácsban, miközben Lucas végigkövette az ajkaival, a nyelvével és a fogaival felsőtestének vonulatait. Különösen sokáig elidőzött a mellkasán lévő tetoválásán.</p><p>Eliott torka elszorult. Akkor készítette, amikor egy depressziós epizódja során öngyilkosságot kísérelt meg. Örök emlékeztetőnek szánta, hogy sohase felejtse el, milyen tünékeny és múlandó az emberi élet. Hogy a fény nyomában jár az árnyék, a boldogságéban pedig a szomorúság. Épp ezért kell kitartania, hogy többször járjon a jó napokban, mint essen kétségbe a rosszakon.</p><p>Erről egyedül Lucasnak mesélt. Annak a Lucasnak, aki úgy bánt a testével, mintha a világ legértékesebb kincsét bízták volna rá. A fiú megérezhette, hogy figyeli. Felpillantott, és tekinteteik összefonódtak. Lucas szeme a tenger hullámait, Eliott ónszürke íriszei a tajtékzó fellegeket elevenítette meg. </p><p>Eliott ködös elméjével is tudatában volt annak, hogy ez a perc megismételhetetlen. Valami olyasmi, amire egész életében vágyott, de sohasem hitte volna, hogy része lehet benne. Főként nem olyasvalakivel, mint Lucas.</p><p>A fiú visszatért az ajkaihoz. A csók az előbbieket meghazudtolva gyengéd volt, érzéki, magában hordozta ismeretségük meghitt bensőségességét. Eliott nem akarta elereszteni: körmeivel végigkarcolta a fejbőrét, miközben ujjaival megmártózott barna tincsekben. Lucas elszakadt a szájától, hogy lejjebb kalandozzon és rátaláljon a férfiasságára. Végighúzta rajta a nyelvét, lenyalta a kék erek között kanyargó előváladékot, megszívta a makkját, majd az ajkai közé fogadta. </p><p>Eliott megrándult. A medencéjében összpontosult forró élvezet megbizsergette az ölét. Az idegvégződései pulzáltak, az egész lénye lángolt. Nem bírta levenni a tekintetét szerelméről, noha a pillái rendre le-lecsukódtak. Örökké az emlékezetébe akarta vésni ezt a jelenetet, Lucas odaadását, törődését. Csakis a fiút látta. A fel-le mozgó fejét, a golyóit masszírozó kezét.</p><p>Lucas sóhajtásai szinkronba léptek az ő lihegésével. A fiú ráérzett arra, hogyan lenne neki, Eliottnak a legjobb, ehhez alkalmazkodva hol pumpálta, hol cirógatta a merevedését. Eliott zajosan beszívta a szoba levegőjét, mely közös vágyuk kipárolgásától vált fülledté.</p><p>Eliott a gyönyör kapujában felrántotta magához Lucast, hogy elárassza éhes, sóvárgó csókjaival. Széjjelebb tárta a lábait, így a fiú könnyen elhelyezkedett közöttük. A teste követelte tőle az önkéntesen megtagadott orgazmust, ám azt szerette volna, ha minél tovább tartana, hogy aztán annál nagyobb örömöt hozzon a kielégülés. Lucasból ennyi még nem volt elég. Közel sem.</p><p>A matracba préselte a fiút, majd fölé magasodva nyelvével az ajkaiba hatolt. Sietve megszabadította maradék ruhadarabjaitól. Nemsokára meztelenül simultak össze. Lucas homorított, Eliott hátát markolászva igyekezte kiélvezni a közelségük nyújtotta kínzó izgalmat.</p><p>Eliott maga sem tudta megítélni, mire számíthat. Biztos pontot mindössze az a homályból kiváló terv nyújtott, amely arra buzdította, ne fogja vissza magát, engedjen teret a szükségleteinek. Úgy habzsolta Lucas száját, mintha nem csak az első, az utolsó alkalom is lenne, hogy együtt legyenek. Bejárta szerelme összes létező porcikáját. A feje búbjától kezdve a hasán át a combjait bezárólag mindenét, kivéve egyetlen egyet, a legfontosabbat. Lucas elkínzott gyönyörűséggel pihegett alatta. Fellobbanó dominanciáját feledve kívül-belül kitárulkozva várt Eliottra, hogy átvegye az irányítás.</p><p>A férfi az éjjeliszekrényes fiókból kiráncigálta a síkosítót. Bekente az ujja begyét a csúszós anyaggal, ahogyan Lucas bejáratát is, azután kényelembe helyezte magát a lábai között, és hozzáfogott csábítási játéka következő szakaszához. A kedvenc részéhez.</p><p>Körkörös mozdulatokkal simogatta Lucas nyílását, miközben a szájával a merevedését ingerelte. A fiú hátralökte a tarkóját. Egyik kezével a takarót, a másikkal Eliott vállát markolászta. Ajkai elnyíltak, mellkasa egyenetlenül emelkedett, majd süllyedt le. Eliott tudatának réseit befoltozták Lucas kissé visszafogott hangjai. Arra vágyott, hogy a fiú elveszítse tőle az eszét, hogy mostantól minden egyes alkalommal, amikor összeér a bőrük, vagy találkozik a pillantások, ez jusson az eszébe. Azt akarta, hogy Lucas elepedjen érte. Hogy ne legyen képes ellenállni neki, és hogy emésztően vágyjon utána. Az idők végezetéig a szívében élni, magáévá tenni a testével együtt a lelkét – ezután sóvárgott. És addig nem nyugodott, amíg meg nem kapta.</p><p>A sarkára nehezedve felegyenesedett. Lucas egyik lábát átvetette a derekán, azután lassan belécsúsztatta az egyik ujját. Majd a másodikat. Végül pedig a harmadikat, míg rá nem bukkant arra a jellegzetes dudorra, amit valahányszor megnyomott, elérte, hogy a fiú megugorjon és nekifeszüljön a kezének. Lucas háta ívbe hajlott, haja szétterült a párnán, a torka mélyéből felszakadó nyögés hangosabb volt, mint eddig bármelyik. Ó, igen, mióta akarta már ezt hallani! Eliottnak könny szökött a szemébe. Gyönyörűnek, éterinek találta alatta vonagló szerelmét.</p><p>Eliott rábukott Lucas elhanyagolt mellbimbójára. A fiú tenyere visszavándorolt a hajába, hogy a kívánt területen tartsa a száját. Szavak nélkül is megértette az üzenetet: a fogai közé harapta az ágaskodó csúcsot, majd megszívta, hogy aztán lágy becézésekkel és puszikkal engesztelje ki.</p><p>Eliott fokozatosan ingerelte Lucas prosztatáját, amitől a fiú egykettőre robbanás közeli állapotba került. Felfelé haladva csókolta, a vállától a kulcscsontjáig, majd a nyakától az álláig, míg el nem jutott a szájához. Nyelveik összeölelkeztek, akárcsak a karjaik, és sosem tapasztalt elementáris hévvel csókolták egymást. Váratlanul Lucas elszakadt tőle, hogy belesuttogja az ajkaik közé:</p><p>- Akarlak, Eliott. Mindennél jobban akarlak.</p><p>A férfi ziláltan meredt le rá. Még ha meg is kísértette az előérzet, hogy esetleg félreértette, Lucas tekintete elárulta, hogy nem viccelt, komolyan gondolta, és pontosan jól tudja, mit von maga után kijelentésével. </p><p>Korábban az égbolthoz hasonlította, most viszont már a lagúnák kékjét elevenítette fel benne íriszeivel. Lucas kéjmámora alól felragyogott magabiztos öntudata, végleg elhessegetve Eliott tartózkodását. Előrenyúlt, feltúrta a fiókot az óvszerért, majd miután megszerezte, csókolt lehelt Lucas szájára. Felült, és hozzálátott, hogy a fogával tépje fel a csomagolást. Lucas fellökte magát, és szembekerülve Eliottal, a kézfejére fektette a tenyerét.</p><p>- Megengeded – nyalta meg az alsó ajkát –, hogy én csináljam?</p><p>Eliottnak kiszáradt a torka. Bólintott.</p><p>- Istenem, még jó, hogy igen!</p><p>A fiú átvette tőle az óvszert. Rutinosan görgette fel Eliott büszkeségére, amire aztán finoman felkent egy újabb adagot a síkosítóból. Eliott megesküdött volna rá, hogy még sohasem volt része ennél erotikusabb látványban. Lucas visszafeküdt az ágyra, Eliott pedig a karjaira támaszkodva fölé helyezkedett. </p><p>Az ezután következő csókokban, amelyekkel a homlokát, a szemhéját, az orrát, az arcát és az állát tüntette ki nem volt semmi sietség, semmi követelés, semmi szilajság. Az érintésein keresztül vallotta meg a szerelmét Lucasnak. A szerelmét, amelyet idáig rejtegetett, amit a szívében őrzött, és amit végre volt bátorsága felvállalni. </p><p>Lucas megilletődötten pihegett alatta. Combjának belső oldalát Eliott csípője két oldalához szorította, miközben tenyerét a fenekére ejtette, és enyhén megszorította. Kivörösödve, a temérdek érzelemtől elfogódottan hallgatta, ahogyan Eliott belesóhajtja a nevét a bőrébe.</p><p>- Lucas… Lucas… Lucas…</p><p>- Eliott… Eliott… Eliott…</p><p>Akkor, abban a pillanatban megszűnt szexnek lenni. Ez nem közönséges együttlét volt. Hanem szeretkezés. Az, amikor a testükkel együtt a lelkük is eggyé válik.</p><p>Lassan hatolt belé. Tiszteletteljes türelemmel hódította meg, miközben mindvégig a szemébe nézett. A szürke egyesült a kékkel, ahogyan a horizont alján az óceán összeér az égbolttal.</p><p>Visszatartották a lélegzetüket; Eliott ráérősen nyomult előre, mígnem teljes egészében kitöltötte szerelmét. Még ezután sem moccant, az utolsó cseppig el szeretett volna telítkezni azzal, amit Lucas nyújtott, és amit ő kínált neki. A fiú széjjelebb tárta a lábait, amikkel aztán a bokájával fogva átkarolta a hátát. Elvegyültek a lélegzetvételeik, ajkaik a másiké felett lebegtek, ám egyikük sem iparkodott felőrölni a távolságot. A szemeikkel mondták el azt, amit szavakkal képtelenek volna. Eliott szeméből aláhullott egy könnycseppet, ami Lucas járomcsontjáról a párnára csordult.</p><p>- Ne haragudj – szabadkozott. – Én csak…</p><p>- Ne – szólt Lucas. – Nincs miért bocsánatot kérned. – Tenyerét Eliott fájdalomtól eltorzult arcára simította. Aggodalmasan vizslatta. – Eliott…</p><p>- Szeretlek, Lucas – mondta könnyein keresztül. – Istenem, annyira szeretlek!</p><p>Menten szétszakadó szívének gyötrelmes szerelmével csókolta a fiút. Mint ahogy a testével, úgy a szájával is komótosan kezdett el mozogni, amivel fogságba ejtette Lucasét. Nem sietett el semmit. Számára nem a kielégüléssel járó gyönyör volt az elsődleges, hanem hogy mindenestül átnyújtsa a lelkét a fiúnak, annak az embernek, aki nélkül üres, tartalmatlan lenne az élete, és akinek elvesztésébe belehalna.</p><p>Lucas a vállainál fogva magához ölelte. Eliott letekintett rá. A kék íriszek, amelyekért megveszett, és amelyek egyetlen gyengéd pillantásáért mindenét odaadta volna, meghatottan, szeretetteljesen viszonozták mustrálását. Jobbjával megragadta a fiú hímtagját, és finoman masszírozni kezdte. Kezét összehangolta csípőjének lágy ringatózásával, amibe utóbb Lucas is becsatlakozott ölének buja körzésével. </p><p>Sóhajtozásaiktól, nyögdécseléseiktől, egymás nevének ismételgetésétől volt hangos a szoba. A kovácsoltvas ágytámla mozdulataik ritmusában a falnak csapódott. Az ágy nyikorgott alattuk, követve egyenletes lökéseik hangjait.</p><p>Eliott az orgazmust megelőző tört másodpercben ajkát Lucas ajkára tapasztotta, magáévá tette a fiú gyönyörét. Néhány pillanattal később követte szerelmét. A mámor forrón áradt szét a tagjaiban, megfosztva ítélőképességétől és erejétől, feloldva a csontjait a kéj habjaiban.</p><p>Leroskadt Lucasra. Izzadtságtól nyirkos mellkasuk síkosan tapadt össze. Ugyanolyan szorosan tartotta a karjaiba zárva, ahogyan Lucas is őt. Belélegezte a fiú szexszel keveredő illatát. Szuszogásával a másik fülét és nyakát csiklandozta. Lucas lihegése megmozgatta halántékánál átnedvesedett hajtincseit.</p><p>Percekig tartott, mire Eliott összeszedte magát, és ráemelte a tekintetét Lucasra. A fiú kényelmes fáradsággal pislogott fel rá.</p><p>Eliott az egyik könyökére helyezte a súlypontját, hogy ne nyomja agyon a nálánál alacsonyabb testet. Lucas megsimogatta az ujjaival állkapcsának ívét. A férfi egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve bekapta a fiú mutatóujját, és megnyalta. Lucas halkan kuncogott, ajkai gyengéd félmosolyra gördültek. Eliottnak a szájával együtt a szeme is mosolygott. Miközben megcsókolta Lucast, az járt a fejében, hogy még sohasem volt része ekkora boldogságban. </p><p>Most már értette azokat az idézeteket, amikben azt mondogatták, miért különlegesebb a szex, amikor azzal élheted meg, akit szeretsz. Többnek, jobbnak érezte magát, a világ tejhatalmú uralkodójának, de közben védtelenné is vált Lucasszal szemben. Emiatt azonban nem töltötte el félelem, és pontosan ez volt a lényeg. Hogy tiszta szívéből megbízott benne.</p><p>Kissé hátrébb húzódott. Ezúttal rajta volt a sor, hogy megrajzolja az ujja hegyével Lucas járomcsontjának vonalát.</p><p>- Mit szólnál hozzá, ha lezuhanyoznánk, és utána megnéznénk a beígért filmet? – kérdezte.</p><p>Lucas bólintott.</p><p>- Szuperül hangzik.</p><p>******</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">VENDREDI </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">20:11 </span>
  </b>
</p><p>Frissen fürödve bevackolták magukat a takaró alá a kanapén. Eliott besötétített, a DVD-t berakta a lejátszóba, és elterpeszkedett Lucas mögött a szűk helyen. Most az egyszer áldotta a heverő méretét, így anélkül bújhatott oda a fiúhoz, hogy nyomulósnak tűnt volna. </p><p>Lucas a tőle kölcsönkapott melegítőnadrágban és kinyúlt pólóban feküdt az oldalán, tekintetét a képernyőre szegezte. Háta Eliott mellkasához simult, a férfi karjai természetes meghittséggel fonódtak köré. </p><p>Hihetetlennek tűnt, hogy alig néhány órával ezelőtt még ugyanitt ültek, és Lucas beavatta, mennyire tart attól, hogy olyanná válhat, mint az apja. Ennél már csak az volt elképesztőbb, mennyi minden történt azóta, miközben valójában semmi sem változott. Ugyanúgy telt az estéjük: filmeztek, az asztalon pattogatott kukorica és kóla várta őket, hogy a két órás játékidő leteltével megvitassák a cselekményt és a karaktereket. Minden ugyanolyan volt, leszámítva az eszméletlen, őrületes szexet.</p><p>Eliott továbbra sem bírta épp ésszel felfogni, milyen messzire jutottak Lucasszal. Egyikük sem volt részeg, egyedülálló, felelősségteljes fiatal felnőttekként vetették bele magukat az események sodrásába, amikből kikeveredve most partot értek.</p><p>Pillantása a TV-ről a fiú profiljára vándorolt. Titkon arra számított, hogy Lucas felpattan és kiszalad a lakásból, azon is túl Eliott életéből. Ám semmi ilyesmi nem következett be. </p><p>Lucas érdeklődve figyelte a képernyőn kibontakozó két nő drámáját, ezzel fokozva Eliott idegességét. Szinte már azt kívánta, bárcsak a fiú kezdeményezne. Bárcsak valami jelét adná, hogy örömet okozott neki, vagy, ne adj Isten, zavarja, amiért átléptek egy olyan határt, ahonnan nincs visszaút. Nem lehetnek többé csak barátok, ezek után biztosan nem. Minden jobb lett volna, még a vádaskodásba hajló veszekedés is, mint ez a bizonytalanságban tartó köztes állapot.</p><p>Eliott végül nem bírta tovább. Felkönyökölve lenézett a fiú oldalról látható vonásaira.</p><p>- Minden rendben van? – érdeklődött csendesen. – Mármint úgy értem, kettőnkkel? Mióta kijöttünk a hálóból, alig szóltál hozzám.</p><p>Lucas elszakadt a tévétől, és a hátára hemperedve pislogott fel rá. Arcán nyoma sem volt annak a távoli kifejezésnek, amit a megérkezése percétől a csókjukig magán viselt. Háboríthatatlanul nyugodtnak tűnt.</p><p>- Igen – felelte. – Csak annyira furcsa.</p><p>Eliott bensőjében megmoccant a pánik ólomsúlyos nehezéke.</p><p>- Mit értesz ezalatt?</p><p>- Folyamatosan azon kattogok, hogy zavarban kellene lennem, de semmi ilyesmit nem érzek – fejtette ki Lucas. Hangja döbbenten, hitetlenkedve szólt. – Furcsa, mennyire természetesnek hat veled lennem. Átölelnem téged, megérintenem, mintha egymillió másik alkalom előzte volna meg a mait. Mintha ez lenne az a hely, ahová mindvégig tartoztam, csak nem vettem észre.</p><p>Eliottban felengedett a feszültség.</p><p>- De ez jó, nem? – kockáztatta meg. – Hogy nem kelt bennünk ijedtséget, és képesek vagyunk teljesen normálisan kezelni?</p><p>- Igen, az – bólintott Lucas. Ennek ellenére a meglepett kifejezés változatlanul ott volt az arcán. – Eddig bárkivel is voltam, egyfolytában azon idegeskedtem, vajon elég jó vagyok-e. Nem számít, milyen görcsösen próbáltam elengedni magam, nem ment. Most azonban semmi miatt sem aggódom. Ez egészen új tapasztalat számomra. Ezért vagyok szótlan. Nem tudok mit kezdeni magammal, a békességgel, ami átjár.</p><p>Eliott a fiú füle mögé igazgatta zuhanyzástól még kissé nyirkos hajtincsét.</p><p>- Minden esetre – kezdte könnyedén –, határozottan kijelenthetem, hogy nagyszerű voltál, és alig várom, hogy megismételjük. Ha számoznom kéne, tízből tizenkettest érdemelnél.</p><p>- Azért te sem panaszkodhatsz – nevetett Lucas.</p><p>Némaság ereszkedett közéjük. Eliott leengedte a karját, arcát Lucas nyakába fúrta. A fiú azonnali válasza a közeledésére megmelengette a szívét. Lucas átölelte, és magához vonta. Mámorító volt hallgatni szívének dobbanásait, mintha egy olyan hangot pótolnának a testében, amelyről nem is tudta, hogy hiányolja.</p><p>Ám Eliott egy idő után ismét képtelen volt megálljt parancsolni magának.</p><p>- És mi lesz holnap? – tette fel a legrettegettebb kérdést, amitől csomóba ugrott a gyomra. – Oké, egyelőre még jól fogadod. De mi lesz azután, hogy elmúlik a sokkhatás, és tudatosítod magadban, mit tettünk? Belegondoltál már ebbe?</p><p>Lucas ujjai megtorpantak a hajában. A vibráló várakozásteljességben még a sóhajaik is kiáltások sorával értek fel.</p><p>- Nem – mondta, és szembefordult Eliottal. Lazúrkék íriszei szenvedélytől izzottak. – De jelenleg valami teljesen másra vágyom, mint a jövőn való töprengésre. Valami sokkalta izgalmasabbra.</p><p>Forrón megcsókolta, Eliottnak pedig az összes addigi kételye kitörlődött a fejéből. A fiú újjáéledő vadsággal vetődött az ajkaira, felfedezve annak minden létező négyzetcentiméterét, mintha nem is pár órával, hanem hónapokkal ezelőtt érintette volna utoljára, és azon lenne, hogy behozza a lemaradást. </p><p>Nem érdekelte őket a film, hogy is érdekelte volna, amikor lángra gyúltak egymás karjaiban, mintha egy-egy csillag lennének a végtelen, kietlen űrben?</p><p>Eliott még magához sem tért az első döbbenetből, máris érkezett a következő. Lucas izgága ujjai benyúltak a nadrágjába, és körbefonták a férfiasságát. Eliott belenyögött a csókba. Lucas ajka a nyakára tapadt, ahol is kiszemelte magának a legérzékenyebb részét, és erőteljesen megszívta. Eliott csípője előrelendült a két frontos kényeztetésre, lábai összegabalyodtak a fiúéval. </p><p>Lucas nemes egyszerűséggel lerúgta magukról a takarót, és a hátára döntve Eliottot lovagló ülésben a derekára vetődött. Kölcsönzött pulóverétől az aljánál fogva, egyetlen halk reccsenéssel szabadult meg. </p><p>Eliott alig bírta követni a mozdulatait. Lucas lecsapott a szájára, és onnantól már csakis az érdekelte, hogy érintse a fölötte hullámzó testet. Miközben a képernyőn Marianne és Heloise kiteljesedtek a szerelmükben, ők ketten a ma éjszaka folyamán immár másodjára egymáséi lettek.</p><p>******</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">SAMEDI</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">00:26 </span>
  </b>
</p><p>Meztelenül simultak össze a hálószobában. Lucas arca a mellkasán pihent, Eliott szórakozott köröket rajzolt szerelme csupasz hátára. Csendben figyelt. Szerelme egyenletes szuszogásából ítélve közel járt, hogy betérjen az álmok birodalmába. Eliottnak nem volt szíve megzavarni a pihenését, ám a lelkében fodrozódó sötét érzelem végül rávette, hogy megszólítsa:</p><p>- Lucas.</p><p>Szempillái megrezzentek, tudtára adva, hogy hallgatja.</p><p>- Ugye, itt leszel reggel? – kérdezte, felkínálva reszkető kétségbeesését a félhomálynak. – Ugye, nem mész el, mielőtt felébredek?</p><p>Lucas megmoccant a karjaiban. Felnézett rá, az álmosság ellenére tekintete tisztán, értelmesen csillogott. Az ablakon beszökő derengő fényben úgy tűnt, mintha ő lenne az emberi alakot öltött hold, mely erre az egy éjszakára lelopakodott az égről, hogy szeretkezzen Eliott reményeivel.</p><p>- Itt leszek. Megígérem.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Szendvicsből és barkácsolásból</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eredetileg novellának szántam a Cigarettafüstből és tequilábólt, ám végül az ihlet atyja másként rendelkezett, és terveim szerint egy kisregény fog készülni egybefüggő ötleteim tárházából.</p><p>Ez úton is köszönöm a Cigarettes After Sex – Sweet című számát, valamint Dave Thomas Junior – I can’t make you love me dalát, amik hozzásegített ahhoz, hogy ez a rész elkészülhessen. Kellemes olvasást hozzá!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">SAMEDI </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">8:07 </span>
  </b>
</p><p>Eliott leszállt a buszról, és elindult az édesanyja háza felé. Fejébe húzta a kapucniját, Jeff Buckley hangja a fülébe kúszott. Szinte teljesen kihalt volt a környék, csupán néhány járókelő csellengett a szemerkélő esőben. A felhők súlyos tömegként telepedtek meg az égbolton. Megszaporázta a lépteit.</p><p>Szerette volna azt hinni, hogy ennél több kurázsi szorult belé, de titkon örült, amiért a hétvégét Lucastól távol tölti. Attól tartott, ha maradna, óhatatlanul túl sokká válna, és nem akarta elijeszteni a fiút, ahogyan azt régebben másokkal is megtette. Nem egyszer megvádolták már azzal, hogy túlságosan előreszalad, nem gondolja át kellően a cselekedeteit, csak a szívére hallgat, és megy, amerre vezeti. Számára nem léteztek köztes átmenetek. A végletekben hitt, emiatt mentek tönkre a kapcsolatai. </p><p>A zene ellenére az agyában visszhangoztak a szavak, amikkel a múltban a padlóra küldték: impulzív vagy, meggondolatlan vagy, vakmerő vagy, és ami a legeslegrosszabb volt: őrült vagy. Mindegyikkel azt sugallták felé, hogy valami baj van vele, hogy nem tartozik a normális emberek közé. Hogy kívülálló. </p><p>Kivéve Lucas – ő sohasem éreztette azt vele, hogy elege lenne belőle, hogy túlzónak tartaná a vitalitását, sőt. Lelkesen hallgatta az ötleteit, és ugyanilyen izgatottan vetette bele magát a megvalósításukba. Épp ezért kellett elkerülnie, nehogy a fiúnak megváltozzon róla a véleménye, és a többiekhez hasonlóan szembesítse vele, mennyire elcseszett valójában.</p><p>Miközben átgázolt egy pocsolyán, azon elmélkedett, milyen különös fordulatot vettek közöttük a dolgok. Amikor aznap felébredt, csak az üres helyet markolhatta maga mellett. Egyből elszorult a torka, és égni kezdett a szeme. Meggyőződése volt, hogy Lucast a hajnallal együtt elérte a felismerés, mit műveltek és elment, pontosan úgy, ahogyan attól Eliott tartott. </p><p>Ólomsúlyos tagokkal vánszorgott ki a konyhába, ahol minden korábbi elképzelése füstbe ment. Lucas két pohár kávéval várta. Annyira megdöbbent, hogy csak pislogni volt képes. Kiderült, hogy nem maradt idejük beszélgetni. Lucasnak plusz reggeli műszakja volt a könyvesboltban, ahol részmunkaidőben dolgozott. </p><p>Búcsúzáskor Eliott csókkal köszönt el tőle. Nem bírta megállni, ösztönösen kapaszkodott a bizonyosságba, hogy a tegnap éjszaka valódi volt. Lucas döbbenten, szégyenlős mosollyal fogadta a gesztust, aztán elment. Azóta nem telefonáltak, még csak üzenetet sem váltottak. Talán jobb is így. Talán mindkettejüknek szüksége van egy kis időre, hogy feldolgozzák a történteket.</p><p>Mire eljutott erre a megállapításra, már a háznál találta magát. Az anyja kedvenc neonsárga esőkabátjában pakolt ki a kocsifeljárón parkoló autó hátsó üléséről. Eliott a zsebébe gyömöszölte a fülhallgatót, majd az édesanyjánál termett, aki annyira belemerült a csomagokkal való hadakozásba, hogy észre sem vette őt.</p><p>- Látom, ismét nagy bevásárlást tartottál – jelentette be Eliott.</p><p>Az anyja összerezzent, kis híján elejtette az almákat. Hitetlenkedve meredt vigyorgó csemetéjére, mintha nem hinne a szemének.</p><p>- Istenem, Eliott, kicsim! – rikkantotta, és a karjába zárta. – Annyira örülök neked!</p><p>Eliott felnyögött. Bár a cicáknál, a csokis sütinél és a nyusziknál csakis a mamája ölelését tartotta édesebbnek, azzal nem volt túlságosan kibékülve, hogy a rengeteg mindennel telepakolt zacskó a mellkasának nyomódott. Elhúzódott, és elvette az anyjától a teher egy részét. </p><p>- Nem számítottam rád ilyen hamar – közölte, amikor megindultak a bejárati ajtó felé. – Azt hittem, délután fogsz érkezni. Azért vásároltam fel gyakorlatilag az egész boltot, hogy királyokhoz illő, háromfogásos vacsorával fogadhassalak.</p><p>Eliott felnevetett.</p><p>- Szerettelek volna meglepni. – Beillesztette a kulcsot a zárba, ami halk kattanással megadta magát. – Megnéztem a buszmenetrendet, változtattak a járatok indulásán. Úgy tűnt a legjobbnak, ha ezt a mostanit elcsípem. A másikra órák hosszat kellett volna várnom, ennek tetejébe még az eső is a nyakamba szakadt.</p><p>Ledobta a csomagokat az előtér ruhafogasa alatti komódra, azután visszatért a kocsihoz, hogy behozza a maradékot. Háromszor kellett fordulnia, mire végül behúzódhatott a hidegből a meleg házba. Lerúgta magáról a bakancsot, és belebújt az odakészített mosómedvés mamuszba. A fogasra akasztotta a dzsekijét, majd besétált a konyhába, ahol az édesanyja a pult mögött pakolászott. Eliott a székre ejtette a hátizsákját, majd feltűrte az ingujját, és csatlakozott a rendszerezéshez.</p><p>- És, mond csak, milyen az egyetem? Tetszenek az óráid? – érdeklődött az anyja.</p><p>- Igen, nagyon – felelte szórakozottan Eliott, miközben becsukta a hűtőszekrényt. – Bár rühellem a száraz elméletet, a rengeteg tananyagot. A felkészülések a zh-kra pedig egyenesen kikészítenek. A gyakorlati fázist viszont imádom. A különböző, szabadon értelmezhető feladatokat, hogy szárnyalhat a képzelőerőm – ezért már megéri elviselni a többit.</p><p>- Mi volt a legutóbbi projekt, amivel megbíztak?</p><p>Eliott elmesélte. Történetesen ez az egyik kedvenc témája, és az édesanyja személyében mindig figyelmes hallgatóságra talált. </p><p>Miközben ide-oda ingázott a spájz és a konyha között végig ezt ecsetelte. Egyik részletből ugrált a másikra, majd megint visszatért a kiinduló pontra, hogy behozzon egy teljesen új szálat. Szándékosan akarta magánál tartani a beszélgetés fonalát. </p><p>Az anyjának sasszeme volt. Sherlock Holmes és Miss Marple szerelemgyerekeként szagolta ki a titkait, és fedte fel azokat. Azelőtt rájött, hogy Eliott a lányok mellett a fiúkhoz is vonzódik, hogy hosszas önmarcangolást követően közölte volna vele. Eliott csodálkozott is, amiért nyomozói vénája ellenére szabadúszó művésznek állt. Vagy lehet, hogy a szimata csakis rá terjedt ki?</p><p>A táskájához lépett.</p><p>- Jut eszembe – jegyezte meg reményei szerint semleges hangon –, Lucas beugrott a minap, és csinált egy tepsi csokis-narancsos browniet. Mielőtt befaltam volna egy ültő helyemben az egészet, eltettem neked belőle. Tessék! – nyújtotta át az édességgel teli dobozt.</p><p>Anyja arca felragyogott.</p><p>- Add át neki, hogy köszönöm. Igazán magaddal hozhattad volna. Annál a fiúnál kevés kedvesebb és nagyvonalúbb fiatal férfit ismerek, leszámítva persze téged.</p><p>- Köszönöm a bókot – támaszkodott Eliott a pult szélére. – Mindig jól esik, amikor elismersz.</p><p>- Ugyan, egyetlenem, én a nevelésedbe fektetett példátlan szülői képességeimet méltattam – legyintett szerényen, felbontva két vaníliás pudingot. – Ha azt akartam volna, hogy modortalan ősbunkóként végezd, beadtalak volna az állatkertbe, vagy jutányos áron átengedtelek volna egy cirkuszi porondmesternek.</p><p>Eliott egy pillanatig szuggerálta az anyját, majd hahotában tört ki.</p><p>- Jaj, anya – sóhajtotta –, annyira hiányoztál.</p><p>A meleg barna szemek ellágyultak, és az anyja az arcára simította a tenyerét.</p><p>- Te is nekem – mondta gyengéden. Leengedte a kezét, majd egy kanállal együtt Eliott elé tolta a pudingot. – Alapvetően nem helyeslem az ebéd előtt való nassolást, de a segítséged jutalmat érdemel. A kedvenced, jó étvágyat!</p><p>A férfi puszit hintett a homlokára.</p><p>- Nincs még egy ilyen anya a földön.</p><p>Felmarkolta a zsákmányt, és belépett a nappaliba. Imádta a város nyújtotta állandó nyüzsgést, ám egy idő után terhessé vált a rohanás. Szüksége volt a szülői ház jelentette kellemes nosztalgiára, az otthonosság érzésére, ami ott volt minden bútordarabban, minden gyerekkori festményében, minden sarokban.</p><p>Bútordarabról szólva – a szeme megakadt egy szekrényen, ami görbén a falhoz lett tolva. Rémes állapotban volt. Eliott legugólt, hogy behatóbban is szemrevételezze. Az ajtók elváltak a zsanéroktól, a festése megkopott, a tetejét karcolások borították, a belsejéből hiányoztak a polcok. Színében egyáltalán nem passzolt a szobát övező megannyi berendezési tárgyakhoz, ellenben a kialakításában, a formájában, a megjelenésében igen.</p><p>- Mama – kiáltotta el magát –, ezt meg honnan szalajtottad?</p><p>- Mire gondolsz? – toppant be az anyja. – Ja, hogy azt! Egy használt bútorokkal kereskedő kiárusításon találtam, azonnal beleszerettem. Néhány barátnőm segített hazacipelnem. Egy valódi monstrum, de nem bírtam ellenállni neki. Szó se róla, némi felújításra meg egy kis átalakításra szorulna, viszont már van egy konkrét koncepció a fejemben, hogyan kellene kinéznie.</p><p>- És mi lenne az? – érdeklődött Eliott.</p><p>- Nos – térdelt le mellé ugyanazzal a csillogással a szemében, ami az övében is fel szokott tűnni, amikor megszállja az ihlet –, mindenképpen passzolnia kell a ház hangulatához, tehát rusztikusnak, bohémnak, de közben elegánsnak kell lennie. Igényelne egy kiadós festést, illetve lakkozást. Először lecserélném az ajtókat és a fiókokat meleg tónusú, erezetes fára. A széleit újrapolíroznám. A kilincseket meg egy az egyben eltávolítanám, és bőrből, esetleg nyers anyagból készült fogantyúkkal helyettesíteném. Csak olyanokat sehol sem találtam, úgyhogy ezt szabad kézzel intézném. A belső területet pedig polcokkal lenne érdemes belakni.</p><p>Eliott elgondolkodva hümmögött.</p><p>- Szívesen elkészítem – jelentette ki.</p><p>- Komolyan? – visszhangozta édesanyja meglepetten. – Drágám, nem szeretnélek a szabadidődben ezzel zargatni.</p><p>- Igazán nem fáradtság – tápászkodott fel. – Ma körbejárom az üzleteket, beszerzem azt, ami kell. Fúrónk, polírozónk és fűrészünk van, ugye?</p><p>- Igen – bólintott az anyja ugyancsak felegyenesedve. Összeráncolta a szemöldökét. – Mire véljem ezt a szokatlan készségességet?</p><p>- Nincs mögötte hátsó szándék, ne izgulj – forgatta a szemét Eliott. – Szükségem van valami elfoglaltságra, ez pedig adta magát. E nélkül elég unalmas két napnak néznék elébe.</p><p>- Vagy úgy – hagyta jóvá. A konyhába menet hátrasandított rá a válla felett. – Meglehet, hogy a szorgalmadnak elenyésző mértékben köze van a Lucille-lel való szakításodhoz?</p><p>- Nem – vágta rá Eliott, miközben követte az anyját. – Biztosíthatlak, hogy a legteljesebb mértékig, és száz százalékig nem.</p><p>- Ez esetben – kerülte meg az acélpultot –, hálásan veszem a felajánlást, és élnék vele, ha valóban nincs kilátásba helyezve más programod.</p><p>- Abszolút semmi. – Felpattant a bárszékre, majd kanalazott a pudingból.</p><p>Örült ennek a váratlan elfoglaltságnak.  Ha ez nem lenne, meghúzná magát a régi szobájában, és azon elmélkedne, hogyan reagáljon, amikor legközelebb találkozik Lucasszal. Könnyed legyen? Távolságtartó? Esetleg reménykedő? Netalántán feszélyezett? Fogalma sem volt. </p><p>Merengéséből az édesanyja diszkrét torokköszörülése szakította ki.</p><p>- Mi jár a fejedben, Eliott? – Mind a hangsúlyával, mind a pillantásával árasztotta a testtartásában is összpontosuló gyanakvást. Felnyitotta a dobozt, és egy tányérra pakolta a browniekat. Eliott elkapta róluk a tekintetét. Az édességek felidézték benne Lucas gondoskodását, a nevetését, a viccelődését, a hangját, amivel azt mondta: Azért, mert veled élőnek érzem magam. – Megeshet, hogy Lucille miatt vagy ennyire szétszórt?</p><p>- Anya – kezdte Eliott szelíd nyomatékkal – az, ami köztem és Lucille között volt már a múlté. Azelőtt véget ért, hogy ténylegesen lezártuk volna. Lehetne, hogy ezt ne hozd fel többé, kérlek?</p><p>- Hogyne – húzta fel az orrát, amitől Eliottnak azonnal görcsbe rándult a gyomra. Gyorsan bekapott egy pudingot. – Kávét vagy teát kérsz?</p><p>- Teát. Citrommal. – Hátradőlt a székben, miközben összehúzott szemét a vízforralónál tüsténkedő édesanyján nyugtatta.  – Nem úgy szólt a fáma, hogy ebéd előtt nem eszünk potyában?</p><p>- De, igen. – Kinyitotta a felső szekrényt, és kivett két bögrét. – És máskor el is várom, hogy ehhez tartsd magad. Most viszont előálltak bizonyos különleges körülmények.</p><p>- Miféle különleges körülmények?</p><p>- Lucas browniet sütött – tagolta úgy, mintha ennek magától értetődőnek kellett volna lennie. – Nincs az az Isten, hogy délig várjak, amíg megkóstolhatom. Mindig is érdekelt, miért a bolygókat és a csillagokat választotta, holott elképesztő tehetsége van a cukrászmesterség terén – morfondírozott a teafilterek felett.</p><p>Eliottnak a torkába ugrott a szíve. Mielőbb el kellett terelnie a témát Lucasról.</p><p>- Mindkettőben ügyes. Tényleg, hol szerezted ezt a pudingot? Finomabb, mint amit a sarki boltban lehet kapni. Az ottaninak mindig mű íze volt, ennek viszont teljesen más a textúrája. Új árujuk érkezett, vagy már másik üzletre esküszöl?</p><p>Édesanyja felvonta a szemöldökét.</p><p>- Nyílt egy úgy üzlet a közelben – felelte kurtán. – Igaz is, hogyha a hét végéig maradsz? Nem töltöd együtt a vasárnapot Lucasszal?</p><p>Eliott szótlanul turkált a pudingjában. Hirtelen nem is találta olyan ízletesnek. Számíthatott volna rá, hogy az anyja nem fogja annyiban hagyni ezt a témát. A barátságuk kezdete óta a vasárnap mindig a Lucasszal közös napjuk volt, különféle programokat eszeltek ki, amiket később nevetve idéztek vissza a barátaik előtt.</p><p>- Ez példátlan – kapott levegő után az anyja, mintha legalábbis most közölte volna vele, hogy a globális felemelegedés visszafordíthatatlan, és a föld elpusztul. Komoran méregette Eliottot. – Gond van? Összevesztetek?</p><p>- Jaj, mama – nyögött fel drámain. Felállt, és kidobta a maradékot. Háborgott a gyomra, a vanília megsavanyodott a szájában. – Mestere vagy a dolgok eltúlzásának. Nincs miért aggódnod. Lucas és én rendben vagyunk. De mára ennyi elég is volt belőlem. Mesélj, mi újság veled mostanság? Hogy haladsz a megrendeléseiddel?</p><p>Mint kiderült jól, sőt, remekül. Az agyagedényeit a blogján árusítja, és mint abba lelkesen beavatta Eliottot, serényen gyűjtöget, hogy még modernebb eszközökkel dolgozhasson a megrendelésein.</p><p>Eliott időnként közbeszúrt egy Értemet, amit olykor lecserélt egy rendkívül értő Nahátra, ám amikor nagyon unatkozott, beérte néhány ühümmel is. Anyja monológja fehérzajjá olvadt a fülében, és ez, mint minden más ebben a házban megszokott volt.</p><p>Eliott imádta az édesanyját, azonban voltak alkalmak, amikor átlépte azt a határt, amit ő elengedhetetlennek vélt fenntartani a magánélete megőrzése érdekében. A szeretet vezérelte, és ő, Eliott ezt maximálisan meg is értette, de nem tagadhatta le, hogy ez az aggályosság volt a fő oka annak, amiért annak idején szorgalmazta a különköltözést. </p><p>Ahogyan a mondás tartja, két dudás nem fér meg egy csárdában. Ragaszkodott a saját véleményéhez, ami gyakran eltért az anyja megítélésétől. Sosem hangzott el közöttük egyetlen bántó megjegyzés sem, arra viszont már nem egyszer volt precedens, hogy összezördültek. Nyilvánvaló ellentéteik ellenére Eliott csodálta az anyját a szellemességéért, amivel még a rossz napjain is mosolyt csalt az arcára.</p><p>Miután megitta a teát, Eliott magára vállalta a mosogatást. Időközben odakint alábbhagyott az esőzés, alig szemerkélt. A nap boldogan kukucskált ki a felhők mögül.</p><p>Rövid gondolkodás után felmarkolta az anyja slusszkulcsát. Muszáj volt egy kicsit elszabadulnia innen.</p><p>- Elmegyek, megveszem a holnapi felújításhoz szükséges kellékeket! – vetette oda búcsúzóul az anyjának. Tudatosan nem nézett vissza rá, amikor becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.</p><p>Először a közeli barkácsboltba ment, majd onnan ellátogatott a festékeket árusító üzletig. Hazatérve mindent bepakolt a garázsba, a kocsit pedig a felhajtón hagyta. A szekrény áttelepítése a nappaliból a ház másik végébe nem kevés nehézséggel járt, de úgy-ahogy megbirkózott vele. Utána feljegyezte a bútor méreteit, lecsavarozta a zsanérokat, és leszedte a fiókokat meg a szekrényeket. Ezután felvitte az első, majd a második réteg festéket. Miközben várta, hogy megszáradjon, összeeszkábálta a polcokat, és azon kapta magát, hogy egyre magabiztosabbnak érzi magát. A félszeg esetlenség, amit az anyja kérdezősködése és Lucas emléke váltott ki belőle átadta a helyét valami markánsabbnak. Valami erőteljesebbnek Eliott pedig bolond lett volna nem kiélvezni ezt az átmeneti állapotot. Tudta, hogy nem fog sokáig tartani. Sosem szokott. De, ahogyan elkezdte rendberakni ezt a szekrényt, rájött, hogy nem is akkora baj. </p><p>Észre sem vette, mennyire elszaladt az idő. Kinyílt a házba vezető ajtó, és az anyja dugta ki rajta a fejét.</p><p>- Eliott, szívem, vacsora! – trillázta. Ha bántotta is, amiért a korábban olyan sietősen távozott, nem mutatta. </p><p>Eliott sóhajtotta, és felfrissítette magát a fürdőben.</p><p>Az édesanyja nem tréfált, császárok asztalára való falatok kínálták magukat az ebédlőben. A vacsora viszonylag eseménytelenül telt. Egyetlen feszültebb pillanat adódott, amikor az anyja megemlítette az apját.</p><p>- Úr Isten, imádom ezt a tölteléket! – nyögött fel az anyja, miközben a villára porciázott egy kiadós adagot – Az apádnak persze soha semmi nem volt jó, ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy ezen is változtassak – a hangja a mondat végére fokozatosan elhalkult, majd suttogássá elenyészett. Innentől élénk érdeklődést mutatott az abrosz iránt, le sem vette róla a szemét.</p><p>Eliott ujjai megrebbentek a vizespohár körül. Nem volt haragban az apjával, bár nem is volt felhőtlen a viszonyuk. Sok más emberhez hasonlóan, ő sem tudta helyén kezelni, hogy a gyereke mentálisan sérült. Már ott gondokba ütközött, hogy megértse.</p><p>Eliott nem egyszer volt fültanúja annak, hogy az apja egy kérdéssel vág vissza az anyjának: mégis mit vár tőle? Legyen nyugodt és nézze tétlenül, ahogy a fia olykor heteken át mély letargiába süllyed, és ki sem mozdul az ágyból? Fogadja magától értetődően, amikor ennek ellentettje valósul meg, és Eliott egyfolytában hablatyol mindenféle képtelenségekről, amik az ő fejében teljesen rendben lévőnek hatnak, és olyasmiket fontolgat, amik nem csak, hogy törvénysértőek, még életveszélyesek is? Erre ő nem volt alkalmas. Pontosan ezekkel a szavakkal zárta le a vitát, és viharzott ki a házból. Eliottot akkor egész éjjel ébren tartotta a rettegés, ami azután sem múlt el, hogy a bejárati ajtó halkan kinyitódott. Az apja nem hagyta el őket. Akkor még nem. De nem az volt az első alkalom, hogy inkább a menekülést választotta. Míg egy nap már nem bírta tovább. </p><p>Nem önszántából ment el, az anyja küldte el. Addigra majdnem minden nap összezördültek valamin. A különbözőségeik, amiket a fiatalkori lángolás hevében nem láttak meg, idővel kiütköztek rajtuk. Egyikük sem tűnt boldognak, amiért pontot tettek a kapcsolatuk végére. </p><p>Eliott ezer év után sem lenne képes elfelejteni azt a tekintetet, amivel az apja előbb az anyjára, majd rá nézett. Évekkel később sem tudta megfelelőlen körülírni. Mintha egyszerre siratna egy lehetőséget, ami nem az övé, és közben örülne, hogy meg sem kellett próbálnia méltóvá válnia rá. Azután összepakolt, és ugyanolyan csendesen, mint mindig, becsukta maga után az ajtót. Kapcsolatban maradtak, persze, de már nem volt ugyanolyan. Dacos, öntörvényű kamaszként Eliott mérhetetlenül haragudott rá, ám aztán ez is elmúlt. Csak egy hang maradt a telefonban, amit Eliott bármennyire is szeretne, sohasem érhet el.</p><p>Ilyenkor azzal vigasztalta magát, hogy a jelenlegi helyzet mindenki számára ideális. Az anyja végre kiélheti a kreativitását, és nem kell naphosszat azért sopánkodnia, amiért egy sótlan, komoly ügyvédhez ment hozzá. Az apja tudomása szerint egyedül élt egy lakóházban Párizs közelében, ennek ellenére egyszer sem törekedett meglátogatni a fiút.</p><p>Mivel feltűnt neki, milyen kellemetlenül érintette az anyját, amiért elszólta magát, Eliott könnyed csevegésre váltott. A vacsora végén indítványozta, hogy nézzenek meg egy filmet. Az anyja eltúlzott lelkesedéssel bólintott rá.</p><p>Eliott odáig volt a mitológiáért. Gyerekkorában az első könyv, amit kikölcsönzött a selkiek-ről szólt. Elvarázsolták a színes képeken megelevenedett legendás lények, a tenger asszonyai, akik fókabőrüket levetve sétáltak a parton, és az őket csodáló férfiak, akik arra vetemedtek, hogy ellopják a fókabőrüket, ezáltal magukhoz láncolva rajongásuk tárgyát. Noha a selkiek-ből engedelmes feleségek lesz, hátralévő életükben mindvégig azután fognak vágyódni, hogy visszatérhessenek igaz szerelmükhöz, a tengerhez. Ellenkező esetben, ha a selkie rálel eltulajdonított fókabőrére, egyesülhet a tengerrel, ám az elhagyott férj belehal az utána való sóvárgásba. Bárhogyan is legyen, mindenképpen tragédia a vége. Eliottot szíven ütötte a tudat, hogy az, amiről akkor, naiv, mit sem sejtő kölyökként ábrándozott valóra várt. A selkiekhez és az azokat szerető férjeikhez hasonlóan átélte, milyen annyira epekedni valaki után, hogy majd beleőrül.</p><p>Kényelmetlenül mocorgott kezdett a kanapén. A sötétben csupán a feléledő képernyő nyújtott világosságot, amelyen megjelentek a Tomm Moore rendezte animációs alkotás, A tenger dalának filmkockái. Eliott az édesanyjához hasonlóan beleburkolódzott egy plédbe, és tátott szájjal ülte végig a több, mint egy órás játékidőt. Ha az anyja észre is vette, hogy elmorzsolt néhány könnycseppet, nem tette szóvá.</p><p>******</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u"> SAMEDI</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">19:28</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Különös volt úgy tenni, mintha mi sem történt volna. Egész nap ez motoszkált Lucas fejében, miközben Hugonak, a könyvesbolt tulajdonosának segédkezett. Nem győzött elég hálás lenni a teendőkért, amikkel lefoglalták a kezét és az elméjét, noha előfordult, hogy néha még ez sem volt elég. Nem kellett hozzá más, minthogy egy pillanatra kizökkenjen a szállítóval való egyezkedésből, a papírok kitöltéséből, vagy a könyvek pakolásából máris felvillantak az emlékek, olyan élénk részletességgel, mintha még mindig ott lenne, abban a gyűrött lepedős, félhomályos hálószobában. Ilyenkor szorosan be kellett hunynia a szemét, amíg újra úrrá nem lett a gondolatain. Mindezt sikerült észrevétlenül kiviteleznie, bár egyszer-kétszer arra lett figyelmes, hogy Hugo zavart tekintete megpihent rajta, főnöke azonban végül nem kérdezett semmit. Csendben tették tovább a dolgukat, címkéztek, archiváltak, majd a helyes részlegen polcokra pakolták az újdonságokat.</p><p>Igen ám, csakhogy a bűntudattal ugyanaz volt a helyzet, mint az emlékekkel. Hirtelen csapott le rá, és amikor jött, mindent letarolt. Érkezése felért egy gyomorszájon rúgással, még a lélegzete is elállt tőle.</p><p>Lucas alapvetően a legtöbb alkalmazotthoz hasonlóan nem szívlelte, ha hétvégén is be kellett mennie dolgozni, ezúttal viszont alig tudta megállni a műszakja végén, hogy ne kérje Hugot, adjon neki még valami feladatot. De, mivel már így is gyanút keltett a furcsa viselkedésével, nem kockáztatott.</p><p>Elbúcsúzott a férfitól, és hazafelé vette az útját. Felérve a lakásba tompa megkönnyebbüléssel nyugtázta, hogy a többiek nincsenek itthon. Megmagyarázhatatlan fáradtság lett úrrá rajta. Lerúgta a cipőjét, majd a táskáját az ágy lábához ejtve leheveredett a takaróra. Egy sóhajtással megmasszírozta a homlokát, miközben azt kívánta, bárcsak a végkimerülésig hajszolta volna magát. Messze volt még az enerváltságnak attól a fokától, ahol a gondolatok önként elcsitulnak, és a testben nem zubog fölös energia.</p><p>Kinyitotta a szemét, pillantása egyből feje fölé emelt csuklójára esett. Aztán a másik oldalára tekintett, és valóban, meg kellett állapítania, hogy ez nem az ő kabátja. Hanem Eliotté. Zsibbadt döbbenettel fogadta a felismerést.</p><p>Felült, a hajópadlón végiglejtő délutáni napsugarak átsuhantak zokniba bújtatott lábfején. Végignézett az övénél valamivel nagyobb számú barna kabáton, és a torkában keletkezett csomó megszorult. Az arcához vonta a gallérját, Eliott illata lustán, ráérősen kúszott be az orrába. Nem vett tudomást a hangosan kicsapódó bejárati ajtóról, ahogyan a rajta beözönlő fiúkról sem, akik egy csapatnyi gyerek hangerejével vágtak át az előszobán. Lucas lehorgasztotta az állát. Mégis mihez kezdjen most? Egymillió euró értékű kérdés volt, ő pedig odaadná minden megtakarítását a jó megoldásért cserébe. Ezen az sem segítene, ha kivételesen a szívére hallgatna.</p><p>A mellkasát szétfeszítő, lebegéshez hasonlatos, gyönyörűséges boldogság semmire sem szolgált válasszal. Kivéve, ha nem számította bele, hogy a leghalványabb megbánással sem viseltetett a történtek iránt. Ez volt a legszebb dolog, amiben valaha része volt. Ettől pedig csak még fojtogatóbbnak érezte a torkában lévő gombócot. </p><p>Annyira belemerült érzelmei megfejtésébe, hogy észre sem vette a macskatalpakon ajtaja elé lopakodó lakótársát. Diszkrét kopogás zökkentette ki töprengéséből. Yann belesett az ajtónyíláson.</p><p>- Hát itt vagy! – üdvözölte a tényt lelkesen. – Gyere, mindjárt kezdjük a Múmia maratont!</p><p>Lucas bólintott.</p><p>- Máris megyek.</p><p>Yann megtorpant a küszöbön. Mosolya megrezzent, miközben töprengő arckifejezéssel fürkészte barátja vonásait. Lucas visszatartotta a lélegzetét.</p><p>- Minden oké? – lépett beljebb, a fény megtelepedett csokoládébarna bőrén. – Olyan nyúzottnak tűnsz, mintha nem is a könyvesboltban, hanem a hadtestnél gyakorlatoztál volna.</p><p>A fiú horkantott.</p><p>- Nincs semmi gond, csak… Leszívta az agyamat a meló, meg ez az egész hét. Minden összejött. Szükségem van egy kis időre, hogy összeszedjem magam. – Ez végül is, mindent egybevetve nem volt hazugság. Fogalma sem volt, hogyan közölje Yannal az elmúlt egy nap eseményeit úgy, hogy ne hangozzon totálisan őrültnek. Tanácstalansága kiülhetett az arcára, mert Yann letelepedett mellé, és bátorítóan megszorította a térdét.</p><p>- Egy szakítás mindig oltári szívás – kezdte együttérzően. – Nem számít, az első vagy az ötödik, az sem, hogy mit jelentettetek, vagy mit nem egymás számára, a végére elkerülhetetlen, hogy meggyászold. Mintha egy szerettedet vesztetted volna el, miközben még életben van, de a te napjaidnak többé már nem a része, nem tervezel vele.</p><p>Lucas összezavarodott.</p><p>- Yann, mire próbálsz ezzel kilyukadni?</p><p>Barátja meglepetten pislogott rá.</p><p>- Aidanre – válaszolta magától értetődően. – Azt hittem, részben ő tehető felelőssé a levertségedért.</p><p>A fiú elfordította a fejét, a beépített szekrény tolóajtajának harmonikalapjait szuggerálta. Hát persze, hogy Yann ennek tulajdonította a rosszkedvét. Igazság szerint tegnap este óta eszébe sem jutott Aidan, mintha mindaz, amit együtt átéltek, a személyéhez társított szégyenkezés és lelkiismeret-furdalás soha nem is létezett volna. Fényév távolságra volt tőle az a zsúfolt kávézó, ahol Aidan szorongva lezárta a kapcsolatukat. Vagy akármi is volt az, amit ők kapcsolatnak neveztek. Eliott csókján és vallomásán kívül semmi más nem töltötte ki a gondolatait.</p><p>- Vagy valami más zavar? – puhatolódzott Yann, visszatérítve Lucast eszmefuttatásából. A fiú ránézett, beharapta a száját, és megadóan bólintott.</p><p>- Igen. Van más is – ismerte be. – Szeretném elmondani, de még én magam sem tudom pontosan megfogalmazni, mit is érzek. Egy későbbi alkalommal megbeszélhetnénk?</p><p>- Persze – lapogatta meg ismét a lábát, majd egy szorítással adott nyomatékot a szavainak. – Akármi is van, hozzám bármikor jöhetsz.</p><p>Lucas gyöngéden rámosolygott.</p><p>- Köszönöm, Yann.</p><p>- Ezen nincs mit köszönni. Aztán siess, mert ha Arthuron múlik, nem marad kaja, amire panaszkodhatnál, mennyire el van sózva. – Egymásra vigyorogtak. Barátjuk híres volt a só iránti mániájáról, amivel mind a hármuknak záros határidőn belül az agyukra ment. Yann szeme hirtelen megvillant, ahogyan tekintete a fiú arcáról lejjebb ereszkedett, és meg sem állt a kabát aljáig. Lucas megmerevedett, előbbi könnyedsége mindenestül odalett. Yann pillantása visszatért rá. Nem csillant benne felismerés, gyanakvás ellenben annál inkább. – Ez Eliotté?</p><p>A fiú nagyot nyelt.</p><p>- Igen – felelte magára erőltetett higgadtsággal. – Reggel siettem, hogy beérjek a munkahelyre, észre sem vettem, hogy összecseréltem, amíg haza nem értem.</p><p>Yann fekete szeme kutakodóan megpihent rajta.</p><p>- Vagy úgy – mondta, és az ajtó felé intett. – Segítek a srácoknak.</p><p>Lucas egy újabb bólintással fogadta a bejelentést. Nem tehetett róla, rosszul is érezte magát miatta, de megnyugodott, amikor barátja elment, kettesben hagyva a lelki békéjét felforgató dilemmával. Feltápászkodott, levette a kabátot, és miközben szépen elrendezte az íróasztal előtti szék támláján ismeretlen eredetű kín hasított a szívébe. A hiány fájdalma. </p><p>Hogy megszabaduljon tőle, és úgy általában véve minden mástól, ami a fejében járt gyors zuhanyt vett. A rá zúduló forró cseppek alatt veszettül koncentrált, hogy semmilyen formában se idézze fel Eliott érintését a bőrén. A meleg pára ellenére kirázta a hideg. Miután felkapkodta otthoni szerelését – egy kék pólót fekete nadrággal – belépett a nappalival egybekötött konyha hangzavarába. A lakást áthatotta a pattogatott kukorica, és a sütőben megsütött mirelit pizza fűszeres aromája.</p><p>Arthur, aki épp a szájához emelt egy füstölgő pizzaszeletet felfigyelt a jelenlétére.</p><p>- Lucas – rikkantotta. Ennél hangosabb üdvözlésben is részesítette volna, ha nem foglalja le, hogy egyszerre fújkálja, és rágja a szájában forgatott falatot. – Haver, végre előkerültél! Már kezdtük azt hinni, hogy lehúztad magad a klotyón.</p><p>- Nem a Harry Potter-univerzumban vagyunk, hogy a vízcsöveken keresztül egy rántással másik helyre teleportáljam magam. Úgy meg nem sok értelme lenne megmártóznom benne.</p><p>- Fúj! – hördült fel Yann, és betömött egy marékra való kukoricaszemet. – Srácok, komolyan, muszáj pont erről diskurálnotok vacsora közben?</p><p>- Miért, befolyásolja az emésztőenzimjeid működését? – vigyorgott rá Arthur a szemüvege mögül.</p><p>- Mivel eltántorítasz az evéstől, megkíméled őket a felesleges munkától. Lehetne, hogy az este hátralevő részében ne hozzunk fel semmilyen olyan témát, ami bármilyen formában is érinti a belső szervek működését? – tartotta fel a szabad kezét.</p><p>- Szia, Lu! – bukkant fel Arthur és Yann között Basile göndör üstöke. – Hogy mentek a dolgok Hugoval?</p><p>- Zökkenőmentesen, de megterhelően. – Lucas a behemót kanapéhoz sétált, és leült a végébe. Három éve karácsonykor vásárolták meg akciósan, de még így is ráment az összes félretett pénzük, arról nem is beszélve, mekkora macerát jelentett felcipelni a lift nélküli lakóház harmadik emeletére. – Jó pár napja nem láttalak – jegyezte meg. – Ezek szerint minden remekül alakul Daphnéval?</p><p>Basile levetődött mellé. A magával hurcolt tányért lerakta az üveg dohányzóasztalra. A rajta elrendezett minipizza korongok mellett gerezdekre vágott koktélparadicsomok kínálkoztak. Arthur jóvoltából eléjük került a bors és a sótartó is, a pattogatott kukoricát viszont kisajátította. Úgy habzsolta, mintha az életét veszélyeztetné, ha nem tömne magába minél többet.</p><p>- Sőt, még annál is jobban – vidult Basile. – Elmentünk a vidámparkba, felültünk arra az ijesztő hullámvasútra, amiért te úgy oda voltál, Lu. Megjegyezném, köszi a tanácsokat, jól jött, hogy előtte nem ettem, így is majdnem az lett a vége, hogy ki…</p><p>- Basile! – harsogta a pizzásdobozokat szervírozó Yann. – Miben állapodtunk meg?</p><p>- Bocsi – szabadkozott, majd töretlen lelkesedéssel vetette bele magát újra a mesélésbe. – A gyerekrészlegnél járva úgy döntöttünk, fotózkodunk Micky Egérrel, ezután a fagyizónál…</p><p>Lucas két minipizza elnyammogása közben érdeklődve hallgatta Basile beszámolóját a randijáról. A fiúk időközben szintén helyet foglaltak mellettük. Még nem indították el a filmet, egyelőre lefoglalta őket, hogy csökkentsék az egy hadseregre való kajamennyiséget, és kitárgyalják a mostanában esedékes fontosabb témákat.</p><p>- Végezetül az étteremnél érte a fő meglepetés – újságolta Basile. – Egy hatalmas tortával készültem neki, amit a pincérek szolgáltak fel, miközben elénekelték a Boldog szülinapot! Annyira meghatódott, hogy elsírta magát! Még egyszer nagyon köszönöm, amiért segítettél összeállítani a programtervet, Lucas – áradozott.</p><p>A fiú elmosolyodott, azután harapott a neki kiporciózott szeletből. Meghökkenve meredt a barátjára, aki olyan aggódva vizslatta, mintha vörös kelések nőttek volna a képén.</p><p>- Sajnálom, amin Aidennel keresztülmentetek. A francba, akkora egy tapintatlan fráter vagyok! – csapott a homlokára.</p><p>- Fráter? – visszhangozta Arthur. – Jézusom, túl sok időt töltesz mostanában a nagyapád közelében, haver!</p><p>Basile megingathatatlan volt bűnbánatában.</p><p>- Itt karattyolok neked Daphnéról, meg hogy milyen flottul haladunk, teljesen elfeledkezve arról, hogy ti Aidennel… Nos…</p><p>- Szakítottunk – segítette ki Lucas.</p><p>- Nem egészen úgy alakultak a dolgok, ahogy eltervezted – vágta rá ezzel egy időben Basile. Elpirult, ahogy elért hozzá Lucas kijelentése. A fiút egy cseppet sem rendítette meg, hogy szóba hozták ezt a más körülmények között kínosnak számító témát, mely jelen esetben semmilyen feszültséget nem keltett benne. Csakis akkor keltene benne hasonló érzéseket, ha jelentett volna valamit, de az Aidannel megélt három hónap a nyomába sem ért az Eliottal töltött egy éjszakának. Ennek tudata valamiért kényelmetlen mocorgásra késztette.</p><p>- Igazából nem terveztem semmit kettőnk kapcsán – vallotta be, miután lenyelte a következő falatot. – Rögtön a legelején annyira átmenetinek érződött. Csakis az tartotta életben, hogy Aidan a sötét kis titkává tett, amit rejtegetett a családja, az egész rokonsága előtt. Félt felvállalni önmagát, én pedig segíteni szerettem volna neki, ami valahogy idővel egy kicsivel többé vált. Utólag viszont felemésztett a szégyen, amit a saját fenntartásai miatt kezdtem el kivetíteni magamra. Ez odáig fokozódott, hogy a kezdeti jóindulatból fogság lett.</p><p>- És most? – tudakolta Yann.</p><p>- Rájöttem, hogy nem lehet mindenkit megmenteni, és hogy el kell fogadnom, hogy esetenként szélmalomharcot vívok – zárta rövidre Lucas.</p><p>- Hosszú idő óta ő volt az első, akinek hajlandó voltál esélyt adni – szúrta közbe finoman Basile. – Biztosan sokat jelentett.</p><p>- Persze. Még most is sokat jelent. De örültem, amiért kimondta, képtelen tovább folytatni. Aidan sosem kért a támogatásomból, vagy éppen a tanácsaimból. Neki nem azért kellettem, hogy erőt gyűjtsön a felvállaláshoz.</p><p>- Egyszerűen tetszettél neki – mutatott rá Arthur, aki kifejezve szolidaritását az ügy komolysága iránt, felhagyott az evéssel. – Sőt, megkockáztatom, szerelmes volt beléd.</p><p>Lucast elfogta a dermedtség. Eliott korábbi, sértett fájdalomtól reszkető szavai olyan elevenen visszhangoztak az elméjében, hogy elnyomták a jelen körülmények színeit és hangjait. Nem bírok tovább a barátod lenni. A legelső pillanattól fogva, hogy megláttalak, Lucas, beléd szerettem.</p><p>- Huszonnégy órája sincs annak, hogy szétmentek – pirított rá Yann Arthurra félreértelmezve a Lucas arcára kiülő érzelmeket, melyeket az elhangzottaknak tulajdonított. Lucasnak görcsbe állt a gyomra. – Biztosan nem azt akarja hallani, hogy a srác még mindig eleped érte.</p><p>Arthur megrándította a vállát.</p><p>- Akár akarja, akár nem, minden valószínűség szerint ez az igazság. Aidan esetében törvényszerű, hogy az összes felmerülő pasijelöltjével így fog járni, ameddig nem hajlandó változtatni. Sajnáltathatja magát, ez mit sem javít azon, hogy magának keresi ezeket az elkerülhetetlen szívfájdalmakat. Ha színt vallana, problémák, amik miatt annyit nyafog egy csapásra megoldódnának. Na, jó, ez azért erős túlzás. Nem oldódnának meg teljesen, de kibővíthetné a mozgásterét, és új lehetőségek után nézhetne – helyesbített.</p><p>- Ez ennyire sztoikusan felvázolva mind szép és jó – szólt tűnődve Basile –, valóra váltani már annál nehezebb lenne. Elveszítené a családját, és az egyházközösség támogatásáról is egy életre búcsút vehetne.</p><p>- Akkora faszság ez az egész – csattantak Yann fogai a pizza széle körül. – Mi ez már, hogy azt hirdeti, elfogadunk, de csakis akkor, ha olyan leszel, amilyennek mi megszabjuk? Meg aztán, miért kell szinte az összes támogatónak induló szöveg végére odabiggyeszteni ezt a szaros de-t? Mint egy szerződés apró betűs kitétele, amit jóhiszeműen nem olvasol el, és már rá is csesztél. Miért kell mindent szükségszerűen feltételekhez kötni?</p><p>- Nem kell – mondta Lucas. – Nem Istent foglalkoztatják a kitételek, csakis az embereket. Egyáltalán, milyen eszme szerint nemes az az Isten, aki megtagadja magától a gyermekeit, csak mert úgy szeretnek, ahogy nekik jó?</p><p>A csapat egyöntetű hallgatása többet mondott minden szónál. Hamarosan besötétítettek, és nekiveselkedtek az első filmnek. A könyvtárban játszódó jelenet közepén Arthur vágyakozva felnyögött.</p><p>- Atyám, mit meg nem adnék egy Evelyn kebelméretével rendelkező dögös könyvmolyért!</p><p>- De hát már megkaptad – hívta fel rá a figyelmét Yann. – Vagy talán máris megfeledkeztél Noeéról? Tudod, szeplős, karcsú, szemüveges, hosszabbak a lábai, mint Serena Williamsé. Nem mellesleg a barátnőd.</p><p>- Hagyjál már – bökte oldalra kukoricarágcsálás közben. – Csak egy ártatlan észrevétel volt. Hűséges vagyok, de ez nem egyenlő a cölibátussal. Noeénak mindegy, mi vagy ki hoz lázba, amíg az izzóm a megfelelő akkumulátorhoz csatlakozik.</p><p>- Basszus, Artie – méltatlankodott két falat pizza között Basile. – Kötelező minden felmerülő esetben ilyen hasonlatokkal bombáznod minket?</p><p>- Nem, de jól esik.</p><p>Lucas rájuk sem hederített. A kajának sem szentelt sokkal több figyelmet, holott ez volt a mai nap első és egyetlen étkezése, miután az ebben a pillanatban is jelen lévő gyomorégés okán kihagyta az ebédet. Most, hogy már nem maradt mi lefoglalja, a gondolatok az emlékek áramlatán egyensúlyozva beevickéltek a fejébe, elsöpörve a tévéképernyőtől a fiúk játékos marakodásáig minden mást. A film cselekménye helyett Eliottot látta maga előtt. Azt a végtelenül elkeseredett, mégis reménykedő kifejezést az arcán, amivel arra kérte, törje össze az álmait, biztosítsa róla, hogy semmit sem jelent neki. És Lucas erre hogyan máshogyan felelhetett volna, mint azzal, amit öt éve letagadott maga előtt: hogy többet érez iránta barátságnál. Mélyebben és elkötelezetebben szereti, mint egy szimpla barátot szokás. Yannra vagy Arthurra sohasem tekintene így, de Eliott… Ő más volt.</p><p>Ehhez a ponthoz érkezve egy távoli emlék váltotta fel a gondolatok helyét. Egyik este Eliottal a városban lézengtek. Nem sokkal előtte kezdtek el újra nyitni egymás felé, miután a férfit az epizódja után kiengedték a kórházból, és Lucas tudomást szerzett a betegségéről. Semmi különös, csak a szokásos esti sétájukat ejtették meg, szóba hozva mindent, ami éppen eszükbe jutott, amikor a szembejövő részeg banda egyik tagja beléjük kötött. Lucas életreszóló tapasztalattal rendelkezett a hozzájuk hasonlók kezelésében. Elég volt egy kicsit elmélyítenie a hangját, hogy fenyegetőnek hangozzék, és addig fixíroznia rezzenéstelenül a fickót, amíg annak valamivel józanabbik haverja el nem támogatta a közelükből. Lucasban fel sem ötlött, hogy verekedjen. Megvetendőnek tartotta a fizikai erőszak minden formáját. Szavakkal helyretenni valakit sokkal nagyobb erőfeszítést kívánt, mint tettekkel érvényesíteni az akaratunkat. Ehhez minden körülmények között tartotta magát.</p><p>Eleinte nem mert ránézni Eliottra, ám amikor mégis engedett a kíváncsiságnak, olyasmit vett észre a barátján, ami egyáltalán nem nyerte el a tetszését. Mintha felfedezte volna Lucas énjének azt a részét, amit bármi áron rejtve kívánt tartani. De akkor ott hevert előttük, kiterítve, mint egy élő szerv, amelynek életbenmaradása Eliott ítéletétől függött. </p><p>Később, a férfi lakásán, az erkélyajtó előtt állva Lucas nem bírta tovább visszafogni magát, rákérdezett Eliottnál, hogyan vélekedik róla.</p><p>- Rossz fiúnak tartasz? Olyannak, aki áthágja a szabályokat, aki fütyül mások véleményére, balhékba keveredik, majd elvárja, hogy másokat terheljen érte a felelősség? – A félhomályba borult szobában, az égboltot pettyező csillagképek fényében Eliott viharszürke szemébe nézett. Nem tudta megindokolni, miért, de nem viselte volna el, ha a férfi rossz véleménnyel lenne róla.</p><p>Eliott rámosolygott. Tisztán, mint a holdfény: az egyetlen őszinte dolog ebben a hamisságokkal teli éjszakában.</p><p>- Nem. Ilyesmi meg sem fordult a fejemben. Tudom, hogy nem vagy rossz fiú – közelebb lépett hozzá, oldaluk mellett nyugvó karjaik összeértek. Lucasszal meglódult a világ. Eliott kisujja megkereste az övét, és végigsimított rajta. – Tudom, milyen vagy, Lucas. Ismerlek téged. Látlak.</p><p>A fiú lehunyta a szemét, és halkan, reszketegen felsóhajtott. Igen, Eliott látta őt. Igazán látta. És pontosan ez volt az, ami halálra rémítette.</p><p>Felnézett, de ezután sem lett sokkal könnyebb. A képernyőn folyó jelenet helyébe egy öt évvel ezelőtti emlék lépett, aminek minden egyes pillanata kristálytisztán rögzült az emlékezetében. Az első buli után történt, amin bemutatta a csapatnak Davidet, és Eliott lerészegedett, majd Lucille hazatámogatta. Hajnalhoz közeledve Lucas Imane-nel buszra szállt. Az ülésbe süppedve, miközben a jármű elindult a belváros szívébe, Lucas mindvégig magán érezte barátnője vizslató tekintetét. A néma hadviselés elől az elsuhanó házak látványába menekült. Mivel Imane-ről volt szó, egy idő után megelégelte a csendet, és magához ragadta az irányítást.</p><p>- Nem helyeslem, amit teszel – jelentette ki. Lucasnak megrebbent a szempillája. – Sőt, a teljes őszinteség kedvéért el kell mondjam, csalódtam benned. Ennél többet vártam tőled.</p><p>Lucas elszakadt az ablaktól, és Imane-re nézett. Nem kellett látnia magát ahhoz, hogy tudja, kifejezéstelennek, egyenesen ridegnek tűnhet, mint mindig, ha egyszerre túl sok érzelem tombolt benne.</p><p>- Nem értem, mire fel mondod ezt – vágott vissza sima hangon. – Emlékeim szerint te voltál az, aki biztattál, hogy kezdjek végre rendes kapcsolatba, hát tessék! David rendes.</p><p>- Nem így értettem – csóválta a fejét. Látszott, hogy mondani szeretne még valamit, ehelyett összeszorította az ajkát, és lesütötte a szemét. Lucasnak így is megfelelt. De persze számíthatott volna rá, hogy Imane nem fogja feladni. – Eliottra gondoltam, amikor a rendes kapcsolatot említettem.</p><p>A fiú összerezzent. Ezt palástolandón értetlenül felvonta a szemöldökét.</p><p>- Eliottal semmi olyasmi nincs köztünk, amit te feltételezel – tisztázta. Imane rávillantotta sötét pillantását, ennél azonban több kellett, hogy eltántorítsa. – Csak barátok vagyunk. Különben is, még ha valaha fel is merült bennem bármi másnak az eshetősége, neki ott van Lucille.</p><p>Imane olyan keskeny csíkká szűkítette össze a szemét, hogy csupán egy fekete vonal látszódott belőle, amivel először gyanakvóan, majd kisvártatva felismerően méregette a fiút.</p><p>- Erről szólna ez az egész? – kérdezte feszült élességgel. – Köztetek Eliottal egy híd ível, aminek közepén Lucille korábban akadályként feszült. Általa tartottad vissza magad attól, hogy lépéseket merj tenni Eliott felé, most viszont, hogy erősebbé vált köztetek a kötelék, Lucille már nem elég, igaz? Ezért tartasz igényt Davidre. Hogy megerősítse a védelmedet, mindazonáltal remek kifogásként is szolgál, miért ne tedd meg azt, amit valójában meg akarsz tenni.</p><p>Lucasban hangosabban dörömbölt a vészriadó, mint valaha. A tenyerét ellepte az izzadtság.</p><p>- Istenem, Imane, mégis miket feltételezel rólam? Hogy beszerveztem Davidet, hogy kiegyenlítsek valamiféle instabil hármast, ami csak a te képzeletedben létezik? – meredt rá felháborodással vegyes megbántottsággal. Ez majd be fog válni. – Eliott Lucille-lal jár, David meg velem, ne kombinálj!</p><p>- Lucas, ami négy hónappal ezelőtt történt az apáddal, és amit utána Eliottal átéltél…</p><p>- Nem akarok erről beszélni! – vágott közbe halkan, de határozottan. </p><p>Imane ismét kinyitotta a száját, ám a pillantását látva inkább becsukta, és egy biccentéssel hátradőlt az ülésben. Az út hátralévő részét némaságban vészelték át. Lucas hálás volt Imane-nek, amiért felhagyott a faggatózással, ugyanakkor szöget vert benne egy észrevétel. Mintha a levegő hirtelenjében összesűrűsödött volna, hogy helyet biztosítson ennek az újfajta érzésnek, ami a lány szavai által született meg: a gyávaságnak.</p><p>Basile kedélyes nevetése szétoszlotta a múlt ködét. A göndörhajú hátradőlve a kanapén a fiú felé fordította a fejét.</p><p>- Hihetetlenek vagytok. Lu, szerinted melyik je…</p><p>- Lefeküdtem Eliott-tal! – robbant ki belőle.</p><p>Egy másodpercnyi csönd, aztán:</p><p>- Mi?!</p><p>- Mi?!</p><p>- Mi?!</p><p>Yann hatalmasra tátott szájjal meredt rá. Basile olyan hirtelen egyenesedett fel, mintha rugóra járt volna. Arthur félrenyelte a kólát, amivel a pattogatott kukoricát készülte leöblíteni. A savas üdítő felszökött az orrába, a falat megakadt a torkán. Kezét a mellkasára szorítva köhögött, mintha a korai infarktus veszélye fenyegetné. Yann párszor barátian megpaskolta a hátát, amitől a kukoricaszemeket az asztalra köpte, azok kóla és némi nyálcsíkot hagytak maguk után. Basile Lucasra bámulva nyújtott hátra a barátjának egy szalvétát. Arthur hálásan elfogadta, és megtörölte a száját, majd helyreigazította a roham következtében félrecsúszott szemüvegét.</p><p>- Mi van? – nézett Lucasra. A fiú tudomást sem vett a bejelentését követő felfordulásról, pislogás nélkül vizslatta a konyhapult előtti bárszék lábát.</p><p>Yann lekapcsolta a tévét, és felpattant. Megkerülve a kanapét felkattintotta a villanyt. A szoba végéből a barátjára szegezte a tekintetét.</p><p>- Lucas – szólt –, komolyan beszélsz?</p><p>A fiú torka kiszáradt, nyelt egyet.</p><p>- Igen, egyszer. Vagyis, igazából kétszer</p><p>- Úristen! – képedt el Basile.</p><p>Lucas mellkasából felszakadt egy szaggatott levegővétel. Gőze sem volt arról, mit művel, és hogy egyáltalán miért éppen most hozta ezt fel. Úgy érezte magát, mintha egy hajópallón állna; innen csakis lefelé vezet az út.</p><p>- Én… Én nem…</p><p>- Úristen, Artie! – ismételte Basile kiáltozva. Megragadta a barátja karját. – Hallottad ezt?</p><p>- A picsába, Baz, itt ülök melletted, még jó, hogy hallottam!</p><p>- Tudod, hogy mit jelent ez? – sandított rá összeesküvően.</p><p>- Azt, amire öt kibaszott éve várunk!</p><p>- Csináljuk!</p><p>Azzal Basile felszökkent, kutakodni kezdett a zsebeiben. Arthur a barátja mellé ugrott, a kanapé karfájáról felmarkolt telefonját a feje fölött lóbálta, amiből úgy üvöltött a diszkózene, hogy Yann belerezzent.</p><p>- Áhá! – Basile diadalmasan kirántott a farzsebéből egy mini konfetti ágyút. – Ez az, hadd szóljon, bébi! – Maga elé tartotta, megtekerte az alját, mire… Nem történt semmi. Az ég egy világon semmi. Arthur karja megmerevedett a levegőben. – A francba! – eresztette le az ágyút, csalódottan forgatva. – Lehetséges, hogy beadta a kulcsot?</p><p>- Vagy nem a helyes szögben készítetted fel a kilövésre. Próbáld meg újra, ezúttal kicsit távolabbról, és inkább derékszögben – indítványozta Arthur, mindhiába, a konfettiágyú nem kelt életre, bárhogyan is csűrte-csavarta Basile.</p><p>- Ezt nem hiszem el! – A göndörhajú a sokat szenvedettek hangján jajongott. – Túl sokáig vártunk vele, most meg már annyi neki. Várjunk csak! – csillant fel a szeme. Megiramodott, sorban tépte fel a konyhaszekrényeket, kotorászott a fiókokban, aztán, amikor megtalálta, visszaslisszolt Arthur oldalára. – Artie, nyomasd azt a zenét! – kurjantotta. Barátja engedelmeskedett az utasításnak. Csípőjét rázva, lábát mozgatva felvette a dübörgő partizene ritmusát, szemüvege minden mozdulatára fel-le ugrált az orrnyergén. – Éljen soká Eliott és Lucas! – Basile belemarkolt a rizseszacskóba, és Lucasra szórta. – Éljen soká, éljen soká!</p><p>Egy újabb marék rizzsel, Arthur pedig egy még őrületesebb derékkörzéssel adott nyomatékot az örömének. A szemüveges fiú olyan benyomást keltett, mintha mihamarabbi csípőprotézisre szorulna.</p><p>Lucas nem szólt semmit, egyetlen árva szót sem. Kisöpörte az arcából a rizsszemeket le az ölébe, amiben így is annyi gyűlt össze, hogy abból simán elkészíthette volna a holnapi vacsorájukhoz valót. Eközben a hajából további szemek potyogtak le.</p><p>- Ööö… Mi történik az életemmel?</p><p>Yann fejcsóválva mormogott maga elé:</p><p>- Nagyra nőtt gyerekek!</p><p>- Azóta készültünk erre, hogy öt éve bemutattad nekünk Eliottot – tudatta Lucasszal ragyogó mosollyal az arcán Basile. Együtt táncolt Arthurral, megtaposva a padlón szétszóródott rizsdarabkákat. Lucas látni sem bírta. – Mindig magamnál tartottam azt a fránya konfettiágyút, remélve, hátha egy nap megörvendeztettek bennünket a jó hírrel, erre tessék! Amikor kéne, bedobja a törülközőt, pedig annyira régóta vártunk erre! Na, sebaj, a rizs is megteszi. – Majd Lucas legteljesebb megrökönyödésére a levegőbe küldött egy újabb marékkal, aminek a fele rá, a másik fele a szőnyegre került.</p><p>- Az Istenért, Baz! – mordult fel Arthur. – Sürgősen le kell szoktatnunk a nagyapáddal való együtt lógásról! Kezdesz nem csak úgy gondolkodni, de úgy is beszélni, mint egy vén fószer.</p><p>Yann ezen a ponton látta elérkezettnek az időt a közbeavatkozásra.</p><p>- Oké, srácok, kitomboltátok magatokat, legyen ennyi elég – vezényelte, és lehuppant a Lucasszal szemközti fotelbe.</p><p>- Nem ér! – nyafogott mind hevesebb csuklórázások közepette Basile. – Nekik öt évükbe telt rájönniük az egyértelműre, nekünk meg öt perc sem jut, hogy kiélvezzük ezt a hatalmas felismerést?</p><p>Lucas a dohányzóasztal üveglapjára helyezte át az ölében felhalmozott rizshegyet, elővigyázatosan távol tartva Arthur nyálban és kólában ázó kukoricamaradványaitól.</p><p>- Váratlan, és még annál is zajosabb ünnepi rituálétokból feltételezem, a kezdetektől fogva sejtettétek, mi a helyzet. – Évekig gyakorolta, hogyan tűnjön a leglehetetlenebb körülmények között is összeszedettnek, momentán azonban akkor sem lett volna képes semleges hangnemet megütni, ha megerőltetné magát. Túl közel volt a palló vége.</p><p>Yann jelentőségteljesen megdöntötte az állát. Basile és Arthur fesztelenül ropták Cardi B-re.</p><p>- Mivel? – kérdezett vissza a feketebőrű férfi, tudomást sem véve a barátaikról.</p><p>- Velem és Eliottal – pontosított.</p><p>Yann szemében kihívás tükröződött.</p><p>- Mire célzol?</p><p>Lucas az övébe fúrta a tekintetét. Kihúzta magát, és kimondta azt, amitől jobban rettegett, mint bármilyen sötét helytől.</p><p>- Hogy Eliott szerelmes belém.</p><p>Megfagyott a szobában a levegő, Arthur és Basile felhagyott a tánccal. Ez azon alkalmak egyike volt, amikor úgy érzed, egy másodpercre megáll a világ, benne te magad is mindazokkal együtt, akik körülvesznek, és azok is, akik felfoghatatlan távolságokban vannak tőled. Lucas nem érzékelte a különbséget az ez, és a következő pillanat között. A pallóról alávetődve, a mélybe zuhanva megszűntek a határvonalak, és mindaz, ami korábban élesen különvált, hirtelen összemosódott. Neki pedig elképzelése sem volt arról, hogyan tovább.</p><p>- Nos, igen – reagált Arthur, miután leereszkedett a Yanné melletti fotelbe, Basile pedig annak karfájára. Leállította a zenét. – Elég nyilvánvaló volt.</p><p>- Számomra nem – vetette ellen Lucas. – Nem is gyanítottam…</p><p>Arthur horkantott.</p><p>- Ugyan, ezt add be olyannak, akik nem ismernek azóta, hogy szobatisztaságra lettél szoktatva.</p><p>- Nem hazudok! – tiltakozott vehemensen.</p><p>- Dehogyisnem – szegült szembe vele Yann, állának konok vonalát meghazudtolóan lágy hangon. – Éveken át néztük, ahogyan készakarva becsapod magad, és úgy teszel, mintha nem vennéd észre, ami mindannyiunk számára egyértelmű és világos volt.</p><p>A körülöttük rezgő kimondatlan nyilvánvalóság megtette hatását. Lucas összepréselte a száját, egy csapásra elmúlt a harci kedve. Nem kellett rákérdeznie, miért nem figyelmeztették, miért nem rázták helyre. Imane-nek sem sikerült, pedig sokáig próbálkozott. Rendelkezett annyi önismerettel, hogy belássa, az ilyen esetekben, amikor nem szeretne tudomást venni valamiről, sem isten, sem ember nem térítheti jobb belátásra. Eltemeti magában az igazságot, egészen addig tartva biztos távolságban a szívétől, amíg rajta kívülálló tényezők rá nem kényszerítik, hogy magához szorítsa. Tudatában volt ennek, mégsem bírta legyűrni a torkában feltóduló keserű ízt. A francba – dühöngött magában. – Miért kell folyton ilyennek lennem?</p><p>- Ami viszont igazán lényeges az nem az, hogy Eliott szerelmes beléd – kockáztatta meg Basile kicsivel előrébb hajolva. – Sokkal inkább, hogy te mit érzel iránta.</p><p>- Hogyhogy mit érzek? Szeretem, ő az egyik legfontosabb ember az életemben, ez nem szorul magyarázatra.</p><p>Pillantása önkéntelenül Yannra vándorolt. A feketebőrű férfi vonásairól enyhe meglepettséget olvasott le, ami hamar elégedettségbe csapott át.</p><p>- Továbbra is csak a barátja szeretnél maradni? – érkezett a kérdés Arthurtól.</p><p>- Erősen kétlem, hogy ez a tegnapiak fényében opcionális lenne – ingatta a fejét.</p><p>Yann meghallgatta a válaszát, majd megfontoltan ezt javasolta:</p><p>- Először avass be minket, mi történt köztetek. Semmire sem jutunk, ha a beszélgetés alatt mindvégig a sötétben tapogatózunk.</p><p>Lucas felhúzta a mellkasához a térdét.</p><p>- Az egész úgy kezdődött, hogy üzentem neki…</p><p>Töviről-hegyire elmesélt mindent, egyetlen részletet sem hagyott ki, – már ami a publikus részeket illeti. Az azon kívül esőket megtartotta magának.</p><p>- Vagyis Eliott rögtön azután lecsapott rád, hogy közölted, szabad préda vagy? – vigyorodott el Arthur a beszámolót követő általános csendet megtörve. A levegőbe öklözött. – Ez már döfi!</p><p>- Arthur – csitította Basile.</p><p>- Eddig is bírtam a srácot, de ezennel az elsőszámú rajongójává léptem elő. Tényleg, Lu – sompolygott pajkos fény a szemébe –, milyen volt?</p><p>- Hagyd! – intette le Yann, pillantását Lucason tartva. – És mi volt ma reggel? Sikerült tisztáznotok, mit jelentettek számotokra a történtek? Hogy mit vártok el a jövőben egymástól?</p><p>- Ami ezt illeti, eléggé zavarbaejtő volt – vallotta be feszengve. – Én siettem, őt meg láthatóan megrendítette a felismerés, hogy a lakásban talált.</p><p>- Megrendítette? – visszhangozta Basile. – Miért, azt sugalltad felé, hogy nem fogsz maradni?</p><p>Lucas elsápadt.</p><p>- Nem… Vagyis nem tudom. – A jó életbe is, kamaszkora óta nem érezte magát ennyire bizonytalannak és zavarodottnak. Akkor sem élvezte, és most sem nyerte el különösebben a tetszését. – Nem mellette ébredtem, ez összezavarhatta.</p><p>- Azután?</p><p>- Futólag megcsókolt, sok sikert kívánt a munkához, majd elmentem. Ennyi.</p><p>Yann a combjára támaszkodva előrehajolt, mintha a távolság csökkentésével komoly, fürkésző pillantásával egyenesen a fiú lelke mélyére áshatna.</p><p>- És most mi fog következni?</p><p>- Hogy érted?</p><p>- Lucas – kezdte magára kényszerített türelemmel –, ez a fickó öt teljes éven át várt rád. Szerelmet vallott neked, amire te kifejezetten bátorító jeleket küldtél neki…</p><p>- A kapcsolatukat vesézzük ki, vagy a madarak párzási rítusát tárgyaljuk meg? – vágott közbe Arthur. Yann rá sem hederített.</p><p>- …, sőt, egyenesen bíztatókat, amik alapján jogosan reménykedhet valamiféle folytatásban. Innentől csakis rajtad áll, milyen irányt vesznek a dolgok a továbbiakban.</p><p>- Maximálisan egyetértek Yannal – bólogatott Basile. – Ebből a szemszögből nézve az eseményeket, Eliott mindent megtett. Egyértelműen kinyilvánította, mire vágyik, ahogyan a magad módján te is. Együtt akarsz lenni vele, nincs igazam?</p><p>- Igen, persze. – Legalább ebben biztos volt.</p><p>- Akkor nincs más hátra, minthogy erről tanúbizonyságot adj – rendelkezett. – Mert nem azt kérdeztem, le szeretnél-e újra feküdni vele, hanem hogy együtt akarsz-e lenni vele. Meg akarod-e osztani vele az életed, a mindennapjaid apró-cseprő butaságait, meg akarod tudni, hogyan issza a reggeli kávéját, milyen ízű fogkrémet használ, a telefonra vagy a noteszre esküszik-e. Csupa olyasmit, amit kizárólag az az egy ember fed fel előtted, aki iránt elkötelezted magad. És te igent mondtál. Nem a testére, nem csak arra. A lelkére is. Erre vágysz te igazából.</p><p>Lucast megszédítette a tengernyi lehetőség. Azon kapta magát, hogy a csomó lesüllyed torkából, a gyomrába kővé terebélyesedik, kiszorítva a vacsora keltette jóllakottság érzését. A várakozásteljes némaságba belerondított következő felvetésével:</p><p>- Mi lenne, ha más szempontokat is figyelembe vennénk?</p><p>Yann arcára kiült az a gyanakvás, ami a Lucas szobájában folytatott rövid beszélgetésükkor is tiszteletét tette.</p><p>- Melyek szerint?</p><p>- Időt kellene hagynom Eliottnak – bökte ki végignézve a jelenlévőkön. – Mindkettőnket felkészületlenül értek ezek a változások. Talán bölcsebb lenne teret engednem neki, amíg dűlőre nem jutunk egymással és önmagunkkal.</p><p>Arthur hosszan, elgondolkodva meredt rá.</p><p>- Ne csináld – rázta meg a fejét.</p><p>- Mit? Szerinted rosszul fogom fel?</p><p>- Túlspilázod, Lu, mint mindig mindent. Félre ne értsd, írtóra bírom az összefüggéseket és megoldásokat, amikkel előrukkolsz, ebben az esetben, vagyis pontosabban az érzelmi életedben azonban nem válik a hasznodra. A szíved helyett az észérvekre hagyatkoztál, és mi lett a vége? Itt állsz ennek a zűrös, közben mégis pofonegyszerű helyzetnek a küszöbén, amit külső szemlélőként igyekszel elbírálni. Ne tedd! Öt évvel ezelőtt sem használt, most sem fog. Tanulj a régi hibáidból, Lucas, és ne szalaszd el ezt az esélyt, mert nem biztos, hogy kapsz másodikat. Az életnek nem szokása kétszer ilyen magas labdát dobni.</p><p>Lucas egy felfújható gumimatracnak érezte magát, ami Arthur tűpontos szavai hatására leeresztett. Az agya, amit barátja egyszerre méltatott és illetett kritikával kiürült.</p><p>- Mire vágysz valójában? – sietett a segítségére Basile. Lucas rásandított. – Mit szeretnél tenni? Ne fontold meg, ne mérlegeld, egyszerűen csak mondd ki!</p><p>- Beszélni akarok Eliott-tal – felelte. Halk hangjában erő buzgott. – Utána akarok menni. Tisztázni akarom, mit jelent a számomra. Elegem van a hazugságokról, a kifogásokból, a tettetésből. Vele akarok lenni!</p><p>Yann bólintott.</p><p>- Akkor tudod, mit kell tenned – mosolyodott el.</p><p>- Igen. Elmegyek hozzá, és addig nem tágítok, amíg meg nem hallgat!</p><p>- Ú, Badass-Lucas felszínre tört! – huhogta győzedelmesen Arthur. – Egyre jobb lesz ez az este.</p><p>Lucas sebesen megindult a hálószobák felé vezető boltíves folyosó irányába.</p><p>- Hová készülsz? – szólt utána Yann.</p><p>A fiú lefékezett, és visszanézett rájuk a válla felett.</p><p>- Seprűért meg lapátért. Miközben én kinyomtatom a holnapi buszmenetrendet, ti feltakarítotok! Úgy készüljetek, hogy ez a holnapi szecsuani – bökött az asztalon lévőre –, az meg a narancsos rizses csirke – intett a földön heverő rizshegyre , majd kitrappolt. Még elcsípte Arthur fájdalmas sóhajtását.</p><p>- Ilyen a mi szerencsénk! Badass-Lucasszal együtt a főnökösködő-Lucas is tiszteletét tette, és bosszúra éhes!</p><p>- Hihetetlen! – értett egyet Yann is. – Eliottnak kedvezünk, mi meg szívunk, mint a torkosborz.</p><p>Lucasnak felfelé kanyarodott a szája sarka.</p><p>- Hallom ám! – kiáltott vissza, mire a fiúk felnevettek.</p><p>- Tényleg, ha egyszer már így szóba került, Baz – nézett rá Arthur –, a lóvét!</p><p>- Mi? – nyúltak meg a vonásai.</p><p>- Én fogadtam arra, hogy májusban tutira összejönnek, te augusztusra tippeltél. Szóval – tartotta előre a tenyerét –, perkálj! Te meg, Lu – vezette a tekintetét a visszatérő fiúra –, tartozol nekünk egy részletes beszámolóval, hogyan teljesített a mi cuki kis mosómedvénk vízszintes tangózás közben.</p><p>Lucas hozzá lépett.</p><p>- Arról ne is álmodj! – Átnyújtotta a seprűt és a lapátot Arthurnak, majd a hálószobája felé tartva ismét hátat fordított.</p><p>- Ez az igazságtalanság netovábbja! – háborgott. – Mi itt vérünket-verejtékünket hullajtjuk értetek! Baz éveken át magyarázkodott, miért cipel állandóan egy konfettiágyút a zsebében, én az ünnepi táncommal se szégyelltelek meglepni, amit csakis különleges alkalmakra tartogatok, erre ez a hála?</p><p>- Jó éjt! – fuvolázta Lucas elmenőben.</p><p>- Legalább annyit árulj el, mekkora a…</p><p>- Mondom, jó éjt!</p><p>******</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">DIMANCHE </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">00:12 </span>
  </b>
</p><p>Eliott zombiként meredt a laptopja monitorjára. Lehunyt szemmel az ágytámlának döntötte a tarkóját. Zsongott a feje attól a megannyi adattól, amit legjobb képességei szerint igyekezett belezsúfolni a beadandója végébe. Elégedetlen volt vele. Mindent elkövetett, hogy kihozza belőle a legtöbbet, ám momentán ennyire tellett tőle. </p><p>Egy mély sóhajjal elmentette a dokumentumot, majd az ágy végébe száműzte a gépet. Nem bírt koncentrálni, a figyelme unos-untalan elterelődött. Két percenként ellenőrizte, nem érkezett-e üzenet Lucastól, és mindannyiszor csalódottan sötétítette el a telefonját. Az volt a legelkeserítőbb az egészben, hogy előre tudta, hogy ez lesz. Az agya felpörgött, akár egy beolajozott gépezet, és semmi más nem járt a fejében, csak Lucas, Lucas, Lucas…</p><p>Persze tudta, hogy miért van ez. Amikor kipakolt a hátizsákjából, megtalálta a fiú szürke kabátját. Reggel fel sem tűnt neki, hogy véletlenül összecserélték őket, annyira sietősen távozott. Azóta megállás nélkül csakis Lucasra volt képes gondolni.</p><p>Felpattant a szemhéja. Az ölébe rántotta a rajzfüzetét, egy üres oldalra lapozott, azután ceruzát ragadott, és az emlékeire hagyatkozva leskiccelte a fiút. </p><p>Látta maga előtt Lucast, ahogy a kanapéján megremegő ajkakkal bevallotta, mennyire megkönnyebbült, amikor Aidan felszabadította a kapcsolatuk terhe alól. </p><p>Látta maga előtt hosszú, vékony ujjait, amelyekkel szakavatottan megpucolta a narancsot. </p><p>Látta maga előtt a szemét, amely csillagos éjszakák fényével ragyogott. </p><p>Látta maga előtt kócos haját, ami szinte világos barnának tűnt az alkonyi ragyogásban. </p><p>Látta maga előtt kulcscsontjának ívét, amelyet végigkövetett a nyelvével. </p><p>Látta maga előtt rózsaszín mellbimbóit, amelyeket a szájába fogadott. </p><p>Látta maga előtt élvezettől eltorzult vonásait, melyek kisimultak az orgazmus hevében. </p><p>Látta maga előtt a karját, a lábát, a mellkasát, a fülét, a szempilláit, a homlokát, mindenét.</p><p>Egyik lap követte a másikat. A karja elgémberedett, de akkor sem hagyta abba. Arra csakis akkor volt hajlandó, amikor meghallotta a kopogást. Meglepetten pislogott körbe, mint akit álmából keltettek fel. Arról is megfeledkezett, hol van.</p><p>- Eliott, kicsim, még fent vagy? – harsant fel az ajtó túloldaláról az édesanyja hangja.</p><p>- Igen – vágta rá. Becsapta a füzetet, a ceruzát az éjjeliszekrényén lévő, rajzeszközeinek tárolására használt befőttesüvegbe ejtette. Nem mintha bármi takargatnivalója lett volna, de Lucas az övé volt, és nem osztozott rajta senkivel, még a tulajdon anyjával sem. – Gyere be!</p><p>Lenyomódott a kilincs, a nő belépett. Vonakodva rogyott le az ágy szélére, amivel alaposan megdöbbentette Eliottot. Az édesanyja soha, semmilyen körülmények között nem szokott zavarba jönni, pláne nem az ő jelenlétében, most viszont feszélyezetten babrálta a Stitches pizsamanadrágját.</p><p>- Sejtettem, hogy nem alszol – kezdte megjátszott fesztelenséggel. – Kiskorod óta éjjeli bagoly voltál. Előfordult, hogy akár hajnalok-hajnaláig randalíroztál. Egek, te aztán értettél ahhoz, hogy fitten tarts minket!</p><p>Eliott elvigyorodott. Ó, igen, ezek az anekdoták hírhedtek voltak a családjuk körében.</p><p>- Vannak szokások, amelyek sohasem változnak.</p><p>Az anyja elszántan folytatta a pizsamája tépkedését.</p><p>- Sajnálom, ahogy ma viselkedtem – bökte ki kisvártatva – Nem szabadott volna ilyesmikkel zargatnom téged.</p><p>- Apára célzol? – ráncolta a homlokát Eliott. – Ugyan, emiatt ne emészd magad! Már túl vagyok rajta. </p><p>Ez persze hazugság, de túlságosan késő volt egy ilyen beszélgetés lefolytatásához.</p><p>- Lucille-ra értettem – tisztázta az anyja. Aggodalmasan tanulmányozta Eliott arcát, mintha attól tartana, bármikor kirobbanhat belőle az eddig magába fojtott harag. – Folyton beleesem ugyanabba a hibába. Beleütöm az orrom olyasvalamibe, ami nem tartozik rám, aztán addig-addig nyüstöllek, amíg megelégeled, és teljesen el nem zárkózol. Visszább kellene vennem! – sóhajtotta.</p><p>- Mama, nincs miért bocsánatot kérned. Természetes, hogy érdekel. Meg aztán én sem voltam ebben a tekintetben az őszinteség mintaszobra. Megérdemeltél volna legalább egy valamirevaló magyarázatot, ehelyett rád zúdítottam, és elvártam, hogy rögtön alkalmazkodj hozzá. Ezt őszintén bánom.</p><p>Az anyja beharapta az alsó ajkát.</p><p>- Tudod, sohasem kedveltem Lucille-t.</p><p>- Na, igen, ezt elég egyértelművé tetted – horkantott kedélyes cinizmussal Eliott.</p><p>- Mindvégig úgy éreztem, nem vagy olyan felhőtlenül boldog mellette, mint ahogy azt állítottad. Kedves lány, de… Az igazság az, hogy magamra ismertem benne. A lehetetlen kérdezősködéseivel, hogy felülbírálta és megcáfolta a döntéseidet, hogy a betegségedre fogta a zsenialitásodat, a szenvedélyedet. Régebben, amikor világossá vált számomra, milyen küzdelmes jövő vár rád, én is pontosan ilyen voltam. Nem tiszteltem a magánéletedet, mert óvni akartalak a nehézségektől, ám ezzel végül csak azt értem el, hogy eltávolodtál tőlem.</p><p>- Mama, mint ahogyan azt már mondtam, megértelek. Nem én vagyok a világ legkönnyebben kezelhető embere. Makacs vagyok, nehezen viselem a nyomást. El kell ismernem, jogosak a fenntartásaid.</p><p>- Eliott – szólt az anyja gyengéden –, azt hiszed, mások különbek? Hogy másoknak nem megterhelő, egyenesen fárasztó alkalmazkodniuk a társadalomhoz, ami szinte gúzsba köti őket az elvárásaival?</p><p>Eliott felhúzta a térdét, és átkarolta azokat.</p><p>- Nincsenek olyan téveszméim, hogy kivételes lennék ilyen szempontból – szögezte le. – Mégsem tagadhatom le, hogy más vagyok, még előtt sem. Ez pedig megnyilvánul mindenben. A szavaimban, a viselkedésemben, a művészetemben. Néha áldásként, néha átokként fogom fel.</p><p>Az anyja oldalra döntötte az állát.</p><p>- Különböző értelemben, de ez az elhatárolódás sokakra igaz. Vegyük például az introvertáltakat. A napjaik úgy kezdődnek és úgy érnek véget, hogy próbálják megszűrni a világból feléjük áramló hangokat, amik érzékenyebben érintik őket, mint az átlagot. Sokan félreértik a hallgatásukat, azt gondolják róluk, félénkek, nincs mit mondaniuk, nem aktív részesei a beszélgetéseknek, holott nekik az odafigyelés, az eszközük arra, hogy tartsák a lépést a rohanó világgal. Ugyanez igaz ránk is, akik annak szenteltük az életünket, hogy valami maradandót alkossunk. Hogy tíz, harminc, ötven év múlva emlékezzenek ránk, és fennmaradjon a nevünk.</p><p>Eliott régi szokásához híven gyűrögetni kezdte az ölébe vont párna sarkát. Mélyen érintette az édesanyja állásfoglalása a témában, mely az utóbbi években, amióta csak betette a lábát az egyetemre több ízben is gondolkodásra sarkallta.</p><p>- Az iskolában – szólalt meg – körülvesznek a hozzám hasonló diákok, akik úgy tűnik, megértenek. De amikor beszélgetésbe elegyedtem pár sráccal rájöttem, hogy még velük sem voltam képes igazán önmagam lenni. Arra kértek, mutassam meg a képeimet, én meg azon kaptam magam, hogy kifogásokon agyaltam, hogyan bújhatnék ki alóla. Mintha a festményeim által átnyújtanék nekik magamból valamit, amiből kiolvashatják a betegségemet. Bárhogyan is küzdök ellene, a bipoláriám nem csak az emberekhez való hozzáállásomat, a művészetemet is befolyásolja. Minden egyes festménnyel közzé teszem, megmutatom, holott legszívesebben beletuszkolnám egy dobozba, és elrejteném oda, ahol senki sem találhat rá. Ugyanezt éreztem, amikor meghívtam Lucast az egyik kiállításomra. Rettegtem, hogy ránéz a képeimre, majd a fejemhez vágja, hogy valami baj van velem.</p><p>- De végül nem igazolódtak be a félelmeid. – A kérdés kijelentéssé szelídült. Az édesanyja ismerte annyira Lucast, hogy biztos lehessen efelől.</p><p>- Nem. Odaállt elém, és csillogó szemekkel, azzal a mosolyával, amivel olyan érzést kelt, mintha ő lenne a legfényesebb pontja a szobának azt mondta: Eliott, ez gyönyörű, pont mint te. – Azon az estén, a galériában, megannyi kritikustól és fényképésztől körülvéve újra beleszerettem – ezt nem közölte hangosan, de nem is kellett. Az édesanyja szeretetteljes tekintete elárulta, hogy így is megértette.</p><p>Miután egyedül maradt, lekapcsolta az éjjeli lámpát, a hátára hemperedett, és a párkányon kopogó eső zenéjétől kísérve visszahallgatta Lucas szavait: Hát persze, hogy érzek irántad valamit! Hát persze, hogy érzek irántad valamit! Hát persze, hogy érzek irántad valamit! egészen addig, amíg álomba nem zuhant.</p><p>******</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">DIMANCHE</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">5:05</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Könnyebb mondani, mint megtenni. Mindvégig ez járt Lucas fejében az álmatlanul átvészelt éjszaka során. Lefekvés után az agya felpörgött, sorjáztak rá az ötletek, a meglátások, az észrevételek, amiket nem tudott feldolgozni. Hogy némileg megnyugodjon, levetette magát az íróasztala elé, papírt és tollat ragadott attól a megingathatatlan elhatározástól hajtva, hogy pontokba szedi, mivel fog Eliott elé állni. Húsz perccel később pánikba esett. Olyannyira berezelt, hogy végül papucsokat kezdett el nézni a neten, azután beleásta magát a tengerbiológiai mesterkurzus bugyraiba. </p><p>Most, a rengeteg üléstől elgémberedett tagokkal feltápászkodott a székből. Kihalászott a szekrényből pár tiszta ruhát, majd elkezdett készülődni.</p><p>Egy valamiben az összes felmerülő kétsége ellenére biztos volt. Nem engedi, hogy Eliott egymagában töltse ezt a vasárnapot. Ismeretségük kezdete óta ez a nap az övék. Nem számított, hogy másnap dolgozatok és előadások vártak rájuk, vasárnap mindig együtt voltak. Pusztán attól, ahogyan megjelent lelki szemei előtt, amint Eliott összezavarodva, magányosan várja a nap végét borzongás járta át. Akármi is történt, vagy akármi is fog történni nem hagyja magára Eliottot.</p><p>Hajnalodott, az égboltra sötétség ereszkedett, mintha egy óvatlan kéz tintával borított volna be. Elvétve lehetett csupán fellelni valahol a távolban a felhők foltjait, ahogyan megjelentek a napkelte lomha púderrózsaszín ecsetvonásai. Lucas, immár felöltözve, összeszoruló szívvel bámult ki a végtelen kékségbe. A háztetők mögött a nap fokozatosan haladt mind feljebb, miközben a fiú visszaemlékezett azokra az éjszakára, amiket Eliottal ébren töltöttek, ki-ki a maga lakásában, a másik mindössze egy hang volt a telefonban. Egész estés beszélgetésük megkoronázásául pirkadat előtt kiléptek az erkélyükre, és felnevettek, amikor meglátták az első sugarakat. Ugyanannak a városnak a két nem túl távoli pontján ők ketten ugyanazon a látványon osztoztak, miközben egymásra gondoltak.</p><p>Mielőtt felfoghatta volna, mit tesz, Lucas már nyúlt is a telefonjáért, hogy megörökítse a pillanatképet, és elküldje Eliottnak. Csak azután eszmélt fel, hogy elkészítette a fotót. Hosszú percekig meredt le rá, majd anélkül a zsebébe csúsztatta a mobilt, hogy bármit is kezdett volna vele. Magára öltötte Eliott kabátját, egy másodpercre belélegezte a férfi erőteljes, napfényes illatát, azután felmarkolta a kulcscsomóját, és kilépett a szobából.</p><p>A fiúk hétvégi alvási szokásaikra való tekintettel – minden délelőtti időpont koránnak számított – igyekezett halkan lopakodni. Éppen ezért döbbentette meg a konyhából a folyosóra kiszűrődő fény sávja. A srácok nyitva hagyták volna? – ötlött fel benne. Elképedése ezen a ponton csúcsosodott ki igazán. Belépve a nappalibe arra lett figyelmes, hogy Yann, Basile és Arthur mind pizsamában a konyhapult mögött állnak, és vigyorogva fogadják az érkezését. Lucasban bennakadt a lélegzet.</p><p>- Srácok… Ti meg miért vagytok fent ilyen korán?</p><p>- Hallottuk, hogy egész éjszaka ébren voltál – magyarázta tapintatosan Basile.</p><p>- Valamint lecsekkoltuk a buszmenetrendet – kommentálta Arthur.</p><p>- És egy kicsivel korábban felkeltünk, hogy elkészítsük neked ezeket. – Azzal Yann előrenyújtotta eddig háta mögött rejtegetett kezét, és egy becsomagolt szendvicset ejtett a pultra. Arthur egy termosszal, Basile pedig egy mosolygós arcot formázó nyalókával egészítette ki a készletet. Lucas érdeklődését még ilyen meglepetten is megragadta a termosz oldalára ragasztott sündisznós matrica.</p><p>- Ez meg…</p><p>- Hogy ne üres gyomorral állíts oda. A főnökösködő-Lucasnál csakis az éhes-Lucas kötözködőbb – felelte Yann.</p><p>- Hogy nehogy kiszáradj – készségeskedett Arthur.</p><p>- Hogy ne essen le a vércukorszinted – mosolygott Basile.</p><p>Lucas alig jutott szóhoz. Képtelen lett volna szavakba önteni, mennyire szereti ezeket a tökfejeket.</p><p>- Én nem is tudom…</p><p>Nem adódott alkalma befejezni a mondatot. A fiúk előtte teremtek, és a kezébe nyomták a pakkot.</p><p>- Hosszú a buszút, szóval aközben edd meg – tanácsolta Yann.</p><p>- Ha elhagyna az energia, hajts fel belőle egy pohárral – intette Arthur. – Citromos gyömbéres. Úgy fejbe kólint, mint egy baráti jobbegyenes.</p><p>- Ezt Daphéval választottuk neked a vidámparkban – mesélte Basile a smiley-s nyalókára bökve.</p><p>- Ne feledd, hogyha esetleg elakadnál, és nem jutna eszedbe semmi értelmes – vette át a szót Yann –, csak annyit kérdezz meg tőle: szeretnéd, hogy visszaadjam a kabátodat?</p><p>Lucas felelőségteljesen bólintott, és átvonult az előszobába. A hátizsákjába pakolta a szendvicset, a termoszt, és az édességet is.</p><p>- Úgy lesz – mondta, miután a vállára vetette a becipzározott táskát. – Köszönöm. Köszönök mindent!</p><p>A fiúk egy legyintéssel elintézettnek nyilvánították a kérdést.</p><p>- Írj, amint megérkeztél – kérte Basile. </p><p>Lucas kinyitotta az ajtót, és az egyik lábával a lakásban, a másikkal a huzatos folyosón visszafordult hozzájuk. Megismételte a bólintást. </p><p>- És azután is, hogy Eliott megadta a válaszát – tette hozzá a göndörhajú férfi.</p><p>- Rendben. – Azzal vadul kalapáló szívvel lerobogott az előtérbe vezető lépcső kopottas fokain, útját zengzetes: Meg fogod csinálni, mindent bele, Lu! Ügyes leszel! Menni fog! kántálások kísérték. Az öreg, málló vakolatú falak felerősítették a hangjukat, visszhanggá duzzasztották, és egészen addig maradtak Lucas nyomában, amíg ki nem ért a néptelen utcára.</p><p>******</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">DIMANCHE </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">7:33 </span>
  </b>
</p><p>Eliott megviselten ébredt. A tegnapi viharos időjárás a múlté volt. A nap aranysárga ujjaival simogatta fáradtságtól gyűrött arcát. Hosszas nyűglődés, forgolódás és nyöszörgés után felnézett a digitális órára. Elmúlt fél nyolc.</p><p>Hangosan ásítozva kinyújtóztatta elmacskásodott tagjait. Lesietett a lépcsőn, majd a konyhába indult. Arra számított, hogy ott fogja találni az anyját, de tévedett. Lehet, hogy elment futni – vonta meg a vállát. Mintegy felvetését igazolandón kinyílt a bejárati ajtó, és az anyja kontyba fogott hajjal, izzadtságtól gyöngyöző homlokkal, a pride felvonuláson szerzett: Éljen az LMBTQ közösség! feliratú pulcsijában tűnt fel a küszöbön. Eliott alig egy pillantást vetett rá, amíg jó reggelt mormolt neki, aztán már nyitotta is ki a hűtőt. Sürgősen kávéra volt szüksége. Ám a tejen lévő lejárati dátumot meglátva elkeseredetten felnyögött.</p><p>- Jesszus Isten, mama, az egy dolog, hogy buksz a romlott kajákra, de hogy szándékosan megvárd, amíg lejárnak, és csak utána bontsd fel őket?! Ez több, mint egészségtelen. Gusztustalan!</p><p>Megperdült, a dohogás a torkán akadt. A tekintete az anyja mellett álló fiúra tévedt, és ott is maradt. Pislogott, de az illető nem vált köddé, ahogyan arra titkon számított. Nyugodtan ejtőzött az ablakokon beáramló sugarakban. Telt ajkai szégyenlős mosolyra gördültek.</p><p>- Szia – mondta Lucas.</p><p>Eliott becsukta a száját, majd újra kinyitotta.</p><p>- Szia – nyögte ki. </p><p>A vére vadul pulzált a fülében. Újra és újra végigfutatta a pillantását a fiún. Lentről indult, egyszerű tornacipőjétől a farmerén át fel fehér felsőjéig, aminek csupán a nyakrésze látszott ki a kabátból. Az ő, Eliott kabátjából, amit előző reggel véletlenül felcseréltek.</p><p>A férfi akkorát nyelt, hogy beleremegett az ádámcsutkája. Lucas szerteszét meredező tincsei szinte könyörögtek azért, hogy beléjük merítse az ujjait. </p><p>- Hogy-hogy eljöttél? – Rögtön azután, hogy kimondta, meg is bánta. Ez úgy hangzott, mintha nem akarná, hogy Lucas itt legyen, holott de, nagyon is akarta. Vagyis… A fenébe, olyan váratlanul érte ez az egész! Egyáltalán nem volt felkészülve erre az érzelmi hullámvasútra. Öröm, értetlenség, izgatottság és szerelem váltották egymást benne. Jézus, és még kilenc óra sincs!</p><p>Lucas láthatóan nem sértődött meg a modortalanságán. Kiszélesedett a mosolya.</p><p>- A vasárnap a mi napunk – felelte leheletnyi bizonytalansággal. – Öt éven át minden egyes héten együtt töltöttük. Nem szerettem volna ezt a mait kihagyni, úgyhogy egy hirtelen felindulástól vezetve elszabadultam a városból, hogy meglepjelek.</p><p>Hát azt sikerült. Eliottnak fogalma sincs, mihez kezdhetne ezzel a fordulattal. Egyedül abban biztos, hogy a mi napunk hallatán az a gyenge, áruló szíve megtelt reménnyel, márpedig az utolsó, amire most szüksége volt az az értelmetlen önáltatás.</p><p>Felszegte az állát, és egyenesen belenézett Lucas szemébe. Összefacsarodott a tüdeje. Eldöntetett: a legkevésbé sem használt neki a fiú felbukkanása. Ráadásul pont a házában, aminek eredetileg biztonságos teret kellett volna jelentenie, ehelyett most olyan érzése támadt, mintha lemeztelenítve, feltépett mellkassal tették volna közszemlére a világ színe előtt. Mégis, mindennek ellenére…</p><p>- Örülök neked – fejezte be végül. Lucas arcán szétterült a megkönnyebbülés, és Eliottnak már ezért megérte feláldoznia a lelki békéjét.</p><p>- Gyere, ülj le! – intett a pult előtti bárszékek egyikére. – Megkínálnálak, de attól tartok, az anyám bizarr és nem kevésbé undorító rajongása a romlott tej iránt egy életre elvenné a kedvedet attól, hogy nálunk fogyaszd el a reggeli kávéd. Teán, esetleg málnás szörpön kívül nem szolgálhatok mással.</p><p>A fiú felkuncogott, miközben felült a székre.</p><p>- A tea megfelel, köszönöm.</p><p>Az anyja ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy szemforgatva az ajtófélfának dőljön.</p><p>- Még hogy nekem van borzalmas ízlésem! – horkantotta. – Kettőnk közül nem én vagyok az, aki pirított hagymával meg tejkaramellával eszi a nutellás kenyerét, és azt sóhajtozza közben, idézem: Istenem, ez mennyei!</p><p>- Lassan a testtel, anyu – tartotta fel a tenyerét Eliott. – Az még mindig csak egy szendvics. Te viszont úgy nyögsz, mint egy hetvenes évekbeli pornószínésznő.</p><p>- Vigyázz a szádra, fiatalember! – bökött felé megjátszott fenyegetéssel. – Bezzeg egy katolikus suliban egy ilyen megjegyzésért az apácák már a térdükre fektettek volna, hogy elfenekeljenek.</p><p>- Csak nem a tapasztalat beszél belőled? – rebegtette édesdeden a szempilláit Eliott.</p><p>- Ha-ha. Most megyek, veszek egy forró fürdőt, aztán iszom egy hatalmas pohárral a savanyú, darabos, csodásan ízletes tejemből. Na, sziasztok!</p><p>Az anyja kisasszézott a helyiségből. Eliot fejcsóválva meredt utána.</p><p>- Ha új lennél nálunk – fordult a száját a tenyerével eltakaró Lucashoz –, bocsánatot kérnék, amiért tanúja kellett, hogy legyél ennek, de lévén, tapasztalt veterán vagy, ezért csak annyit mondok: üdv újra a Demaury-féle bolondok házában!</p><p>A fiú nem bírta tovább, kirobbant belőle a nevetés.</p><p>- Anyukáddal fergeteges duót alkottok – könyökölt a pultra. – Valahányszor átjövök, olyan, mintha az Ellen Show közepébe csöppentem volna.</p><p>Eliottnak kiszélesedett a mosolya a népszerű humorista nevének említésére.</p><p>- Bánhatod, hogy nincs időgéped.</p><p>- Hogy érted ezt?</p><p>- Kissrác koromban anyukám megszállottja volt Ellen Degeneresnek. – Eliott megnyitotta a csapot, vizet töltött a kannába, majd felmelegítette a tűzhelyet. – Egyik nap elhatározta, hogy mostantól minden este hét óra után eljátsszuk a nappalinkban az Ellen Show egyik epizódját. Szőke parókában, blézerben és feszülős naciban kiköpött Ellenként ő volt az est házigazdája, én meg a visszatérő vendég. A plüssállataim, a koala Fred, a csimpánz Albert, a tehén Bob és a kecske Miranda pedig a közönség.</p><p>Lucas tátott szájjal dőlt hátra.</p><p>- Ne szívass!</p><p>Eliott vigyorogva vette le a polcról a bögréket.</p><p>- Nem én! Héttől tizenegy éves koromig ez ment. Zöldség hétfőn, szerdán és pénteken suttyomban az asztal alatt a macskának lapátoltam a brokkolit, hogy minél hamarabb elkezdhessük a játékot. Aztán persze lebuktam, amikor gyanús eredetű hányás csúfította el a méregdrága szőnyeget, amiben rejtélyes eredetű zöld darabkák voltak.</p><p>A fiú lehunyt szemmel összekulcsolta a mutató és a középső ujját.</p><p>- Kérlek, mondd, hogy készültek felvételek! Kérlek, mond, hogy készültek felvételek!</p><p>- A macskáról?</p><p>- Úristen, dehogy! A Demaury-féle Ellen Showra értettem!</p><p>Eliott sejtelmesen hunyorgott Lucasra.</p><p>- A padláson vannak elzárva – árulta el. – Valódi kihívás oda feljutni, anyu úgy őrzi a kulcsokat, mint valami Cerberos.</p><p>- Újabb görög mitológia?</p><p>- Vannak klasszikusok, amik sosem mennek ki a divatból. Ezek egyike a szörnyű, förtelmes vadállatokkal és a bögyös szüzekkel kecsegtető hiedelmek. – Egymásra bámultak Lucasszal, és elnevették magukat.</p><p>Miközben leforrázta az alacsony poharakban lévő filtereket, Eliott eltűnődött, milyen magától értetődő hétköznapisággal lendültek bele a beszélgetésbe. Mintha az az éjszaka meg sem esett volna köztük, mintha nem érintették volna egymást azokon a helyeken, ahol csak a szeretőknek szokásuk. </p><p>Az erről alkotott elmélete egyből megdőlt, amikor átnyújtotta Lucasnak a csészét. Mielőtt elhúzhatta volna a kezét, összeértek az ujjaik. </p><p>Ilyennek képzelte el az áramütést: megrázó hirtelenséggel száguldott végig az inger a vénáin, a bőre ráfeszült a csontjaira. Félve pislogott fel a fiúra. Egyből látta rajta, hogy észrevette, mit művelt vele ez az egyetlen érintés. Annál inkább megdöbbent elnyíló ajkain és elködösült tekintetén. Eliottnak felforrósodott az arca.</p><p>Lucas kényszeredetten megköszörülte a torkát.</p><p>- És – kezdte zavartan, tenyerét a bögre falán nyugtatva –, mit terveztél mára?</p><p>Eliott a kelleténél lendületesebben felkapta a poharat, és kényelembe helyezte magát a fiú melletti bárszéken.</p><p>- Anyukám vett egy eléggé romos állapotú szekrényt. Felajánlottam, hogy kikupálom. Csatlakoznál hozzám? Végül is, te tapasztaltabb vagy a barkácsolásban, mint én, ráadásul több kéz többet ér.</p><p>- Nagyon szívesen.</p><p>Szótlanul fogyasztották el a teájukat. Lucas magára vállalta a mosogatást, úgyhogy Eliott megragadta a lehetőséget, és elrohant a lenti fürdőszobába, hogy rendbe szedje magát. </p><p>Sebesen lezuhanyozott, a pizsamanadrágját meg az atlétatrikóját szürke melegítőnadrágja és Metallica mintás pólóra cserélte. Összeszámolta, kereken huszonháromszor igazította meg a haját, hatszor fordult vissza az ajtóból, és még kilencszer csekkolta le magát a tükörben.</p><p>Nyugtalanul tért vissza a konyhába, ahol a fiú helyett az anyja fogadta, aki a spájz melletti garázsajtóra mutatva igazította útba.</p><p>- Arra keresd!</p><p>Eliott ekként cselekedett. A hűvös, túlzsúfolt helyiségben Lucas zsebre vágott kézzel mustrálta a kredencet, amiről ő már előzetesen leszerelte az ajtókat és a fiókokat. A barna kabátot elővigyázatosságból a munkapaddal szembeni székre terített le. A lámpák fényében szempillái hosszú árnyékot vetettek az arcára. Eliottnak csomóba ugrott a gyomra, aztán erőt vett magán, becsukta az ajtót, és lelépve a betonpadlóra Lucas mellé sétált.</p><p>- Valóban hagy némi kívánnivalót maga után – szólt Lucas –, de megoldható. Kipofozzuk, és jobb lesz, mint új korában. Megvannak a konkrét tervek, milyen kivitelezésű legyen?</p><p>- Igen. – Eliott a garázs végében található rozoga íróasztal felső fiókjából elővette az édesanyja vázlatával, valamint az ő méréseivel ellátott papírt, amit most átnyújtott a fiúnak. Lucas pár pillanatig némán tanulmányozta.</p><p>- Oké – dünnyögte. – Mit szólnál hozzá, ha a szekrények helyére kerülő fákkal kezdenénk?</p><p>- Rendben – bólintott Eliott. – Tiéd a fűrészelés, enyém a festés és a polírozás?</p><p>- Benne vagyok.</p><p>Ezután egy ideig szótlanul dolgoztak. Lucas a háttérben munkálkodott, miközben Eliott ecsetet ragadott, és féltérdre ereszkedve még egyszer lefestette a bútort. Az ősrégi rádióból kiszűrődő nyolcvanas évek slágerei elnyomták a gépek mechanikus kakofóniáját.</p><p>Lucas viszonylag gyorsan meglett a fűrészeléssel egybekötött csiszolással. Leterített egy kartonpapírt a padlóra, amelyre lefektette a falapokat, és Eliotthoz hasonlóan felvitte rájuk a vékonylazúr névre hallgató pácot. Mindeközben Eliott áttelepült a munkapadhoz. Bevásárló körútja során rábukkant egy az édesanyja elképzeléseinek megfelelő, tekercsnyi műbőr anyagra. Levágott belőle nyolc kisebb darabot, majd félbehajtva azokat ragasztóval kent a belsejükre.</p><p>- Hogy haladsz a beadandóddal? – szólította meg Lucas egy órával később. – Sikerült átküzdened magad az utolsó harmadán?</p><p>Eliott elhúzta a száját. Visszapakolta a mérőszalagot, az ollót és a ragasztópisztolyt a dobozba.</p><p>- Fogalmazhatunk így is – mondta kelletlenül. – Nem vagyok elégedett vele, egyelőre várok estig, hátha a teremtő atya szikrát gyújt az agyamban. Ha viszont addig sem jut semmi eszembe, elküldöm úgy, ahogy van.</p><p>Hátralökte magát a gurulós székben, és átvetette a karját a háttámláján, miközben Lucasra szegezte a tekintetét. A fiú mindössze a hátát kínálta neki. Guggolva fejezte be a pácolást.</p><p>- De inkább beszéljünk rólad, Mr. Őstehetség vagyok az ezermesterkedésben Lallemant! Mesélj, kitől és hol tanultál meg így bánni a fával?</p><p>Lucas előrehajolt, végighúzta az ecsetet a készülő fiók szélén.</p><p>- Igazság szerint innen is, onnan is. Kisebb koromban az apám annak igéjét hirdette, hogy csakis a saját magam keresetéből szerzett pénzből vásárolhatok játékokat. Anyu eleinte szembeszállt vele, de mint minden másban, ebben is elnyomta, az ő szava volt a döntő. Az egész abból indult ki, hogy a suliban Jason Sorensen eldicsekedett egy ultra menő nintendóval, és én is akartam egyet. Amikor az apám kijelentette, hogy túl drága, hisztit csaptam. Akkor lépett érvénybe nálunk ez a szabály: ha akarsz valamit, dolgozz meg érte. Onnantól mindig hajnalban keltem, hogy kihordjam az újságot. Nyaranként a szomszédjaink pázsitját nyírtam, segítettem a kertészkedésben. Telente havat lapátoltam, míg megint máskor összegereblyéztem a faleveleket, vagy intéztem a ház körüli kisebb teendőket. Az idős nagybátyámtól lestem el a barkácsolás alapjait, a többire magamtól jöttem rá. Igazság szerint ezért az egyért hálás vagyok az apámnak.</p><p>Eliott összeráncolta a homlokát.</p><p>- Pedig mérget vettem volna rá, hogy ki nem állhatod őt – jegyezte meg óvatosan. </p><p>Lucas különös érzékenységgel kezelt mindent édesapját érintő kérdést. Ez volt az egyedüli, amivel azonnal és rémségesen ki lehetett hozni a sodrából. Eliott tudta ezt róla, de nem volt képes megálljt parancsolni magának. Szomjazott az összes apróságra, amik közelebb vihetik Lucashoz.</p><p>- Úgy is van. – Lucas a térdére támaszkodva felegyenesedett. Az ecsettel a kezében a sarokban lévő mosdókagylóhoz tartott. – Nekem elhiheted, nálam jobban senki sem akarhat behúzni neki, amiért cserbenhagyta anyát, amikor a legnagyobb szüksége lett volna rá. De ezzel az eggyel, hogy alázatra és szorgalomra nevelt, jót tett velem. Egy életre megtanította, hogy a kemény munka kifizetődő, és harcoljak azért, amit el szeretnék érni. Mindmáig emlékszem arra a sziporkázó elégedettségre, amikor két évre rá megvettem azt a nintendót. Kincsként vigyáztam rá. De lehet, hogyha a szüleim engedtek volna a követelődzésemnek, játszok vele egy-két hétig, aztán félrehajítom, mintha mit sem érne a belé fektetett idő és energia, aminek az árán megvásárolták pont úgy, ahogyan azt Jason Sorensen tette.</p><p>Eliottnak elakadt a szava. Ritkán fordult elő, hogy Lucas megnyílt a múltját illetően. Öt éves ismeretségük alatt összesen háromszor engedte le a védőpajzsát előtte. A megvetése az apja iránt olyan mélyen gyökeredzett, hogy Eliott beleremegett a vallomásán át feltörő érzelmek áradatába.</p><p>- Hasonló okok miatt sütsz és főzöl profi módon? – puhatolódzott. Rettegett, hogy Lucas kagylóhéjként zárul be előtte, ám egy próbát megért.</p><p>Lucas a csap alá tartotta a kezét. Hosszú perceken keresztül hallgatott. Eliottot megkísértette a gyanú, hogy túlfeszítette a húrt, és válasz nélkül hagyja, de meglepő módon nem így történt.</p><p>- Nem, hanem mert akkoriban ez volt az egyedüli, ami megnyugtatott – felelte rekedten. – Anya mentális állapota romlásnak indult. Az apám nem vett tudomást róla. Folyamatosan utazott, ezért nekem kellett vigyáznom anyura. Eleinte rettenetesen furcsa volt. Sokszor reggeltől estig vidám maradt, ilyenkor ő volt a legédesebb, legkedvesebb anyuka a földön. Nevetett, vicceket mesélt, uzsonnát csomagolt, filmet nézett velem. Csakhogy előfordult, hogy egyik percről a másikra átcsapott ennek ellentettjébe. Éjszakánként a házban kóválygott, mint egy szellem. Istenről beszélt, Jézusról meg az apokalipszisről, egy csomó mindenről, amit nem értettem. Ezután napokig feküdt az ágyban, és csak aludt. Nekem viszont ennem kellett valamit, ami lehetőleg nem müzli-joghurt kombó, mert abból halálosan elegem lett Fogtam anyu régi szakácskönyveit, és az alapján igyekeztem előrukkolni valami ehetővel. Később meg azért szoktam rá, mert a konyha vált az egyedüli hellyé, ami őrizte magában anyu mosolyának emlékét. Valahányszor jöttek a rossz napok, a szakácskönyvek, a receptek stabilitást nyújtottak. Mindent pontról pontra szedve le volt írva, nekem mindössze annyi kellett tennem, hogy követem őket. Elhittem, hogyha ugyanezt alkalmazom anyánál, ha mindent úgy csinálok, hogy neki ne legyen gondja semmire, akkor újra boldog lesz, megint mosolyogni fog. Az első igazi lasagném feltálalásakor sírva fakadt. Egyre csak azt hajtogatta, milyen szörnyű anya ő. Akkor nem értettem, most már azonban igen, miért reagált úgy, ahogy.</p><p>Elzárta a vizet, beletörölte a tenyerét a fogason lógó törülközőbe. </p><p>Eliottnak szúrt a szeme. Elképzelte az aranybarna hajú, szeplős, napbarnított arcú gyerek Lucast, amint vacsorát készít az anyukájának, aki a várttal ellentétben zokogásban tört ki. Legszívesebben átszelte volna a szobát, hogy a karjaiba zárja ezt a csupa szív fiút, aki mindig a szerettei érdekeit helyezte előtérbe. Lucas folyton ezt tette. Háttérbe szorította a saját vágyait, hogy megadja nekik, amit szerinte megérdemelnek: feltétel nélküli odaadást és törődést. Mert hát nem ugyanezt az utat járta be vele is? </p><p>Eleinte Eliott mindent megtett, hogy eltaszítsa magától Lucast, de közben azután sóvárogva, hogy a fiú meghazudtolja, és bebizonyítsa neki, téved, nem fogja elhagyni. És Lucas pontosan ezt tette. Öt éven át minden egyes nap.</p><p>Árnyék vetült Eliottra. Felemelte a fejét, Lucas pillantása melegen simogatta.</p><p>- Hé, ne nézz rám ilyen szomorúan – szólt gyengéden. – Inkább mosolyogj! Az sokkal Eliottosabb. Meg aztán most már anyu is, és én is remekül vagyunk. Az nem volt több egy zavaros időszaknál. Kellemesebb vizekre evezve, mit szólnál hozzá, ha bekapnánk valamit? Esküszöm, éhen veszek!</p><p>A gyomra felelt Eliott helyett: hangosan megkordult.</p><p>- Ezt úgy vélem, elkönyvelhetjük igenként. Gyere! Menjünk be! Összeütök neked valamit.</p><p>******</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u"> DIMANCHE</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u"> 9:36</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Eliott követte Lucast a házba. Megtorpantak, lecserélték a kinti cipőiket, Eliott a mosómedvés, Lucas a sündisznós mamuszára.</p><p>- Várjunk csak! – nézett a fiúra, miközben beléptek a konyhába. – Én vagyok a házigazda, nem nekem kellene kiszolgálnom téged?</p><p>- Darlington Hallban biztosan értékelték az etikett betartására tett erőfeszítéseidet – utalt Lucas Kazuo Ishiguro Nobel-díj nyertes alkotására, a Napok Romjaira, aminek Eliott bolondult a filmváltozatáért. Kinyitotta a hűtőt, és szemrevételezte annak tartalmát. – Viszont vendégedként kötelességem mindent elkövetni, hogy elégedett legyél velem. És mi mással is vehetnélek le jobban a lábadról, mint a tojásos-sonkás-sajtos-avokádós szendvicsemmel? Sokan ölnének, csakhogy egyszer is megkóstolják.</p><p>- Ez csalás! – méltatlankodott Eliott, és fellendült a bárszékre. – Aljasul visszaélsz vele, hogy az extrán fűszerezett szendvicsed különleges helyet foglal el a szívemben.</p><p>- Háborúban az összes rendelkezésedre álló eszközt be kell vetned – somolygott Lucas, miközben kipakolta tojásokat, a zöldségeket, a sonkaszeleteket, a fűszereket és a vajat pultra. Eliott végignézett a finomságokon.</p><p>- Kemény ellenfél vagy – mondta elismerően. – Legalább azt engedd meg, hogy a kuktád legyek.</p><p>- Szó sem lehet róla – csóválta meg a fejét. – Vendégségben vagyok nálatok, mindemellett hívatlanul toppantam be, a legkevesebb, ha engeded, hogy kényeztesselek.</p><p>Eliottnak tátva maradt a szája az utolsó, félreérthetetlenül bensőséges szó hallatán. Lucasnak is leeshetett a tantusz, mert egy másodpercre megmerevedett, ám aztán gyorsan összeszedte magát.</p><p>- Igaz is – szipogott –, anyukád nem fog csatlakozni hozzánk az ebéd előtti tízóraihoz – intett a hűtőn lévő jegyzettömbre. Egy üzenet volt ráfirkantva, ami arról adott hírt, hogy az anyja elment találkozni a barátnőivel, ne várják haza.</p><p>Eliott összeszorította az ajkát.</p><p>- Ja, úgy tűnik – nyugtázta lazán, holott szíve szerint agyoncsókolta volna az anyukáját.</p><p>Elnézte a fiút, ahogy szorgoskodik. Volt egyfajta lezser elegancia a mozdulataiban, ami nem volt tanulható, belőle fakadt, a lénye részét képezte. Benne lüktetett a csuklójában, ahogyan felszeletelte a paradicsomot. Az ujjaiban, ahogyan kikanalazta az avokádó magját. A precizitásában, ahogyan a tűzhelyre rakta a két serpenyőt, majd elővette a zacskóból a kenyeret. </p><p>Nyomás támadt Eliott mellkasában.</p><p>- Játsszunk! – csapott a pultra, hogy magára terelje Lucas figyelmét. – Kő-papír-olló, felelsz és más semmit!</p><p>Lucas felnyögött. Megolvasztotta a vajat a serpenyők egyikében, míg a másik peremén feltörte a két tojást, amikor aztán sózott és borsozott.</p><p>- Középiskolában még menőnek számított, ma már inkább cikinek – mormogta nem létező bajsza alatt.</p><p>- Ne légy ekkora sznob! A kő-papír-olló, felelsz és más semmi sosem megy ki a divatból. – Eliott jelentőségteljesen felvonta a szemöldökét. – Kinek a szájából hangzott is ez el? Na, vajon, kiéből?</p><p>Lucas szemforgatva a pultra fektette a tenyerét.</p><p>- Az enyémből – dünnyögte. – Merő disznóság, hogy felemlegeted a fiatalkori ballépéseimet!</p><p>- Ez a legkevésbé sem ballépés, te vén tata! – Fültől-fülig érő vigyora az egész arcát beterítette. – Különben is, ha te kihasználhatod a szendvics iránti olthatatlan szeretetemet, akkor nekem is jogom van húzni az agyad a régi heppjeiddel.</p><p>- Olthatatlan? – visszhangozta Lucas. – A július negyedikei country fesztiválon annyira bekajáltál belőle az Egyél, amennyit bírsz bajnokságon, hogy gyomorrontásod lett. Utána egy teljes évig rá sem bírtál nézni, és még a szagától is émelyegtél.</p><p>- Sötét idők voltak – bólintott nagy komolyan Eliott, majd előrehajolt. – Szóval, kő-papír-olló, felelsz és más semmi.</p><p>Ez a játék az eredeti kő-papír-olló szabályait vette alapul. Annyi különbséggel, hogy a nyertesnek lehetősége adódott háromszor kérdezni a vesztestől a következő körig, amikor is újra kezdték az elejéről, és így tovább, amíg meg nem unták. Csakhogy a kérdéseknek nem szabadott sablonosnak lenniük. A cél a bizalom felépítése és az ismerkedés elmélyítése volt, ezért az egy szavas válaszok kivesztek a mezőnyből. Hosszasan szükségeltetett részleteznie a válaszadónak a magyarázatát. </p><p>Egykor Lucas fejéből pattant ki az elképzelés, ám jelenleg Eliott volt a haszonélvezője.</p><p>- Oké – nyugodott bele az elkerülhetetlenbe Lucas. – Háromra.</p><p>Eliott felemelte ökölbe szorult kezét.</p><p>- Mehet?</p><p>- Mehet.</p><p>- Egy… Kettő… Három! Kő-papír-olló!</p><p>A fiú felszisszent, míg a férfi ujjongásban tört ki. A papír bekebelezte a követ. </p><p>Eliott nyomban lecsapott.</p><p>- Első kérdés: kivel csókolóztál életedben először?</p><p>Lucas egy villával megfordította a hagymás vajon pirított kenyérszeleteket, a tojásokra pedig hintett egy csipetnyi petrezselymet meg oregánót.</p><p>- Konkretizáld: fiúval vagy lánnyal?</p><p>- Fiúval – vágta rá gondolkodás nélkül.</p><p>- Tizennégy éves koromban érkezett hozzánk egy cserediák, Yanisnak hívták – fogott hozzá. Kinyitotta a felső szekrényt, és leemelt onnan két tetszés szerinti poharat. – Ahogy bemutatták az osztályunknak, egyből éreztem azt a bizsergést a gyomrom tájékán, amiről akkor fogalmam sem volt, hogy a vágy jele. Előtte is tetszettek fiúk, de ő elindított bennem valamit, amire csak az első, igazi vonzalom képes. Olyan volt, mint amikor a regényekben azt ecseteli a csaj a hapsiról, hogy átnedvesedett tőle a bugyija. Persze, nem annyira nyálas módon. Nem beszéltünk túl gyakran. Néhányszor összeakadt a tekintetünk a menzán, vagy véletlenül egymásba botlottunk a könyvtárban, de ennyi. Szerettem volna közeledni felé, terveket szövögettem, hogyan nyűgözhetném le és érhetném el, hogy felfigyeljen rám, de végül mindig meghátráltam. Egy hébe-hóba odavetett szia a folyosón; ennyi volt közöttünk. Ezért is lepődtem meg annyira, amikor egyik este megjelent a házunknál, hogy elhívjon a közeli játszótérre. Leültünk a hintákra, majd sörrel kínált. Az volt egyébként az első alkalom, hogy alkoholt ittam. Ódzkodtam tőle, de nem akartam, hogy nyápicnak tartson. A csillagos eget bámultuk, miközben hülyeségekről beszélgettünk. Rettentően ideges voltam. Csak azon kattogott az agyam, milyen nyirkos a tenyere a kezemen, hogy a leheletén hotdog és sör szaga érződött, hogy a szempillái az arcomat csiklandozzák, és mire észre kaptam, megcsókolt.</p><p>- Ez minden első csók történelmének legédesebbike – tódította Eliott állát a tenyerébe ejtve. – Utána együtt maradtatok?</p><p>- Egy darabig – rántotta meg a vállát. Rápakolta a tányérokra a pirítósokat, bőségesen ellátta zöldségekkel, reszelt sajttal, majonézzel, sonkával és még szószokkal is. Ezután kilapátolta a serpenyőből a szendvicsre a tükörtojásokat. Mint egy koronát, úgy helyezte fel a tetejükre a kenyereket. – Néhány hétre rá hazautazott, onnantól nem kerestük egymást. Miután elment, összezavarodtam az identitásomat illetően. Nem voltam biztos benne, hogy ez csupán egy múló fellángolás volt, vagy tényleg meleg vagyok. Bepróbálkoztam lányoknál is. Mondanom sem kell, hamar eloszlatták a kételyeimet.</p><p>Eliott csendesen mustrálta a fiút. Hiába próbálta úgy beállítani, mintha semmiség lenne, Lucas képtelen volt érzelmek nélkül együtt lenne valakivel. Neki vonzalomra, kötődésre, szerelemre volt szüksége, hogy belevesse magát abba a kilátástalan útvesztőbe, amibe a viszonyai többsége torkollott. Daviden kívül, akivel három jártak, volt két pár hónapos, ámde semmitmondó kapcsolata. Utánuk egy jó ideig felhagyott a fiúzással, állítása szerint az egyetemre kellett koncentrálnia. Eliott egy három napos mozimaraton alkalmával érdeklődött Lucasnál, volt-e valaha egy éjszakás kalandja, aki erre ironikusan horkantott, és ekképpen felelt: ha valaha lesz is, te lennél az első, akinek elmesélem.</p><p>Eliottnak megfeszült a csomó a gyomrában.</p><p>- Második kérdés: mi a legnagyobb álmod?</p><p>- Hogy asztronauta legyek. – Lucas kinyitotta a hűtőajtót, majd töltött a poharaikba a narancsléből. – Bár már azzal is megelégednék, ha felfedezhetnék egy új bolygót, az Űrsikló K-61-et.</p><p>- Miért pont K-61?</p><p>- Számokkal még az agyalágyult nevek is eladhatóak. Ez egy tény. – Utolsó simítás gyanánt a szendvicsek mellé szalvétákat hajtogatott, aztán Eliott elé tolta a tányért és a poharat. – Parancsolj, jó étvágyat!</p><p>Eiottnak összesűrűsödött a nyál a szájában.</p><p>- Egy született géniusz vagy! – Lucas szerényen fogadta a mindennemű túlzástól mentes bókot. Elfoglalta a helyét a férfitól karnyújtásnyira lévő széken. Eliott feltartotta a mutatóujját. – Mielőtt hozzákezdenénk, engedd meg, hogy feltegyem a harmadik kérdést. Ami, igazából, összefügg a másodikra adott válaszoddal.</p><p>- Mi lenne az?</p><p>- Mit szeretsz annyira az univerzumban? – Ez hozzávetőleg azóta tartotta lázban a kíváncsiságát, hogy Lucas az egyetem kezdete előtt bejelentette, milyen szakirányzatot választ.</p><p>A fiú alsó ajkának puha húsába vájta a fogát. Eliottban hangosan dörömbölt a vágy, hogy birtokba vegye a száját, és csókjainak erejével kisimítsa a másik szemöldökei közé ékelődött ráncot.</p><p>- Azt, ami egyben meg is rémiszt benne: hogy végtelen – mondta Lucas. Eliott pillantása megpihent a karakteres járomcsonton, és egyszeriben megfeledkezett az ételről. A fiú esőzés előtti nyári égboltot idéző szeme az acélpulton nyugodott. – Bolygók keringenek a behatárolhatatlan térben. Megannyi felfedezésre váró égitest, amelyek mit sem sejtve bújnak meg a galaxis mélyében. Az űrben nincsenek szabályok, nincsenek előírások, hogyan, vagy miként kellene viselkedned. Nem aggatnak rád címkéket, egyszerűen csak létezel. Belegondolva, hogy a fekete lyukakhoz képest a földünk olyan, mint egy porszem a sivatagban, elfog az érzés, mintha a semmibe bámulnék. Az idő értelmetlen fogalommá zsugorodik, és az emberi élet szűkre szabott keretén agyalok. A céljaim, az ambícióim, a vágyaim jelentéktelennek tűnnek. Esténként, az éjszakai eget nézve azt kívánom, bárcsak volna igazságtartalma annak a hiedelemnek, miszerint mindannyian csillagokból származunk. Akkor elmondhatnám magamról, hogy részese voltam valami nagyobbnak. Valami… hatalmasnak. Egyszerre félelemben tart és ámulatba ejt az a kettőség, amit a világnak, a világunknak tulajdonítok.</p><p>Eliott szóhoz sem jutott. Lucas a szalvétája sarkát piszkálta.</p><p>- Butaság, tudom…</p><p>- Én is így érzek – vágott közbe átszellemülten, pislogás nélkül bámulva a fiúra. Lucas meglepetten rezzent össze. – Vannak időszakok, amikor feloldódok az elmúlásban, és engedem, hogy a sötétség kiragadjon az emberek, a lét fogságából. Ilyenek a rossz napjaim. De olykor a jók is.</p><p>Összefonódott a tekintetük. Lucas úgy fürkészte Eliott bazaltszürke íriszeit, mintha el akarna veszni bennük. Nem érintették meg egymást, de nem is volt szükség rá. Ez a pillanat az övék volt.</p><p>Lucas elszakadt Eliottól, és kényszeredetten kopogtatott az ujjával a pohár oldalán. Kortyolt egyet a narancsléből, miközben észre sem vette, hogy Eliottot valósággal letaglózta a csalódás.</p><p>- Következő kör – szólt reszelősen a fiú. – Háromra?</p><p>Eliott elveszetten bólintott.</p><p>- Háromra.</p><p>- Egy… Kettő… Három! Kő-papír-olló!</p><p>A kő széttörte az ollót. Lucas nyert.</p><p>- Lássuk csak – hümmögött, azután felcsillant a szeme. – Megvan! Első kérdés: mi volt a legvitathatóbb élmény, amiben gyerekként részed volt?</p><p>- Legvitathatóbb? – húzta fel a szemöldökét. – Ki vagy, és honnan szedsz ilyen szavakat?</p><p>- Létezik, googlezz csak rá.</p><p>- Passzolom – felelte, és nagyot harapott a szendvicsből. Egy perc néma csenddel adózott, hogy kiélvezze a szájában szétterjedő ízvilágot. A ropogós zöldségekhez, és a hagymában forgatott kenyérhez tökéletesen passzoltak a fűszerek, a sajtdarabok meg a lágy selymességű tojás. Mindezt leöblítette egy kortynyi üdítővel, és az eredmény őrületes volt.</p><p>- Azért orgazmusod ne legyen – csipkelődött Lucas. Eliott szórakozottan a bordái közé bökött, de a támadás félrement, mert túlságosan is el volt foglalva a rágással.</p><p>- Szóval a legvitathatóbb – hangsúlyozta vigyorogva – gyerekkori emlékem, hogy naplót vezettem Johnny Kash-nek.</p><p>- Mi?</p><p>- Kissrácként fedeztem fel a munkásságát – bólogatott Eliott –, és rögtön az elsőszámú rajongójává léptem elő. Volt egy matricás, fekete noteszem, amit teleírtam az életem legmeghatározóbb eseményeivel. Olyan gyöngyszemek voltak találhatóak benne, mint: Kedves, Johnny, ugye, megengeded, hogy tegezzelek, bár nem mintha bármiféle beleszólásod lenne, hisz, vágod, én vezetem ezt a naplót, én döntöm el, mi hogy lesz. Vagy Kedves, Johnny, ma az egyik lány színes szalagokat rakott a hajamba. Azt hiszem, mostantól minden nap így szeretnék suliba járni. Esetleg Kedves, Johnny, az anyukám arra kényszerít, hogy esténként a plüsseimmel részt vegyünk a házi Demaury-féle Ellen Showban. Egyre rázósabb a szitu. Kérlek, ments meg!</p><p>Lucas a hasát fogta a nevetéstől.</p><p>- Most már biztos: te voltál a valaha volt legmenőbb gyerek!</p><p>- Úgy érted: a legmenőbb felnőtt – javította ki sértetten, ám pillanatok múltán szétszaladt az arcán a mosoly. – A bónusz, hogy amint betelt a fekete notesz, elmentem a postára, és feladtam Johhny Kash címére azzal a szöveggel: legnagyobb rajongód, a Demaury-féle Ellen Show visszatérő vendége, Eliott Demaury.</p><p>- És megkapta? – álmélkodott a fiú.</p><p>- Fogalmam sincs, két évre rá elhunyt. De az tuti, hogy ilyen ajándékban sem azelőtt, sem azután nem volt része.</p><p>- Erre akár mérget is vehetsz.</p><p>Egy ideig kedélyes némaságban majszolták a szendvicseiket, aztán Lucas újfent magához ragadta a szót.</p><p>- Második kérdés: ha egy lakatlan szigetre költöztetnének, mi lenne az a három dolog, amit magaddal vinnél?</p><p>- Ez nem kérdés, hanem felvetés.</p><p>- Attól még ugyanúgy érvényes – legyintett a fiú, elintézettnek is nyilvánítva a tiltakozást. – Tehát, mi az a három dolog?</p><p>- Az egyik a hátizsákom lenne, benne a vázlatfüzetemmel, a ceruzámmal, az ecseteimmel, a festékes tubusaimmal…</p><p>- Meghaladtad a hármat.</p><p>- A táskában lennének, ami egy konkrét tárgy, vagyis átvitt értelemben nem.</p><p>- Helyt adok – biccentett a fiú. Pillantásába váratlan lágyság költözött. – Remek meglátásaid vannak. Imádok veled beszélgetni.</p><p>Eliott elfordította a fejét. Ezt a megjegyzést bölcsebbnek vélte figyelmen kívül hagyni, mert ugyan mit felelhetett volna rá? Esetleg: én is, de szexelni még jobban? Az kizárt!</p><p>- A második – nyelt egyet – annak függvényében, hogyha a fellelhető egy ház, benne ruhákkal és étellel, akkor a választásom a dedikált Seal poszteremre esne.</p><p>Lucas arca felragyogott.</p><p>- Ó, igen, emlékszem arra a napra! Amíg csak élek, sohasem fogom elfelejteni. Azzal kezdődött, hogy kora hajnaltól késő délutánig álltunk a sorban. A vége felé egyfolytában azon izgultunk, kiérünk-e a repülőtérre, mert a másnap járattal indult vissza Párizsba.</p><p>- Tényleg! – Eliott megforgatta a szájában lévő falatot. – Mire elértünk a hotelhez, már hulla fáradtak voltunk. Anyám, az volt a legpuhább ágy, amiben valaha aludtam! Azóta is bánom, hogy nem tölthettem el benne több időt.</p><p>- Azt pedig már ne is említsük, hogy a repülőn kezdtünk neki a magolásnak a témazáróra, amit még aznap számon kértek rajtunk. Elképesztő élmény volt!</p><p>Eliott képtelen volt levenni róla a szemét. Megbámulta morzsáktól borított állát, hosszú árnyékokat vető szempilláit, enyhén kipirult arcát. Minden egyes szívdobbanásában benne zakatolt: Szeretlek! Szeretlek! Szeretlek!</p><p>- És végezetül… Téged!</p><p>A fiú értetlenül pislogott vissza rá.</p><p>- Mi van velem?</p><p>- Ha egy lakatlan szigeten kötnék ki, te lennél az első, akit magammal vinnék, még csak nem is gondolkodnék rajta.</p><p>Lucasról sütött, hogy nem számított ilyen válaszra. </p><p>Eliott nem törődött az elméjében vijjogó vészjelzővel. A fiú ajkai elnyíltak, ahogyan meglátta a szemében fellobbanó haragos csóvákat.</p><p>- Eliott…</p><p>- Beszélnünk kell! – szakította félbe ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. – Most azonnal!</p><p>Lucas túllendült kezdeti habozásán, és csendes magabiztossággal meghajtotta a fejét.</p><p>- Igen, tudom.</p><p>Eliott felpattant a bárszékről. A félig elfogyasztott szendvics súlyos kőként ülte meg a gyomrát, pattanásig feszültek az izmait. A narancslé egykori édes zamata megkeseredett a szájában.</p><p>Egyetlen további pillantást sem vetett Lucasra. Kiszáguldott a konyhából, végig a folyosón, fel a lépcsőn, és meg sem állt a szobájáig. Lucas hallgatagon követte. Becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, türelmes tekintete megállapodott a neki hátat mutató férfin.</p><p>Eliott szélvészként perdült meg. Csípőre vágott kézzel tett egy lépést előre.</p><p>- Oké – sóhajtotta –, eddig bírtam, és nem tovább. Újra megkérdezem: miért jöttél ma ide?</p><p>- Hogy visszahozzam a kabátodat – hangzott el a kifogás, amin bizonyára egész idefelé vezető úton, sőt, meglehet, még a beszélgetésük alatt is agyalt. Eliott elfojtotta a feltörni készülő horkantás. Lucas, mint mindig, ha ideges vagy feszült volt, hadarni kezdett. – Nem, valójában nem ezért vagyok itt. De, ha már ragaszkodom a kabátos metaforához, akkor megváltoztatnám arra: szeretnéd, hogy visszaadjam a kabátodat?</p><p>Eliott leeresztette a karját, ujjai ökölbe szorultak az oldala mellett. Elhátrált, Lucas puszta közelsége égette.</p><p>- Nem teheted ezt velem. – Elcsuklott a hangja. – Nem törhetsz be az otthonomba, nem rombolhatod le a védelmemet, nem uralkodhatsz az életem felett! Nincs jogod ezt tenni!</p><p>Lucas összeráncolta a homlokát.</p><p>- Miért vagy ennyire dühös?</p><p>- Hát persze, hogy dühös vagyok! – fakadt ki Eliott. – Fogalmam sincs, mit hiszel, de hadd közöljek valamit, Lucas: képzeld, ember vagyok! Érzésekkel, álmokkal, vágyakkal bíró ember! Nem holmi fantázia, amit kedvedre alakíthatsz, vagy elővehetsz, amikor éppen magányos vagy szomorú vagy! Nem a kibaszott legjobb barátod vagyok, akinél menedékre lelhetsz, aki vigaszt nyújt neked! Nem viselem el ezt többé! Tegnap is megmondtam, és most is tartom magam hozzá: ennek egyszer és mindenkorra vége!</p><p>Lucas elsápadt.</p><p>- Eliott, én soha, egyetlen egyszer sem bántam veled úgy, hogy azt érezd, kihasználtalak.</p><p>- Ó, igazán? Akkor a ma reggel mi volt? – tárta szét a karjait. – Lefeküdtünk, Lucas, erre te úgy viselkedtél, mintha semmi sem történt volna, mintha semmit sem jelentettem volna! Mintha egy értelmetlen egyéjszakás kaland lettem volna. Mintha bárki más lehettem volna…</p><p>- Eliott, nem! – Lucas határozottan berekesztette barátja önmarcangolását. Eliottnak frissen keletkezett könnyek vontak homályt a látása elé. Beszívta a levegőt, majd élesen kieresztette, miközben Lucas folytatta. – Borzasztóan sajnálom, ha félreérthető voltam! Őszintén, tiszta szívemből sajnálom. Rosszul reagáltam, és ezt el is ismerem, de nem fogom megengedni, hogy lealacsonyítsd azt, amit átéltünk, mert bármennyire is belelovalltad magad, az nem csak szex volt! Te nem egy alkalmi dugás voltál, annál sokkal, sokkal több! Annyira, hogy egyszeriben azt sem tudtam, mihez kezdjek ezzel a… Ezzel a…</p><p>- Hogy mihez kezdj velem? – pontosított fagyos dühvel Eliott. – Megkönnyítem a helyzetedet, és elárulom neked: semmit! Azért utaztam haza rögtön azután, hogy kiléptél a lakásból, mert rettegtem, ha maradok, felkereslek és könyörgök, hogy folytassuk ott, ahol abbahagytuk. Mindig ez volt a baj velem. Hogy túl sok voltam egyszerre. Túl romantikus, túl szélsőséges, túl szentimentális, túl hirtelen, túl spontán meg még ezer másik.</p><p>Lucas mélységesen lesújtottnak tűnt. Az ablakon beáramló nap sugarai kiemelték arcélének finoman metszett vonalát, mire Eliott bensője megremegett. Elfordult a fiútól.</p><p>- Eliott – szólította meg lassan Lucas –, kérlek, adj egy esélyt, hogy megmagyarázzam!</p><p>- Megmagyarázni? Mégis mit?! Szerintem te nem érted ennek az egésznek a lényeget, Lucas! – Eliott mellkasa elnehezült, alig jutott lélegzethez.</p><p>Lucas lehunyt szemmel megrázta a fejét, majd felnézett rá.</p><p>- Miért, mi az értelme?</p><p>- Az, hogy szeretlek. – Eliott úgy érezte, mintha egy meredek szikla pereméről vetette volna le magát a mélybe. – Az, hogy szerelmes vagyok beléd. És azzal, hogy megjelentél, reményt adtál. Úgy reménykedtem, mint azelőtt még sosem, hogy ezúttal talán más lesz. Hogy bevallod, azok a csókok, azok az érintések ugyanazt jelentették neked, mint amit nekem, és lehetőségem lesz bebizonyítani, mennyire összeillünk. Érted már, mit teszel velem? Hogy mennyire függök a véleményedtől, a szavaidtól, a döntéseidtől, te jó ég, a pillantásodtól? Hogy valahányszor válaszok nélkül hagysz, a romjaimból kell újjá építenem magam? Úgyhogy ne állj itt, és csinálj úgy, mintha te lennél az áldozata az én haragomnak, amikor én vagyok az, aki a kezemmel a szívemben öt rohadt éve arra várok, hogy végre elfogadj engem!</p><p>Eliott meggörnyedt vállal temette az arcát a tenyerébe. Előtte a szeme sarkából elkapta, hogy Lucas megindult felé, mire elhátrált. Lucas azonban tántoríthatatlan volt. Eliott előtt termett, és az arcára simítva a kezét szelíden kényszerítette, hogy a szemébe nézzen. Eliott kimerülten engedett neki.</p><p>- Eliott, nagyon szépen kérlek, beszéljünk!</p><p>Nem ellenkezett. Bénultan tűrte, hogy Lucas az ágyhoz kísérje, és leültesse a szélére. Eliott az ölébe bámult, minden idegszálával a fiúra koncentrált. Lucas mély sóhajjal letérdelt elé, és tenyerét a kézfejére fektette. Eliott beleremegett a meleg, vigasztaló érintés nyomán belé szivárgó gyengédségbe.</p><p> Édes Istenem, mégis mit művelek?!</p><p>- Lucas, nem kell ezt tenned.</p><p>- Kérlek, engedd meg, hogy most én beszéljek! – Eliottnak szavát szegte a fiúból sugárzó eltökéltség. – Miután elrohantam a lakásodból a munkahelyemen, a szobámban, a barátaimtól körülvéve csak az járt a fejemben, amit mondtál: hogy szerelmes vagy belém. Sorban visszajátszottan magamban azokat az érzéseket, amiket keltettél bennem. A fájdalmat, hogy tudtomon és akaratomon kívül megsebeztelek. A döbbenetet, hogy mindez ennyire régóta gyűlt benned. A bűntudatra, hogy annyira esetlenül fogadtam a vallomásodat. És végezetül a szeretetre, ami azóta él és növekszik bennem, hogy először megláttalak. Mert így igaz, Eliott. Ha van valaki, akit szerettem ebben az életben, akkor az te vagy. Bármit megtennék érted, bármit feláldoznék érted, és bárkit képes lennék meggyűlölni, aki csak egy kicsit is árt neked. Beleértve saját magamat is.</p><p>Eliott kerülte a fiú tekintetét.</p><p>- Lucas, ettől még nem…</p><p>- Utána megcsókoltál, és az első sokkot, hogy te jóságos ég, a legjobb barátommal smárolok felváltotta az öröm, az élvezet, az izgatottság, a békesség, hogy ott vagyok, ahová mindig is tartoztam, csak nem vettem észre. Huszonegy év alatt mást sem tettem, minthogy a helyemet kerestem a világban, miközben mindvégig ott volt előttem. Eliott, te vagy a lelkem másik fele, a hiányzó részem, aki mellett teljes lehetek. Te vagy a szívem, a lelkiismeretem, a támaszom, az egyetlen társam, és szeretlek! Tiszta szívemből szeretlek!</p><p>Eliott elgyötört hangot hallatott.</p><p>- És az első találkozásunktól fogva vonzódtam hozzád.</p><p>Megdermedt.</p><p>Ez végre rávette arra, hogy felemelje a fejét. Lucas szemébe nézett, a tévedés jelei után kutatott, amik bizonyíthatták, hogy félrehallotta, rosszul értelmezte, vagy csak képzelte a szavakat, de nem. Lucas mindent egy lapra tett fel, és méltósággal vetette bele magát az ismeretlenbe. Eliottot a sírás környékezte meg.</p><p>- Lucas, ha ezt most azért mondod, hogy megvigasztalj, akkor semmi szükség rá.</p><p>- Nem! Ez nem a vigasznyújtásról szól, hanem az őszinteségről. Már régóta be kellett volna ismernem, de féltettem a barátságunkat, féltem, hogy mit vonhat maga után, féltem, hogy mindent felboríthat, de amitől a legjobban féltem, hogy te nem érzel ugyanígy. Igen, Eliott. Én féltem tőled. Hogy te nem viszonzod majd az én érzéseimet.</p><p>A férfi hosszú perceken át szóhoz sem jutott. Lucas kihasználta a lehetőséget, és folytatta.</p><p>- Emlékszel arra az estére, amikor a buszmegállóban megszólítottál? Egyből megtetszettél, képtelen voltam levenni rólad a szemem. Még azután sem, hogy kiderült, barátnőd van. Egyfolytában csak néztelek. Innen tudom, hogy végighúzod a kezed az ajkaidon, amikor zavarba jössz, mint most. – Eliott megmerevedett. A szívverése versenyre kelt az ereiben száguldó vér zubogásával. A combjára ejtette a tenyerét. – Hogy megérinted a homlokodat, amikor azt mérlegeled, mihez kezdj egy adott helyzettel. Hogy a tekinteted felragyog, amikor valami izgalomba hoz. Hogy szokásod a lábaddal dobolni a padlón, amikor mérgedben legszívesebben üvöltenél. Hogy megrándul a szád sarka, amikor kezdesz dühbe gurulni. Hogy távolivá válik a pillantásod, amikor kiszakadsz a világból, és elmerülsz a gondolataidban. Hogy rajzolás közben megjelenik egy halvány ránc a szemöldökeid között, amikor magával ragad az alkotás vágya. Szerinted mindezeket tudnám, ha nem vettelek volna észre? Mindig figyeltelek, Eliott, nem számít, kivel voltam, mit csináltam, amint megláttalak, onnantól fogva kizárólag te léteztél a számomra.</p><p>Eliottnak beletellett néhány másodpercbe, amíg visszatalált a hangjához.</p><p>- De… De miért nem említetted ezt egyszer sem?</p><p>- Mert Lucille-al voltál – érkezett a magától értetődő felelet. – És, mert halálosan rettegtem, hogyha ezt beismerem, arra rámehet a barátságunk, de ma már tudom, hogy bátornak kellett volna lennem. Az első alkalommal tisztáznom kellett volna, hogy többet jelentesz nekem egy barátnál. Sokkal többet. De a múlton már nem változtathatok, és nem is akarok, mert az az öt év, amit veled töltöttem életem legszebb, legfeledhetetlenebb időszaka volt, a világ minden kincséért sem cserélném el. Az, hogy te felbukkantál az életemben, valódi áldás.</p><p>Eliottban bennrekedt a levegő. Nyomasztó hallgatás ült meg közöttük. Egy ideig egyikük sem volt képes mit kezdeni a csenddel, amit aztán Lucas tört meg.</p><p>- Tudom, hogy rengeteget hibáztam, de most itt vagyok, megkésve, de eljöttem, hogy megkérjelek, nem is, könyörögjek, hogy adj egy második esélyt! Kérlek, adj egy második esélyt, hogy bebizonyítsam, méltó vagyok a szerelmedre!</p><p>Eliott könnyektől fátyolos tekintete a fiú pillantásába mélyedt. Tűz gyúlt a lelkében.</p><p>- Második esélyt? Mire?</p><p>Lucas elfogadta a kihívást, ami elé állította. Eliott nem kételkedett abban, hogy józan ésszel mérve túl nagyot kockáztat, ám mostanra eljutott egy olyan pontra, ahol magasról tett az esetleges következményekre. Azt akarta, hogy Lucas bizonyítson, hogy érje el, hogy higgyen neki, ehhez pedig megragadta az egyetlen rendelkezésére álló eszközt – próbatétel elé állította.</p><p>Lélegzetvisszafojtva meredt rá. Lucas tenyerét Eliott kézfejéről az arcára simult. A fiú előrehajolt, és minden egyes kiejtett szavával egy arasznyival közelebb került hozzá.</p><p>- Hogy megérintselek. Hogy megfogjam a kezedet. Hogy a füledbe suttogjam, milyen gyönyörű vagy. Hogy átöleljelek, és – megtorpant, szája a férfi szája felett lebegett –, hogy megcsókoljalak. – Félig leeresztett szempillái alól Eliott viharszürke íriszeibe tekintett. – Megengeded?</p><p>- Igen. Istenem, Lucas, igen. – És a fiú már csókolta is.</p><p>Eleinte beérte annyival, hogy mindössze a száját érintse. Ráérősen hódította meg, semmi sietség, semmi hevesség nem volt a közeledésében. Türelemmel fedezte fel Eliott szájának minden létező négyzetcentiméterét, odaadásával kis híján az őrületbe kergette a férfit. </p><p>Eliott átkarolta a vállát, és mihelyst ragaszkodóan magához rántotta, megdöntötte az állát. Lucas egyből fogta a jelzéseit: tenyerét a tarkójára csúsztatva mélyítette el a csókot. Nyelvével elidőzött alsó ajkán, bebocsájtást kérve, amit meg is kapott. Eliott lázas lelkesedéssel engedte át a fiúnak az irányítást, a korábbi visszafogottság helyett ezúttal a szenvedélyesség dominált. </p><p>Nyelveik forró nászába mindketten egyszerre nyögtek bele. Eliott keze lefelé kalandozott a fiú nyakáról a gerincének oszlopára, be egyenesen a pulóvere alá. Beleremegett a csupasz bőr selymességébe, és a vágy, hogy összeolvadjon Lucasszal szinte elemésztette. </p><p>Eltaszította magát az ágytól, térdre esett a fiú előtt, majd úgy csapott le Lucas döbbenten elnyíló ajkaira, mintha ő jelentené számára az életben maradáshoz szükséges táplálékot, és ez így is volt. Az örökkévalóság végezetéig csókolná Lucast, és még azután sem unna bele. Fogaik egymásnak koccantak, nyelveik összegabalyodtak, ajkaik megduzzadtak, és ez így tökéletes volt. </p><p>Eliott még az eddigieknél is lejjebb kalauzolta a tenyerét, élvezettel markolt bele a fiú fenekébe. Lucas lihegve elszakadt tőle. Pillantásaik találkoztak, a sötétszürke a világító kékséggel, a vágy a szükséggel, az igény a követeléssel.</p><p>Lucas készült visszahajolni a szájára, ám Eliott visszakozott.</p><p>- Csak egy perc – mormolta, és felállt. A fiú értetlenül pislogott.</p><p>- Eli?</p><p>Átszelte a szobát, és kulcsra zárta az ajtót, aminek aztán egy mélyről felszakadó sóhajjal nekivetette a hátát. Feltekintett az időközben ugyancsak felegyenesedett Lucasra. Ujjai megszorultak a kilincs körül.</p><p>- Meg akarlak dugni! – Lucas vonásait megnyúltak. Eliott elszoruló torokkal ellökte magát az ajtótól, és elindult felé. – Most azonnal! Keményen, annyira, hogy a végén azt se tudjuk eldönteni, hol kezdődöm én, és hol végződsz te. Tegnap gyengédségre vágytam, ma azonban őrületes, mocskos szexre. Szükségem van rá, hogy megerősíts, hogy ez, te meg én, mi ketten együtt valóságosak vagyunk, és nem csak álmodom. Akarod?</p><p>Lucas egy darabig szótlanul meredt rá, azután…</p><p>- Igen! – Megragadta a csuklóját, és elszántan megismételte. – Igen, akarom! Elképzelésed sincs, mennyire.</p><p>Égen száguldó meteoritokként csapódtak össze. Eliottnak fogalma sem volt, melyikük hajolt előbb oda a másikhoz, de igazából nem is számított. Ajkaik féktelen csatáján kívül semmi más nem számított. </p><p>Eliott karja betévedt a fiú combja alá, a magasba emelte. Lucas engedelmesen átfonta a lábaival a csípőjét. A férfi hirtelen támadt plusz – és nem mellesleg édesen nyögdécselő – terhét az íróasztalhoz cipelte. Felültette rá, majd hozzáfogott, hogy megszabadítsa a ruháitól. Elszakadt tőle, Lucas ezt egy csalódott, és nem kevésbé panaszos sóhajtással vette tudomásul. Eliott átengedte magát a benne tomboló vadságnak. Lucas pulóvere a nadrágjához, a boxeréhez és a sündisznós mamuszához hasonlóan a földön kötött ki. Időt sem hagyott a fiúnak reagálni, Eliott máris megvált a saját ruháitól is. Amint ezzel megvolt, újfent meghódította Lucas száját. </p><p>A fiú kiélvezte az ujjai között göndörödő tincsek kuszaságát, akárcsak Eliott, aki ugyanezt művelte Lucas hajával.</p><p>Eliott támaszt keresve lecsapott az asztalra, amitől lesodródott a vázlatfüzete a szanaszét dobált ruhák halmára. Csókoktól zsibbadt szájával Lucas nyakán indult felfedező útra. Az összes kínálkozó felületet bebarangolta, megízlelte. A fogai közé csippentette a bőrét, és megszívta. Lucas felszisszent, ám kisvártatva ismét élvezettel teli hangon pihegett, ahogyan engesztelésül puszikkal hintette tele az érzékeny területet. Ezt a műveletet éppen elégszer ismételte el ahhoz, hogy a fiú nyakát beterítsék be a szívások után hátramaradt nyomok.</p><p>Eliott kéjesen szemrevételezte művét. Alsóbb testtájéka megkeményedett. Ámuldozásának véget vetett, hogy Lucas a magáénak követelte az ajkát. Elhelyezkedett a fiú térdei között, és egy határozott mozdulattal széjjelebb tárta azokat. A mai napon immár másodszorra térdepelt le. Mielőtt azonban ténylegesen cselekedni kezdett volna, felszegte az állát. Lucas viszonozta a pillantását. Erre Eliott megvillantotta ördögi félmosolyát, majd megtartva a szemkontaktust, az ajkai közé vette az ágaskodó férfiasságot.</p><p>A fiú torka mélyéből nyögés fakadt fel. Az inger végigzongorázott a férfi idegvégződésein, visszhangot vert a bensőjében, és áthatotta az egész lényét. Sóvárgott, nem is, epekedett még több ilyen visszajelzés után. Ennek apropóján lehunyt szemmel végrehajtotta ugyanazt, amit az előbb, ám ezúttal teljes hosszában befogadta. Áldotta a szerencséjét, amiért egyedül tartózkodtak a házban, mert a hangoknak, amiket Lucasból előcsalt nem szerette volna, ha bárki más fültanúja lenne.</p><p>Mozgatni kezdte a fejét, miközben a partnere számára tetszetős ritmusban nyalta és szívta a gondjaira bízott hímvesszőt. És ő bizony megfelelően gondját is viselte. Lucas hátravetett fejjel adta értésére, mennyire elégedett a teljesítményével. Egy idő után átváltott a kezére, hogy gyönyörködhessen az elé táruló látványban.</p><p>A fiú borzos fürtökkel és kipirult arccal kapkodott levegő után. A mellkasán szétömlő napsugarak olyan hatást keltettek, akárha aranyban mártózott volna meg. Eliottnak hosszan és lágyan végignyalta Az íze még annál is fenségesebb volt, mint képzelte. Éhségtől száraz szája rábukott Lucas ajkára.</p><p>Lesegítette az egyensúlyát vesztett Lucast az asztalról, majd az ágyig hátrált vele. Lucas elfeküdt a takarón. Eliott egyből követte, és lecsapott a felkínálkozó mellbimbókra. Körbecsókolta az azokat körülölelő rózsaszín udvart, azután a szájába vette az egyik hegyes csúcsot, miközben a másikat az ujjai közé csippentette, és lágyan megcsavarta. Lucas megugrott, csípője előrelendült, egyenesen neki a férfi hasfalának. Nyögéseit zihálás váltotta fel. Eliott imádta, amiért megengedte neki, hogy ezt tegye vele, hogy bízott benne. Hálája jeléül, amiért ilyen kiváltságban részesítette, úgy megcsókolta a bimbóját, hogy kényeztetése nyomán nedves nyálcsíkokat hagyott hátra. A fiú a hajába túrva buzdította folytatásra, aminek ő lelkesen eleget is tett.</p><p>Miután kellőképpen sokáig elidőzött Lucas imádnivaló köldöke körül feltérdelt az ágyon, úgy meredt le a fiúra.</p><p>- Fordulj meg! – utasította vágytól karcos hangon. Lucas engedelmeskedett.</p><p>Eliott a tekintetével együtt az ujjait is végighordozta a fiú hátán. A tarkóján felborzolt tincsek, amik szinte karamell árnyalatúnak tűntek a délelőtti ragyogásban – az övéi. A hibátlan formájú füle – szintén az övé. Az izgalomtól megfeszülő vállai és a vékony, izmos karjai – ugyancsak az övéi. Ugyanez igaz volt finoman hullámzó lapockáira, karcsú derekára, ó, és persze arra a formás fenekére is, aminek lehetetlenség volt ellenállni. És, csakhogy meggyőződhessen az igazáról, beleharapott az egyik feszes halomba, mire Lucas felmordult. Igen, Lucas az övé, és senki másé!</p><p>Vigasztalásképpen megcsókolta a támadás nyomán keletkezett sérülést. Ezután rátért egy még annál is izgalmasabb és vadítóbb területre: a fiú bejáratára. A száját, illetve a nyelvét használva fogott hozzá a megnyitásához. Nm sietett el semmit, minden egyes pillanatát kiélvezte a folyamatnak. Őrjítő játék volt ez, ám hajlandó volt türelmes lenne, ha elérhette, hogy a fiú olyan elragadóan sóhajtozzon a meglepett örömről, ahogyan azt most is tette. Semmit sem talált izgatóbbnak annál, minthogy az ajkaival ingerelhette a szoros izomgyűrűket. Hogy tudományával elbűvölhette szerelmét, és rávehette, hogy önmagáról megfeledkezve adja át magát az élménynek. Mert Lucas pontosan ezt tette. Fellökte magát a könyökére és a térdére, ringatta a csípőjét, összhangban mozgott Eliott szorgos szájával. Nem léteztek határok, csakis ő ketten. </p><p>Eliott tudatában volt annak, mekkora megtiszteltetés érte, amiért Lucas így rábízta magát. Olyan szintekig meztelenítette le magát, ahogyan azelőtt talán még sohasem. Ettől a gondolattól még hevesebben, még szenvedélyesebben esett neki a nyelvével. Lucas szoros izomgyűrűi lassan ellazultak. Hamarosan becsúsztathatta egyik ujját a szűk, forró nyílásba. Lucas felhördült, majd összerándult az először kissé kellemetlen, ámde annál ismerősebb érzésre.</p><p>Eliott taktikát változtatott: ráhajolt szerelme hátára, és csókokkal borította be nyakának hátoldalát, a fülét, a járomcsontját. A fiú hálásan pihegett alatta. A kényeztetést fokozandón Eliott a kezét Lucas ölébe vezette, és végigsimított a péniszén.</p><p>- Szeretnéd, hogy folytassam? – duruzsolta a bőrébe. Hangja megborzongatta a fiút, aki oldalra hajtotta a fejét, hogy összesimulhasson az arcuk.</p><p>- Igen – rebegte elfúlóan.</p><p>Eliott addig ügyeskedett, amíg rá nem lelt arra a szögre, amelyből elérhette, és hosszú, fájdalmasan vágyakozó csókban forrhattak össze. Fokozatosan kezdte el mozgatni az ujját. Valahonnan, valamikor, a férfi egyik meghatározásban sem volt biztos, előkerült a síkosítós tubus, aminek tartalmából a kezére és Lucas bejáratára is felkent egy adagot. Eliott minden erejével Lucas elbájolására törekedett. Komolyan gondolta, amikor azt ecsetelte neki, hogy azt akarja, ne létezzenek külön, csakis együtt. És, miközben az első ujjhoz csatlakozott a második, majd a harmadik egyre valóságosabb kilátásba került ezen álma.</p><p>Teljes testében ránehezedett Lucasra, hogy szabad kezét rákulcsolhassa annak elhanyagolt férfiasságára. Az agyi funkcióit igencsak megtorpedózták az érzékeit uraló feromonok, ezért eltartott egy darabig, amíg rátalált a megfelelő ritmusra, amivel összehangolhatta az ujjai mozgását a keze cirógatásával Lucas csípője körkörösen hullámzott, összedolgozott Eliott kétfrontos kényeztetésével, és az ezáltal felszikrázó gyönyörbe mindketten egyszerre nyögtek bele.</p><p>Eliott megvárta, amíg Lucas a szakadék szélére kerül, majd visszarántotta onnan, és elhúzódott tőle. Az erre kapott bosszús mordulás újfent kiszélesítette pajzán mosolyát.</p><p>- Eli – kezdte Lucas.</p><p>- Mindjárt, kicsim, mindjárt – csitította.</p><p>Tartotta magát az ígéretéhez. Elővarázsolta az éjjeliszekrény fiókjából az óvszert. Felgörgette, majd elhelyezkedett a fiú bejáratánál, és egy erőteljes mozdulattal belé hatolt. Lucas torka mélyéből feltörő sóhaja megbizsergette Eliott ölét. Emberfeletti lélekjelenlét szükségeltetett hozzá, hogy ne követelje a magáénak most azonnal. Türelmesen megvárta, amíg a fiú teste alkalmazkodik. Ám, miután ez bekövetkezett, nem volt megállás. Eliott hosszan elnyújtott, kíméletlen lökésekkel dugta meg őt, úgy, ahogyan arról mindig álmodott.</p><p>A plafon felé fordított a fejét, és szabadjára eresztette a mellkasát szétfeszítő hangokat, amikbe keveredett néhány mondattöredék is:</p><p>- Istenem… Édes Istenem, Lucas… Annyira jó veled! … Ez az, igen, még, még! … Istenem, szeretlek… Annyira szeretlek!</p><p>Lucas minduntalan hátrafelé nyomult, fenekével a férfi ágyékához dörgölőzött, miközben tekergette a csípőjét. A matracrugók nyikorgása, a bőrük csattogó találkozása, a ki-majd benyomuló hímvessző cuppogása, a lihegéseikkel egybekötött nyögések elkeveredtek a szex illatával, mely afrodiziákumként töltötte be a levegőt.</p><p>Eliott izzadtságtól síkos mellkassal ráhemperedett Lucas hátára. Belecsókolt a fülébe, orrával félresöpörte a halántékából a nyirkos tincseket, hogy oda is rásimíthassa az ajkát. Azzal a kezével, amivel nem a szerelme merevedését pumpálta, megragadta Lucas állkapcsát, és magához kényszerítette, hogy nyelveik egy éhes csókban egyesüljenek.</p><p>A fiú nem sokkal ezután megremegett, ragacsos fehérsége beterítette párja tenyerét. Néhány lökésnyire rá Eliott is követte a beteljesülésben. </p><p>Kábán bújtak össze. Eliott alig volt tudatánál. Kikelt az ágyból, összecsomózta, és kidobta a gumit, majd visszazuhant Lucas mellé a gyűrött takaróra. A minimális alvás, az egész éjszakás agyalás, a reggeli munka, és mindezeket bezáróan a féktelen szex olyan koktél összetevőivé álltak össze, amely azonnal kifejtette a hatását.</p><p>Le-lecsukódó szempillákkal vonta a karjaiba az ugyancsak erejét vesztett fiút, és a szoba fülledt levegőjében hamar elnyomta őket az álom.</p><p>******</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">DIMANCHE</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">16:27</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Késő délután ébredtek fel. Legalábbis Eliott. A könyökére támaszkodva merült el a mellette hason fekvő Lucas látványában. Pillantásával újra meg újra végigkövette lenyugvó napfénytől csókolt teste vonulatait, amelyet nem sokkal korábban ő is hasonló odaadással kényeztetett.</p><p>Először nem merte megérinteni. Félt, hogy bármikor délibábbá változhat. Ám végül óvatosan végighúzta a mutatóujját takaró alól előbukkanó gerincének homorulatán. Ó, igen, nagyon is valóságos volt.</p><p>Eliott a következő pillanatban bebarangolta a szájával Lucas lapockáját, vállát, párnát ölelő karját. A boldogság léggömbje felduzzasztotta a szívét, ajkai szélében mosoly játszott, miközben a tenyere megpihent szerelme hátának közepén.</p><p>Mikor felemelte a fejét, szembesült vele, hogy Lucas fáradtságtól elnehezült szempillái alól pislog fel rá. Íriszei frissen csiszolt lazúrkövekként világítottak.</p><p>- Látom, találtál magadnak elfoglaltságot, amíg én ki voltam ütve – mormogta kissé még kásás hangon.</p><p>- Nos, igen. – Eliott a tenyerében pihentette az állát, úgy viszonozta a fiú mustrálását. – Lévén, milyen borzalmasan horkolsz, ki kellett ötölnöm valamit, hogy eltereljem a figyelmemet arról az iszonyú trombitálásról, ami belőled jött.</p><p>- Hé, nem is horkolok! – kérte ki magának Lucas egészen felélénkülve.</p><p>- Dehogyisnem – csipkelődött unottan. – Mintha egy óriási elefánt tanyázna az orrodban.</p><p>Pár másodpercig szótlanul bámultak egymásra, majd elnevették magukat. Miután némiképp lehiggadt, Eliott az alkarjára hajtotta a fejét.</p><p>- Szóval – szólt percek múltán, láthatatlan cirádákat rajzolva az ujjbegyével a fiú csupasz bőrére.</p><p>- Szóval?</p><p>- Komolyan gondoltad azt, amit ma reggel mondtál? – bökte ki pár másodpercnyi habozást követően. – Hogy szeretnéd megpróbálni, milyen lenne együtt? – pontosított a másik szemében összpontosult kérdésre válaszul.</p><p>- Persze, hogy komolyan gondoltam – felelte Lucas. A könyökére küzdötte magát, hogy most ő lehessen az, aki letekint a férfira. – Egész életemben egy olyan kapcsolatra vágytam, mint ami köztünk van. Ahol elfogadjuk és tiszteljük egymást. Ahol nincsenek titkok és hazugságok, amelyben egyenlő felekként teljesedhetünk ki. Ahol emlékszünk a másik apró szokásaira, mint például arra, hogy milyen morcos leszel, ha valaki a tervezettnél korábban kelt fel. – Összemosolyogtak, de aztán Lucas kisvártatva ismét elkomolyodott. – Egy vak idióta voltam, hogy nem tűnt fel, hogy az álmom, a legnagyobb vágyam előttem van, csak ki kellett volna nyújtanom érte a kezem. Hálás vagyok, amiért mindennek ellenére is megajándékoztál egy új eséllyel.</p><p>Eliott félig leeresztette a szempilláit. A Szeretlek, a Mindig melletted leszek, és a Nincs hozzád fogható szavakat jegyezte fel Lucas derekának oldalára.</p><p>- És mi van azzal, hogy semmin se változtatnál? Hogy nem mennél vissza az időben, hogy mindent másként csinálj? – huzakodott elő a fejében motoszkáló kétellyel. – Hiszen, ha én bevallottam volna, hogy szeretlek, te pedig, hogy nem vagyok közömbös a számodra, akkor talán már régóta együtt lennénk.</p><p>- Meglehet – hagyta rá megfontoltan a fiú. – De azt se felejtsd el, hogy régebben teljesen más voltam. Rémült, bizonytalan, tele tervekkel, amiket nem mertem megvalósítani. Nem tudtam, hogyan fejezzem ki az érzéseimet.</p><p>- Csak azért, mer féltél. Ez teljesen érthető.</p><p>- Így igaz – bólintott. – Féltem. Az, hogy barátság szövődött közöttünk hozzásegített ahhoz, hogy felhagyjak az önsajnáltatással, és végre felnőjek.</p><p>- De ez akkor is bekövetkezett volna, ha együtt járunk – mutatott rá Eliott.</p><p>- Ebben nem vagyok teljesen biztos – válaszolta elgondolkodva Lucas. – Egy párkapcsolat más hatást gyakorol az emberre, mint az őszinte barátság. Addig nem tudtam igazán együtt lenni valakivel, amíg ki nem békültem saját magammal. Benned is, hiába éreztem az első pillanattal fogva a vonzódást, csak később kezdtem el megbízni, ez pedig olyasmi, amit nem tagadhatunk el. Mindkettőnknek le kellett küzdenünk a magunk démonjait, hogy ma itt lehessünk.</p><p>Eliott ráemelte a pillantását.</p><p>- És most?</p><p>Lucas halvány félmosollyal közelebb hajolt hozzá.</p><p>- Most megkérdezem tőled, hogy hétfőn meddig tartanak az óráid?</p><p>- Délután kettőig. Miért?</p><p>- Mert randira akarlak hívni.</p><p>Eliottnak a szívéből a torkába ugrott a boldogság-buborék.</p><p>- Te tényleg randizni akarsz velem?</p><p>- Még szép – vágta rá Lucas, és kisimított egy tincset Eliott homlokából. – Hagyományos, elvárt módon hódítalak meg, ami egészen pontosan egy első, egy második meg egy harmadik randit takar, amin már zsákolhatok.</p><p>- Hogyha a zsákolás alatt szexet értesz, akkor fennáll a veszélye, hogy az előbbi során agyrázkódást szenvedtél el. Nem tudom, emlékszel-e rá, de ez az ágy nem azért néz ki így, mert egy hurrikán tombolt benne. Vagyis de. Egy Lucas és Eliott névre hallgató természeti csapás.</p><p>- Ó, biztosra veheted, hogy élénken beleégett a tudatomba – nevetett Lucas. – A lényeg az, hogy rendesen szeretném csinálni, úgy, ahogy azt te megérdemled. Tehát nyálas, múlt századi zeneszámokkal, mozi estekkel, gyertya fényes vacsorával, összebújással a kanapén, sőt, akár még egy szál rózsát is beiktathatunk, amennyiben ragaszkodsz a lassú tánchoz a Darlinra a Beach Boystól. Na, benne vagy?</p><p>Eliott olyan szélesen mosolygott, hogy a boldogság-buborékkal együtt az arcát is szétrepedés fenyegette.</p><p>- Hogy is lennék képes visszautasítani a romantika koronázatlan királyát, Lucas Lallemant? </p><p>- Nem tudom. – Összeért az orruk hegye. – De próbálkozni azért szabad.</p><p>Lecsapott a szájára. Eliott a vállainál fogva magához húzta Lucast, miközben nyelve forrón összegabalyodott az övével. A fiú előbbi könnyed szavait felrúgva azzal a lázas ragaszkodással és hévvel ölelte magához, ami Eliottot egy közönséges drogfüggővé alacsonyította. Annyi volt a különbség, hogy ő nem a szer, hanem egy újabb adagnyi Lucas-féle érintés után sóvárgott. Párja levegő után kapkodva szakadt el tőle.</p><p>- Ezt vehetem úgy, hogy nem kell visszaadnom a kabátodat?</p><p>- Ne merészeld!</p><p>És már rántotta is vissza magára, felháborodottan, amiért egyáltalán volt bátorsága eltávolodni. Eliott fordított a helyzeten, felülre került, és szinte belepasszírozta a matracba Lucast. </p><p>A fiú szeretője hajába túrva elragadtatott sóhajtásokkal fejezte ki rajongását a legdrágább selyem puhaságával felérő tincsek iránt.</p><p>- És mi lesz a szekrénnyel?</p><p>- Ráér. – Eliott ennyivel elintézettnek is nyilvánította az ügyet. – Momentán fontosabb elfoglaltságaink akadnak. – És, hogy pontossá tegye, mik is lennének azok, jelentőségteljesen hozzádörgölődzött Lucas alsóbb tájékaihoz.</p><p>A fiú komiszul elvigyorodott.</p><p>- Újra?</p><p>- Újra és újra és újra egészen a harmadik randiig, Lallemant, amikor is elvárom, hogy szó szerint levegyél a lábamról.</p><p>- Kihívás elfogadva – mondta, és megcsókolta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Napraforgóból és akvarellből</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucas és Eliott immár három hónapja együtt vannak.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A fejezetet, ahogyan az összes többit a Cigarettes After Sex ihlette, azon felül is a Each Time You Fall In Love című számuk. Kellemes olvasást hozzá!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">MERCREDI</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">11:25</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Eliott a kávézó előtt várt Lucasra. Feltolta a napszemüvegét a fejére, előkotorta zsebéből a telefonját, és leellenőrizte az időt. Még öt perc volt hátra Lucas érkezéséig.</p><p>Szájához emelte félig elszívott cigarettáját, miközben felnézett a bárányfelhőkben úszó égboltra. Az öltözéke nem is üthetett volna jobban el a környezetétől. Fekete dzsekijében, ugyanilyen színű pólójában és nadrágjában, kiegészítve Doc Martens bakancsával sötét fellegként támasztotta az épület üvegfalát. A mellette lévő ajtó csilingelve hol becsukódott, hol kinyílt az azon betérő, vagy éppen távozó vendégek jóvoltából. A régies, vintage stílusú hely viszonylagos népszerűségnek örvendett a campusból a városba betévedő diákok körében. Eliott már csak tudta, mellékállásban itt vállalt munkát, mint barista, esténként pedig egy videotékában gürizett.</p><p>Abban a pillanatban, ahogy elnyomta a csikket a cipője talpán, és oldalra tévedt a tekintete, meglátta a felé igyekvő Lucast. A fiú épp kikerült egy hangosan vihorászó lánycsoportot. Eliott szíve meglódult a mellkasában, és még hevesebb ütemre váltott, amikor Lucas is észrevette őt, és megszaporázta a lépteit.</p><p>Eliott a hátizsákját a vállára kanyarintva megindult. Az összetalálkozást megelőző percekben szemügyre vette a barátját. Szeme elidőzött a farmernadrágba bújtatott lábakon, az izmos mellkast takaró kapucnis felsőn, ami igazság szerint az ő tulajdonát képezte, de reggel annyira egymásba feledkeztek, hogy Lucas majdnem elkésett, ezért felkapta, ami épp a keze ügyébe került. Eliott maximálisan elégedett volt a végeredménnyel, sőt, meg kellett állapítania, hogy a barátjához jobban passzoltak a cuccai, mint hozzá, bár ezen a téren nem lehetett őt objektívnek nevezni.</p><p>Mielőtt mélyebben belemerülhetett volna a gondolataiban, Lucas elé ért. Egyik kezét az arcára, a másikat a tarkójára simította, és megcsókolta. Megfeledkezett az őket körülvevő járókelőkről, akik úgy bámulták őket, mintha egy romantikus film főszereplői lennének. Csakis Lucas számított. Először kissé meglepett, aztán annál gyönyörtelibb sóhajtása, amivel átadta magát neki. Alig néhány órája váltak el, mégis olyan volt, mintha időtlen idők óta kellett volna nélkülöznie. Lucas átkarolta a hátát, és ugyanolyan szenvedélyesen viszonozta az érintését. Eliott nem hitte volna, hogy a drámákon és a sorozatokon kívül megtörténhet ilyesmi – hogy teljesen megszűnik a világ. Kizárólag arra a személyre összpontosított, aki olyan odaadóan bújt a karjaiba, mintha oda teremtették volna.</p><p>- Szia – lehelte Lucas. Eliott lehunyva tartotta a szemhéját, hogy elvonatkoztasson a fiú húsos ajkaitól. Miután többé-kevésbé összeszedte magát, felnézett.</p><p>- Szia – mondta, és összefűzte az ujjaikat. Az ő keze, mint mindig, kicsit hűvös volt, ellenben Lucasé árasztotta magából a melegséget. – Milyenek voltak az óráid?</p><p>- Tűrhetőek – vonta meg a vállát. – Bár Hauser professzor szónoklata közben kis híján bealudtam. Az a fickó aztán ért ahhoz, hogyan ringassa álomba az embert.</p><p>- Ó, csak nem? – szökkent fel a szemöldöke. Szája szélében kacér mosoly volt megszületendőben. – Nem lehetséges, hogy azért voltál kimerült, mert valaki lefárasztott az éjszaka folyamán?</p><p>Lucas elgondolkodva karolta át a derekát, csípője a másik hasának nyomódott.</p><p>- Hm, ez nagyon is valószínű, lévén, este nem a pihenés volt az elsődleges szempont.</p><p>- Hanem mi?</p><p>A fiú ravaszul somolygott.</p><p>- Tudod te azt, hisz javarészt neked köszönhető, amiért félholtan kellett betámolyognom az egyetemre.</p><p>- Ez aljas rágalom! – kérte ki magának Eliott. – Nevezz meg egyetlen olyan tényezőt, ami közreműködött abban, hogy hajnalig ébren maradj, és ami valamilyen formában hozzám kötődik. </p><p>Kihívóan szuggerálta az enyhén kipirult Lucast. Ami azt illeti, az ő teste is lángolt, valahányszor felidézte azokat az érintéseket, azokat a simogatásokat, Lucas nyelvének útját a csupasz bőrén. Természetesen tisztában van a felelősségével a fiú kialvatlanságát illetően, és hajlandó beismerni, ám előbb szerette volna kicsit próbára tenni a barátját.</p><p>Lucas felülemelkedett a zavarodottságán. Eliott füléhez hajolt, csábítóan a fogai közé csippentette a lágy bőrt.</p><p>- Amikor a szádba vetted a farkamat, az példának okáért elég izzasztó végeredményt szült – suttogta úgy, hogy csakis számukra legyenek hallhatóak a szavak, amelyektől Eliott arcába tódult a vér. Térde megroggyant, veszélyesen valóságos közelségbe került, hogy itt és most olyasmit fog elkövetni, amire évek múltán sem lenne képes pirulás nélkül visszaemlékezni. – Valamint az sem volt mellékes, hogy miket műveltél a…</p><p>- Tényleg arra hajtasz, hogy lecsukjanak bennünket közszeméremsértésért? – zihálta Eliott, megkapaszkodva a másik karjában.</p><p>- De hát nem is csinálunk semmit a csókolózáson meg az ölelkezésen kívül – pislogott fel rá Lucas. Hogy létezik, hogy még ezek után is ártatlannak bírt mutatkozni?</p><p>- Még – hangsúlyozta Eliott. – Hacsak nem akarod, hogy a következő pillanatban leteperjelek a járdára, és mindenki szeme láttára neked essek, mint egy felajzott dúvad, akkor azt javaslom, hagyd abba.</p><p>- Felajzott dúvad? Istenem, ne mond, hogy megint megnézted a Büszkeség és balítéletet?</p><p>- Talált, süllyedt – vigyorgott. Elhúzódott, átvette a fiútól a hátizsákját, a magáé mellé igazította a hátán, majd pillantását ráfüggesztette összekulcsolódott ujjaikra. – Egészen mást terveztem mára, mintsem, hogy a délutánunk további részét a sitten töltsük.</p><p>- Pedig lefogadom, hogy rajtad még a börtönszerkó is remekül mutatna – incselkedett Lucas, miközben elsétáltak a kirakatok mellett.</p><p>- Meglehet. Azonban bekerülne az aktámba, és onnantól az NCIS folyamatos megfigyelés alatt tartani minket.</p><p>- Vagy simán csak azt hinnék, hogy kanosak vagyunk – tippelt. Egy anyuka a kislányával épp ekkor lejtett el mellettük. Rájuk meresztette a szemét, majd elszelelt a nyalókát szopogató csöppséggel.</p><p>Lucas megdermedt. Egymásra bámultak Eliottal, azután kirobbant belőlük a nevetés.</p><p>- Szent igaz, meg kellene tanulnunk visszafogni magunkat – kacagott a fiú, miután folytatták az útjukat.</p><p>- Minek így sürgetni? – rántotta meg a vállát. – Előttünk áll még az egész öregkorunk, hogy valamelyest lecsillapodjunk. – A mondat végére érve a szeme sarkából Lucasra sandított.</p><p>- Van egy olyan sejtésem, hogy még akkor is ugyanilyenek leszünk annyi különbséggel, hogy járókerettel fogunk koslatni egymás nyomában, az egyikünknek meg, vagy ami még valószínűbb, mindkettőnknek ősz lesz a haja – ecsetelte könnyedén, mintha mi sem lenne egyértelműbb, minthogy együtt élik le az életüket. Eliott torka elszorult.</p><p>- Addigra már vének leszünk, mint a csatalovak. Örülhetünk, ha úgy hagyjuk el a házat, hogy nem felejtjük el betenni a protkónkat.</p><p>- Kikérem magamnak! – háborgott Lucas. – Fiatalabb vagyok nálad, tehát csak te leszel öreg, én még nem.</p><p>-  Ezt vehetem úgy, hogyha kiábrándulsz a ráncos seggemből, keresel magadnak egy ereje teljében lévő csődört? – Eliott drámain levegő után kapott, tudatosan figyelmen kívül hagyva a mellkasában szárnyat bontó szomorúság pillangóját.</p><p>- Ne is álmodj róla! Kifogtál, Demaury, úgyhogy jobb, ha felkészülsz, hogy sohasem szabadulsz tőlem.</p><p>- Istenem, mit vétettem, amiért ezt érdemlem? – emelte az égre a tekintetét. Lucas némán hápogott. Eliott ráhajolt a szájára, és gyors, futó csókkal ajándékozta meg. – Gyere, fiatal szeretőm, igyunk meg egy kávét, attól talán magadhoz térsz – kormányozta a kávézó felé, ám Lucas megcsóválta a fejét.</p><p>- Lehetne, hogy előtte beugorjunk a szemközti kerámiaboltba? Szükségem volna néhány apróságra.</p><p>- Persze, menjünk.</p><p>A zajos utcáról a tágas üzlethelyiségbe érve szinte ordított körülöttük a csend. A sorok között csellengve a férfi szétnézett a kínálaton. Lucas előtte bandukolt, és láthatóan pontosan tudta, mit keres. Célirányosan vezette ki Eliottot a vázák és a kaspók labirintusából, miközben ajkát csücsörítve hordozta végig a tekintetét a roskadásig megrakott polcokon.</p><p>- Egészen pontosan mit is szeretnél venni? – kérdezte Eliott.</p><p>Lucas pár pillanatig halogatta a válaszadást. Aztán megakadt a tekintete az egyik tányérkészleten, és felragyogott az arca.</p><p>- Ezt – emelte le a kiszemelt dobozt, majd óvatosan a kosárba helyezte.</p><p>- Napraforgó mintás tányérok? Ajándéknak szánod valakinek? </p><p>- Nem – fordult szembe vele a fiú. – Igazság szerint neked lesz, vagyis kettőnknek. A srácokkal közösen bérelt lakásomba szánom.</p><p>- És ez hogyan kapcsolódik hozzánk?</p><p>- Úgy, hogy mostanában egyre több időt töltesz nálunk. Azt akarom, hogy otthonosan érezd magad, ezért gondoltam, beruházok ezekre – intett a kosara tartalmára. – Egyszer említetted, hogy a napraforgó a kedvenc virágod, és a minap, amikor a közelben sétáltam, felfigyeltem erre az új kollekcióra a kirakatban, a kettő pedig adta magát. Ha neked is megfelel, mivel pénteken indiai kaja nap van, ebből ehetjük a curryt.</p><p>Eliott nem jutott szóhoz. Szinte vakon kinyúlt, és a karjaiba zárta Lucast azzal a feltett szándékkal, hogy soha nem ereszti ki onnan. A fiú halk nevetése a nyakát csiklandozta, míg Lucas ujjai az ő hajában kalandoztak. Elég távol voltak a bolt elejétől ahhoz, hogy ne kelljen attól tartaniuk, hogy az eladó bármikor rájuk ronthat.</p><p>- Hihetetlen – dünnyögte Lucas a férfi mellkasába. – Semmi más nem mérhető ahhoz a gyengédséghez, amit az ölelésed jelent.</p><p>Erre Eliott annyira közel húzta magához, hogy Lucas hallhatta, milyen eszelősen dörömböl a szíve. A tenyere rátalált a fiú tarkójára, majd az ajkaik egy lassú, érzelmes csók erejéig találkoztak. Hosszú perceken át álltak ott egymásnak támasztott homlokkal, a másik lélegzetéhez igazítva a sajátjukat. Eliott tüdeje megtelt a tulajdon tusfürdője illatával, amit Lucas úgy viselt magán, mintha mindenki tudomására akarná hozni, hogy ők ketten összetartoznak. </p><p>Kiszáradt a szája, lopott még egy csókot, csakhogy aztán végignyalhasson a fiú alsó ajkán, és belebódulhasson Lucas édes ízébe.</p><p>- Egek, miért kell neked ennyire imádnivalónak lenned? – suttogta elgyötörten. </p><p>Azelőtt senki sem törődött vele így. Arról sem volt sejtése, hogy egyáltalán létezik a kölcsönösségnek ez a fajta formája, amelyben a szeretett személy iránti gondoskodás felülírja az igény fogalmát, és egészen új fontossági sorrendet állít fel. Lucas észben tartott róla egy olyan teljesen hétköznapi információt, aminek nincs köze a betegségéhez. Valamihez, ami nem érintette a gyógyszerezését, hanem a személyiségéhez tartozott. Még Lucille-al sem tapasztalt ilyesmit, pedig ő volt a leghosszabb állandó partnere. </p><p>A kapcsolatuk elején még látott rá némi esély, ám ez irányú reményei csakhamar dugába dőltek. Amint kitudódott a bipoláriája, a lány az önkéntes ápolónőjévé, egyben gondozójává lépett elő. Onnantól a felé mutatott érdeklődése egyetlen pontra szűkölt le, az képezte az egész viszonyuk lényegét: az aktuális mentális állapota. </p><p>Ennek a gondolatnak a hatására megmoccantak a lelkében rejtőzködő démonok. Óhatatlanul is szöget ütött a fejében, hogy attól függetlenül, hogy neki nem volt része ehhez hasonló bánásmódban, Lucasnak még lehetett. Sőt, biztos, hogy volt, hisz előtte jó pár sráccal járt, köztük az egyikkel, Daviddel nagyon komolyak voltak közöttük a dolgok.</p><p>- Elképzelésem sincs – térítette vissza a jelenbe a fiú hangja. Lucas ránézett, és Eliottnak a puszta látványa elegendő volt ahhoz, hogy messzire száműzze a fejében gomolygó borús fellegeket. – De van egy olyan sejtésem, hogy köze lehet ahhoz, hogy mindennél jobban magamba bolondítottalak.</p><p>- Ez esetben – duruzsolta a szájába –, örömmel jelentem, Mr. Lallemant, hogy a kísérlete sikeresnek bizonyult.</p><p>- Ebben egy pillanatig sem kételkedtem – vágta rá önelégülten, majd váratlanul kibontakozott a karjaiból, felkapta a bevásárlókosarat, és megindult előre. Eliott fejcsóválva követte. – Mindazonáltal el kell mondanom, hogy ebben a tekintetben te sem vagy kispályás.</p><p>- Ugye ezzel nem arra akarsz célozni, hogy gyanúsítasz valamivel?</p><p>- Én? Még mit nem! – Szembefordult Eliottal, miközben továbbra is hátrafelé araszolt, bízva abban, hogy nem ütközik neki semminek. – Mindössze értésedre szerettem volna hozni, hogy te is megfelelően teljesítettél.</p><p>- Megfelelően? – ismételte hitetlenkedve. – Mit jelentsen az, hogy megfelelően?</p><p>- Nos, a legtöbb helyen azt, hogy átlag felett, kielégítően, elfogadhatóan, vagy, ami még népszerűbb változata: egynek elmegy – sorolta Lucas segítőkészen. A férfi feltartotta a kezét.</p><p>- Vagyis a gáláns próbálkozásaim ennyit érnek? Egy lazán odavetett megfelelőt? Ez egyenesen sértő!</p><p>- A reggeli ébresztésekkel egybekötött csókok, a friss bagelek, a műanyag pohárban felszolgált borok – húzogatta incselkedve a szemöldökét, mire a másik a szemét forgatta –, a pizzázással egybekötött filmnézős esték az előnyödre váltak, de nem tudtad überelni a három első randit, amit szerveztem neked.</p><p>Eliott elvörösödött. </p><p>Na, igen, azt azért el kellett ismernie, hogy Lucas magasra tette a lécet. Minden egyes ígéretét beváltotta, amit az anyja házában tett neki: elvitte vacsorázni, de nem ám egy menő étterembe, amelyeknek Eliott sohasem értette a létjogosultságát, hanem a kedvenc éjszakai, country stílusú hamburgerezőjébe, ahol három vörös gyertya várt arra, hogy rituálisan meggyújtsák őket, majd ezt követően hajnalig táncoltak egy spanyol szórakozóhelyen. Az első hivatalos csókjukat az elfogyasztott rum, a termet betöltő dohányfüst, és az ereikben keringő eufória tette feledhetetlenné. </p><p>Noha Lucas önkéntes cölibátust fogadott a harmadik randijuk végéig, rögtön a másodiknál majdnem felrúgta az ígéretét. Az este folyamán moziba invitálta Eliottot, hogy megnézzék a Casablancát. Egy perc nem sok, annyira sem emlékeztek az amerikai klasszikusból. A több, mint egy órás játékidőt végig azzal töltötték, hogy minél behatóbban feltérképezzék a másik száját, és mindeközben még volt egy kis póló alá nyúlás is. Visszatérve a férfi lakására ugyanott folytatták, ahol abbahagyták. Leheveredtek a nappali kanapéjára, megszabadultak a felsőtestüket elfedő ruhadaraboktól, ám mielőtt rátértek volna az altáji részekre, Lucas hatalmas erőfeszítések árán megálljt parancsolt magának. Nem mentek tovább a csókolózásnál, de nem is rá szükség, Eliottnak ennyitől is kötéltáncot lejtettek az idegei. Félő volt, hogy kettejük közül végül ő lesz az, aki elveszíti az önuralmát. </p><p>A várva várt délutánon, amikor mindkettejüknek szabadnapjuk volt, nem pazarolták az időt arra, hogy elhagyják a lakást. Lucas mindent bevetett, hogy megnyerje magának Eliottot. Egy csokor rózsával fogadta, vacsorát készített neki, táncoltak a Darlinra a Beach Boystól, majd lassan, fokozatosan csábította el, aminek a végén a kábult Eliott nem volt rest beismerni, hogy Lucas csakugyan levette a lábáról. A szó összes értelmében.</p><p>A virágokat, amikkel Lucas meglepte, lepréselte az ugyancsak tőle kapott Szapphó versgyűjteményébe, amivel az első európai szintű kiállítása után ajándékozta meg.</p><p>- Nem tisztességes, hogy felemlegeted, és piszkosul visszaélsz a helyzeti előnyöddel – mondta. Leolvasta Lucas arckifejezéséről, hogy hozzá hasonlóan felelevenítette a történteket.</p><p>- Meglehet. De ahelyett, hogy ezért megorrolsz rám, mi lenne, ha inkább azon töprengenél, hogyan hozhatod be a lemaradásodat?</p><p>Eliott megtorpant, majd összefűzte a karjait a mellkasa előtt.</p><p>- Igazad lehet – hümmögte, és egy oldalsasszéval kikerülte a földbe gyökerezett Lucast. – Kész szerencse, hogy máris akadt egy ötletem, amivel orvosolhatom ezt a problémát.</p><p>- És mi lenne az? – kíváncsiskodott a hátrahagyott fiú, aki igyekezte utolérni őt.</p><p>Eliott befordult a következő szakasznál. Elégedetten konstatálta, hogy ezek szerint jól emlékezett, és valóban ezen az állványon lelhetőek fel a bögrék.</p><p>- Nagyban hasonlít a tiédre – adta meg a választ a mellé érő Lucas kérdésére. – Sőt, azonos vele, bár ezért nem szabad gúnyolódni! Követem a példádat, és mostantól azon leszek, hogy egy új szintre emeljem a kapcsolatunkat.</p><p>- Mi lenne az az új szint?</p><p>Eliott rásandított.</p><p>- A háziasodás. Vagy akár hívhatjuk papás-mamásnak, ha úgy jobban tetszik.</p><p>- Maradok az előbbinél. És ezt az úgynevezett háziasodást a poharaknál tervezed kezdeni?</p><p>- Pontosan – bólintott. – A szándékod ihletett meg arra, hogy valamivel én is hozzátegyek ahhoz, hogy te is otthonosan érezd magad nálam.</p><p>Lucas elfojtott egy kuncogást. Eliott nem értette, mi vicceset találhatott a mondandójában.</p><p>- Erre semmi szükség – felelte csendesen a fiú. A pillantása, amivel végigmérte, úgy simogatta Eliottot, akár a napsugár a tél közepén. – Már attól, hogy körülvesznek a holmijaid, a régi lemezjátszód, a szamárfüles könyveid, a tintapacás polcaid, a posztereid meg a csorba bögréid máris olyan érzés, mintha hazataláltam volna.</p><p>Eliottnak nem maradt ideje felráznia magát a szavak bűvöletéből. Lucas keze a járomcsontjára simult, ő pedig ösztönösen belehajolt az érintésbe. Finoman belecsókolt csuklójának sima bőrébe. Nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy Lucas pupillái tágra nyíltak a gesztusra, a sötét gyűrűk valósággal bekebelezték az íriszeit. Eliottnak minden eddiginél fékezhetetlenebb vágtába kezdett a szíve. Leengedte a karját, közelebb lépett, és megcirógatta Lucas állát.</p><p>- Megkönnyebbültem, hogy ezt hallom. Legalább nem kell majd eget rengető változtatásokat eszközölnünk, amikor egy nap beköltözöl – fűzte hozzá a fiú meglepett homlokráncolására magyarázatul.</p><p>Lucas félszegesen, bizakodóan elmosolyodott.</p><p>- Azt hittem, ez eddig is nyilvánvaló volt.</p><p>Eliott még egyszer alaposan szemügyre vette a polcokon sorakozó kerámiákat.</p><p>- Mindenesetre azért jó lenne, ha volna valami a lakásomban, ami erre a délelőttre emlékeztet – jegyezte meg.</p><p>- Arra, hogy szóváltásba keveredtünk arról, melyikünk a romantikusabb?</p><p>- Nem pont erre értettem. Amire örökké emlékezni akarok az az, hogy vettél a kedvemért egy komplett napraforgós tányérkészletet. És itt a hangsúly most a napraforgón van, nem pedig azon, melyikünk rukkol elő kiemelkedőbb randi ötletekkel, mert ebben a kategóriában én lennék a nyertes.</p><p>- Most komolyan fel kell elevenítenem a két héttel ezelőtti ebédünket, amit történetesen én szerveztem meg?</p><p>- Nekem meg komolyan fel kell elevenítenem a tegnap estét? – A szeme sarkából tanulmányozta a Lucason végbemenő változást, és az eredmény szégyentelen vigyorgásra késztette. – Mi az? – bökte meg a csípőjével. – Az utcán még nem voltál ilyen mimóza. Sőt, emlékeim szerint arra hajtottál, hogy kihozz a sodromból.</p><p>- Fogalmam sincs, miről beszélsz. – Lucas öntudatosan felszegte a fejét. – Inkább válaszd ki, melyik kell – bökött a felhozatal felé –, hogy aztán mehessünk kávét venni, mielőtt összeesek a kimerültségtől.</p><p>- Te voltál az, aki azt javasolta, hogy jöjjünk be ide – mutatott rá Eliott szándékosan tudálékos hangnemben, amivel kivívta párja bosszús szusszantását. – De, mivel ennyire szépen kéred… –Leemelt két egyformán fehér alapon eper mintás bögrét, majd a tányéros doboz mellé rakta őket a kosárba. Rámosolygott az enyhén meglepett Lucasra. – A kedvenc gyümölcsöd. – Szavaival visszacsalogatta a fiú szájára kedves mosolyát.</p><p>Fizettek a kasszánál, majd kiléptek az úttestre. Átsétáltak a barátságos, rusztikus stílusú kávézóba, és beálltak a sorba.</p><p>Eliott hátulról átkarolta Lucas nyakát, aki belesimult az ölelésébe, és tenyerét biztatóan a karjára fektette. A férfi mással nem viselkedett volna ilyen fesztelenül, ahogyan abban is biztos volt, hogy más nem fogadta volna Lucaséhoz fogható engedékenységgel az esetenként túlzónak ható ragaszkodását. A múltban keserves csalódások árán tanulta meg, hogy ami számára természetes, az a legtöbb embernek kellemetlen, sőt, olykor szégyenletes. Lelki szemei előtt megjelent egykori partnereinek szenvedő arckifejezése, miközben azt ecsetelték, értékelik a szenvedélyét, és hogy nincs ezzel semmi baj, de jobb lenne a kínos szituációk elkerülése érdekében, ha megtartaná a négy falon belülre. Egyedül Lucas nem kezelte teherként, hogy a nyilvánosság előtt önmagát adta, ez pedig olyasfajta felszabadultságot nyújtott, amiről nem sejtette, hogy idáig hiányolta.</p><p>Most már értem, honnan ered az a kifejezés, hogy a keblére ölelné a világot – morfondírozott, miközben csókot lehelt a fiú halántékára. Lucas oldalra billentette az állát, megpuszilta a szája sarkát, majd felnézett rá.</p><p>- Szerinted melyiket kérjem? Jegeskávét vagy americánót? – fordította a fejét a pult feletti tábla irányába, amire krétával volt felírva a választék.</p><p>Eliott a vállára ejtette az állát.</p><p>- Azt mondanám, jegeskávét. De mivel sanszos, hogy végül bármelyik mellett is teszed le a voksod, utólag rájössz, hogy a másikat kellett volna választanod, ezért átjavítanám a kijelentésemet arra, hogy vedd meg mindkettőt.</p><p>- Ezzel arra célzol, hogy döntésképtelen vagyok?</p><p>- Nem céloztam, megállapítást tettem. – Lucas rámeredt. A férfi viszonozta a szemkontaktust, aztán engesztelésképpen ajkát az övére simította. Csibészes félmosollyal húzódott hátrébb. – Ne aggódj, bébi, a fontos kérdésekben, mint például a párválasztásban elég szilárd álláspontot képviselsz.</p><p>- Így igaz. És szerencsére ezen a téren minden szempontból jó döntéseket hozok. – Visszahajolt a férfi szájára, és lecsókolta róla a mosoly árnyékát. Addig mélyítette az érintést, amíg Eliottnak sok mindenhez lett volna kedve, csak nevetni nem. A hátuk mögötti torokköszörülés rebbentette szét őket. Leplezetlenül vigyorogva váltak el egymástól, és haladtak a sorral. Miután a három lány átvette a rendelését, ők következtek. Émile-nek, Eliott évfolyamtársának a morcos ábrázatával találták szembe magukat, aki tenyerét a pultra támasztva meresztette rájuk a szemét.</p><p>- Srácok – kezdte, miközben kisöpört egy élénklila hajtincset a homlokából –, nyomatékosan felszólítalak titeket, hogy hagyjátok abba!</p><p>- Mégis mit? – pislogott Lucas.</p><p>- Amit az utóbbi három hónapban folyamatosan csináltok. Ennek az odáig vagyok a pasimért, ezért felfalom az arcod a magányos szüzek szeme láttára típusú komédiának egyszer és mindenkorra véget kell vetnetek! – replikázott heves gesztikulációk közepette.</p><p>- Úgy tudtam, van valakid – szúrta közbe Lucas, miután bemondták a rendelésüket.</p><p>- Én meg azt, hogy már nem vagy szűz – tódította Eliott, kiérdemelve, hogy ő kerüljön Émile szúrós méricskélésének kereszttüzébe. Bocsánatkérően lebiggyesztette a száját. – Átléptem egy határt?</p><p>- Nem is kicsit. Mázlid van, hogy kicsattanó kedvemben találtatok. Jóváteheted azzal, hogy fizetés után duplán jattolsz. Visszatérve a másik ügyre – emelte Lucasra a tekintetét –, igen, kapcsolatban élek, de miattatok olyan érzés, mintha totál szingli lennék.</p><p>- Akkor meglehet, hogy nem a megfelelő ember mellett keresed a boldogságot – jegyezte meg Lucas szelíden.</p><p>- Ne is törődj vele! – legyintett Eliott. – Ma mindenre ez a kulcsszava: megfelelő az időjárás, megfelelő a tananyag, megfelelő a romantika terén nyújtott teljesítményem, megfelelő a…</p><p>- Vízszintes tangózási technikád? – tippelt Émile.</p><p>- Kikérem magamnak! – szisszent fel sértetten Eliott. – Ezen a téren több vagyok, mint megfelelő – pillantott Lucasra, aki azonnal a segítségére sietett.</p><p>- Úgy van! Ezt az is igazolja, hogy a minap garbóban kellett végigülnöm az óráimat, mert gyakorlatilag egyetlen épen maradt felületet sem hagyott a nyakamon.</p><p>Émile segélykérően a plafonra bámult, mintha abban reménykedne, hogy az isteni gondviselés közbelép, és megmenti ettől a kínzástól.</p><p>- Még csodálkoztok, hogy egyedülállónak érzem magam, amikor úgy nyomatjátok ezt a lelkitárs cuccot, hogy konkrétan látom a fejetek körül repkedő pillangókat és egyszarvúakat, mint abban a nyamvadt Disney mesében. Az, ahogyan összejöttetek meg egy komplett klisé halom.</p><p>- Ezzel ismételten csak nem értek egyet – vágott vissza Eliott, ám Lucas ezúttal nem osztotta a véleményét.</p><p>- Ebben végül is igaza van. – Eliott az elárultak megsemmisítő döbbenetével meredt rá. – Jaj, ne nézz így! Mindent összevetve el kell ismerned, hogy rólunk ábrázolhatták volna a Love, Rosiet leszámítva a bent ragadt óvszert meg a nem kívánt terhességet.</p><p>- Hogy érted azt, hogy mindent összevetve? Öt éven át legjobb barátok voltunk, amíg egy éjszaka nem bírtam tovább magamban tartani az érzéseimet, és bevallottam neked határtalan, olthatatlan szerelmemet. Ez a nagy betűs romantika, Lucas!</p><p>- Ó, édes Istenem, ha létezel, akkor kérve kérlek, most szólíts magadhoz! – zsolozsmázta Émile, miközben hozzálátott a kávé elkészítéséhez. Eliott és Lucas ügyet sem vetettek rá.</p><p>- Különben is, máshogy is megismerkedhettünk volna. Az eredetinél sokkalta tipikusabb módon.</p><p>- Például? – érdeklődött Lucas.</p><p>- Nos – dobolt az ujjaival a pulton–, képzelj el egy alternatív univerzumot, amiben a múltbéli Eliott besétál egy bárba, találkozik veled, egyből elbűvölöd a sármoddal meg az elképesztő humoroddal, odáig lesz érted, és mire feleszméltél, már egymásba gabalyodtatok a mosdóban.</p><p>- Vagy – ment bele a játékba Lucas –, egy másik univerzumban egy utazás alkalmával összecserélték a csomagjainkat, és körbeutaztuk a fél világot, hogy felkutassuk egymást.</p><p>- Vagy ennek egy kevésbé szappanoperás változatában egymás melletti ülőhelyet osztattak ki nekünk a repülőn, és mint két vonzó idegen beszélgetésbe elegyedtünk.</p><p>- Vagy – tartotta fel a mutatóujját Lucas –, megkaptuk a csomagjainkat, valaki más szomszédságában kötöttünk ki a járaton, de a hotelben, amiben megszálltunk, összecserélték a szobáinkat, és hajnalig fent maradtunk, míg egyszer csak rá nem jöttünk, hogy annak ellenére, mennyire különbözünk, valójában ugyanolyanok vagyunk.</p><p>- Vagy…</p><p>Émile lecsapta a pultra a rendelésüket.</p><p>- Vagy ezek egyike sem következett volna be, mert az ötszázötvenhetedik párhuzamos univerzum kétszáznyolcvannegyedik Émile-je leszúrta egy villával Eliottot, aki így sohasem ismerhette meg Lucast, és itt a vége, fuss el véle! Ah – sóhajtotta –, édes happy end!</p><p>- Őszintén remélem, hogyha szervkereskedés áldozatául esnél, senki sem nyitja fel a mellkasodat szív után kutatva, mert nem találna semmit – fintorgott Eliott.</p><p>- Jobb hullaként végezni egy boncasztalon, mint megvárni, amíg élve kizsigerelnek a türelmetlen kuncsaftok. </p><p>A fiúk követték a lány tekintetét. Igazat adtak neki, egy kész tömeg gyűlt fel mögöttük. Az emberek számottevő része dühösen szuggerálta őket, tudtukra adva, hogy túlságosan belemerültek a trécselésbe. </p><p>Émile elvigyorodott. </p><p>- A fennakadásért háromszoros jattot számolok fel!</p><p>Végül a két pohár matcha latteval távoztak a kávézóból. Eliott mélyet szippantott a kinti levegőből. Kézen fogta Lucast, és megcélozták a közelben lévő szupermarketet. Kortyolt egyet az italból, miközben fokozatosan lelassultak a léptei. Lucas szó nélkül igazodott mozdulatainak ritmusához, ráérősen ballagtak egymás mellett. Eliott képtelen volt lecsendesíteni az elméjét. Az ötlet, ami hetek, nem is, hónapok óta piszkálta a fantáziáját minduntalan előretolakodott.</p><p>- Mit szeretnél ebédelni? – tudakolta Lucas, megtörve a percek óta elnyúló csendet. – Ha gondolod, készíthetek lasagnét, vagy elmehetnénk abba az új mexikói étterembe, amiről annyian áradoznak, milyen finom kajáik vannak.</p><p>- Igazság szerint – szólt kissé bátortalanul –, volna valami, amit el kellene intéznem az egyetemen, és a segítségedre lenne szükségem benne.</p><p>- Rendben – felelte Lucas úgy, mintha mi sem lenne annál természetesebb, minthogy részt vállaljon Eliott spontán kéréseiben.</p><p>És tulajdonképpen az is volt. Lucas sohasem erőltetett nála semmit. Nem faggatózott, ha úgy látta, Eliottnak nincs kedve beszélgetni, ő pedig mindennél többre becsülte a fiú lojalitását és megértését. Ugyanúgy a legjobb barátja maradt, annyi különbséggel, hogy most már a társaként, az egyetlen igaz szerelmeként támogatta. Ettől úgy öntötte el Eliottot a gyengédség, mint a tenger hullámai a homokos partot.</p><p>******</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">MERCREDI</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">12:20</span>
  </b>
</p><p>A parkon keresztül közelítették meg az egyetem épületét. Miközben átsétáltak a kampuszon, elfogyasztották a kávéjukat. Nem beszélgettek, meghittségtől eltelt közös csendjük madárcsicsergéstől, és zörgő falevelektől volt hangos.</p><p>Eliott kinyitotta a belépőkártyájával a művészeti szárnyba vezető ajtót, majd beterelte Lucast az előtérbe, ahol csupán egy-két hallgató lézengett. Megmászták a lépcsőfokokat, folyosó legtávolabbi részén található ajtó hangtalanul nyílt ki előttük. Zúgott a füle, tenyerét égette a kézkilincs hűvössége. Félreállt az útból, és beengedje Lucast a napfényes terembe. </p><p>A fiú tiszteletteljes tapintatossággal emelte át a lábát a küszöb felett, mintha anélkül is tisztában lenne a hely értékével, hogy Eliott beavatta volna. A csupasz falak tövében vásznak sorakoztak. Némelyik üres volt, megint mások színes képek kavalkádját vonultatták fel előttük. A festőállvány a sarokban árválkodott, mellette egy öreg, bőrből készült régi kofferben festékes tubusok százai várták, hogy használatba vegyék őket. Eliott a bőröndöt a nagyapjától örökölte meg, a faasztalt pedig, amit az ablakpárkány elé tolt, ő maga szerelte össze. Azon tartotta az ecseteit és a rajzeszközeit különböző méretű és formájú befőttesüvegekben. A parkettával borított padló makulátlanul fénylett – ráment az egész reggele, hogy tisztára suvickolja. Becsukta maguk mögött az ajtót, majd a biztonság kedvéért kulcsra zárta.</p><p>Lucas összerezzent a zajra. Pillantásával megkereste Eliottét. A férfi szája kiszáradt. Leejtette a padlóra a hátizsákokat, levette a dzsekijét, majd beletörölte izzadtságtól nyirkos tenyerét a nadrágjába. A terem közepén teremve szembefordult a fiúval, és széttárta a karját.</p><p>- Üdvözöllek a stúdiómban! – rikkantotta. Ijedten figyelt fel hangja reszketegségére. Magabiztos félmosolyt kényszerített az ajkaira. – Érezd megtisztelve magad! Te vagy az első, akit valaha meginvitáltam ide.</p><p>Lucas úgy festett, mintha egy elvarázsolt ligetbe csöppent volna. Nem győzött elég alaposan végignézni a berendezésen, minden egyes négyzetcentiméterét szemügyre vette a mennyezettől a festékfoltoktól pecsétes asztalig. Eliott megszállott kíváncsisággal leste az arckifejezését, de az megrekedt a hitetlenkedés és az elbűvöltség köztes állapotában: a csodálatban. </p><p>- Ez elképesztő! – tört ki Lucasból olyan erővel, mintha nem bírta volna magában tartani. – Számtalanszor elképzeltem, milyen lehet, de ez… Annyira te vagy! – Röviden felnevetett. Eliott mellkasában visszhangot vert a hang. Lucas még egyszer körbenézett, mielőtt előhuzakodott a kérdéssel. – Miben akarod, hogy a segítségedre legyek?</p><p>Eliott kereste a szavakat, amik a gondolatait megelőzve buktak ki a száján.</p><p>- Szeretnélek lefesteni.</p><p>- Ó.</p><p>- Meztelenül.</p><p>- Ó!</p><p>Ezúttal a köztük megtelepedő némaság a legkevésbé sem volt megnyugtató. Eliottot sürgette a vágy, hogy mondjon valamit, bármit, amivel megtörheti ezt a pusztító csendességet.</p><p>- Ne haragudj, amiért ilyen váratlanul lerohantalak – visszakozott, és Lucas felé mozdult. – Egy hirtelen ötlet volt, nem kell megtenned, ha kényelmetlennek érzed, én…</p><p>- Eliott – szakította félbe Lucas bujkáló mosollyal a szája szegletében –, feltűnt már, hogy amikor zavarba jövünk, mindketten elkezdjük fosni a szót, mint az óvodások?</p><p>Eliott beleharapta a száját.</p><p>- Ja, hát, igen, most, hogy így megemlítetted, elég egyértelmű.</p><p>Kerülték egymás tekintetét. Eliottnak fogalma sem volt, hogyan kellene megítélnie a helyzetet. Bosszankodjon, vagy inkább örüljön, amiért megtette? Lucas volt az, aki megadta a választ erre az égető talányra.</p><p>- Mire lesz szükséged a kép elkészítéséhez a modellen kívül? – érdeklődött, és bár a hangján érződött, hogy nem maradéktalanul biztos a dolgában, igyekezett eltökéltnek látszani.</p><p>Eliott megdörzsölte a tarkóját, aztán a szoba közepére bökött.</p><p>- Egy szófára. Az évfolyamtársaim kölcsönkérték egy korábbi projektjükhöz a drámatagozatosoktól. Megkérdeztem tőlük, hogyha úgy adódna, használhatnám-e, és beleegyeztek, úgyhogy azt kellene áthoznunk a szomszéd teremből ide.</p><p>Lucas biccentett.</p><p>- Oké, akkor menjünk érte – indítványozta. Amikor az ajtó elé értek, egyszeriben rámeresztette a szemét Eliottra. – Úr Isten, most esett le, hogy ezek szerint te már régóta készültél erre az egészre, de elhallgattad előlem?!</p><p>- Igazság szerint attól a perctől fogva, hogy először megláttalak, izgatta a fantáziámat ez a lehetőség – pontosított ravaszkásan.</p><p>Lucas eltátotta a száját.</p><p>- Javíts ki, ha tévednék, de ezzel arra próbálok utalni, hogy miközben a buszmegállóban beszélgettünk, mindvégig elképzeltél engem meztelenül?</p><p>Eliott kiszélesedő mosolyával felelt. Lucas csípőre vágta a kezét.</p><p>- Perverz! – kiáltotta, ám az összhatásba némileg belerondított a nevetésével. – Az összes művészpalánta ilyen megátalkodott, vagy csak én vagyok ennyire peches, hogy rögtön elsőre kifogtam az egyik legelvetemültebbet? </p><p>- Megátalkodott, elvetemült. Jézusom, hol élsz te, egy Star Wars filmben?</p><p>- Ahhoz, hogy erről nyilatkozhassak előbb meg kell néznem az új részeket, azután visszatérhetünk erre.</p><p>A férfi előkapta a zsebéből a kulcscsomót.</p><p>- Ezt be is dobhatod a hétvégére szóló programterveink közé az állatsimogató és a vidámpark mellé. – Az ajtó egy kattanással kinyílt.</p><p>Lucas pillantása megpihent Eliott kilincsen nyugvó kezén.</p><p>- Mindig bezárva tartod?</p><p>- Az esetek többségében igen. Sőt, néha még akkor is, amikor itt tartózkodom. Nem egyszer előfordult már, hogy kora hajnaltól késő estig dolgoztam a műveimen, márpedig akkor nem szeretem, ha megzavarnak. Kizökkent a folyamatból, amibe utána nehéz visszarázódnom. A tanáraimat leszámítva te vagy az egyedüli, akit beengedtem.</p><p>A fiú szeme felcsillant.</p><p>- Én vagyok az első?</p><p>Eliott vigyora mosollyá szelídült. Azután elkomolyodott.</p><p>- Az első és az egyetlen.</p><p>Együttes erővel becipelték a szófát. Eliott, miután egy hangos nyögéssel a kívánt szögbe állította a bútordarabot, szemügyre vette azt. Kényes bársonyanyagból készült, sötét smaragdzöld árnyalata hívogatta, hogy heveredjen le rá, őt azonban egy merőben másfajta kísértés környékezte meg. Elképzelte benne teljes meztelenségében Lucast, amint csak jellegzetes, szégyenlős mosolya öltözteti, és az arcából a lentebbi tájékaiba szökkent a vér. </p><p>Felnézett, a tekintete a fiúra tévedt. Lucas a kerevet átellenes végében ácsorgott enyhén lehajtott fejjel, aranybarna tincsei a homlokába ereszkedtek. Eliottban azonmód csökkent a test sóvárgása, helyébe a lélek vágyódása lépett. Megfontoltam Lucas előtt termett, és megszorította a kezét. A mutatóujját az álla alá illesztve felemelte a fejét.</p><p>- Az előbb nem vicceltem – mondta csendesen. – Nem kell megtenned. Leülünk, beszélgetünk, rendelünk kaját, megmutatom neked a festményeket, amiket a következő kiállításra szánok, aztán hazamegyünk, megfőzzük a vacsorához valót, beteszünk egy filmet… Nemrég kölcsönkértem anyutól a vetítőjét, egy egészen új élmény azzal sorozatozni. Na, hogy tetszik?</p><p>- Ez minden idők legjobb délutáni programjának hangzik – mosolyodott el –, és más körülmények között gondolkodás nélkül beleegyeznék, de…</p><p>- De…</p><p>A fiú mély lélegzetet vett, majd egy szuszra kibökte.</p><p>- De szeretném kipróbálni azt, amit javasoltál. Szeretnék modellt ülni neked.</p><p>- Biztos vagy benne? – Semmi olyasmibe nem rángatta volna bele, amiben nem érezte kényelmesen magát, ezt pedig a lehető legnyilvánvalóbbá akarta tenni.</p><p>Lucas a csukott ajtót fixírozta.</p><p>- Ugye csak neked van hozzá kulcsod?</p><p>- Igen. Ilyentájt amúgy is az emelet teljesen kiürül, mindenki elmegy ebédelni.</p><p>- És senki sem láthat be? – fordította a fejét a napsütötte ablaktáblák felé.</p><p>- Senki. Viszont, ha ez hozzásegítene ahhoz, hogy jobban elengedd magad, eltakarhatjuk. A szekrénybe tartok néhány plédet, azokkal lefedhetjük.</p><p>A fiú beharapta szája belső oldalát. Kisvártatva intett.</p><p>- Rendben. Mutasd, merre vannak.</p><p>Az asztal melletti szekrényben tartotta őket. Felaggatták a takarókat az ablakok elé, a szűrt fény tompa ragyogással vonult végig a szobán. A művelet alatt egyetlen szót sem váltottak, Eliott szinte hallotta, ahogyan Lucas agyában kattognak a fogaskerekek, miközben a döntésének esetleges következményein rágódott. Amikor végeztek, ismét a fiú elé állt, és karjaival a válla körül magához húzta, mire Lucas átkarolta a derekát. Egy darabig így maradtak az árnyékos helyiség békés csendjében. Eliott ajkaival párja száját kereste. Egyszerre sóhajtottak bele a csókba.</p><p>- Lu – lehelte –, ugye, megbízol bennem?</p><p>- Igen – vágta rá hevesen Lucas. – Persze, hogy megbízok benned. Az életemet is a kezedbe helyezném. Ehhez képest egy rólam készült pucér kép semmiség.</p><p>- Csak te és én fogjuk látni.</p><p>- Ez mindenképp megnyugtató.</p><p>Ezután újfent némaság telepedett közéjük. Hosszú percek múltán Eliott zavartan megköszörülte a torkát.</p><p>- Öhm, akkor… Kezdhetjük?</p><p>- Igen – bólintott az előbbinél valamivel határozottabban Lucas.</p><p>- Szuper – nyelt egyet. – Nos, akkor, kérlek, vetkőzz le!</p><p>Lucasnak megvillant a tekintete.</p><p>- Nem – jelentette ki. Eliott nem tudta hova tenni ezt a hirtelen jött váltást. Barátja kihívóan méregette az arcát. – Inkább te vetkőztess le engem! Bizonyítsd be, mennyire akarsz engem!</p><p>Nem kellett kétszer kérnie. Megtartva a szemkontaktust, a fiú járomcsontjára ejtette a tenyerét, és egy szívdobbanásnyi idő erejéig ott tartotta. Pillantásaik egy lánc két végeként kapcsolódtak össze. Eliott keze Lucas arcáról a nyakára, majd a kulcscsontjára, végezetül a pulóverének V kivágására vándorolt. Lefelé haladva a ruha anyagán keresztül megdörgölte Lucas ágaskodó mellbimbóját. A fiú élesen beszívta a levegőt. Eliott félbehagyta a mozdulatot, arra számított, hogy párja visszakozni fog, ám amikor ez nem következett be, folytatta. Belekapaszkodott a pulóver aljába, és komótosan átemelte a fején. A feleslegessé vált ruhadarab a földön kötött ki, Eliott pedig visszatért tevékenységéhez. Kicipzárazta Lucas nadrágját, térdre ereszkedett előtte, és az előbbihez hasonló ráérőséggel kibújtatta az egyik, aztán a másik lábát a farmerből.</p><p>Eliott egy másodpercre lehunyta a szemét. Homlokát szerelme hasának döntötte, kiszáradt ajkát a feszes bőrre szorította, és szomját oltandón megcsókolta. Lucas minden eddiginél hangosabban felnyögött. Veszettül szorította Eliott vállát, félő volt, hogy a térdei megadják magukat az idegőrlő megterhelésnek. Ez a következő pillanatban bekövetkezni látszott: Eliott megismételte az előbbit, ezúttal azonban a fiú oldalára lehelt csókot. Behódolt a kísértésnek, és felpillantott. A látványtól hálát adott az égnek, amiért a padlóhoz közel tudhatja magát, mert egyáltalán nem biztos, hogyha állva marad, képes lett volna megtartani az egyensúlyát. Kábán szabadította ki Lucast a boxere fogságából, majd mozgásra bírva reszkető tagjait, felegyenesedett.</p><p>A fiú félig leeresztett szempillái alól tekintett fel rá. Ajkai halványan elnyíltak, arca kipirult. Eliottot megrémítette a rajta áthullámzó érzés intenzitása. Hiába tárta fel előtte Lucas a testét, ennyi még nem volt elég. Az erein keresztül a vérébe hatolni, a csontjain át a szívébe férkőzni, és a magáénak követelni, hogy az övével egyesülve egy teljes egészet alkosson – majd beleroppant a vágyba.</p><p>Megfogta Lucas kezét, előrelépett, mire vele szinkronban a fiú hátrafelé mozdult. Addig folytatták, amíg Lucas lábszára nekiütközött a szófának. Lerogyott rá, szemeivel kíváncsian kutatta Eliott elfelhősödött pillantását.</p><p>- Kérlek, maradj így egy kicsit – mondta. Felkapkodta a terem végéből az ecseteket, vizet töltött egy bögrébe, és hozzáfogott az előkészületekhez.</p><p>******</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">MERCREDI</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">13:00</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Eliott a rajzeszközeivel körülvéve a festőállványon lévő vászon mögé helyezkedett.</p><p>- Feküdj fel a díványra! – utasította Lucast. Megnyugodva konstatálta, hogy száműzte a hangjából a reszketést. Az alkotás vágya felülírta a lélek szükségletét. – A jobb kezedet rakd fel a karfára, a tenyereddel támaszd meg az álladat. A fejedet emeld fel egy kicsit. Nem, ne ennyire. Jó, most pedig döntsd oldalra az álladat. Úgy, tökéletes. A csípődet told előre, a bal lábadat húzd fel derékmagasságba. Vegyél fel lezsernek, ámde elegánsnak ható testhelyzetet… Ez az, a szemedet fordítsd felém… Nagyszerű! Kényelmes így?</p><p>- Igen – válaszolta Lucas. Valóban úgy tűnt, hogy egyelőre nem okoz számára nehézséget a póz megtartása.</p><p>Eliott ceruzát ragadott, és felskiccelte a vázlatot. Nem csupán férfiként, művészként is csodálta Lucas szépségét. Ez nem tartozott azok közé a kifejezések közé, amikkel az átlagos emberek méltatni szokták a párjaikat, de hát Eliott semmilyen tekintetben sem volt átlagosnak mondható. Vizuális alkat lévén fogékony volt a külsőségekre, még ha a magánéletében nem is ez képezte a legfőbb prioritást. Lucas gyönyörű volt – erről mások is így vélekedtek. Sápadtnak ható bőrével, szépen metszett arccsontjával, formás csípőjével, nyúlánk, izmos combjaival megtestesítette számára álmai férfiját.</p><p>Annyira belemerült a gondolataiba, hogy fel sem tűnt neki, hogy lassan már negyed órája egy szót sem szólt. Noha Lucas nem emelt ez ellen hangot, Eliott tisztában volt vele, milyen zavarbaejtő lehet, hogy a pillantása minduntalan elkalandozik rajta úgy, hogy érdeklődését nem szexuális töltet fűti. Maga a hangulat sem volt szokványos, talán pont azért, mert annyira eltért mindattól, amit eddig átéltek és megtapasztaltak. Volt benne valami új, valami egészen kalandvágyó, amitől Eliottnak bizsergés támadt a gyomra tájékában.</p><p>- Tegnap este végül nem tértünk ki rá, de hogy sikerült az ebéd az anyukáddal? – kérdezte. Lerakta a ceruzát, végzett a vázlattal. Vízbe mártotta az ecsetet, majd a palettán összekeverte a bronzbarnát a fehérrel, és felvitte a festéket.</p><p>Lucas arca semleges kifejezést öltött, a szemei azonban felragyogtak, mint mindig, amikor említésre került az édesanyja. Eliottnak megremegett a szíve.</p><p>- Remekül – vágta rá lelkesen. – Az egyházközösségével két hét múlva egy hajókirándulás indulnak, ő az egyik fő szervezője. Nagyon izgatott miatta, rengeteg dolgozik az előkészületeken. Amikor elújságoltam neki, hogy összejöttünk, akkorára tátotta a száját, és úgy kikerekedett a szeme, hogy esküszöm, egy pillanatra azt hittem, stroke-ot kapott. Aztán az ég felé emelte a kezét azzal a felkiáltással: Istenem, csodát tettél! Annyira nevettem, hogy a limonádé az orromon keresztül kifolyt a terítőre – szusszantott. </p><p>Eliott elnevette magát. Lucas és az anyukája együtt fergeteges duót alkottak. Ott, ahol ők megfordultak kő kövön nem maradt.</p><p>- El tudom képzelni.</p><p>- Meghívott bennünket a következő misére – tette hozzá. – Szeretné bemutatni nekünk a barátait, akik támogatták és mellette voltak, amikor nem találta a helyét a világban.</p><p>A férfi felvonta fél szemöldökét.</p><p>- És ez neked így megfelelne?</p><p>A megismerkedésük ideje alatt Lucas egyáltalán nem volt nyitott a vallás iránt. Sőt, volt benne egyfajta ellenérzés, ami abból fakadt, hogy gyerekkorában az anyukájának tévképzetei voltak Jézus, a feltámadás és a világvége kapcsán. </p><p>Eliott tiszta szívéből hitt egy felsőbb hatalom létezésében. Nem volt annyira önhitt és arrogáns, hogy azt gondolja, a tehetsége égi adományként csak úgy az ölébe pottyant. Hálát érzett, amiért az Úr megajándékozta azzal a képességgel, hogy szavak nélkül is kifejezésre juttathassa az érzéseit. Nem volt egy templomra járós alkat, de azért néha ellátogatott Isten házába. Nem is azért, hogy imádkozzon, sokkal inkább amiatt, hogy kiönthesse a lelkét egy olyan láthatatlan, mégis állandó jelenlétnek, aki nem mond ítéletet felette. Ennek ellenére sohasem erőltette a fiúnál, hogy csatlakozzon hozzá. Lucas később a saját elhatározásából döntött úgy, hogy vele tart. Ám a valódi kezdő löketet az adta meg, hogy az anyukája, miután éveket töltött egy pszichiátriai intézetben Istennél keresett menedéket a kudarcba fulladt házassága és a bűntudata elől. Hogy biztosítsa a megértéséről és a szeretetéről Lucas rendszeresen eljárt vele istentiszteletre. Erről még azután sem volt hajlandó lemondani, hogy a saját magánéletében zűrök támadtak.</p><p>Eliott többször is hangoztatta, milyen büszke a barátjára. Lemondani a meggyőződésedről, és nyitni egy számodra idegen irányzat felé – erre kevesen lennének képesek. Csakhogy Lucas nem ismert lehetetlent, ha a szeretteiről volt szó. Ez volt az egyik oka annak, amiért Eliott beleszeretett. Nem az egyetlen, de ez volt a legfőbb.</p><p>- Nincs vele semmi gondom – felelte Lucas fesztelenül. – Eleinte furcsa volt, hogy anyu így lelkesedik valamiért, ami régebben annyira megzavarta az elméjét. De miután megismertem az egyházközösség tiszta, érdekektől mentes odaadást, amivel Isten iránt viseltetnek elmúlt az aggodalmam. Rájöttem, az, hogy anya rájuk talált a legjobb dolog, ami valaha történhetett vele. Ettől nem lettem én is hívő, de nagyra tartom az eszméket, amik szerint élik az életüket. A szeretet fogalma náluk nem merül ki a külsőségekben. Nem vetik ki maguk közül azokat, akik eltérő bőrszínnel, vagy más szexuális irányultsággal rendelkeznek. Ez az, ami miatt szeretek a közelükben lenni, és segíteni őket az alapítványnak áldozott kemény munkáikban. Nem értelmezik félre a szeretetet, hanem kitárják a lelküket Isten tanítása előtt, miszerint szeresd felebarátodat, mint magadat.</p><p>Eliottot a másik fiú iránti gyengédség puha takaróként ölelte körül. Döbbenetét, amit az váltott ki, hogy Lucas milyen beleéléssel beszélt az egyházközösségről felváltotta egy merőben másfajta érzelem. Nagyra tartotta a fiút – mindenért.</p><p>- Úgy idézed ezt, mintha olvastad volna a Bibliát. – Lucas nem válaszolt, csupán félénken elmosolyodott. Eliott eltátotta a száját. – Komolyan?!</p><p>- Egyelőre még csak a felénél tartok – javította ki elpirulva. – Erre kivételesen nem az anyukám miatt szántam rá magam. Az inspirált, amit két évvel ezelőtt mondtál nekem Daphné és Lola apukájának temetése után.</p><p>Eliott tisztán emlékezett arra a délelőttre. A gyászszertartás botrányba fulladt. Lola kikelt magából, és ország-világ elé tárta, hogy az apjuk egy alkoholista, depressziós csődtömeg volt, nem pedig az a nagyvonalú, kedves és humoros ember, akinek mindenki gondolta. Hazatérve Lucas szóvá tette, hogy nem értett egyet a fiatalabbik Lecomte-testvér viselkedésével, Eliott azonban a védelmébe vette a lányt. Akkor, amikor Lola kirohant a templomból, és hátrahagyta a zokogó nővérét, magára ismert benne. Ő, Eliott is ilyen volt. Impulzív és meggondolatlan, még ha ezt sokan helytelenítették is. Átérezte a lány fájdalmát, és osztozott a haragjában. Valószínűleg hasonlóan reagált volna, ha az ő apja halt volna meg, aki az emberek felé jámbornak mutatta magát, egyedül Eliottnak meg az édesanyjának fedte fel a másik oldalát.</p><p>- Mivel vettelek rá, hogy kézbe vedd a Bibliát? Azzal a szöveggel, hogy könnyen ítélkezel idegenek felett anélkül, hogy tudnád, mi játszódik le bennük?</p><p>- Részben.</p><p>- Lucas, azt nem úgy értettem – szabadkozott. – Nem akartalak megsérteni, vagy kétségbe vonni.</p><p>- Nem is sértődtem meg – jelentette ki. – Épp ellenkezőleg. Felnyitottad a szememet, milyen korlátolt is vagyok valójában. Elhamarkodottan bíráskodtam Lola felett. Semmi jogom sem volt hozzá. Végül is, ki vagyok én, hogy megszabjam, ki hogyan érezhet, és hogy ezt miként nyilvánítja ki? Ez olyan lenne, mintha engem vádolnának azért, mert képtelen vagyok megbocsájtani az apámnak.</p><p>Eliott megkönnyebbülten eresztette ki a levegőt.</p><p>- Ezt mindig is csodáltam benned – vallotta be.</p><p>- Hogy beismerem, hogy az én igazságom nem egy általános igazság?</p><p>- Azt is. És, hogy a bátorságod nem csupán addig terjed ki, hogy tisztázod magadban a tévedésed. Az érintettek elé állsz, és bocsánatot kérsz tőlük. Megtanítottál arra, hogy ne legyek önhitt. Hogy a sajnálom nem egy univerzálisan elfogadott fogalom a gyávaságra. Ugyanúgy szívből jön, ha az ember átértékeli a viselkedését, és felleli benne azokat a dolgokat, amiken javítania kell. Nem a kívülállók véleményéért, hanem saját magáért, a lelki békéje érdekében.</p><p>Lucas az arca megilletődöttséget tükrözött.</p><p>- Most, ahogy így beszélgetünk róla, ráébredtem, mennyi mindent tanultunk egymástól az évek alatt. Hogy milyen sokat fejlődtünk – magyarázta Eliott kérdő pillantására válaszul. – Három hónappal ezelőtt anyukád házában azt mondtad, te nem holmi fantázia vagy. Ez eszembe juttatta a régi időket, amikor még csak felszínesen ismertük egymást. Tökéletesnek tűntél. Tökéletes volt a kinézeted, a hajad, a személyiséged, a magatartásod. Egek, az járt a fejemben, hogy ennek a srácnak nincsenek hibái!</p><p>- Soha egy pillanatig sem voltam hibátlan – horkantott kedélyes öniróniával Eliott. Az ecset úgy járt a keze irányítása nyomán a vásznon, mintha képtelen lenne visszafogni. – Csak úgy csináltam, hogy bevágódjak nálad, és odáig legyél értem. Könnyedséggel lepleztem az idegességemet. Tetszeni szerettem volna neked.</p><p>- Ebben az esetben a tudomásodra hozom, hogy maradéktalanul elérted a célodat – kacsintott rá Lucas. Eliott elmosolyodott, holott érezte, ahogyan a keserűség megtelepszik a nyelve hegyén. Ha valóban így volt, akkor miért Davidet választottad helyettem? </p><p>Gyűlölte magát a kicsinyességéért, de nem tehetett róla. Ez a gondolat unos-untalan helyet követelt magának a fejében, ő pedig nem volt elég erős, hogy végleg száműzze onnan. Lucas egyetlen további kapcsolata sem érintette olyan mélyen, mint a három éves viszonya a szemüveges könyvmollyal, akibe barátja tagadhatatlanul beleszeretett. Vajon miért van ez? Mitől volt ő különlegesebb, mint a többi srác? Talán mert tudat alatt bizarr, és totálisan indokolatlan módon versenyzett vele?</p><p>Lucas hangja rántotta ki egyre veszélyesebb irányba torkolló eszmefuttatásából.</p><p>- Biztosan nem baj, hogy betakartuk az ablakokat? – érdeklődött. – Így alig jut be valami a természetes fényből.</p><p>- A legkevésbé sem. Olyan pontosan kiismertem a testedet, hogy akár emlékezetből is képes lennék lerajzolni.</p><p>- Vagyis feleslegesen dobtam le magamról a textilt, és feküdtem fel erre a heverőre, mint valami tizennyolcadik századi kurtizán? – kérte ki magának méltatlankodva.</p><p>Eliott a szájába harapott.</p><p>- Először is: én vettem le rólad a ruháidat. Másodszorra: azt is én mondtam meg, hogyan helyezkedj el a heverőn. Harmadszorra: te tényleg egy prostituálthoz hasonlítottad magad? </p><p>- Talán jelenleg bármiben is különbözök attól a megannyi francia lánytól, akiket lefestettél?</p><p>- Sohasem voltak semmilyen francia lányok, és nem is lesznek – hangsúlyozta. – Te vagy az egyedüli, akiről akt képet készítek.</p><p>- Tehát a mai nap során már másodjára vagyok neked az első valamiben – összegezte Lucas vidáman. – Ez kifejezetten megtisztelő.</p><p>Eliott próbált mosolyogni, de az első szó hallatán fokozódott benne a sötét, fullasztó érzelem. Alig észrevehetően megcsóválta a fejét, a figyelmét a készülő festményre összpontosította.</p><p>- Nem találod furcsának? – kérdezte hosszabb szünetet követően. Lucas elfintorodott, ahogy megmozdította elgémberedett tagjait. – Tartsunk egy kis szünetet? – kapta fel aggodalmasan a fejét.</p><p>- Ne, nem kell, még bírom. Mire értetted az előbbit?</p><p>- Arra, hogy nem különös-e, hogy bár meztelen vagy, úgy beszélgetünk egymással, mintha nem egy portrékészítés közepén lennénk, hanem mondjuk egy bárban ücsörögnénk? </p><p>- Semmiképpen sem a különös. Inkább természetes, megnyugtató és intim.</p><p>- Vagyis szerinted ez egy jó dolog? – tapogatózott Eliott – Hogy ennyire könnyedén elengedjük magunkat egymás közelében?</p><p>- Határozottan – vágta rá Lucas gondolkodás nélkül. – Ráadásul azon, hogy pucéran lógatom előtted a lompost álszentség lenne problémáznom. Elvégre már láttad mindenemet, és reggel óta még nem volt érkezésem növeszteni egy harmadik mellbimbót, szóval semmi újdonsággal nem szolgálhatok.</p><p>Eliottból minden igyekezete ellenére kirobbant a nevetés. Eltartotta a vászontól az ecsetet, nehogy kárt tegyen a képben.</p><p>- A frenetikus humorod a harmadik tulajdonságod, amit imádok benned. – Átható pillantásával Lucas tekintetébe kapaszkodott, arra várva, hogy megértse, amit szavakkal képtelen volt kifejezni.</p><p>- A harmadik? Akkor mi áll az első és a második helyen?</p><p>- Haladjunk sorban. – Eliott rátért a szemek elkészítésére. Ez volt a legemberpróbálóbb feladat. Nem lehetett besorolni a kék egyetlen árnyalatára, annak függvényében változott, hogyan esett rá a fény, vagy milyen érzelmek kerítették hatalmukba. Most a tenger páratlan kékjét elevenítette meg. Sebesen összevegyített két színt, és már vitte is fel a festéket. – Az első a szíved. Annyi szépség, annyi nemesség, annyi nagylelkűség lakozik benne, hogy arra kérlek, ne várd, hogy most nekiálljak felsorolni. Holnap reggelig is itt lennénk. A második az eszed.</p><p>Lucasnak a homloka közepére szökkent a szemöldöke.</p><p>- Nem hittem volna, hogy pont ez ragadta meg a figyelmedet – ismerte be keresetlen őszinteséggel.</p><p>- Pedig így van. Te vagy a legokosabb ember, akit valaha ismertem, és tisztellek érte. Messzemenőkig gyakorlatias vagy, de ha arról van szó, hajlandó vagy meghallgatni a másik oldal érveit is, hogy aztán egy teljesen más szemszögből vizsgáld meg ugyanazt a kérdést. Ilyenkor tudatosan ügyelsz arra, hogy ne emeld fel a hangodat. Meg szeretnéd adni az esélyt a vitapartnereidnek, hogy kifejtsék a meglátásaikat. Intelligensen, megfontoltan válaszolsz, az arcod legapróbb rezdüléseit is a komolyság uralja. A szemeid viszont élénken csillognak a magyarázkodás hevében, a csuklóiddal széles körben gesztikulálsz. Régebben csakis azért ültem végig, ahogyan órákon keresztül vitatkoztatok Imane-el az asztrofizikáról, a matematikáról, meg a többi tudományos cuccról, hogy láthassam ezt a ragyogást. Egy szót sem értettem belőle, de minden percéért megérte.</p><p>Lucas egy ideig nem mondott semmit. Eliott kezében megrezzent az ecset, elgyengült a fiú ellágyuló arckifejezésétől. Az előbb a tenger hullámaihoz hasonlította, most azonban írisze a tiszta tavaszi égboltot idézte meg.</p><p>- Amit én a kezdetektől fogva csodáltam benned az a tehetséged. Ahogyan a vászonra viszed az érzéseidet, mintha visszahallgatnám azokat az idézeteket és költeményeket, amiket gyerekkoromban olvastam. Az első kiállításodon, amire meghívtál, nem győztem bámulni az alkotásaidat. Az emberek, akik körülvettek, mind láthatatlanná váltak. Eltűntek, és kizárólag a különböző tónusokba öltött érzelmek léteznek, amiknek a megfogalmazásával a mindennapok során én annyira megszenvedtem. Azt kívántam, bárcsak a te szemeden keresztül láthatnám a világot. Bárcsak ugyanúgy tekinthetnék a körülöttem lévő tárgyakra, emberekre, épületekre, ahogyan az neked megadatott. Utána észrevettem, mennyire bizonytalanul pásztázod a termet, és egyszerre olyan voltál, mint Donne esszéje a szigetről, amihez nem vezet át híd. A saját Eliott-szigeteden rekedtél. A korábbi vágyam az ellentettjébe fordult: azt szerettem volna, ha te az én nézőpontomból szemlélnéd magadat, és rájönnél, mennyivel jobb hellyé teszed ezt a világot azzal, hogy létezel. Hogy a képeiddel megragadod az emberi élet szenvedéseit és örömeit egyaránt. Az ilyesmit pedig csakis csodálni lehet.</p><p>Eliott végighúzta az ujját alsó ajkán, szemét sós könnyek csípték. Lucasszal lenni maga volt a szerelem gyönyörűségének és rettenetének megtapasztalása. Noha a fiú ült előtte ruha nélkül, Eliott volt az, akit lecsupaszítottak a szavak, amik nem a testének, nem a betegségének, nem a külsejének, hanem neki, Eliottnak szóltak.</p><p>Remélte, hogy egy nap elmúlik. Hogy egy nap Lucas már nem fogja úgy felzaklatni, mintha a toronyugrást fontolgatná. De közben remélte, hogy sosem lesz vége. Hogy örökké fog tartani.</p><p>- A legtöbben nem akarnák ezt. A helyemben lenni – szólt. – Önmagammal megküzdeni egyenlő a káosszal, Lucas. Olyan, mint egy háború, amiben egyik fél sem nyerhet, mégis folytatják, amíg az egyikük meg nem törik. Hadban állok a bipoláriámmal, amit nem lehet teljesen gyógyszerekkel leszedálni, mert átküzdi magát a kemikáliák ködén, és belefolyik mindenbe, amit teszek. Ezért tartanak nagyra a kritikusok, ezért méltatnak a szakértők: mert a mentális betegségem megjelenik a műveimben. Ez az én védjegyem.</p><p>Lucas homlokán mély ráncok keletkeztek.</p><p>- Ezt hiszed? Hogy a bipoláriád miatt vagy kivételes művész?</p><p>Eliott elkeseredetten sóhajtott, miközben leeresztette ecsetet tartó kezét az oldala mellé. Eddig csupán elvétve beszéltek erről, ezúttal azonban nem bújhatott ki alóla, főként úgy, hogy Lucas azzal az eltökéltséggel a szemében nézett rá, ami arra engedett következtetni, hogy addig nem hátrál meg, amíg választ nem kap.</p><p>- Igen – felelte csüggedten. – A rossz napjaimon felötlik bennem, hogy talán abba kellene hagynom. Úgy megszűnne az érzés, hogy a betegségem irányít. De ennek a tudatnak a súlyától, hogy lemondjak az alkotásról szinte hallom, ahogy a szívem apró darabjaira hullik. Ezen a téren néha még saját magamban sem vagyok biztos.</p><p>Lucasnak megfeszültek a karjában az izmok, ahogyan feladva a pózt ülő helyzetbe küzdötte magát.</p><p>- Én kettőnk helyett is biztos vagyok benne – jelentette ki. – Számomra az, hogy te vagy világ legragyogóbb jövője elé néző művésze legalább olyan általános igazság, minthogy létezik a naprendszer. És ezt annyiszor fogom elismételni, amíg el nem hiszed.</p><p>Eliott egy halk csattanással visszalökte az ecsetet a befőttesüvegbe. Megkerülte az állványt, majd lassú, légies mozdulatokkal megindult a kerevet felé. Odaérve felemelte a lábát, térde alatt besüppedt a bársonyos anyag. Előrehajolt, és rátapasztotta a száját a hátára gördülő Lucas nyakára. Az egy félig meglepett, félig legyőzött sóhajjal adta jelét annak, mennyire elképesztette, egyben lenyűgözte barangolása a bőre alatt lüktető vastag vénán. </p><p>Eliott fokról-fokra döntötte le szerelme védvonalát. Előbb csókokkal, gyengéd puszikkal halmozta el a kezelésbe vett területet. Azután, amikor Lucas már hátravetett fejjel nyöszörgött alatta, megharapdálta az ér körüli részt. A fogai és a nyelve közé csippentette a fiú ádámcsutkáját, és megszívta. Lucas megugrott, a csípője a rajta átvágtató ingertől előrelendült. Eliott enyhén hátrahajolt, hogy megszemlélje a művét, elégedetten konstatálta a haragosan vöröslő foltok meglétét. Ennyi azonban még korántsem volt elég. Mindazonáltal Lucas kipirult arcára tekintve úgy látta, jobb, ha megtartóztatja magát. Ki akarta élvezni ezt a pillanatot, bármit is hozzon.</p><p>Lucas lihegve felpillantott a szempillái alól. Íriszei elé homályt vont a szenvedély. Átfogta a karjaival férfi vállát, így próbálta közelebb csalogatni, ám Eliott nem engedett neki. Lucas panaszosan fészkelődött, úgy helyezkedett, hogy a lábát kényelmesen átvethesse párja derekán, aki még ekkor sem adta meg magát a néma felszólításnak. Eliott az alkarjára ereszkedve támaszkodott meg Lucas fejének két oldala mellett. Alig egy arasznyi választotta el őket egymástól, ennek ellenére a nem sürgette a mihamarabbi találkozást. Talán ez egy rejtett fétis lehetett, de volt valami pokolian izgató abban, hogy próbára teheti a fiú türelmét. Pillantása a szeméről az ajkára vándorolt, majd vissza. Lucas megbűvölten nézett fel rá.</p><p>- Te vagy a leggyönyörűbb férfi, akit valaha láttam – suttogta Eliott vágytól karcos hangon. Gyötrelmes sóvárgással az arcán Lucas a tenyerét a hátáról a tarkójára simította.</p><p>- Csókolj meg! – könyörgött büszkeségét félredobva, Eliott pedig még sohasem volt engedelmesebb. </p><p>Vadul nekiesett a fiú szájának, mely csakis arra várt, hogy végre megízlelje. Benyomult a nyelvével, miközben átölelte a nálánál valamivel kisebb testet. Úgy furakodott előre, mintha éhhalál fenyegetné, és Lucas jelentené az utolsó falatot.</p><p>Lucas beletúrt párja zilált üstökébe, eközben Eliott végigsimított a fiú izmos combjain, megkörnyékezve az öléhez közeli selymes bőrt. Gyorsan visszairányította a kezét Lucas hajába, mielőtt olyasmire vetemedett volna, ami után csökkent a valószínűsége, hogy valaha képes lenne visszatérni ebbe a terembe úgy, hogy ne eleveníti fel a fiúval töltött lopott órákat. A lelkében szörnyű, pusztító tűz gyúlt. A csípője párja csípőjének nyomódott, s ezen a ponton már biztosan tudta, hogy meg kell állnia.</p><p>Elszakadt az imádott szájtól, majd mielőtt még elcsábulhatott volna, kibökte az egyetlen épkézláb ötletet, ami az eszébe jutott.</p><p>- Szeretnéd megnézni a képet? – kérdezte két szapora lélegzetvétel között.</p><p>Lucas sután bólintott.</p><p>- Igen – lihegte. – Igen, persze.</p><p>Eliott visszavonult a dívány végébe, hogy a fiú felülhessen. Lucas leeresztette a lábát a padlóra, egy darabig nem mozdult. Miután némiképp összeszedte magát, felállt, átsétált a helyiségen, és felöltötte a ruháit. Eliott elgyönyörködött a meztelen fenék látványában, mígnem a nadrág újfent el nem takarta előle. A nyelve hegyén volt, hogy megkérje, hagyja félbe az öltözködést, ám végül néma maradt.</p><p>A fiú a kép felé sétált. Eliott követte a példáját. Együtt vették szemügyre a száradóban lévő festményt. Eliott zsebre vágta a kezét, tekintete rendre visszatért Lucas profiljára, míg végül végleg megállapodott rajta. A fiú döbbent elragadtatással tanulmányozta a vásznat.</p><p>- Ez tényleg én vagyok? – adott hangot hitetlenkedésének. – Ilyennek látsz engem?</p><p>- Igen – felelte Eliott kurtán, mérsékelt összeszedettséggel.</p><p>- Ez… – Lucas kereste a szavakat. Mosolyogva rábámult a férfira. – Persze, előre sejtettem, hogy nagyszerű lesz, de erre nem számítottam. Azta! Sosem hittem volna, hogy egyszer a lenyűgöző szót fogom használni valamire, ami engem ábrázol, de ez… – Kitárta a karját, és intett a kép felé. – Csodálatos!</p><p>Eliottból távozott a feszültség. Szívverése oly annyira felgyorsult, hogy félt, Lucas is meghallhatja. Ilyesmitől viszont kár volt tartania. A fiú annyira belemerült az akt szemrevételezésébe, hogy minden másról megfeledkezett. </p><p>Eliott képtelen volt elvonni róla a tekintetét. A légzése elnehezült.</p><p>- Nem is mesélted, hogy újabban akvarellel dolgozol – jegyezte meg Lucas megtörve a percek óta elnyúló csendet.</p><p>- Nemrég elkezdtem új módszerekkel kísérletezgetni, hogy szélesítsem a perspektívámat – vágta rá automatikusan. – Vannak, akik elkövetik azt a hibát, hogy megragadnak egyetlen bevált gyakorlatnál, onnantól pedig csakis arra esküsznek. Én nem akarok ilyenné válni. A világot sem lehet csupán egy aspektusból, egy nézőpontból szemlélni. Az akvarell olyasmi, amivel régóta szemezgettem, és az utóbbi időben rendszeresen használom.</p><p>Ismét némaság telepedett közéjük. Ezúttal Eliott volt az, aki magához ragadta a szót.</p><p>- Kérdezni szeretnék tőled valamit.</p><p>Lucas rápillantott.</p><p>- Csak tessék!</p><p>Szembefordult vele. A szíve a torkába szökkent.</p><p>- Hogyha létezne egy párhuzamos univerzum, amiben nem távolodtatok el egymástól Daviddel, és nem romlott meg a kapcsolatotok – azt választanád a mostani valóság helyett?</p><p>Pillantását a fiúénak szegezte, egy másodpercre sem eresztette el. Lucas szempillája megrezzent, de nem keletkezett ránc a szemöldökei között, ahogy mindig, ha elveszítette a helyzet feletti irányítását. Tökéletesen nyugodtnak tűnt, mintha számított volna rá, hogy Eliott előbb-utóbb elő fog állni ezzel.</p><p>- Nem – mondta csendes eltökéltséggel. – Sohasem választanám Davidet helyetted. Ha akkor kaptam volna egy esélyt, hogy visszapörgessem az időt, nem annál a pillanatnál állítottam volna meg, amikor szétmentem vele, hanem amikor megismerkedtem veled. Egy párhuzamos univerzumban az a Lucas fütyült Lucille-ra, a bizonytalanságára, és megcsókolt téged. Ott, a novemberi éjszakában, a buszmegállóban. És ez volt a legjobb döntés, amit valaha meghozott.</p><p>Eliott válla megrázkódott. Visszabotorkált a heverőhöz, kimerülten lerogyott rá. Lucas kisvártatva csatlakozott hozzá, és elfoglalta a mellette lévő helyet. Eliott gyomra háborgott, a lelkében tomboló vihar tornádóvá nőtte ki magát. Még ő sem értette ennek miértjét. Semmi oka nem volt az elégedetlenkedésre, megkapta, amire vágyott, sőt, többet is, a várt felszabadulás mégis elmaradt. A teher jobban nyomta, mint eddig valaha.</p><p>- Miért foglalkoztat ennyire David? – kérdezte Lucas tapintatosan. – Már korábban is észrevettem, hogy különösen rosszul érint, holott a többi volt barátom kapcsán nem táplálsz hasonló ellenségességet. Két éve nem találkoztunk, még csak nem is hallottam felőle, ennek ellenére úgy kezeled, mintha akadályozna téged bármiben is.</p><p>- Ő nem csak az egyik exed, Lucas – szűrte a fogai között. – Az utána következő srácokkal nem bírtad néhány hónapnál tovább, vele azonban komolyan terveztél, az összeköltözést fontolgattátok. Láttam, hogyan nézel rá! Kötődtél hozzá, ahogyan addig soha senkihez, és ezt gyűlöltem, mind a mai napig gyűlölöm, mert kedves volt a szívednek, mert nyomot hagyott az életeden, és mert megviselt a hiánya! Még számomra is felfoghatatlannak hangzik, de valahányszor eszembe jut, olyan érzéssel tölt el, mintha ellopott volna tőlem, mintha megcsaltál volna vele, pedig hidd el, tudom, mennyire igazságtalan ez a részemről.</p><p>Lucas előrehajolt, a térdeire támasztotta a könyökét, és felé fordult.</p><p>- David a múltam részét képezi, te viszont a jelenem és a jövőm vagy. Szívesen mesélek róla, amennyiben ez kell ahhoz, hogy megbékélj, de nem vádolhatsz azért, mert együtt voltam vele. Ez olyan lenne, mintha én kérném számon rajtad, hogy Lucille-al régen egy párt alkottatok.</p><p>Eliott egy keserű sóhajjal megdörzsölte a halántékát.</p><p>- Azt gondolod, én nem vagyok tisztában vele, milyen nevetségesen viselkedek? Szerinted nekem jó, hogy ilyen vagyok? Ismerem a kapcsolatotok részleteit, Lucas, nem szükséges felelevenítened, mi mindent jelentett neked egykoron.</p><p>- Nem! – Eliott értetlenkedve pillantott fel rá. – Te csakis a saját verziódat ismered, az alapján határolod be a történteket, az enyémről fogalmad sincs.</p><p>Eliott szembefordult Lucasszal. Lendületesen elkapta a karját, és legalább ugyanekkora intenzitással nézett szemébe.</p><p>- Akkor avass be! Avass be a te verziódba, hogy megérthessem az akkori érzéseidet, téged!</p><p>Lucas megcsóválta a fejét.</p><p>- Ezt nem akarhatod! – nyögte, és ezúttal rajta volt a sor, hogy kétségbeesettnek hangozzék. – Ez valójában nem az, amire vágysz, Eliott, én… Nem viselném el, ha emiatt lelkiismeret-furdalásod lenne, vagy bűnösnek éreznéd magad, márpedig borítékolható, hogy ez fog történni.</p><p>Eliott Lucas felkarjáról a kézfejére ejtette a tenyerét, és gyengéden megszorította.</p><p>- Hadd döntsem el én, mi az, amire szükségem van, és mire nem. – Hangszínét elmélyítették az évek alatt felhalmozott sérelmek, amiket az szült, hogy a bipoláriájának diagnosztizálása óta egyszeriben mindenkinek meggyőződésé vált, hogy ők jobban tudják, mi a jó neki. Egyedül Lucas nem követte ezt a mérgező mentalitást. Mindig tiszteletben tartotta Eliott alapvető jogát, hogy döntéseket hozzon, és hibázzon. Nem szeretné, ha ez valaha is megváltozna közöttük.</p><p>Lucas összefonta az ujjaikat, és az arcára tekintett. Megrándult az állkapcsa, szeme aggodalomtól fénylett.</p><p>- Nem bírnám ki, ha emiatt megsérülnél – suttogta.</p><p>- Nem fogok – válaszolta, holott ebben még ő sem volt biztos. – El tudom fogadni az igazságot, bármilyen fájdalmas is – pontosított.</p><p>Lucas szabadjára engedett egy sóhajt. Pillantása a padlóra vándorolt, amelyre ösvényt rajzolt az ablakok elé tűzött takarók résein keresztülóvakodó fénysugár. Eliott szívverése felpörgött, amikor a fiú nagy sokára megszólalt.</p><p>- Emlékszel arra a napra, amikor az újabb mániás epizódod után a szüleid hazavittek, de titokban megszöktél, és mindenki tűvé tette érted a várost?</p><p>Eliott tétován bólintott.</p><p>- Lucille számtalanszor hívott, de én nem vettem fel, mert a lakásomon voltam Daviddel, ahol… Nos, mi ketten… Csókolóztunk, aztán…  – összezárta a szemét. – Az volt mindkettőnknek az első – tisztázta egy szusszanással. – Annyira szerettem volna, hogy a lehető legjobban sikerüljön, hogy lenémítottam a telefonomat. Csak akkor pillantottam rá a beérkező üzeneteimre, amikor… Miután végeztünk. – Felnézett, pillantását távoli fény ragyogása tette tompává. – Amint elolvastam Lucille sms-ét, rögtön felkapkodtam a ruháimat. Mindmáig előttem van David arca, amivel maradásra akart bírni. Zavarodott volt, elárult, csalódott, és rettenetesen sebezhető. Győzködött, hogy nélkülem is meg fogják oldani, és biztosan épségben megkerülsz, de nekem csak az lebegett a szemem előtt, hogy mihamarabb a nyomodra bukkanjak. Odavetettem valamilyen sablonos szöveget búcsúzóul, még arra is megkértem, hogy zárja be maga után az ajtót, amikor elmegy! Majd távoztam a lakásból.</p><p>Száját vékony vonallá keskenyítette az egész lényét elborító bűntudat. Eliottnak elakadt a lélegzete. Ezt Lucas soha, egyszer sem említette neki. </p><p>- Órákon át kerestelek. Mindenhol megfordultam, ami épp eszembe jutott. Besötétedett, és eleredt az eső, mire kikötöttem a Le Petite Ceinture-nél. Csontig átfagyva, kétségbeeséstől és félelemtől reszketve kuporogtál a híd alatt. Letérdeltem hozzád, a szemedbe néztem, és azt mondtam: Nem vagy egyedül. Többé nem vagy egyedül. Az arcod minden egyes rezdülését a lelkemben hordoztam. Ezzel szemben, ha valaki megkérdezte volna, milyen volt David csókjának íze, hogyan érintett meg ott, ahol előtte még senki, képtelen lettem volna mit felelni. Egész végig te töltötted ki a gondolataimat, hogy vajon hol lehetsz, mit csinálhatsz, jól vagy-e, fáradt vagy-e, éhes vagy-e. Utána felvittelek a lakásomra, melléd feküdtem, és veled együtt elnyomott az álom. Egy másodpercre sem gondoltam Davidre. Úgy aludtam el, hogy a te arcod volt az utolsó, amit láttam.</p><p>Innentől Eliott magától is össze tudta rakni a képet. Másnap reggel, fáradtságtól égő szemével először Lucast pillantotta meg. Kezdeti meglepetését felváltotta az a melengető gyengédség, ami mindannyiszor elfogta, ha a fiú közelében volt. </p><p>Eliott sok mindenhez ragaszkodott élete során. Játékokhoz, tárgyakhoz, festményekhez, olykor emberekhez is, de amit Lucas keltett benne, az a forró, kielégíthetetlen szükség az összes korábbi tapasztalatát felülírta. </p><p>Azon a hajnalon bezárta magukat egy buborékba. Az ébredés pillanatáig csendesen bámulta őt. Úgy sütkérezett kisimult vonásaiban, elnyíló ajkaiban, mintha újjászületett volna az érzésben. Egy percre elhitette magával, hogy ők ketten valójában egy pár, és ez a sokadik reggelek egyike, amit egymás mellett töltenek. Csakhogy aztán Lucast keltette az ébresztője, Eliott pedig egész délután az ágyban maradt. </p><p>Később, amikor kiment a konyhába, megtorpant a küszöb felett. Észlelve az odabent kibontakozó jelenet komolyságát, visszahúzódott az ajtó takarásába. Lucille Lucasszal veszekedett, amiért állítása szerint félvállról veszi Eliott állapotát. </p><p>Gyűlölte ezt a szót, ahogyan azt is, amit képviselt az életében. Lucast, lévén, nem olyan fából faragták, hogy tűrje az alaptalan vádaskodást, keményen felvette a kesztyűt Lucille ellen. Zárásképpen a következőt mondta: Az Istenért, miért bánsz úgy vele, mintha nem lenne beszámítható?! Felnőtt ember, nem szabhatod meg, mit csinálhat, hogyan és kivel! A bipoláriája nem határozza meg őt, csak a személyiségének a része, nem ő maga! Azok a szavak hosszú éveken keresztül a világot jelentették Eliottnak.</p><p>Noha Lucas magán viselte az akkor felmutatott erő jeleit, letörtnek is tűnt, mintha vallomásával sót szórt volna egy frissen behegedt sebre.</p><p>- Azután nem került többé szóba közöttünk az a nap Daviddel. Úgy folytattuk tovább, hogy a fejünk felett lebegett, akár egy láthatatlan szellem. Egyszer sem említette, de mindig volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy sohasem bocsájtott meg nekem – fejezte be elkomorulva.</p><p>Eliottnak ökölbe szorult a keze.</p><p>- Van még más is, ugye? – kérdezte síri hangon. Lucas óvatosan bólintott.</p><p>- Igen – erősítette meg. – De, Eliott, nem hiszem, hogy ezt most kéne…</p><p>- Tudni akarom! Tudnom kell! Te már minden egyes részletét ismered az én oldalamnak, a kezdetektől bezárólag a jelen eseményekig. Engedd meg, hogy most én is megismerjem a tiedet!</p><p>A fiúnak elkomorultak a vonásai.</p><p>- Rendben van – biccentett. – Szerintem is ki kell mondanunk ezeket a dolgokat, bár nem számítottam rá, hogy pont ma fog erre sor kerülni. </p><p>- Annál jobb! – heveskedett Eliott. – Mit ért volna, ha felkészülünk rá? Talán a neked tett szerelmi vallomásomat elterveztem? Talán azt, hogy utánam jöttél anyukám házához, és küzdöttél értem előre kiszámítottad? Reagáltunk egymásra, Lucas! A másik cselekedetei határozták meg, mi lesz a következő lépésünk. Az igazság nem olyasmi, amit örökké vissza lehet szorítani, amit bezárhatsz egy üvegbe, és eltemetheted. Én pedig vágyom az igazságra, a kettőnk igazságára! Minden apró kis mozzanatára.</p><p>Lucas keze megfeszült a férfi ujjai körül. Újfent bólintott.</p><p>- Igazad van! Annyi mindenről beszélgettünk, olyan sok titkunkat és félelmünket megosztottuk, de a lényeg valahogy mindig elmaradt. Talán pont azért, mert annyira kitartóan védelmezzük egymást az élet csúf valóságától.</p><p>Eliott tenyere Lucas tarkójára siklott, és finoman megszorította, mintha mozdulatával készülne nyomatékot adni ezután következő szavainak.</p><p>- Nincs titkolnivalóm előtted, Lucas. – Tekintetével a másik elgondolkodott pillantását fürkészte. – Követtem el hibákat, ahogyan te is, de önmagamat illetően mindig őszinte voltam veled. Rajtad kívül soha senkinek nem nyíltam meg. Ez a valódi intimitás, ez az igazi testi-lelki kapcsolat. Ezért merek olyasmiket megosztani veled, amiket mások előtt szégyellnék. Mert valahányszor elgyengülök, és a sötétség beférkőzik a tudatomba, megmérgezve az elmémet és a lelkemet, azt akarom, hogy kinyúlj értem, hogy átölelj, hogy visszahozz a fényre. Rettegek védtelennek mutatkozni, rettegek az emberek szánakozásától, rettegek a másiktól való függéssel járó kiszolgáltatottságtól, de a szívem a tiéd, Lucas. A tiéd és senki másé.</p><p>A fiúnak megrándult az arca. Váratlanul megfogta Eliott tenyerét, és az ajkához vonva lágy csókot lehelt a kézfejére.</p><p>- A tiéd vagyok, és te az enyém. Ezen semmilyen igazság nem változtathat. Biztos, hogy felkészültél?</p><p>- Igen.</p><p>Lucas felszegte az állát.</p><p>- Korábban az állítottad, hogy még az utolsó utáni választásom sem te lennél. Tévedtél. Mindig, minden egyes helyzetben te voltál az első gondolatom. Azon az estén történt, amikor randira készülődtünk Daviddel egy drága étterembe. Kevesebb, mint tíz perccel az indulás előtt felhívtál. Részeg voltál.</p><p>- Igen – suttogta elmerengve. – Halványan, de rémlik, hogy összevesztünk Lucille-al. Eltámolyogtam egy bárig, rendeltem egy felest. Majd még egyet és még egyet, aztán annyira kiütöttem magam, hogy arra sem emlékeztem, mikor, de mire észbe kaptam, már tárcsáztam a számodat. Te pedig eljöttél. Eljöttél értem annak ellenére, hogy mennyit szervezted azt az estét Daviddel. Még említetted is délelőtt, milyen hosszú időbe telt lefoglalnod az asztalt, és olyan napra időzítenetek, ami mindkettőtöknek megfelelt.</p><p>- Úgy van.</p><p>- Valami olyasmi is beugrik, hogy velem voltál a fürdőben, miközben hánytam – rázkódott meg. – A többi totális homály.</p><p>- Bárcsak én is ilyen szerencsés lennék – húzta el a száját kelletlenül Lucas. – De sajnálatos módon az agyam nem törölte ki az utána következő borzalmas veszekedést. </p><p>- Mi történt? – kérdezte szorongva Eliott.</p><p>- Te addigra már aludtál, mire David betoppant. Sem azelőtt, sem azután nem volt részem hasonlóban. Szinte ölre mentünk egymással. Az összes vélt vagy valós sérelmét a fejemhez vágta, és őszinte leszek, a legtöbb tényleg jogos volt. Azzal vádolt, hogy eszközként használom, hogy elrejtsem az irántad való érzéseimet, azután téged is meggyanúsított, hogy szándékosan helyezkedsz közénk. – Eliott úgy érezte, mintha valaki teljes erejéből felpofozta volna. – Visszakiáltottam, ám korántsem az abból fakadó sértettségből, hogy képesnek tart ilyesmire, hanem mert igaza volt. Teljesen igaza volt mindenben. Belerángattam őt az áltatásomba, amivel önmagamat védtem. Sajnos mindig is értettem ahhoz, hogyan rejtsem el az érzéseimet, és hidd el, ez nem olyan tulajdonságom, amire büszke lennék, de ez is én vagyok. Vagyis voltam. Akkor úgy tűnt, végleg végzett kettőnkkel, de aztán pár nap múlva felkeresett, hogy kibéküljünk. Ám hiába próbálkoztunk, már semmi sem lehetett olyan, mint régen.</p><p>Eliottnak összefacsarodott a szíve. Való igaz, Lucasék kapcsolata ezután megromlott. David a végére a felismerhetetlen megváltozott, ezt még ő is észrevette. Egymást követték a parttalan veszekedések, mígnem olyan elviselhetetlenné éleződött a helyzet, hogy szétmentek. Eliottnak felkavarodott a gyomra. Felrémlett előtte, mekkora elégedettséggel fogadta a szakításuk hírét, egyenesen diadalittas volt. Arra gondolt: végre nem kell többé együtt látnom őket, Lucas újra csak az enyém lesz. Lucille még keserűen oda is szúrt neki, hogy azért nem kellene ennyire önelégültnek lennie.</p><p>- A szakításunk éjszakáján két óra hosszat vártam rá a házuk előtt a hidegben. Sorban visszaidéztem azokat az alkalmakat, amiknél félresiklott ez az egész, és amiknek régebben nem tulajdonítottam jelentőséget. Ezek közé tartozott az is, amikor a jövőbeni terveinkről beszélgettünk. Egyszerre azon kaptam magam, hogy csak sorolom és sorolom a veled közösen dédelgetett álmainkat. Hogy hova szeretnénk eljutni, hogy melyik énekes koncertjének a jegyárára spórolunk, hogy melyik múzeum előadását néznék meg a legszívesebben. Davidnek szemernyi hely sem szorult. Te voltál az egyedüli, akiben biztos voltam, hogy magam mellett akarom tudni az elkövetkezendő években. Ott, a csillagok alatt ráébredtem, hogy véget kell vetnem ennek a színjátéknak. Megcsaltam az érzéseimet, mégsem ez volt a legrosszabb, amit elkövettem. Hanem, hogy a szívemben sosem voltam hűséges hozzá. Letagadtam, hogy mindvégig te voltál az, akivel a jövőm teljes lehetett, csakhogy ezzel közben megbántottam Davidet. Azóta is kísért ez a teher.</p><p>Eliott leforrázva ült a kereveten.</p><p>- Ezek szerint megbántad? – Olyan halkan beszélt, hogy a saját fülének csengése mellett alig hallotta. Lucas nem szenvedett hasonló problémában. Rávillantotta kék szemét, mely szinte feketének tűnt a benne felgyűlt érzelmektől.</p><p>- Micsodát?</p><p>- Hogy összejöttél Daviddel? – Eliott tudta, hogy nem is lehetett volna ennél igazságtalanabb és alávalóbb. És reménykedőbb. – Megbántad?</p><p>Lucas hosszan meredt rá kifürkészhetetlenül tekintetével. Olyan sokáig nyúlt a csend, hogy Eliott azt hitte, az idegei végleg felmondják a szolgálatot. Ekkor azonban Lucas kinyitotta a száját:</p><p>- Igen is és nem is. </p><p>- Mit értesz ez alatt?</p><p>Lucas reszelősen felsóhajtott.</p><p>- Nekem sem fér a fejembe, hogy lehetséges ez. Hogy bánhatok valamit, amire életem egyig legfontosabb leckéjeként tekintek? Valójában nem Davidet bántam meg. Hanem a gyávaságomat. Azon az éjszakán, az esőben a Le Petite Ceinture-nél megláttam a szemedben a néma unszolást, amivel arra kértél: Menj el! Hagyj el, ahogy mindenki más is. Ha nem most mész el, akkor később, de egy nap mindenképp, mert előbb-utóbb mindenki elmegy. Én pedig kinyújtottam feléd a kezem. Annyira bátornak éreztem magam. Erőteljesnek. Mintha nem létezne akadály, amit ne hidalnék át a kedvedért. Mégis, akkor, amikor igazán kellett volna, nem voltam sem elég bátor, sem elég erőteljes, hogy bevalljam, téged akarlak. Istenem, annyira akartalak, hogy minden porcikám beleremegett a félelembe.</p><p>Eliott mellkasában akkorára növekedett a nyomás, hogy önkéntelenül elcsodálkozott, amiért még kap levegőt.</p><p>- Mi lesz, ha újra megtörténik? Mi lesz, ha újra megijedsz?</p><p>Lucas rendíthetetlennek tűnt.</p><p>- Nem fogok.</p><p>- Honnan lehetsz ilyen biztos benne? – Eliott a hajába túrt, és elkeseredetten felnyüszített. – Lucas, én… Fogalmam sincs, mihez kezdenék, ha ismét meghátrálnál. Régen is majdnem belehaltam. Most meg, hogy megtudtam, milyen veled lenni, milyen melletted ébredni, milyen érezni a szerelmedet elképzelhetetlennek tűnik, hogy valaha is újra e nélkül éljek.</p><p>Sok mindenre számított. Köztük határozott, szenvedélyes monológra, szavak költeményszerű füzérére, amiben benne van minden ígéret, amire valaha vágyott, de Lucas ismét meglepte.</p><p>- Eliott – mondta lassan –, nem fogok visszatáncolni. Ezúttal nem. Többé nem az a Lucas vagyok.</p><p>Eliott hatalmasat nyelt.</p><p>- Hanem ki? Ki vagy, ha nem az a Lucas?</p><p>- Olyan ember, aki tudja, mennyit ér küzdeni. – Pillantása izzott, mintha belső láz fűtené. – Az a régi Lucas, akiről beszélsz, és akitől tartasz, a múltban megszerzett volna, de megtartani már nem lett volna képes. A komplexusaim és a félelmeim előbb-utóbb közénk álltak volna. Nem kétlem, hogy találtunk volna megoldást. Valószínűleg ugyanúgy itt lennénk ma is. Ami viszont más, az én vagyok. Akármilyen fájdalmas is, szükségem volt erre az öt hibákkal, örömökkel, kudarcokkal és győzelmekkel teli évre, hogy az legyek, aki most a szemedbe néz, és azt mondja: méltó vagyok hozzád. Ez a Lucas méltó hozzád, Eliott. Már nem félek, mert megtapasztaltam, milyen, ha eszerint élem az életemet, és borzasztó volt. Soha többé nem vagyok hajlandó megtörni ennek az érzésnek a terhe alatt.</p><p>Eliottól nem telt egyébre, minthogy nézze, csak nézze ezt a kirobbanó energiájú Lucast, akinek minden gesztusából, minden rezdüléséből áradt a kiegyensúlyozott erő. Késztetése támadt, hogy megcsípje a karját, és leellenőrizze, nem álmodik-e.</p><p>Aztán eszébe jutott valami. Semmi kétsége sincs afelől, hogy meg fogja bánni, de muszáj volt rákérdeznie:</p><p>- Mindennek ellenére, amit elmeséltél, szeretted Davidet, ugye?</p><p>Lucas fájdalmas őszinteséggel nézett vissza rá.</p><p>- Igen – mondta –, szerettem. Ő nagyon sok értelemben az első volt számomra. Különleges helyet foglal el a szívemben, de nem voltam szerelmes belé. Az első és egyetlen szerelmem te vagy, Eliott. Téged szerettelek az első pillanattól fogva.</p><p>Eliott lecsapott a szájára. A csók magában hordozta a múlt keserédes, soha igazán el nem múló szenvedését. Ugyanakkor benne volt az egymás iránt érzett olthatatlan vágyakozásuk, ami akkor is életben tartotta bennük a reményt, amikor úgy tűnt, nincs semmi, amiben érdemes lenne vakon hinniük. Most viszont itt voltak, annyi reménnyel, hittel és fájdalommal telve, amennyi nem férhet meg egyetlen emberben. Ketten kellenek hozzá, hogy ne csak el lehessen viselni, de be is legyenek képesek fogadni.</p><p>Lucas viszonozta a sürgető érintést, ujjaival az Eliott tarkóján göndörödő fürtöket cirógatta. Mámoros percek következtek, végeláthatatlan csókokkal és érintésekkel, amik után elszakadtak egymástól. </p><p>Eliott Lucasénak támasztotta a homlokát, próbálva visszafogni szíve dobbanásait.</p><p>- Meglehet, Davidnek igaza volt – mondta Eliott remegő hangon kicsivel később.</p><p>Felzaklatta ez a feltételezés, de már késő volt. Az agya előrébb járt nála. </p><p>- Meglehet, tudat alatt kerestem az alkalmakat, amiket a körülményekre fogva úgy alakíthattam, hogy neked választanod kelljen köztem és közte. Egyfolytában versengtem a figyelmedért. Szükségem volt arra, hogy bebizonyítsam magamnak, fontosabb vagyok nála, mert amikor összejöttetek, az olyan volt, mintha lecseréltél volna rá, mintha nem lettem volna elég, hogy megtartsalak. Árulásként fogtam fel a kapcsolatotokat. Ezt te is tudtad, ugye? A kezdetektől fogva tudtad, hogy önző és kicsinyes módon megpróbáltam közétek állni.</p><p>- Eliott, ezt ne csináld! – Lucas ugyan megőrizte a higgadtságát, de szemei gyötrelemmel teltek meg. – Ne vádold magad olyasmiért, ami a kettőnk felelőssége volt. Én talán nem hibáztam? Én talán nem viselkedtem gyerekesen? Folyamatosan veszekedtem Lucille-al, és csak részben a védelmedben. Valójában egy indokot kerestem, amiért dühös lehettem rá, amiért kiabálhattam vele, különben beleőrültem volna a féltékenységbe. Erre te is rájöttél, ezért érezhetted felhatalmazva magad, hogy Davidet belevonva viszonozd a kölcsönt. Ne értsd félre, ezzel nem arra akarok kilyukadni, hogy védelmezem, amit elkövettem, vagy hogy rajtad keresztül kifogásokat gyártok. Emberek vagyunk, Eliott. Te is és én is, rengeteg gyengeséggel, jó és rossz tulajdonságokkal. De itt vagyunk egymásnak. Ismerjük a másik legjobb és legelőnytelenebb oldalát is, és ezek után még mindig képesek vagyunk teljes szívünkből azt mondani: hogy szeretlek. Ezért már megéri megbocsájtani magunknak, és elfogadni, hogy a múlton nem változtathatunk, nem gondolod?</p><p>Eliott szemét ellepték a könnyek. Bólintott.</p><p>- Igen – suttogta. – Igen.</p><p>A torkából felszakadó sóhajtást elnyelte Lucas pulóverének anyaga, ahogyan a fiú szorosan átölelte. Eliott készségesen fogadta a közeledést. A jelenléte, mint mindig, megnyugtatta, vigaszra lelt a karokban, amelyek oly sokszor menekítették ki a szakadék mélyéből. Lucas nyakába fúrta a fejét, az arcát ellepő sós cseppeket felitatta a fiú bőre. Hozzá hasonlóan Lucas is az érzelmeivel küszködött, és bár ennek nem adott hangot, biztos volt benne, hogy őt ugyanúgy, ha nem jobban megviselte a múlt felemlegetése.</p><p>Eliott korántsem volt felkészülve mindarra, amit ez a beszélgetés magával hozott. A szégyenre, a bűntudatra, a váratlan örömre, hogy még a hibáiban is osztozhat Lucasszal semmi sem lett volna képes felkészíteni. Nem egészen azt kapta, amire számított, a megkönnyebbülés viszont így is átjárta. És hirtelenjében ez a pillanat a félhomályban minden tökéletlensége ellenére tökéletesnek tűnt.</p><p>******</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">MERCREDI</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">15:43</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Lucas elhúzódott. Gyengéden megsimogatta Eliott állának vonalát, majd lassan elmosolyodott.</p><p>- Mit szólnál hozzá, ha a változatosság kedvéért most együtt festenénk valamit?</p><p>Eliott alig akart hinni a fülének. Lucas nem volt kimondottan az a szabados művész alkat, még az életben nem látta ecsettel a kezében. Zavartan felnevetett.</p><p>- Hogy mi?</p><p>- Jól hallottad. Ennyit megérdemlek azok után, hogy a kedvedért meztelenül felmásztam egy Titanic díszletének beillő heverőre, miközben azt kérdezgettem magamtól, hogy mikor vált az életem egy Leonardo DiCaprio filmé.</p><p>Eliott viszonozta a mosolyt.</p><p>- Oké, rajtam ne múljék.</p><p>Biztonságos távolságba helyezték a Lucasról készült aktot, a falhoz tolták a szófát, összehajtogatták az ablakokat kitakaró plédeket, majd nagyobb ecseteket és bontatlan festékes bödönöket ragadtak. Ezután a napfényes falnak támasztottak három, nagyjából Eliott magasságának megfelelő vásznat. Mezítláb toporogtak a parkettára leterített újságpapírokon.</p><p>Eliott Lucasra sandított a szeme sarkából.</p><p>- Hogyan szeretnél nekifogni?</p><p>- Arra gondoltam, hogy Jackson Pullock-szerűen kellene elkészíteni.</p><p>A férfi elkerekedett szemekkel rábámult. Lucas önelégülten elvigyorodott.</p><p>- Úgy van, utánanéztem, mikor a minap megemlítetted a nevét. Az absztrakt művészet lelkes követője volt. Bár szerintem nem számít eget-rengető teljesítménynek össze-vissza pacsmagolni.</p><p>Eliott felháborodottan megszívta a fogát.</p><p>- Micsoda magabiztosság! Mi lenne, ha megpróbálkoznál vele, csakhogy kiderítsd, valóban olyan egyszerű-e?</p><p>A fiú megrándította a vállát.</p><p>- Ahogy kívánod.</p><p>Belemerítette az ecsetet az élénksárga festékbe, és suhintott vele, mire a szín szétfolyt a vásznon. Eliott helytelenítően megcsóválta a fejét.</p><p>- Rosszul csináltad.</p><p>Lucas rámeresztette a szemét.</p><p>- Mi? Hogy csinálhattam volna rosszul?</p><p>- Ha egyszer így van.</p><p>- Ezt senki sem tudná elrontani, hacsak az illető nem totál béna.</p><p>- Nem én mondtam.</p><p>Ezúttal Lucason volt a sor, hogy levegő után kapjon. Eliott rávillantotta legelvetemültebb vigyorainak egyikét, de a fiút még ez sem enyhítette meg.</p><p>- Igazán? – vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Ezek szerint béna vagyok?</p><p>- Nem vagy béna, csak kicsit ügyetlen. Inkább megmutatom, hogyan kellett volna.</p><p>A fiú előbbi mozdulatát utánozva csuklóból meglendítette az ecsetet. A sárga mellé a napnyugtát idéző narancs árnyalata társult.</p><p>- Én is pontosan ugyanígy csináltam! – csattant fel Lucas.</p><p>- Nem, nem igaz. Próbáld meg újra!</p><p>Szemforgatva engedelmeskedett, csakhogy a túlzott lendület miatt a festék nagyja a vászon feletti falon, illetve a mennyezeten kötött ki. Lucas fültől-fülig elmosolyodott Eliott elképedt arckifejezése láttán.</p><p>- Uramisten! – hápogott. – Azt mondtam a vászonra, nem pedig az egész rohadt plafonra! Mégis hogy fogjuk ezt letakarítani onnan?!</p><p>- Te vagy a művész, biztosan megoldod valahogy.</p><p>- Igazad van – hümmögött Eliott. – De egyúttal Darth Vader földi leszármazottja is vagyok, és ez bosszúért kiált! – Azzal az ecsettel összemaszatolta Lucas orrát. A fiú eltátotta, majd becsukta a száját.</p><p>- Na, jó, te akartad – sziszegte. – Kezdődjék hát a háború!</p><p>Szó tettet követett, és mire észbe kaptak, már mindent festék borított. Hangos csatakiáltással vetették bele magukat a küzdelembe. Eleinte az ecseteikkel felszerelkezve estek egymásnak, aztán egy idő után belátták, hogy ezzel nem sokra mennek, és puszta kézzel folytatták a harcot. Eliott letörölte az arcáról a festéket, felmarkolta a lába melletti bödönök egyikét, és ráborította annak tartalmát Lucasra. Csakhogy a fiú még idejében kitért a rózsaszín özön elől, majd Eliott előtt teremve felkacagott. Eliott követte a példáját. Annyira nevetett, hogy szúrni kezdett az oldala. Szeme megállapodott Lucas életörömöt sugárzó tekintetén. Egy szívdobbanásnyi időre összefonódtak a pillantásaik, majd mire észbe kaptak, ajkaik már összeértek, és nem voltak hajlandóak elszakadni egymástól.</p><p>A csók a nyarat juttatta Eliott emlékezetébe. A harsogóan zöld leveleket, a tündöklően kék folyót, a kései alkonyatot, a szájában szétolvadó eper ízét, a hűsítő jégkrémet. Fantasztikus volt, egyre többet akart még belőle, újra és újra és újra megismételte, mígnem mindketten úgy kapkodtak levegő után, mintha fuldokolnának.</p><p>- Kérlek, nyugtass meg, hogy ez a cucc nem mérgező – zihált Lucas. – Szó szerint még a fogaim közé is ment belőle.</p><p>Eliott szája mosolyra görbült.</p><p>- Ne aggódj, nincs veszélyben az életünk.</p><p>Ezután a rövid szünet után vissza is tértek a csókolózáshoz. Eliott átvetette a karját Lucas válla felett, majd közelebb rántva magához, belemerítette az ujjait összetapadt tincsei közé. Párja hasonló lelkesedéssel karolta át a derekát, tenyere bekalandozott a pulóvere alá. Eliott elfúló nyögéssel konstatálta a bőrük találkozásából fakadó vad mámort.</p><p>Lévén, a talpukra tapadó újságpapírok igencsak csúszós felületté váltak, térdre ereszkedtek. Lucas minden eddigi gátlását feledve Eliott ölébe mászott, miközben elmélyítette a csókot. Nyelveikkel, akárcsak a kezeikkel forrón ölelkeztek. Együtt forogva a színek kaleidoszkópján ők maguk váltak egy zavaros, minden ízében gyönyörű alkotássá. A testükkel. Az ajkaikkal. A szívükkel.</p><p>Ez volt az élet. Ez volt a szabadság. Ez volt a szerelem.</p><p>Eliott körül meglódult a terem, és a háta egy puffanással a padlóra zuhant. Mielőtt hozzászoktathatta volna magát a helyváltoztatáshoz, Lucas a száját a szájára tapasztva hozzálátott, hogy megszabadítsa a ruháitól. Eliottnak kiesett az a pár pillanat, amíg a fiú a szoba túlsó végébe hajigálta a sajátjával együtt az ő pulcsiját és övét is, ám az határozottan megragadta az érdeklődését, ami ezután következett. Lucas kibontotta a nadrágjából, és türelmetlenül leráncigálta róla. Döbbenet nyújtotta meg festékfoltos vonásit, ugyanis a férfi a nadrág alatt semmi mást nem viselt.</p><p>- Te ezek szerint egész végig… – Nem volt elég lelki ereje befejezni a mondatot.</p><p>- Úgy van – somolygott Eliott. – Festés közben nem szeretem, ha van rajtam alsó.</p><p>Lucas a fejét ingatta, majd szívből jövő nevetést hallatott.</p><p>- Édes Istenem, olyan fura vagy!</p><p>Újfent birtokba vette a férfi ajkait, Eliottnak pedig sem a megállapítás, sem az ostrom ellen nem volt kifogása. A fiú pillanatok alatt elérte, hogy igencsak sok mindenhez legyen kedve, de a mosolygás nem tartozott közéjük. Miután letépte magáról utolsóként megmaradt ruhadarabjait, Lucas felfedezőútra indult a felsőtestén. Ráérősen kezdte. Megharapdálta a nyakát, azután körbenyalta kulcscsontjának gömbölyded mélyedéseit, majd a fogai közé vette a mellbimbóját, és megszívta a hegyes csúcsokat. Lentebb folytatta, puszikkal hintette tele hasfalának völgyét, aztán elkalandozott afelé a terület felé, ami a legfigyelemreméltóbban követelte a törődést. </p><p>Eliott tüdejéből szakadozott sóhaj fakadt fel. A feje hátrabicsaklott, ahogyan Lucas készségesen az ajkai közé fogadta a merevedését. A fiú az újságpapírok zizegésétől kísérve elhelyezkedett a lábai között, majd hozzáfogott ágaskodó hímvesszejének kényeztetéséhez.</p><p>Eliottnak ívbe feszült a gerince, mellkasának szabálytalan emelkedése és süllyedése szinkronba lépett a fiú nyelvének incselkedő játékával. Teljesen megfeledkezett arról, hogy egy egyetemi épületben tartózkodnak, ahol általában diákok szoktak lézengeni, és szabadjára eresztette a hangját. Lecsukódott szempillái alatt színek kavalkádja elevenedett meg. Smaragdzöld, burgundivörös, citromsárga, ónixfekete, tejfehér, akáclila, vattacukorrózsaszín, korallpiros – mindez egyszerre, elbódítva és megigézve őt. De, ami kitűnt mind közülük az a kék volt. Élettel teli kék. Haragos kék. Energikus kék. Öntörvényű kék. Visszafogott kék. Szeretettel teli kék. Gyengéd kék. Szerelmes kék.</p><p>Az elméje egy távoli szegletében felpislákolt a figyelmeztetés, hogy ezt semmiképpen sem etikus itt lerendezniük, de a szíve merőben másként vélekedett erről. Szüksége volt Lucasra. Az érintésére, a csókjaira, a szerelmére, hogy megmeneküljön a lelkében tátongó feneketlen űrtől.</p><p>A fiú ajkainak, nyelvének, és nem utolsó sorban a fogainak áldozatos munkájának köszönhetően Eliott közel került a beteljesüléshez. Csakhogy Lucas nem osztotta a véleményét, miszerint rászolgált az orgazmusra. Elszakadt a férfiasságától, és lefelé haladva végigcsókolta a combjait, különleges figyelmet szentelve az érzékeny, selymes bőrnek, ami a hímtagjának tövét keretezte. Egy hirtelen mozdulattal a vállára kapta Eliott térdhajlatát, hogy feltérképezze annak minden porcikáját. Eliott sohasem hitte volna, hogy a lábában találhatóak erogén zónák, de mint kiderült, nagyon is sok rejtőzött benne, és Lucasnak szándékában állt az összeset felkutatni. </p><p>Nem ez volt az egyetlen meglepetést okozó felismerés, amit a fiú tevékenysége szült. Ahogyan Lucas megcsókolta a lábfejét, Eliott megremegett, a medencéjében fodrozódó élvezet olyan részeiben szikrázott fel, amiknek eddig még csak a létezéséről sem tudott. Lucas olvasott a reakciójából. Miután a szájával végigkövette a bokáját díszítő tetoválást, az ajkai közé szippantotta a két szélső lábujját, majd belenyalt a közöttük átvonuló mélyedésbe. A festékréteg alatt Eliott a tetejétől a talpáig elpirult – ezen utóbbin, nem mellesleg, a fiú végighúzta a nyelvét. Szentséges ég! – gondolta, aztán meg azt: Milyen szexi!</p><p>Lucas ismételten fölébe kerekedett, hogy megcsókolhassa. Eliott körül forgott a világ. Az előbbi események hatására momentán az is nehezére esett, hogy meghatározza, hol van, ám ez nem tántorította el attól, hogy ugyanolyan szenvedélyesen viszonozza a kezdeményezést.</p><p>- Nincs nálam óvszer, sem síkosító – lihegte. Fogalma sem volt, hogyan bírt összehozni egy teljes, értelmes mondatot, mindenesetre sikerként könyvelte el a teljesítményét.</p><p>- Nálam sincs. – A fiú letekintett rá. Szemei kiviláglottak az egész arcát beborító festék alól. – De nincs is rá szükségünk. Nem kell a magadévá tenned ahhoz, hogy a tiéd legyek. A kezeinkkel, a szánkkal, az érintéseinkkel is elmondhatjuk, mennyire szeretjük egymást.</p><p>Eliott nagyot nyelt. Reszkető tenyerét Lucas arcának oldalára simította.</p><p>- Akkor – szólt –, kérlek, meséld el a száddal, a kezeiddel, az érintéseiddel, mi mindent jelentek neked.</p><p>Lucas eleget tett a kérésének. Egyenként csókokkal borította be az ujjait, ezután áttért a csuklójára. Bebarangolta a karját, majd feltérképezte a vállát, majd az állához érve visszahajolt a szájára. Eliott mohón falta szerelme ajkait, combjait birtoklóan szorította az oldalához, hogy a fiúnak esze ágában se legyen eltávolodni tőle. Láthatóan Lucas nem dédelgetett ilyesfajta szándékot. Sőt, úgy tűnt, az hajtja, hogyan kergethetné őt mihamarabb az őrületbe. Ez pedig azt követelte, hogy olyan közel legyen hozzá, amennyire csak emberileg lehetséges. Eliott képtelen volt megállni: kétségbeesetten vetette rá magát Lucasra, mintha attól tartana, hogy valaki bármikor elragadhatja tőle. </p><p>Lucas a padlóra fektette Eliott karját, és összefűzte az ujjaikat. Eliott szívverése oly annyira felgyorsult, hogy dobbanásai a fiú bensőjében vertek visszhangot. A határok összemosódtak közöttük, akárcsak az árnyalatok a palettán. Eggyé váltak.</p><p>Lucas először finoman, már-már tapintatosan dörgölődzött hozzá az altestéhez. Válaszul Eliott megemelte a csípőjét. Érzékelve a másik sóvárgását, a fiú viszonozta a mozdulatot. Mire feleszméltek, már összehangolt ritmusban törleszkedtek egymáshoz. Felkínálva a nyakát és a mellkasát szerelme izgága nyelvének, Eliott oldalra döntötte a fejét. Lucas nem habozott megízlelni a színek kacskaringós tónusa alatt vonagló bőrt, miközben Eliott végigfuttatta a hátán a kezét. Felfelé haladva az ujjai visszataláltak a fiú kusza tincsei közé.</p><p>Merevedéseik találkoztak, előváladékaik elvegyültek, amitől a közeledés gördülékenyebbé, egyszersmind élvezetesebbé vált. Puhán simultak össze a heréik, fokozva az élményt, ami nem felelt meg egy átlagos szeretkezésnek. Annál sokkalta intimebb, különlegesebb volt, és annyival, de annyival bensőségesebb. </p><p>Eliott újfent a magáénak követelte a fiú száját. Felhúzta magához, majd befurakodott az ajkai közé a nyelvével. Felsőtesteik izzadtságtól és festéktől nyirkosan tapadtak össze. Lucas minden perc elteltével egyre inkább elnyújtotta a lökéseit. Eliott önfeledten csatlakozott szeretője orgazmust szorgalmazó mozgalmához, az öle ütemes ringatózott. Belemarkolt Lucas fenekébe, hogy még féktelenebb ritmusra ösztönözze. Eliott egész világát Lucas töltötte ki. Az illata, az íze, a sóhaja, az érintése, a hangja, amivel a nevén szólította. Eliott… Eliott… Eliott…</p><p>A kielégülés lassan környékezte meg őket, fokozottan oldódtak fel a csontjaik a rajtuk áthullámzó gyengédségben. Először Lucast érte el, aki ráharapva Eliott megugró ádámcsutkájára adta át magát a forró megkönnyebbülésnek. Azután Eliottot ragadta el, lehunyt szemei alatt a valóság foszforeszkáló atomjaira robbant.</p><p>Lucas elgyengülten rogyott le a férfi mellé. Eliott beletúrt saját, izzadtságtól nyirkos hajába, az ujjai megakadtak a festéktől összeragadt tincsek között. Lecsillapította a lélegzését, hogy megszólíthassa hasonlóan önkívületi állapotban lévő szerelmét.</p><p>- Sejtelmem sem volt, hogy titokban lábfetisiszta vagy.</p><p>Lucas kedélyes horkantott, és ráemelte a tekintetét.</p><p>- Annyi minden van még, amit nem tudsz rólam, Demaury, hogy a felét is napestig tartana felsorolni.</p><p>Eliott hanyatt gördült, majd a könyökére támaszkodva lepillantott a csodálatosan csapzott, verítékező Lucasra.</p><p>- Ez esetben annak fogom szentelni az életem hátralévő részét, hogy mindet megismerjem, Mr. Lallemant.</p><p>- Remek választás – felelte bujkáló félmosollyal. Könnyű csókot váltottak.</p><p>A kora délutáni napsugarakban Eliott hozzábújt a fiúhoz, és az arcát egy elégedett nyögéssel a szíve fölé fektette. Lucas magához ölelte, puszit nyomott a homlokára. Kicsivel később, ahogyan felébredt a révületből, elkerekedett szemekkel végignézett magukon.</p><p>- Uramisten, hogy fogunk így hazajutni?!</p><p>Eliott nem bírta megállni, hangosan felnevetett, miközben a szívét átjárta a melegség arra a szóra, hogy haza.</p><p>******</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">MERCREDI</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">16:55</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Amennyire a lehetőségeik engedték, megtisztálkodtak, utána feltűnésmentesen visszacsempézték a szófát a szomszédos terembe, és elhagyták az épületet. Többen is utánuk fordultak a buszmegálló felé menet, némelyiknek még a szája is tátva maradt. </p><p>Eliott és Lucas nem bírták abbahagyni a vigyorgást. Szorosan fogták egymás kezét, miközben helyet foglaltak a busz elejében, és nem restelltek a kíváncsi tekintetek szeme láttára több alkalommal is csókot váltani.</p><p>Hazatérve alaposan lezuhanyoztak, ám még így sem tudtak megszabadulni néhány kitartó festékfolttól. Eliottnak a fülén maradt egy rózsaszín csík, míg Lucasnak az állát ékesítette egy narancssárga paca. </p><p>Miután átöltöztek, közösen elkészítették a lasagnét, amit a napraforgós tányérokon szolgáltak fel, kólát öntöttek az epres bögrékbe, majd a tévé előtt elköltötték kései ebédjüket. Ahogy a műsor véget ért, olvasni kezdtek, Lucas a Legyek urát, Eliott a Mester és Margaritát. A kanapé két átellenes végébe húzódva összefonódtak a lábaik. Az erkélyajtón beszökő napfény melegségével ült meg közöttük a békés csend.</p><p>Eliott felpillantott a lapok közül, belefeledkezett a koncentrációtól elmélyült arcú Lucas látványába, miközben szája önkéntelen mosolyra kanyarodott. Ekkor Lucas ugyancsak ráemelte a tekintetét, és visszamosolygott rá. És ez így, ahogy volt, a mosogatóban várakozó koszos edényekkel, az asztalon szétterített jegyzetfüzetekkel, a kinyúlt mackónadrágokkal, az alig-érintésekkel és a kósza mosolyokkal maga volt az otthon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mogyoróvajból és rossz napokból</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- Lucas és Eliott fél éve vannak együtt.</p><p>- A fejezetet a Cigarettes After Sex – Apocalypse (slowed), valamint RIOPY – I Love You című száma ihlette.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <i>A szerelem olyan, mint egy illat, egy áramlat, egy zivatar. Te vagy az én egem, a rám hulló esőcseppek, én pedig a föld, amely befogad. </i> </p><p> Frida Kahlo</p><p>Volt előzménye. Mindig volt előzménye. </p><p>Eliott az utóbbi hetekben dekoncentrálttá vált, képtelen volt odafigyelni az órákon, és ami mind közül a legárulkodóbb volt: meggyűlt a baja az alvással. A kávézóban végigszenvedett műszakjai során összecserélte a rendeléseket, hol elfelejtette felírni a vendégek kívánalmait, hol leejtette a tálcát. A videókölcsönzőben, ahol az esti órákban robotolt hasonló, amatőr hibákat vétett. De leginkább az egyetemen nyújtott teljesítménye sínylette meg hangulatának folyamatos hullámzását. </p><p>Nem bírt elkészülni egy fotóprojekttel, ami pedig az év végi jegyének jelentős százalékát adta ki. Ez a végső, legsúlyosabb kudarc indította el benne a folyamatot, aminek eredményeként immár három napja nem tudott kikelni az ágyból. Annyira elkeserítette, hogy lecsökkent az értéke a tanára szemében, hogy a rengeteg készülődés, szervezés és anyaggyűjtés kárba veszett, hogy miután este hazatért, leheveredett a kanapéra, és hosszú órákon át sírt. Lucas talált rá, amint az arcát a párnába fúrva zokogott. Azóta nem hagyta el a lakást. Jöttek a rossz napok.</p><p>******</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">LUNDI</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">7:12</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Eliott szempillái lassan felemelkedtek. Fogalma sem volt, hány óra lehet, vagy hogy mennyi idő telt el a legutóbbi ébredése óta. Egyedül abban volt biztos, hogy csendes félhomály uralta a szobát. Lucas besötétített – ötlött fel benne. Gyűlölte azt a zsibbadt tompultságot, amit ez a gondolat magával hozott. A másik oldalára hemperedett, szemét a takarón nyugvó karjáról az ágy másik felében ülő Lucasra függesztette. A fiú a háttámlának dőlt, egyik lábát felhúzta a mellkasához, úgy olvasta a jegyzeteit. És, mint mindig, ha ideges volt, vagy szorongott valami miatt, az ajkát rágcsálta.</p><p>Eliott tudatának horizontján felrémlett, hogy barátjára hamarosan egy nehéz vizsga vár. Lucast a legkevésbé sem zavarta a fény hiánya. Izgatottan futtatta végig szemét a lapon elterülő tételeken és képleteken. Nem tűnt fel neki, hogy Eliott időközben felébredt.</p><p>Eliott alapvetően nem szívesen zargatta párját, amikor épp más elfoglaltsága akadt, de most nem foglalkozott a tapintattal. Óvatosan végighúzta ujját a fiú felkarjának csupasz bőrén, mire Lucas meglepetten összerezzent. Pillantását rá emelte, és elmosolyodott. Az öléből az éjjeliszekrénybe rendezte át a lapokat, majd előrehajolt, és megcsókolta Eliott homlokát.</p><p>- Jó reggelt! – Gyengéden Eliott füle mögé simította néhány tincsét, melyek élettelenül lapultak a feje tetejére. Eliott torkát szorongatta a követelés, hogy elküldje Lucast. A lelkét mardosó szégyen azonban nem volt erősebb a szívében dörömbölő vágyakozásnál. Szüksége volt rá, hogy Lucas itt legyen, hogy a jelenlétével emlékeztesse rá, hogy ő, Eliott is itt van, és még nem oldódott fel a semmiben.</p><p>A fiú lágyan mosolyogva megpuszilta az arcát.</p><p>- Szeretnél reggelizni? Esetleg innál vagy ennél valamit?</p><p>Eliottnak nem voltak kétségei afelől, hogy Lucas nem venné zokon, ha nemleges választ adna, ám ahogyan belenézett azokba a kék szemekbe, egyszeriben elfogta a késztetés, hogy legalább próbálkozzon. Lucas kedvéért. </p><p>Bólintott.</p><p>- Összeütök valami finomságot. – Lerúgta a lábáról a takarót, és kisétált a hálószobából. </p><p>Eliott hirtelen már nem találta annyival elviselhetőbbnek az étel gondolatát. Beleborzongott Lucas hiányába, az ágy üresnek hatott nélküle. Szólásra nyitotta a száját, torka szárazsága azonban megakadályozta benne, hogy bármit is mondjon. Erőtlenül krákogott. A hangszálait megviselte, hogy egy ideje nem használta őket.</p><p>A fiú egy bambusz étkezőtálcával tért vissza, rajta szárított gyümölcsökkel megszórt zabkásával, és narancslével. Eliott hatalmas erőfeszítések árán felült, hátát az ágytámlának döntötte. Lucas elrendezte az ölében a tálcát, azután a lábát maga alá húzva letelepedett elé. A pohár mellett ott sorakoztak a gyógyszerei. </p><p>Eliott fáradtságtól száraz pillantása az előtte helyet foglaló barátjára esett. Lucas semmi jelét nem adta, hogy bármilyen olyan megmozdulásra készülne, amivel rákényszeríthetné, hogy márpedig most azonnal kapkodja be a bogyóit. Türelmes tekintete megpihent rajta, a kimerültség ellenére, ami a tanulással töltött éjszakák számlájára volt írható, teljesen nyugodtnak tűnt.</p><p>Eliott izmaiból távozott a görcsösség. Hozzászokott az anyja, Lucille, no meg a kezelőorvosai révén, hogy árgus szemekkel figyeljék, amíg az előírásos módon be nem vette az adagját. Mintha egyből azt feltételeznék róla, csak mert mentálisan beteg, máris annyira meggondolatlan és önpusztító hajlamú, hogy kihagyná a gyógyszereit. Holott Eliott nagyon is tisztában volt vele, mennyire fontos tartania magát a szabályokhoz. Úgy döntött, majd reggeli után veszi be őket.</p><p>Ám alighogy felemelte a kanalat, az szinte azonnal visszaesett a tálcára. Összeszorította a szemét. Elment az étvágya.</p><p>- Hé! – szólt Lucas, miután Eliott elutasítóan oldalra szegezte a fejét. Barátja erre az arcára simította a kezét, és szelíd határozottsággal visszafordította magához. Eliottnak nem volt ereje tiltakozni, ellenben a szemét továbbra is csukva tartotta. – Eliott – próbálkozott újra. A férfi kieresztett egy sóhajt, és felpillantott. Lucas kedvesen cirógatta a járomcsontját, sem lekicsinylést, sem kárörömöt nem lehetett leolvasni róla. Ugyanolyan szeretetteljesen nézett rá, mint eddig. – Nincs semmi baj.</p><p>De, igenis nagy baj van! – üvöltötte Eliott elméje.</p><p>- Nem sietünk sehová – folytatta Lucas. – Rendben van, most, ebben a pillanatban nem jött össze, de a következő pillanatban talán fog. Szeretnéd megpróbálni?</p><p>Eliott megcsóválta a fejét, a tehetetlenség fojtó indái a mellkasára tekeredtek. A fiú egy biccentéssel nyugtázta a választását. Nem hisztizett, nem kérte ki magának, hogy ezek szerint hiába fáradozott. Békés maradt.</p><p>- Oké. De azért megkóstolnád?</p><p>Vonakodva bólintott. Semmi kedve nem volt enni, mégsem tagadhatta meg a teste követeléseit, márpedig a szervezete igényelte a táplálékot.</p><p>- Mit szólnál hozzá – vetette fel Lucas –, ha egy falat jutna nekem, egy pedig neked? Még én sem reggeliztem, és majd kilyukad a gyomrom, olyan éhes vagyok.</p><p>Eliott újfent beleegyezését adta. Jól tudta, mire megy ki a játék, de Lucas kedvessége még így is meghatotta.</p><p>A fiú bőségesen pakolt a tányérjára a kedvenc gyümölcseiből: ananászból és barackból. Anyáskodóan megfújta a gőzölgő zabkását, azután Eliott szájához közelített vele. Engedelmesen rágott, és meg kellett állapítania, hogy nagyon finom. Szinte szétolvadt a nyelvén. Nem az a nyúlós, gusztustalan massza volt, mint amikkel ő szokta elborzasztani magát szerencsétlenül sikerült főzőcskézései alkalmával. </p><p>- Hm – hümmögött Lucas, miután ő is megkóstolta. – Egész jóra sikeredett. Vagyis még pont belefér a tűrhető kategóriába. Szerinted? – Eliott szemkontaktus útján megüzente, hogy véleménye szerint ez több, mint tűrhető. Lucas elvigyorodott. – Még egy falatot?</p><p>És így lassan, de biztosan elfogyasztották a reggelijüket. Utána Eliott leöblítette a gyógyszereit a maradék narancslével. Miközben Lucas kilejtett az étkezőtálcával, ő visszafeküdt, az álláig felhúzta a takarót. Odakint a pakolás neszeit felváltották a készülődés hangjai. Eliott az ujjai között morzsolgatta a párna csücskét, megduzzadt a torkában megtelepedett gombóc. Könnyek csípték a szemét.</p><p>Lucas felöltözködve, megfésülködve, hátizsákkal a vállán tért vissza hozzá. Térdre ereszkedett az ágy oldala mellett, ahol az Eliott-kupac bujkált a pléd alatt, csak a feje látszott ki alóla. A fiú a karjára fektette az állát, hogy szemmagasságban legyen vele. Eliottnak ökölbe szorult a keze.</p><p>- Be kell ugranom az egyetemre, utána Imane-nel fogunk készülni a közelgő vizsgára. Sietek haza, amint tudok. – Megcsókolta szerelme mindkét lehunyt szemhéját, ajka pár másodpercnél tovább időzött a férfi homlokán, mielőtt puszit lehelt a haja tövébe. </p><p>Eliottot szinte szétfeszítette a sóvárgás. Ne menj el, maradj, könyörgöm, maradj! – akarta volna kiáltani, de a hangja ismét cserben hagyta. Lucas érzékelhette, milyen érzelmi háború dúl benne. Finom, mély csókkal búcsúzott tőle. A pillantásából tisztán kivehető volt, hogy ő sem örömtáncot járva indul útnak, de nem engedhette meg magának, hogy elhanyagolja a tanulmányait. Eliott kétségbeesetten kapaszkodott Lucas tekintetébe.</p><p>- Hamarosan jövök, szerelmem – mondta, majd vonakodva felállt. </p><p>Eliott összeszorította a szemét. Nem bírta volna elviselni, ha látnia kell, amint Lucas kilép azon az ajtón, ami korábban az ő sötét, fénytelen, elhagyatott világába vezette. Szerencsére az elméje ezúttal megkegyelmezett rajta. Azelőtt elnyomta az álom, hogy Lucas mögött egy halk kattanással becsukódott az ajtó.</p><p>******</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">DIMANCHE</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">9:37</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Eliott állapota még egy hét elteltével sem javult, ami korántsem volt olyan aggasztó, mint amilyennek hangzott. A depressziós epizód nem ismert megszokott sémát, nem alkalmazkodott semmilyen határidőhöz, azt viszont előre meg lehetett jósolni, miként fog lecsapódni rá. Megesett, hogy egy hónapot is felölelt, mire kikecmergett a boldogtalanság szakadékából – ahogyan ő magában nevezte. Nem azért ragadta meg az érdeklődését ez az egy hetes periódus, mert bármilyen formában is emlékezetes lett volna, hanem mert Lucas kicsalogatta az ágyból, hogy megfürdesse.</p><p>A redőnyöket nem engedték fel, Eliottot ilyentájt különösen érzékenyen szokta érinteni az erős fény. Ám hiába minden elővigyázatosság, néhány kósza sugár így is beszökött a reluxák résein. A dohszagú levegőben porszemek táncoltak. Eliott görnyedt vállakkal ült az íróasztal előtti széken. </p><p>Erektől szabdalt szemét Lucas mozgékony alakján nyugtatta. A fiú épp azon fáradozott, hogy újakra cserélje a koszos lepedőket. Arcán nyoma sem volt idegeskedésnek. Úgy rázta fel a párnát, majd egyengette el a takaró gyűrődéseit, mintha ez volna a legtermészetesebb dolog, amivel lefoglalhatja magát. Miután rövid látogatást tett a szennyestartónál visszatérve megállt Eliott előtt. Ő néma fáziskéséssel felnézett, és megkereste Lucas tekintetét. Szerelme elmosolyodott, Eliott pedig nem értette, igazán nem értette, hogyan képes Lucas ugyanazzal a gondoskodással nézni  azok után, hogy látta őt így.</p><p>Nem volt szüksége tükörre, hogy elképzelje, milyen visszataszítóan fest. A haja zsírtól csöpögött, többnapos borosta karistolta az állát, bőre sápadtságával éles kontrasztot alkottak a szeme környékét övező sötét mélyedések, amelyek véraláfutásoknak is beillettek volna. Pizsamája elhanyagoltan lógott enervált testén.</p><p>Háborgott a gyomra. Kivételesen áldotta, nem pedig átkozta az agyára boruló tompultságot – ez volt a lényege mindennek. Ha a mérhetetlen és fokozhatatlan bánaton kívül el is jutott hozzá más érzelem, az olyannak hatott, akár egy rezgés az éterben. Könnyen tovareppenő, gyorsan elillanó. Csak a gyenge lenyomatát érezte annak a keserves bűntudatnak, ami normális körülmények között teljesen a padlóra küldte volna. </p><p>Lucas megcirógatta az állkapcsát. Úgy tűnt, még a szúrós szőrszálak megléte sem gátolhatja meg szeretete kinyilvánításában.</p><p>- Mehetünk? – bökött a fejével a nyitott ajtóból nyíló folyosóra. Eliott sután feltápászkodott a székből. Csakhogy úgy festett, a lábai nem értenek egyet ezzel a váratlan manőverrel. Térdei megroggyantak, a padló vészes közelségbe került. Lucas sietve átkarolta a derekát, és az oldalához vonta.</p><p>- Mi lenne, ha elhalasztanánk? – kockáztatta meg aggodalmasan. – Nem kötelező végigcsinálnod. Teljesen érthető lenne, ha egy kicsit még több időre lenne szükséged.</p><p>Eliott ingatagnak érezte zokniba bújtatott talpa alatt a padlót, ez viszont nem akadályozta meg abban, hogy megrázza a fejét. </p><p>Muszáj megtennem. Belekezdtem, úgyhogy nem hagyhatom félbe. Meg aztán úgy nézek ki, mint egy hajléktalan, és még egy csövesnél is pocsékabb szagot árasztok, mindennek tetejébe mindezt a pasim előtt, akinek sosem szabadott volna rájönnie, hogy ilyen mélyre is le tudok süllyedni. Úgyhogy a lényeg: nagyon, de nagyon le kell fürdenem.</p><p>Csak ennyit mondott:</p><p>- Nem kell, menni fog.</p><p>Lucas fürkészően vizslatta megviselt vonásait.</p><p>- Rendben van – felelte végül.</p><p>Ahhoz képest, hogy Lucas alacsonyabb termettel rendelkezett, fennakadás nélkül végigtámogatta Eliottot azon a rövid távon, ami a folyosó és a fürdőszoba között nyúlt el. Eliott régóta nem mozdult ki a takaró alól – csakis akkor, ha a hólyagja megkövetelte –, ezért félő volt, megvakul, amikor Lucas felkapcsolta a lámpát, és a mesterséges fény elárasztotta a csempészett helyiséget. Direkt azért esett a választása erre a lakásra, mert nem csupán egy zuhanyzóval, bónuszként egy káddal is fel volt szerelve. Lucas most annak a rézcsapját nyitotta meg. Pár pillanattal később felpattintotta a tusfürdő kupakját, és balzsamos, citrusos illat lengte be a helyiséget.</p><p>Eliott a mosdó szélének támaszkodott. Nem mert lerogyni a sarokban lévő sámlira, mert kételkedett benne, hogy valaha fel bírna onnan állni. Gépiesen a pólója aljához nyúlt. Az izmaiból kiveszett az a kevéske erő, amit még a magáénak tudhatott, karjai visszahanyatlottak az oldala mellé.</p><p>Mintha egy hatodik érzéke riadóztatta volna, Lucas elé sétált. Ujjait az ujjai köré simította, tenyerének megnyugtató becézése alatt kiengedett Eliottból a feszültség.</p><p>- Nem kell erőltetned. Csak te és én vagyunk, és a következő pillanat. – Közelebb lépett. Eliott ebből a közelségből össze tudta számolni a fiú orra hegyén sorakozó szeplőket, melyek olyan parányiak voltak, mint a csillagok az égbolt tablóján. – A következő pillanatban megengeded, hogy levegyem rólad a pizsamádat?</p><p>Eliott ismét beleegyezően meghajtotta a fejét. Lucas értette a célzást. Sem zavarnak, sem hezitálásnak nem adta jelét.</p><p>Ezen a ponton Eliott régebben lehunyta a szemét. Nem bírta elviselni, ha látnia kell, amint megfosztják a maradék méltóságától is. Mert ő ennek érezte ezt a procedúrát. A megaláztatás egy újabb fajtájának, amivel bebizonyíthatták neki, amit ő lénye minden sejtjével elutasított: hogy életképtelen, hogy nem bír önállóan boldogulni, hogy folyamatos ellátásra szorul. </p><p>Tinédzserként a kamaszok dacos belenyugvásával törődött ebbe bele. Felnőttként ez, mint ahogyan sok minden más megváltozott. Beletörődött abba, hogy nagybetegként kezelik, hogy ilyenkor semmiben sem különbözik egy öregek otthonában raboskodó aggastyántól, és hogy mindez a depressziós epizódjai részét képezi. Ennek ellenére olyan eljárásként gondolt rá, amivel egy újabb darabot szakíthattak ki a lelkéből. Elég volt a múltban elkapnia Marianne – a volt-barátnője –, vagy Lucille kelletlen, undorodó fintorát, hogy a sárba tiporják.</p><p>Ezúttal azonban nem szakította el a tekintetét Lucasról. Egészséges életösztöne azt súgta, jobb volna tartania magát a bevált szokáshoz, és úgy tenni, mintha ez a néhány másodperc meg sem történne. Mégis valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan oknál fogva ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy jelen legyen. Lehet, ez is csak valamiféle rejtett, beteges perverzió, amivel minden áron be akarta bizonyítani magának, hogy lám, Lucas sem különbözik a többiektől, ő is ugyanúgy el fog fordulni tőle, ahogyan azt korábban már oly sokan megtették. Ezért sem tudta helyénvalóan értelmezni az ezután következő perceket.</p><p>Lucas mindennemű kényelmetlenség, vagy kényszerűség nélkül bújtatta át Eliott fején a pulóverét, majd térdre ereszkedve segítette ki a nadrágjából és a boxeréből. Egy kupacba gyűrte a koszos holmikat, amiket aztán a szennyeskosárba suvasztott. Mélyen Eliott szemébe nézett, és a zubogó víz háttérzajában a saját felsőjének nyakrészéhez emelte a kezét.</p><p>- Amennyiben nem bánod, lefürödnék veled.</p><p>Eliott szíve napok óta most először hangosan megdobbant.</p><p>- A legkevésbé sem.</p><p>Lucas úgy fogott hozzá a ruhái szép sorban való levételéhez, hogy közben mindvégig tartotta a szemkontaktust. Eliottot megcsapta a bensőjén hullámzó érzelmi intenzitás szele, és megmozdított benne valamit, ami kísértetiesen emlékeztette a régi önmagára. Arra az Eliottra, aki vigyorgott a barátai megjegyzésein, akinek minduntalan valami egyedi, kreatív jutott eszébe, aki imádott a pasija közelében lenni, akinek pezsgett a vére, és kereste az új kihívásokat, amiket megugorhatott. </p><p>Ez volt a legszörnyűbb ebben az egészben. Nem a kiszolgáltatottság, és még csak nem is az örökös tompa fájdalom, hanem ez. Hogy megfosztotta az igazi énjétől, és egy szánalmas, rémülettől és elkeseredettségtől reszkető porhüvellyé változtatta. És az, hogy ennek Lucas is a tanúja volt… Maga volt a pokol.</p><p>Szemét ellepték a könnyek. Miközben ő elmerült a gondolataiban, Lucas befejezte a vetkőzést, meztelenül állt előtte. Csupasz talpa csattant a padlón, ahogy felszámolta a köztük lévő távolságot. Gyengéden, hihetetlenül gyengéden letörölte Eliott könnyeit, majd homlokát a homlokának döntötte. Egyedül Eliott zihálása és a csap zúgása hallatszott a csendben.</p><p>- Azon az első éjszakán, a Le Petite Ceinturenél megígértem, hogy mindig melletted leszek. – Lucas hangja rekedten csengett. Elfelhősödött a tekintete. – Akkor talán ez nem úgy hangzott, mint egy ígéret, de számomra az volt. Egy fogadalom, amit neked és magamnak, kettőnknek tettem. Szeretlek, Eliott, és nem megyek sehová.</p><p>Eliott megremegett, könnyek csíkozták az arcát. Lucas ujjbegyével álmos köröket rajzolt a tarkójára.</p><p>- Gyere! – Eliott pedig ment. Ráfoghatta volna a körülményekre, de igazság szerint bipolária ide, bipolária oda, ugyanarra a megállapításra jutott. Hogy bárhová, akár a világ végére is követte volna Lucast.</p><p>A fiú elzárta a csapot, azután segített neki beereszkedni a kádba. Eliott szinte hallani vélte a teste megkönnyebbült sóhajtását, ahogyan nyakig alámerült a habokban. Lucas elhelyezkedett mögötte, kinyújtóztatta a lábait, hogy Eliott kényelmesen elférjen közöttük, háta a fiú mellkasához simult. </p><p>Önkéntelenül kiszökkent egy nyögés a száján. A jóleső benyomások sora folytatódott. Lucas a markába mért egy kevés vizet, és Eliott felsőtestébe masszírozta. A tenyere rendre hosszabb ideig elidőzött bőrén, odaadóan becézve a felkínált területet. Eliott hátrahajtotta a fejét, némán közvetítve a barátja felé, hogy a továbbiakban igényelné a nyakával való foglalkozást is. Lucas arcának oldala az ő járomcsontján pihent, érezte kiszélesedő mosolyát. </p><p>A fiú keze lágyan cirógatta. Eliottnak megrebbent a szempillája az ádámcsutkáján végiglejtő mutatóujj nyomán, mely felfelé vándorolva megdörzsölte a füle mögött azt a pontot, amitől elnyíltak az ajkai.</p><p>Lucast nem vezérelte hátsó szándék, nem volt szexuális jellege a közeledésének, ennek pedig Eliott is tudatában volt. Csupán kényeztetni szerette volna, elhalmozni a földkerekség minden kincsével, amelyek közül kitűntek a megértés, a gondoskodás ékkövei. Eliott pedig volt annyira önző és szeretetéhes, hogy elfogadja őket.</p><p>A fürdőben gomolygó pára lecsapódott a tükörre. Lucas felváltva végezte tevékenységét: hol a vízzel, hol a puszta kezével járta be Eliott vállait, mellkasát, karjait, könyökét. Az egész egy édes, habkönnyű álomhoz hasonlított, amiből nem akart felébredni. Annyira ellazította a csodálatos bánásmód, amiben szerelme részesítette, hogy kis híján elpilledt. Lucas forró lélegzetvétele térítette magához, libabőrt lehelt a nyakszirtjére.</p><p>- Kérlek, hajolj előre – súgta. Eliott kábán megkapaszkodott a kád kávájában, és a térdét átkarolva eleget tett a kívánságnak. Miközben Lucas vizet öblített a hajára, Eliott azon morfondírozott, hogy az igazi-Eliott egy ehhez hasonló kérés hallatán egészen biztosan előrukkolt volna valami szexi szöveggel, amivel megnevettette volna Lucast. A mostani Eliottól nem telt ilyesmire.</p><p>Kiábrándító gondolatai ellenére újfent azon kapta magát, hogy elégedetten sóhajtozik. Lucas ritmikus folytonossággal masszírozta bele a sampont a fejbőrébe. Inkább volt ez masszázs, mint bármi más. Egyenletesen eloszlatta a habot, külön odafigyelt arra, nehogy a szemébe folyjon belőle. Közben olykor-olykor egy-egy csókkal kedveskedett Eliott vállára, aki meglepve tapasztalta, mennyire örömét leli a fürdetésben. Foszlányokban bukkant fel benne csupán némi ellenérzés, az is inkább az emlékeknek volt betudható, nem magának az eseménynek, amihez kapcsolódtak. Lucas elérte nála, hogy megszűnjön az aggodalma, hogy ne tortúraként fogja fel ezt, hanem egy élményként, ami közelebb hozta őket egymáshoz.</p><p>- Hunyd be a szemed! – suttogta Lucas a fülébe. Eliott egy utolsó sóhajtást követően engedelmeskedett. Párja langyos hőmérsékletű vizet spriccelt a hajára, nem volt se nem túl forró, se nem túl hideg. Pont megfelelő, amilyennek Eliott szerette.</p><p>Miután a végére értek a hajmosásnak, nem akaródzott kiszállnia a kádból, ahogyan Lucasnak sem. Visszakéredzkedett a fiú mellkasára, amire párja egy halk kuncogással megadta az engedélyt. Átkarolta Lucas derekát, miközben belebújt az őt otthonos melegséggel ölelő karokba. Lucas mellett mert és akart gyenge lenni. Tudta, biztos volt benne, hogy a fiú sosem élne vissza a helyzettel, nem bánna vele úgy, hogy azt érezze, értéktelen és mindenkinek maga körül tönkreteszi az életét. </p><p>Eliottban a boldogtalanság sűrű ködén keresztül felpislákolt a remény sugara, sarkcsillagként ragyogva be tudatának árnyékos vermeit.</p><p>Felemelte a fejét, éppen csak annyira, hogy belecsókolhasson Lucas nyakának és vállának találkozásába. A fiú lepillantott rá.</p><p>- Kapcsoljak zenét? – intett a kád peremén hagyott telefonjára. – Letöltöttem egy-két számot brazil énekesektől, hátha kedved támad hozzájuk.</p><p>- Most inkább ne – felelte. Lucas hátraigazgatta Eliott nyirkos fürtjeit, szája sarkában azzal a szelíd kis félmosollyal, ami állandóan jelen volt, ha vele, Eliott-tal volt. Eliott tekintete a fiú arcát pásztázta, mígnem megállapodott a szemein. – Ölelj át! – könyörgött. – Ölelj át szorosan! Mintha soha nem akarnál elengedni.</p><p>Lucas elkomolyodott.</p><p>- Nem foglak. Ameddig csak élek, és amíg szükséged van rám, sosem hagylak el.</p><p>Eliott torkába visszatért a gombóc. Belefúrta az arcát szerelme nyakhajlatába, melyre válaszul Lucas lélegzetelállító hévvel magához vonta. Eliott képtelen lett volna szétválasztani egymástól szívdobbanásaikat. Mélyen beszívta Lucas illatát, száradó hajvégei csiklandozták a bőrét. Még ez az apró észrevétel is erősítette benne a tudatot, hogy nem a képzelete csalta meg, ez a valóság. Lucas itt van, és nem hagyja el.</p><p>- A következő pillanatban így maradhatnánk? Csak egy kicsit?</p><p>- Örökké – javította ki, mire Eliott egy teljes hét óta most először elmosolyodott.</p><p>******</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">MARDI</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">18:24</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Két nappal később Eliott rászánta magát, hogy elhagyja a hálószobát. Kimerészkedett a nappaliba, ahol Lucas a dohányzóasztalnál készülődött a közelgő témazáróra. Felcsillant a szeme, amikor meglátta őt a küszöbön. </p><p>A TV, a rádióhoz és a laptophoz hasonlóan ki voltak kapcsolva; Eliott még mindig abban a fázisban tengődött, amikor nem tűrte meg a túl éles hangokat, úgyhogy némaság honolt a lakásban. Odakint felgyúltak az utcai lámpák, az alkony narancssárgája átadta ecsetét az éjszaka kékségének, hogy felfesse az égboltra dagadó Holdat. A nappaliban csupán a kanapé melletti lámpa adott némi világosságot. Éppen eleget ahhoz, hogy Lucas tudjon tanulni, ugyanakkor nem eleget ahhoz, hogy bántsa Eliott szemét.</p><p>Lucas rajta nyugtatta a tekintetét. Eliott egyik lábáról a másikra helyezte a testsúlyát. Hezitált, hogy most vajon mit kellene tennie.</p><p>- Szia – szólította meg a fiú könnyed hangon.</p><p>Eliott nyelt egyet.</p><p>- Szia – mondta félszegen. </p><p>Nem vallott rá a bizonytalanság, most mégis feszélyezve érezte magát. Mintha egy előadáson lenne, aminek nem ismeri a menetét, nem mutatták meg neki a forgatókönyvet, de még csak nem is szóltak neki előre, hogy szerepelni fog. A rendezők figyelmeztetés nélkül a reflektorfény elé lökték, neki pedig elképzelése sem volt, mi lesz a következő lépés.</p><p>Lucas észlelte a tanácstalanságát. Meglapogatta a mellette lévő helyet.</p><p>- Csatlakoznál hozzám? Már úgyis kezdtem unni a magolást, elkéne egy kis szünet. – Összepakolta a jegyzeteit, becsukta a tankönyveit, és egy rendetlen stócban az asztal végébe száműzte őket. A férfiéhez hasonlóan az ő szeme alatt is karikák éktelenkedtek.</p><p>Eliott beharapta az ajkát.</p><p>- Persze – felelte, majd belegázolva a szoba csöndjébe, lerogyott Lucas mellé. </p><p>Hirtelen megint megingott, kerülte a fiú tekintetét. Ez egészen új tapasztalat volt a számára, és rá kellett jönnie, egyáltalán nem nyerte el a tetszését. Eddig egyszer sem érezte kényelmetlenül magát Lucas közelében. Barátja volt az egyedüli, akivel még a csendben is boldogan osztozott. Ezúttal viszont más volt. Tapintani lehetett a levegőben a belőle, Eliottból áradó zavartságot.</p><p>Végleg kétségbe esett. Nem értette, miért jött ki a szobájából. Mire észbe kapott, már kikelt a takaró alól, és követte a gyenge fényt, ami ide vonzotta. Azóta nem találkozott Lucasszal, hogy délután elköszönt tőle, és folytatta a felzárkózást a vizsgára Imane-nel.</p><p>Párja hiánya fizikailag meggyötörte Eliottot. Erre a feszítő, nyughatatlan vágyakozásra nem léteztek szavak. Több volt, mint amit el tudott viselni.</p><p>Most ott lehetett, ahol Lucas, teljesült a kívánsága, az azonban változatlan maradt, hogy nem volt felkészülve egy beszélgetésre. Legalábbis nem olyanra, amiben mély témák kerülnek terítékre.</p><p>A másodpercekből percek lettek. Eliott azon rágódott, talán vissza kellene bújnia a csigaházába. Alighogy felötlött benne ez a gondolat, Lucas bátorítóan megszorította a térdét. A gesztus rávette, hogy felpillantson, Lucas kedvesen simogató tekintete a torkára forrasztotta a kifogást, amivel kivágni tervezte magát a kínos szituációból.</p><p>- Lenne kedved folytatni a könyvet, amit félbehagytunk? – vetette fel a fiú. – Pont a felénél jártunk, és eléggé felcsigázott Catherine meg annak a szörnyű pasasnak a története.</p><p>- Heatcliff – vágta rá automatikusan Eliott.</p><p>- Az-az. Na, mit szólsz hozzá?</p><p>Ezen töprengett egy darabig, aztán végül kiábrándultan lesütötte a szemét.</p><p>- Ne haragudj, de nincs sok kedvem olvasgatni.</p><p>- Nem is kell. – Eliott meghökkent. – Majd én felolvasok belőle. Így megfelelne?</p><p>Eliott torka elszorult.</p><p>- Igen – válaszolta. – Az remek lenne.</p><p>A szekrényből előkerült a takaró, a konyhából pedig némi harapnivaló. Eliott háttal elfeküdt Lucas mellkasán, a fiú állát az ő feje búbján pihentette, miközben úgy fogta a kezében a könyvet, hogy neki is rálátása nyílhasson az oldalakra. Ezzel szemben Eliottot jobban lekötötte, hogy kisajátítsa magának szerelme figyelmét, mintsem ilyesmikkel vesződjön. Magukra terítette a pokrócot, majd sóhajtva arcát a fiú szíve fölé fektette, miközben átölelte a vállát.</p><p>A lámpa narancsos fénybe vonta a kanapét, a falon árnyékok táncoltak. A világítás nem ért el a szoba sarkáig, ott sötétség honolt, miközben az égtakarón a holdat körbevették hű szerelmesei, a csillagok. Megdermedtek a pillanatban. Lucas hangja végigaraszolt a szobán. Eliott elképzelt maguknak egy világot, amiben semmi más dolga nincs, minthogy Lucast hallgassa, ahogyan a napjáról mesél, vagy, mint most, felolvas neki. </p><p>Bármikor lecserélné azt a valóságot a mostanira. Egy élet, amelyben kizárólag Lucas és ők léteznek maga lenne a földi paradicsom. Persze tudta, hogy ez nem ilyen egyszerű. Miért is lenne az? Kötelességeknek, feladatoknak kellett eleget tenniük, de egy rövid ideig annyira jól esett elábrándozni arról, hogy az egész csupán választás kérdése.</p><p>Teltek az órák. Lucas végére ért három fejezetnek, majd könyvjelzővel megjelölte, hol tart, és félretette a kötetet. Amennyiben fájlalta is zsibbadt tagjait, egyetlen megjegyzést sem tett rá. Átkarolta Eliottot, akiben időközben tudatosult, hogy továbbra nem kerített rá időt, hogy megborotválkozzon. Bár legalább már nem nézek ki úgy, mint egy csőlakó – próbálta vigasztalni magát, de már késő volt. Görcsbe rándult a gyomra.</p><p>Lucas enyhén hátrahúzódott, és megkereste Eliott tekintetét.</p><p>- Elfáradtál? Visszamenjünk a szobába, hogy lepihenhess?</p><p>- Nem vagyok álmos – mondta halkan Eliott. Pillantása a helyiség másik végében árválkodó zongorára siklott, mire támadt egy ötlete. – Megtennél nekem valamit?</p><p>A fiú megcsókolta a homlokát.</p><p>- Akármit.</p><p>- Eljátszanád újra azt a zongoradarabot, amit az első estén adtál elő a régi lakásomban?</p><p>- Arra célzol, amiről úgy nyilatkoztam, mint ami nem érhet fel a Star Wars főcímdalához nyomába? – kérdezte bujkáló mosollyal.</p><p>- Igen.</p><p>- Persze. – Megpuszilta a járomcsontjára, majd ruganyos léptekkel átszelte a szobát, és letelepedett a hangszer előtti székre. Némileg zavartan tekintett vissza a válla felett Eliottra. – Eléggé berozsdásodtam az utóbbi években. Nem vagyok már annyira gyakorlott, mint akkor voltam, úgyhogy ha felverném a szomszéd harminc macskáját, előre is bocsánat érte.</p><p>Eliott megcsóválta a fejét, és szólásra nyitotta a száját. Azt akarta mondta, hogy csak a bizonytalanság beszél belőle, hogy tehetséges, és nem szabadna hagynia, hogy ebben bármi is megingassa. Ám mindebből végül semmit sem valósított meg.</p><p>Lucas ráejtette az ujjait a billentyűzetre, mély lélegzetet vett, azután belekezdett.</p><p>Eliott kiegyenesedett ültében. A testét egyszeriben elhagyta a zsibbadás, kiélesedtek az érzékszervei. </p><p>Fel sem fogta, mikor, de egy ponton a padlóra ejtette a talpát. Gyűrötten terült szét a takaró az ölében. Szétoszlott a tudatáról az örömtelenség és a reményvesztettség bágyasztó delíriuma. Csengett a füle a testében-lelkében visszhangzó zenétől, mely életre keltette a szívét. </p><p>Élesen beszívta, majd kieresztette a levegőt. Ebben az egy, tétova sóhajban több érzelem sűrűsödött össze egyszerre: csodálkozás, boldogság, meglepetés, izgalom. Lucas gördülékeny, eksztatikus mozdulatokkal elevenítette fel RIOPY-tól a Szerelmet.</p><p>Eliott visszagondolt arra az éjszakára, amikor először hallotta. Akkor döbbent rá, hogy beleszeretett Lucasba. Úgy kezdődött, ahogyan a zene maga. Lágyan, szinte észrevétlenül. A közepén ocsúdott fel, hogy percek óta rezzenéstelenül bámulta a fiú hátát, a végére érve pedig már tudta. Tudta, hogy szerelmes Lucas Lallemantbe. Annyira, hogy ahhoz, hogy kifejezhesse érzései mélységét, fel kellene találnia egy új nyelvet, majd megtanítania minden szerelmesnek, hogy elmesélhesse nekik. </p><p>Lucas olyasvalaki, akire nem hitte, hogy valaha jogosult lehet. Akihez nem volt méltó, mégis valami hihetetlen, isteni közbenjárásnak hála megkapta. És még mind a mai napig nem jött rá, hogyan tarthatná meg.</p><p>Hangtalanul peregtek alá a könnyek az arcán. Ha őszinte akart lenni magával – márpedig ritkán vetemedett ilyesmire –, akkor be kellett vallania, hogy ezzel a meglepetésszerű javaslattal próbára akarta tenni saját magát. Kíváncsi volt, a komor búra alatt ott bujkál-e még a régi-Eliott fényessége. </p><p>Nem kellett csalódnia. A régi, az igazi-Eliott megtalálta az utat a mélyből a felszínre, és érzéseket, érzéseket hozott magával. Fájdalmat, örömöt, és mindent, ami még a kettő között van.</p><p>Szíve haragos dobb, dobb, dobbjai azt közvetítették felé, hogy él, életben van, mégsincs rendben. Nagyon nincs rendben.</p><p>A torkából újabb kurta, riadt hang szakadt fel. Zihálva kapaszkodott meg a kanapé karfájába. Remegett a mellkasa, remegett a teste, és vele együtt remegett az egész szoba, az egész város, az egész univerzum is. Úgy érezte, mindennek vége. Nem bírja tovább. Ezt egyszerűen nem bírja tovább.</p><p>Először fel sem fogta, hogy abbamaradt a zene. Azután eszmélt csak rá, hogy a két határozott kar köré fonódott, és a csönd egyszeriben hangosabbá vált, mint addig bármikor. Eliott hosszasan, elsöprően megrázkódott, Lucast is hasonló reszketésre ítélve. A fiú nem zavartatta magát emiatt. Egyben tartotta, holott Eliottnak meggyőződése volt, hogy már nem maradt belőle semmi, amit meg lehetne menteni. Javíthatatlanul összetört. </p><p>Mégis könyörgőn fogódzkodott az ő horgonyába, Lucasba, aki leereszkedett hozzá a szakadékba, hogy társa legyen a sötétségben.</p><p>- Sajnálom – zokogta. – Annyira sajnálom, Lucas.</p><p>- Nincs miért bocsánatot kérned. – Eliottot remegésre késztette a másik szelíd ereje. – Nem tehetsz semmiről. Nem vagy felelős azért, amin keresztülmész, nem te választottad ezt magadnak.</p><p>Miután lecsillapodott, Eliott hátrahajolt. Kerülte Lucas tekintetét. Képtelen lett volna rávenni magát, hogy a szemébe nézzen.</p><p>- Jobbat érdemelsz – suttogta. Kézfejével elmaszatolta arcáról a könnyeket, majd felsóhajtott. – Annyival jobbat érdemelsz ennél – intett körbe, egyetlen mozdulatába belefoglalva a néma nappalin túl a rendetlen hálószobát, az összehúzott függönyöket, az éjjeliszekrényen lévő gyógyszeres üveget, és mindezeken felül a saját értéktelenségét.</p><p>Lucast nem tántorította el a hangjában túlcsorduló lemondó bosszúság. Leült Eliottal szemben a dohányzóasztalra, pillantásával nem eresztette a kivörösödött, törődött vonásokat.</p><p>- Honnan jött ez ilyen hirtelen?</p><p>- Ez az igazság, Lucas! – csattant fel, és végre hajlandó volt viszonozni a szemkontaktust. – Nem vagyok méltó hozzád! Soha nem voltam, és soha nem is lehetek! Egy rohadt csődtömeg vagyok! Több, mint egy hete nyomom az ágyat. Ez az első alkalom, hogy kimerészkedtem a szobából, erre tessék, kiborultam! Nem értem, miért, és azt sem tudom megmondani, mikor fog legközelebb bekövetkezni, de abban biztos lehetsz, hogy lesz legközelebb. Ez kell neked? Tényleg ez kell neked?</p><p>- Igen – felelte Lucas rendíthetetlenül. – Igen, ezt akarom.</p><p>- De miért? Mondd meg, mégis miért? Önszántából senki sem vágyna erre! Rám! Erre a nyomorult, kudarcokkal teli, értelmetlen, kiszámíthatatlan zűrzavarra, amit én jelentek! Mi áll a hátterében ennek a fene nagy makacsságodnak, Lucas?</p><p>- Pontosan jól tudod, hogy mi.</p><p>- Nem! – torkollta le. – Éppen ez a lényeg! Hogy fogalmam sincs róla. Csak sejtéseim vannak, következtetéseim, de egyik kevésbé tetszik a másiknál.</p><p>Eddig a fiú példa értékűen megőrizte a nyugalmát, most azonban értetlenül ráncolta a szemöldökét. Eliottot sötét diadal járta át. Lucas homlokát barázdák mélyítették el, amik csakis akkor szokták képviselni magukat, ha rosszat sejtett.</p><p>- Mik lennének ezek a következtetések? – A fiú szavaiban feszültség rezgett. Rájött, hogy kezd kisiklani a kezéből az irányítás.</p><p>Eliott felszegte az állát. Lucasra szegezte a tekintetét, hogy biztos lehessen benne, pontosan célba talál.</p><p>- Hogy ez – ismételte meg kezével az előbbi mozdulatot – nem rólam szól, az én érdekeimről, az én egészségemről, hanem rólad. Rólad és a te megmagyarázhatatlan, beteges megmentési mániádról, amivel kompenzálni akarod a gyerekkori sérelmeidet. Mit képzelsz, mi fog történni, Lucas? Abban bízol, hogy ez változtatni fog bármin is? Elhitetted magaddal, hogyha segítesz, egy csapásra megoldódnak a gondok? Hát, ki kell ábrándítsalak: én vagyok a gond! Én, az anyukád, meg az az egymilliárdnyi másik ember, akik hadban állnak az elméjükkel, és bárhogyan is igyekeznek, nem győzedelmeskedhetnek. De te ezt első kézből tapasztalhattad. Ebben nőttél fel, csakis ezt ismered szülői mintaként, ezt hoztad magaddal, és cipeled azóta is, mint egy terhet, amitől sosem szabadulhatsz. Ez lenne az oka annak, hogy kötődsz hozzám? Mivel az anyukádat nem menthetted meg, velem akarod pótolni a mulasztásodat?</p><p>Megfagyott a levegő. </p><p>Eliott hangja elcsuklott. Elég volt látnia a Lucason végigvonuló érzelmeket – a haragot, a sértettséget, a fájdalmat, úristen, azt a töméntelen fájdalmat –, hogy elöntse a forró megbánás. Bűntudattól dermedt szíve egy pillanat tört részére megállt. Éppen csak addig, amíg Lucas indulatosan felpattant, és szédült járkálásba kezdett a nappali közepén. Eliott elveszetten bámult maga elé. </p><p>Istenem… Édes Istenem, hogy mondhattam ilyeneket?</p><p>Hosszú, hosszú perceken át Lucas nem szólt egy szót sem. Fogcsikorgatva rótta a köröket, ujjait hol kiengedte, hol újra ökölbe szorította. A szoba átellenes végébe érve megtorpant, résnyire húzott szemével a padlót mustrálta. Újult lendületet véve Eliott felé perdült.</p><p>- Tudod, az ilyen alkalmakkor, amikor veszekszünk, és valótlan dolgokkal vádoljuk egymást, eszembe jutnak azok a filmek, amiket szórakozásból nézünk. Az ilyen alkalmakkor mellbevág, hogy mennyire másként dolgozunk fel eseményeket, tragédiákat, mint a drámák főszereplői. Nekünk nincs szövegkönyv a zsebünkben. Minket nem irányítanak rendezők a színfalak mögül. Az életünk nem ér véget a kétórás játékidő leteltével. Mi nem egy romantikus szappanopera résztvevői vagyunk. A mindennapjaink nem zárulnak le a happy enddel. Ugyanúgy itt maradunk a boldog beteljesülés, a virágsziromszórás, a konfettieső után. Nem vár ránk cukormázas, habos-babos befejezés. A pároknak a filmekben ez kijár, mert nekik nem kell tudomást venniük az utána következő részről. De mi jön a happy endet követően? Megmondom: ez – mutatott magára, majd Eliottra. – Egymás megismerése, amit néha megszakítanak a rossz napok. Összezördülések, amikért aztán könnyek közepette kérünk bocsánatot. Közös viccek, amiket senki más nem ért rajtunk kívül. Félreértések, amikre élcelődve emlékszünk vissza. Apró szokások, amiket közösen alakítunk ki. Ez – nyomta meg a szót – a lényege mindennek. Annak is, hogy szándékosan a lelkembe tiportál. És megpróbálhatsz eltaszítani magadtól, ahányszor csak kedved szottyan hozzá, Eliott. Régen is ezt tetted, nem okozna meglepetést, ha most is ehhez folyamodnál. De a jövőre való tekintettel figyelmeztetlek: hiába strapálod magad. Soha nem fogok lemondani rólad. Soha. Kivéve, ha erre kérsz.</p><p>Eliottnak tátva maradt a szája. Áldotta a szerencséjét, amiért ült, ellenkező esetben azon nyomban összeesett volna.</p><p>- Ezt akarod? – Lucasról sütött a szomorúság. – Hogy feladjalak? Nézz a szemembe, Eliott, és úgy mondd: azt akarod, hogy lemondjak rólad? Mert, ha igen, esküszöm, elmegyek, és többé nem jövök vissza. Csak egy szavadba kerül. Ha feszélyez a jelenlétem, ha nem bírsz tovább elviselni, akkor küldj el! Érd el, hogy ne legyek többé az a Lucas, aki szeret téged.</p><p>Másodperceken át rezzenéstelenül bámultak egymásra, némán, reménytelenül hadakoztak. </p><p>Aztán Eliott félrefordította a fejét. Talpra kecmergett, miközben kétségbeesetten, már-már reményvesztetten bámult a fiúra.</p><p>- Lucas. Bocsáss meg – tett egy lépést előre, lábszára nekiütközött a dohányzóasztal szélének. – Nem értem, mi ütött belém, én csak…</p><p>- Ó, szerintem meg nagyon is jól tudod! Ahogyan azt is, miért pont most huzakodtál elő ezzel – szakította félbe keményen.</p><p>- Sosem akartalak megbántani, esküszöm.</p><p>- Fejezd be a mentegetőzést, és mondd ki!</p><p>- Lucas, nekem nem…</p><p>- Az Istenért, Eliott, mondd már ki! – kiáltotta Lucasa. Vonásai szétesni látszottak, hangja suttogássá halkult. – Csak mondd ki…</p><p>Eliott visszaszámolt magában. Egy… Kettő… Három…</p><p>- Rettegek – lehelte. – Iszonyúan rettegek, hogy egy nap eleged lesz belőlem, hogy kevés lesz neked ez – lendítette meg a csuklóját –, hogy rám unsz, hogy teherré válok. Nem bírnám elviselni, ha így lenne, Lucas. Nem bírnám elviselni, ha csupán kötelességből, vagy lelkiismeretfurdalásból tartanál ki mellettem. Belepusztulnék, ha ez valaha bekövetkezne.<br/>
Lucas előreiramodott. Kikerülte az asztalt, és ahogyan elé ért, a tenyerei közé fogta Eliott arcát. Lehengerlő határozottsággal ejtette foglyul pillantását.</p><p>- Nem vagy teher! – Hangsúlyával egyértelművé tette, hogy ebben a kérdésben nem tűr ellentmondást. – Ugyanolyan ember vagy, mint én. Sokszor felfoghatatlanul makacs, máskor elképesztően nagylelkű, néha borzasztóan értetlen, de minden esetben te te vagy. Eliott vagy. Az az ember, aki megértette velem, hogy nem kell megfelelnem a felém támasztott elvárásoknak. Aki rávezetett, hogy nem szégyen felvállalnom a hibáimat. Aki rádöbbentett, hogy sosincs túl késő megbocsájtani és bocsánatot kérni. Aki megtanított szeretni. – Lucas és Eliott szeméből egyszerre gördült alá egy könnycsepp. – Előtted, előttünk nem hittem a szerelemben. Azt gondoltam, nem vagyok méltó egy ilyen tiszta, önzetlen érzelemre, de aztán jöttél te, szó szerint betoppantál az életembe, és onnantól, attól a perctől fogva tudom, hogy bármi lehetséges.</p><p>Eliott kezét a fiú kézfejére simítva összefűzte az ujjaikat. Megnyalta az alsó ajkát, nyelve hegyén a sós íz feloldódott a torkából feltóduló keserűségben.</p><p>- Nehéz lesz. Sokkalta nehezebb, mint ebben az egy hétben. </p><p>- Tudom.</p><p>Eliottból megállíthatatlanul törtek elő a szavak.</p><p>- Lesznek napok, amikor még ennél is borzalmasabb leszek. Ordítozni kezdek, kiborulok, majd összezuhanok, aztán kezdődik minden elölről, akár egy spirál, ami beszippant, és nem tudsz kiszabadulni belőle.</p><p>Lucas bólintott.</p><p>- Tudom.</p><p>- Lesznek napok, amikor elutasítom, hogy szedjem a gyógyszereimet – folytatta. – Te számon kéred, én pedig hazudni fogok, mert gyűlölöm, hogy ezektől az átkozott szerektől függök.</p><p>- Ezt is tudom.</p><p>Eliott egyre sürgetőbben beszélt.</p><p>- Lesznek napok, amikor eltűnök, és nem mondom meg előre, hol leszek. Próbára fogom tenni az elköteleződésedet, mert nem bízok magamban. Nem akarom, mégis meg fogom tenni. Olyasmiket fogok művelni, amikért mások őrültnek bélyegeznének.</p><p>Lucas megrándította a vállát.</p><p>- Kit érdekelnek mások? Kettőnk közül nem csak te vagy nehéz eset. Nekem is megvannak a magam hibái. Hirtelenharagú vagyok. Feldühödök hülyeségeken, minthogy elfogyott a kávé, nincs elég mogyoróvaj a szendvicsen, vagy nekem kell kivinnem a szemetet. Belemegyek abba a hülye passzív-agresszív huzavonába, holott tudom, hogy veled bármit megbeszélhetek. Halmozom magamban a mindennapok sérelmeit, amíg felgyűlnek bennem, és aztán a semmiből robbanok. Kirohanok a lakásból, becsapom az ajtót, aztán órákkal később megvert kiskutya ábrázattal kullogok haza.</p><p>- Ez azért nem ugyanaz – ellenkezett Eliott.</p><p>Lucas felvonta a szemöldökét.</p><p>- Miért? Mert te bipoláris vagy, én meg nem?</p><p>Eliott lehunyta a szemét. Amikor kinyitotta, nem odázhatta tovább, szembesült Lucas átszellemült, végsőkig eltökélt arckifejezésével. Legszívesebben megint elsírta volna magát.</p><p>- Nem leszek egyfolytában jófej. Nem fogsz mindig kedvelni.</p><p>- Lehet. Ahogy te sem engem. De örökké szeretni foglak. Bármi is történjék. Éppen azért, aki vagy.</p><p>Eliott arcára egy könnycsepp gördült.</p><p>- Még zabkása napokon is?</p><p>Lucas olyan szeretettel mosolyodott el, hogy abba belesajdulna minden fájdalmat megélt ember szíve.</p><p>- Különösen zabkása napokon. Sosem fog elmúlni.</p><p>Eliott esdeklőn megkapaszkodott Lucas karjába.</p><p>- Megígéred?</p><p>- Igen – mondta. – Megígérem.</p><p>******</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">MARDI</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">23:41</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Nem voltak álmosak. A takaró alatt összeölelkezve nyúltak el a kanapén. Eliott átvetette lábát Lucas csípője felett, miközben a fiú keze lágyan, becézően simogatta a hátát. Eliott felpillantott, a félhomályban csak nagy vonalakban volt képes kivenni Lucas vonásait. Úgy tűnt, mintha a fiú merengve számolná össze a mennyezeten pókhálóként vonuló repedéseket. Mialatt nézte őt, Eliott a mellkasában érezte az az összetéveszthetetlen, fájó nyillalás, amit olyan jól ismert. Lucille-lel és Marianne-nel is ugyanezt érezte, amikor összevesztek. Csakhogy az akkori, és a mostani helyzet különbözőek voltak. Velük nem törekedett tisztázni a félreértéseket, engedte, hogy a sértések és bántások megfertőzzék a kapcsolatukat. De Lucasszal más volt. Nem kockáztathatta meg, hogy elveszíti a bizalmát egy őrült pillanata miatt.</p><p>- Lu – szólította meg, mire párja kiszakadva töprengéséből, lassan rápillantott. – Annyira sajnálom, amiért belekevertem anyukádat a vitánkba. Tudnod kell, hogy nem gondoltam komolyan. Valójában nem hiszem azt, hogy megmentési szándékból viselsz el. Sose lett volna szabad ilyesmit mondanom, még csak dühből sem. Kérlek, ne haragudj rám.</p><p>Némaság ereszkedett rájuk. Lucas szeméből nem tűnt el a távoli fény, amelytől Eliottot megkörnyékezte a szörnyű sejtelem, hogy a fiú olyan messzeségekben jár, ahol nem érheti el őt.</p><p>- Volt igazság abban, amit mondtál – felelte Lucas megfontoltan. – Nem azt illetően, hogy valamiféle lappangó kényszeresség miatt kötődöm hozzád – sietett tisztázni. Eliott kieresztette a páni félelemben beszívott levegőt. – Nincs megmentési mániám, sem mártír komplexusom. Nem áltatom magam azzal, hogy egymagam elég vagyok hozzá, hogy bárkit is megmentsek. De néha azt kívánom, bárcsak módomban állna. Ha lehetne egy kívánságom, azt választanám, hogy szuperhős legyek. Valószínűleg elég bénán leszerepelnék, mert nem azok a nagyobb célok vezérelnének, minthogy segítsem az emberiséget, vagy megakadályozzam egy nukleáris fegyver elterjedését. Arra használnám az erőmet, hogy elvegyem a fájdalmadat. Ugyanezt éltem át az anyukámmal, ebben tényleg van köztetek egyezés. Ha lehetőségem lenne, hogy a vállamra vegyem a terheidet, megtenném. Nem szánalomból, vagy együttérzésből. Ennél jóval önzőbb indok vezérel. Szeretlek, és boldognak akarlak látni. De sajnos képtelen vagyok erre. Nem vagyok szuperhős, csak egy egyszerű srác. Talán sosem fogom igazán megérteni, milyen lehet ez neked, a démonokat, amik kísértenek. Nem, a leghalványabb elképzelésem sincs róla. És ettől olyan érzésem van, mintha – megtorpant, kereste a megfelelő szót, majd miután megtalálta, várt egy kicsit, mielőtt hangot adott neki – megszűnne közöttünk a kötelék.</p><p>Eliott a könyökére támaszkodott. Arcuk immár szemmagasságba került, tekintetük összefonódott.</p><p>- Néha én is így érzek – vallotta be. – Hogy mellettem vagy, közben mégis távol. Leginkább akkor, amikor elgondolkodsz olyasmiken, amiket később nem osztasz meg velem. Mintha szándékosan elhatárolnád magad tőlem. Ettől rámtör a magány. Ettől megszűnünk te meg én mi lenni.</p><p>Lucas félig ülő, félig fekvő helyzetet vett fel. Egy darabig nem szólt semmit. A sötétben lagúnakékké lényegült szemének mélysége áthatotta Eliottot, mintha a fiú felfedezte volna a személyiségének egy részét, amit eddig nem ismert.</p><p>- Erről sejtelmem sem volt – mormolta Lucas, inkább magának, semmint Eliottnak. Megdöntötte az állát. – Mi lenne, ha kitalálnánk egy módszert, amivel elérhetjük egymást, amikor kezdenénk elveszíteni a kapcsolatot?</p><p>Ez felkeltette Eliott kíváncsiságát.</p><p>- Milyen módszer lenne az?</p><p>A fiú tenyérrel felfelé kinyújtotta felé a karját. Eliott lepillantott rá.</p><p>- Ha valaha újra eltávolodnánk, fogd meg a kezem, és én is megfogom majd a tiédet. Így bármit is hozzon a jövő, mindig vissza fogunk találni egymáshoz.</p><p>Eliott elmosolyodott. Belecsúsztatta a tenyerét Lucas tenyerébe.</p><p>- Észrevetted – kezdte lágyan –, hogy az ujjaink tökéletesen összeillenek? Mint egy kirakós két darabja.</p><p>Lucas megcsókolta az orra hegyét. Mosolya párja volt az övének.</p><p>- Évek kelletek hozzá, de igen, végre rájöttem.</p><p>Eliot egyszeriben már korántsem érezte magát annyira derűsnek. Sokkal inkább… elkötelezettnek. De hogy pontosan mi iránt, arra csak azután derített fényt, hogy megtette az első önkéntelen mozdulatot.</p><p>Előredőlt, arra késztetve Lucast, hogy elfeküdjön a kanapén. Összekulcsolta kettejük között pihenő ujjaikat. Pillantása a fiú leplezetlen szerelmet sugárzó tekintetéről a szájára tévedt, majd vissza. Az izgatottságtól szinte elfelejtett levegőt venni. Táncot lejtettek az idegei, a torkát szárazság kaparta. Odahajolt szerelméhez, csökkentve a távolságot, mígnem lélegzetvételükkel egymás arcát melengették. Ajkait Lucas ajkaira simította, egy gyengéd, ártatlan csókban reménykedve.</p><p>Eliott tétovázott, mielőtt elmélyítette az érintést. Annyira tapasztalatlannak, már-már ügyetlennek érezte közeledését, mintha ez lenne az első alkalom, hogy ilyesféle élményben részesül. Szabad kezével megkereste kedvese járomcsontját. Lucas felsóhajtott, tenyerével átfogta a tarkóját, ám nem fejtett ki nyomást vele. Az Eliott számára kedvező tempóban haladva a csók ugyanolyan édesen-kedvesen folytatódott, mint ahogy elkezdődött.</p><p>- Tévedtél az előbb – lehelte Eliott. Lucas összezavarodva ráncolta a szemöldökét. – Igenis hős vagy. Az én hősöm. </p><p>Lucas elmosolyodott. Összeérintette a homlokukat.</p><p>- Nem is álmodhatnék ennél többről.</p><p>******</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">JEUDI</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">14:11</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Ezután beköszöntöttek hozzájuk azok a bizonyos szürke napok. Az időjárás fogékonynak mutatkozott az Eliott hangulatában beállt változásra. Szimpátiáját nem csekélyebb módon juttatta kifejezésre, minthogy záport zúdított a fények városára. A nappalok egybeolvadtak az éjszakákkal, ugyanaz a szürke borongósság kísérte a hajnalokat, ami a napnyugtákat. Nem vallott rá, de Eliott kivételesen kedvét lelte az esőzésben.</p><p>Másfél hétre rá, hogy összevesztek, ugyanazon a kanapén ücsörögtek Lucasszal, ahol azon az éjszakán elnyomta őket az álom. Annyi volt a különbség, hogy most mindkettőjüknek megvoltak a maguk elfoglaltságai. Lucas a heverő egyik végében vert tábort, Eliott a másikban. </p><p>A fiút kevesebb, mint tizenhat óra választotta el az életbevágó vizsgától, amire idáig készült. A koncentrációtól elmélyültek a ráncok a homlokán, ahogy lendületesen lapozta át a jegyzeteit. Néha felkapta az asztalról a tankönyvet, belenézett, de jobbára a saját maga által leírt tudnivalókra összpontosított. Ezzel szemben Eliott az egykedvűség megtestesítőjeként támaszkodott a karfának, miközben a felhúzott térdének támasztott rajzfüzetébe pingált.</p><p>A tévé képernyője feketén ásított a szoba átellenes végében, a rádióból nem dübörgött zene. Csupán az ablaküvegen kopogó eső muzsikája ért el hozzájuk. Eliott a párkányon árválkodó bazsalikomra sandított, amit még az előző nyáron ültetett, és ami valamilyen úton-módon azóta is meglepő strapabírással élte túl, hogy hébe-hóba elfeledte megöntözni. Pillantása átvándorolt a könyvespolcra, amin a regényeit és a lemezeit tárolta, majd onnan a szőnyegre, végezetül megállapodott a barátján. Mindketten kényelmes mackónadrágban, és kinyúlt, otthoni pulóverben lézengtek. Lucasnak fel kellett hajtania a nadrág szárát, annak hossza nem volt kompatibilis az ő magasságával, mivel Eliottól kapta kölcsön. Bolyhos zokniba bújtatott lábaik összeértek a szűk helyen.</p><p>A lámpa fényárba vonta a szobát, kiemelte a Lucas szeme alatti árkokat. Eliottnak görcsbe rándult a gyomra az aggodalomtól, nyugtalanul vizslatta szerelmét. Amióta kezdetét vette a depressziós epizódja, Lucas nem volt hajlandó magára hagyni, amit őszintén díjazott, még ha ezt az első napokban nem is tudta kimutatni. Csak akkor ment el, ha az egyetemmel kapcsolatos elintéznivalói akadtak, vagy előre egyeztetett tanulóórái voltak Imane-nel. Nem látogatott haza a fiúkkal közösen bérelt lakásába, de rendszeresen üzentek egymásnak. Mindazonáltal Eliottot akkor sem hagyta nyugodni a barátja körül auraként vibráló idegesség.</p><p>Lucast ritkán lehetett igazán kihozni a béketűréséből. Ez a mostani zh azonban egy magasfeszültségű áramkörré változtatta, ami bármikor felrobbanhat. Eliott nem egyszer próbálta kifejezésre juttatni túlhajszoltságával kapcsolatos aggályait, de a fiú mindannyiszor megbékítette azzal, hogy nincs miért izgulnia. Eliott nem osztotta a véleményét, mindenesetre erről hallgatott. Nem szerette volna még ezzel is stresszelni Lucast.</p><p>Ami őt illeti, kezdett egyre jobban visszatalálni a régi önmagához. Persze szigorúan véve csakis annyira, amennyire ez a jelenlegi helyzetben lehetséges volt. Az anyukája naponta felhívta. Azután érdeklődött, mi van vele, hogy van. Ergo azt az elméletet fektetette bele a gyakorlatba, amit ilyenkor szokása volt: ne legyen túl rámenős, de túl passzív se. </p><p>Ellenben Sofiane és Idriss – Eliott legjobb barátai a középiskolás évekből, akikkel ugyanarra az egyetemre járt – nem érték be üzenetváltásokkal, beugrottak hozzájuk. És bár nem maradtak sokáig, Eliottnak a törődésük többet jelentett, mintsem azt valaha bevallhatná nekik anélkül, hogy könnyekben törne ki. Márpedig, ha ő sír, akkor Idriss is sírni kezd, onnan pedig már nem sok kell hozzá, hogy Sofiane is rázendítsen. Mindenki érdekében jobb ezt elkerülni.</p><p>Rengeteget aludt, megint máskor meg azon kapta magát, hogy Lucas szólongatja, mert percek óta bámult egy pontot a falon. Az étvágya fokozatosan tért vissza. Eleinte ragaszkodott Lucas zabkásájához, de újabban simán befalta a fiú híres neves tojásos-sonkás-sajtos-avokádós szendvicsét. Sőt, a napokban odáig merészkedett, hogy összeütött valami könnyű egytálételt a konyhában. Lucas hangosan kacagva undorítóan ínycsiklandozónak titulálta, ezzel az étel kinézetére reflektálva, ami hagyott némi kívánnivalót maga után. Felvette a kapcsolatot a professzorával is, hogy egyeztessen vele, mikorra készüljön el a projektjével, amibe korábban olyan csúfosan belebukott. Eleinte rövid, majd egyre hosszabb sétákat tettek a szomszédos parkban. Összeségében: babalépésekben haladt, de megvolt az út, amit követni akart.</p><p>Azonban a kedve gyakran elapadt. Meg kellett harcolnia azért, hogy reggelente kikeljen az ágyból. A Lucasszal folytatott beszélgetéseik alkalmával küzdelmes volt egy irányban tartania a gondolatait. Ha nem sikerült úgy átadnia az érzéseit, ahogy szerette volna, legszívesebben csalódástól sújtottam visszavonult volna a szobájába. Amikor ez megtörtént, Lucas teret hagyott neki, vagy követte, és együtt ölelték magukhoz a csendet.</p><p>A barátságuk alatt Lucas mindig jelen volt a depressziós epizódjai során, de egyszer sem vonódott be ennyire, mint most. Akkoriban napi szinten átjött, csakhogy párkapcsolatban élni egy mentálisan sérült emberrel, és barátságot ápolni vele, két merőben különböző dolog.</p><p>Eliott nem áltatta magát, tudta, hogy Lucas hozzáállását a bipoláris zavarához bizonyos mértékig befolyásolják az édesanyjával szerzett tapasztalatai. Lucas kiskorában alkalmazkodott egy beteg szülővel való együttéléshez, egészen egyszerűen azért, mert nem volt más választása. Az apja semmibe vette az anyja leépülését, ezért rá hárult a feladat, hogy a hétköznapok megpróbáltatásai mellett egyben tartsa az anyukáját is. Innen eredeztethető vissza az empátiája. Hogy előbb kérdez, és nem bosszantja fel, ha nem kap választ. Hogy érdeklődik a legbensőbb gondolatai iránt. Hogy érzékeli, mikor kell hallgatnia és mikor szólnia. Hogy nem veszi természetesnek az érintést, engedélyt kér rá. És, mert szeret engem – emlékeztette magát. Nehéz volt hinni benne, viszont ebben is fejlődőképesnek mutatkozott.</p><p>A veszekedésük óta – aminek emlékére egyszerre öntötte el forró szégyen és megkönnyebbülés ambivalens keveréke – valami észrevétlenül megváltozott közöttük, és ez a változás sosem tapasztalt békességgel töltött el Eliottot.</p><p>Később megvacsoráztak, külön-külön lezuhanyoztak, majd egymás mellett állva fogat mostak. Miután végeztek a készülődéssel, lekapcsolták a villanyt a fürdőszobában, és átsétáltak a hálóba. A redőnyöket korábban felhúzták. Elmúlt a zivatar, az ablakon besütő hold ezüstös sávja megtelepedett az ágytakarón, amelyen Lucas és Eliott törökülésben elhelyezkedtek egymással szemben. </p><p>Eliott feszélyezetten rágcsálta az ajkát. Felnézett. Lucas figyelmes tekintete nyugodtan állapodott meg rajta.</p><p>- Megint eltelt egy nap – állapította meg Eliott már-már közönyösen. Amikor kinyitotta a száját, nem hitte, hogy ezt fogja mondani, kicsit össze is zavarodott tőle. Szemügyre vette az ablaküvegen túli tájat. Az épületek és az utcák fényeitől lobogott a szerelmesek városa. – Azt kívánom, bárcsak megállíthatnám az időt. Nem ennél a konkrét pillanatnál. Igazából abban sem vagyok biztos, mikor, de olyan jó volna késleltetni azt, ami előbb-utóbb be fog következni.</p><p>- A diplomaosztót? A vizsgákat? A következő kiállítást?</p><p>- Az életet. – Visszanézett a fiúra. Lucas kíváncsian viszonozta a pillantását. Eliott arra jutott, ha már egyszer rálépett erre az útra, végig is megy rajta, bárhová is vezessen. – Minden annyira gyorsan elkezdődik, majd még azelőtt véget ér, hogy felfoghatnánk. A földön többmilliárdnyi ember zsúfolódik össze, akik nem kérdőjelezik meg ezeket a mérföldköves változásokat. Egyszerűen alkalmazkodnak hozzájuk, és ott folytatják, ahol abbahagyták. Vagy, ami gyakoribb, továbblépnek. Kerítenek maguknak új házat, új barátokat, új munkahelyeket. Megijeszt ez a rohanás, kirekesztettnek érzem magam tőle. A többséghez képest az én tempóm komótos és lassú.</p><p>Lucas rövid ideig hallgatott, majd halk hangon megszólalt.</p><p>- Az emberek tényleg csoportokba tömörülnek. Ez benne van a génállományukban, nem tehetne ellene semmit. Ahelyett, hogy megvárják, hogy egyesek alkalmazkodjanak a többséghez, lehagyják őket. De vannak, akik nem bánják, ha lassítaniuk kell, és felveszik azoknak a ritmusát, akik akkor indulnak a start vonalról, amikor a többiek már a célba értek. Ez a természetes dinamika. </p><p>Eliott egy bólintással nyugtázta barátja szavait. </p><p>- Számomra ez egyet jelent az irányítás elvesztésével.</p><p>- Amit nehezen viselsz. – Nem megállapítás volt, nem is kérdés, Lucas simán csak nyugtázott egy tényt, amit Eliott biccentéssel fogadott.</p><p>- Igen. Sosem magát a betegségemet szégyelltem, hanem azokat a dolgokat, amiket az epizódjaim alatt elkövettem. Az ivászat, az egyéjszakás kalandok. – A puszta említésére betegnek érezte magát. Kirázta a hideg. – Tudom, hogy ennek nincs semmi értelme. Hisz az epizódok nem is léteznének a bipoláris zavar nélkül, mégis bennem ez a kettő mindig különvált. Amikor magamnál vagyok, én határozom meg a cselekedeteimet. Viszont, ha mániás leszek, onnantól a cselekedeteim határoznak meg engem. De ezek még mindig a jobb napok. A rosszabbakon ez megszűnik. Nincs irányítás, nincs semmi. Össze vagyok zárva az elmémmel, amiből nem lelem a kivezető utat.</p><p>- Ez az, amitől a legjobban tartasz? – kérdezte elcsendesülve Lucas. – Hogy egy nap legyőz az elméd, és fogságba ejt?</p><p>Ez a felvetés mélyen elgondolkodtatta Eliottot. Összedörzsölte ölében nyugvó ujjait. Kérdőn méregette a lepedőn terjedő gyűrődéseket, mintha belőlük kívánná kiolvasni a választ.</p><p>- Nem. Hanem hogy félreértenek. – Lucas átkarolta mellkasa elé húzott lábát. Meglepettségéről, amit a felelet keltett benne csupán enyhén megemelkedett szemöldöke tanúskodott. – Hogy azt fogják hinni, más vagyok, és ez a tévedés, a személyiségem félreismerése feljogosítja az embereket arra, hogy bántsanak. A tanáraim egy rettentően hosszú epizódom után elkönyveltek züllött, kamasznak. Büntetőórákat róttak ki rám, megszégyenítettek az osztály előtt. A régi barátaim, miután látták, hogy kivetettem magam a szobám ablakán, mert azt hittem, szárnyalok, és nem érhet bántódás, gyogyósként kezeltek. Kibeszéltek a hátam mögött. Hangosan nevettek, amikor elmentem mellettük. – Lucas szemöldökei között elmélyült a halvány ránc. – Egy buliban túl sokat ittam, táncoltam néhány lánnyal, akikkel a bárban ismerkedtem meg, ezért az akkori barátnőm, Marianne leöntött sörrel, majd felpofozott. – Szünetet kellett tartania, hogy összeszedje magát. Az emlékek még ennyi év távlatából is megrázták. – A tanáraim rossz diáknak, Marianne rossz barátnak tartott. Azt hitték, ismernek, pedig nem, de ez akkor már semmit sem jelentett. Elítéltek és lenéztek a hibáimért. Utána bármennyire is törekedtem, nem voltam képes megmásítani a véleményüket.</p><p>- És attól tartasz, hogy velem is így fogsz járni? – Lucas hangja megremegett. – Hogy a többiekhez hasonlóan félre foglak érteni?</p><p>- Igen. – Eliott lesütötte a szemét. – Még sosem volt részem olyasmiben, ami köztünk van. Annyival különlegesebb, igazibb, jelentőségteljesebb, hogy megkérdőjelezem, mennyire vagyok tapasztalt a kapcsolatok terén. Milyen a kommunikációm, rendelkezem-e kellő empátiával, hogy azzá a társsá váljak, akit te megérdemelsz.</p><p>Pár percre elhallgatott, felnézett, majd a korábbinál valamivel halkabban folytatta. </p><p>- Régen nem érdekelt, mennyit osztok meg magamból másokkal. Én sem kaptam többet, csak darabokat abból az emberből, aki mellett álomra hajtottam a fejem. De veled, Lu… Neked mindenemet oda akarom adni, amim csak van. A szívemet, a testemet, a lelkemet, még az elmémet is. Minél jobban erősödik bennem ez a vágy, annál inkább növekszik a félelmem, hogy egyszer a viselkedésem, a gyatra kommunikációm, vagy bármi más miatt félre fogsz érteni.</p><p>- És ezért bántanálak – fejezte be Lucas a gondolatmenetet komoran.</p><p>Eliott összerezzent, majd óvatosan megrázta a fejét.</p><p>- Nem. Hanem hogy kiábrándulnál belőlem. Hogy emiatt megutálnál.</p><p>Lucas ránézett tiszta, rezzenéstelen őszinteséget sugárzó szemével.</p><p>- Sosem tudnálak utálni – mondta.</p><p>Eliott félrepillantott, kerülte szerelme tekintetét. Lucas gyengéden az álla alá simította a mutatóujját. Mozdulata illékony volt, mint a selyem érintése a csupasz bőrön.</p><p> - Eli, kérlek, nézz rám!</p><p>A fiú szeme a csillagos égbolt tisztaságával ragyogott. Eliott beleszédült a látványba. </p><p>- Nem ígérhetem meg, hogy mindig a fényben fogunk járni. Persze, hogy lesznek közöttünk viták. Persze, hogy meg fogjuk bántani egymást. Erről szól az élet. Hogy várhassuk a tavaszt, el kell fogadnunk a nyomában járó telet is. De velem nem kell attól tartanod, hogy félreértelek. Még, ha dühömben esetleg el is megyek, újra meg újra vissza fogok térni, hogy leüljünk, és beszéljünk róla. Előttünk áll az egész életünk, hogy olyan mélységekig megismerjük egymást, ahogy korábban nem is hittük, hogy lehetséges. Pillanatról pillanatra, emlékszel? – kinyújtotta a tenyerét. – Most kezdődik. Készen állsz?</p><p>Eliott szemét elfutották a könnyek.</p><p>- Igen. Igen!</p><p>Összekulcsolta az ujjaikat. Eliott finom nyomatékkal maga felé húzta szerelmét. Lucas előredőlt, egyenesen bele a csalogató ölelésbe, melybe egy boldog sóhajjal fészkelte be magát. Eliott elégedetten dörzsölte az arcát a fiú nyakhajlatához. Beszélgetésüket meghazudtoló könnyedséggel lelték örömüket abban, hogy itt lehettek, átélhették ezt a percet, amit még sok másik fog követni.</p><p>Eliott benne maradva az ölelésben hátrahemperedett, tarkója belesüppedt a puha párnába. Lucas együtt mozdult vele, átvetette a karját a mellkasán, a bokáját pedig a lába köré kulcsolta. Ezúttal rajta volt a sor, hogy hozzá bújjon, csak hogy a változatosság kedvéért ez egyszer ő használja kispárnának a másikat. Eliottnak a maga részéről semmi kifogása nem volt ez ellen. </p><p>Orrával kisöpört egy tincset Lucas homlokából, majd a hajába túrva elmosolyodott. Lepillantott a békésen szuszogó fiúra.</p><p>- És neked? – Lucas felnézett rá. Kicsit álmosnak, kicsit kimerültnek, kicsit bizonytalannak, kicsit összezavarodottnak tűnt. – Neked mi a legnagyobb félelmed?</p><p>Lucas megmerevedett, arcára révedő kifejezés költözött. Mutatóujjával végigkövette párja pulóverének nyakkivágását, minduntalan súrolva az alóla előbukkanó csupasz bőrt. Eliott mellkasa megemelkedett.</p><p>- Hogy minden összeomlik körülöttem, ha elveszítem az irányítást. – Annyira váratlanul érte a fiú válaszában csengő lemondás, hogy csak pislogni volt képes döbbenetében. Lucas tenyere megállapodott a szíve fölött. – Egyfolytában azt mondogatom magamnak, hogy sziklaszilárdnak kell lennem hogy azoknak, akik számítanak rám, anyunak, neked, a srácoknak legyen kibe kapaszkodniuk, ha baj éri őket. Azt akarom, hogy érezzétek, számíthattok rám.</p><p>Eliott lázasan kutatott az elméjében. Elérkezett az ő ideje, innentől minden a kivitelezésen múlik. Már csak arra kellett odafigyelnie, hogy úgy fogalmazza meg a mondandóját, hogy az véletlenül se hangozzon sértőnek. A világért sem szerette volna megbántani Lucast.</p><p>- Úgy veszem észre – szólt lassan –, ez az elhivatottság nem csupán a szeretteidre terjed ki.</p><p>- A tanulás felé mutatott megszállottságom késztetett arra, hogy ezt felhozd?</p><p>Eliott nagyot nyelt, de Lucas ugyanolyan nyugodtan pihentette rajta a tekintetét, mint eddig.</p><p>- Aggódom érted – vallotta meg elnehezült szívvel. – Ez az idegtépő hajszoltság rámehet az egészségedre.</p><p>Lucas egy darabig hallgatott.</p><p>- Emlékszel arra a délutánra a stúdiódban, amikor azt mondtad, az egyik, ami megtetszett bennem, az eszem volt?</p><p>Eliott képtelen volt megállni, felnevetett.</p><p>- Amíg csak élek, sosem fogom elfelejteni.</p><p>- Olyan büszkeség töltött el ennek hallatán – folytatta Lucas –, egy kis részem azonban megijedt. Egész életemben az eszem miatt tűntem ki a tömegből. Az eszem miatt vettek fel ösztöndíjjal az egyetemre. Az eszem miatt nyertem a tudományos vetélkedőkön. Az eszem tett azzá, aki ma vagyok. De mi van, hogy ez csak addig működik, amíg keményen hajtok? Mi lesz, ha lazítok, és ez kihat a teljesítményemre? Mi lesz, ha elveszítem azt az egyetlen dolgot, ami értékessé tesz? – Felgyorsult a légzése, ahogyan eluralkodott rajta a kétségbeesés. Eliott ezt nem hagyhatta szó nélkül. Keze rásimult Lucas arcára, mire a fiú felnyögött, szemei fájdalommal teltek meg. Eliott azt hitte, menten elvérzik a kíntól.</p><p>- Lucas – szólította meg határozottan –, te sem hiheted azt, hogy ez igaz. Annyival több vagy ennél. Gyönyörű lelked van, és olyan szíved, amibe az egész univerzum beleférne. Te pedig mindenkinek szorítasz benne helyet. Kérlek, szeresd egy kicsit jobban magadat.</p><p>A fiú összeszorított szempillái alól kicsordult egy könnycsepp, innen Eliott rájött, hogy sokkalta kiterjedtebb a probléma, mint amire számított. Újfent szólásra nyitotta a száját, ám Lucas eltávolodott tőle. A fiú megdörgölte az arcát, miközben észrevétlennek szánt mozdulattal elmaszatolta a könny nyomát. Gyenge mosolyt küldött Eliott felé.</p><p>- Nem bánnád, ha mára abbahagynánk a beszélgetést? Elfáradtam, ráadásul holnap lesz a vizsgám. De, ha szeretnéd, egy másik alkalommal visszatérhetünk rá – tette hozzá előzékenyen. </p><p>Eliott vékony vonallá préselte a száját, majd jobb meggyőződése ellenére bólintott.</p><p>- Hogyne.</p><p>Lucas magukra terítette a takarót. Visszakéredzkedett a férfi karjaiba, csakhogy már korántsem volt olyan fesztelen a hangulat, mint akár pár perccel ezelőtt. </p><p>Eliott a sötétben megcsókolta kedvese homlokát. Egyelőre a békesség kedvéért annyiban hagyta a dolgot – és mert Lucasnak tényleg aludnia kellett –, de elhatározta, hogy hamarosan újult erővel veti bele magát a Lucas önbizalomhiányával folytatott csatába. Ennek még messze nincs vége.</p><p>******</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">VENDREDI</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">3:07</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Eliottot a résnyire nyitott ajtón beszűrődő neszezések riasztották fel. Nyugtalanul pislogott körbe a holdfényes hálószobában. Tekintete tüstént a mellette lévő üres helyre ugrott. A takaró Lucas oldalán fel volt hajtva, a párnája még őrizte a feje lenyomatát. Eliott beletúrt gubancos üstökébe. Álmosságtól lassan forgó agyával azt szűrte le, hacsak nem törtek be hozzájuk – amire igencsak csekély esély mutatkozott –, akkor Lucas randalírozik a lakásban éjnek évadján.</p><p>Amint ez a gondolatmenet a maga összes szörnyűséges lehetőségével tudatosult benne, Eliott felgyorsuló pulzusszámmal kikászálódott az ágyból. A gyér félhomályhoz alkalmazkodva kilopakodott a folyosóra, és amilyen csendesen csak tellett tőle, a nappaliba sétált. Megtorpant a küszöbön, a látvány minden várakozását alulmúlta. Uramisten! – vijjogott fel benne a vészjelző.</p><p>Lucas a kanapén ücsörgött végtelenül magába roskadva. Meggörnyesztett háttal temette az arcát a tenyerébe, a térde rángatózott, mintha az izom a lábában közvetítené a lelkében hánykolódó idegességet. Előtte, a dohányzóasztalon szétszóródtak a jegyzetei, némelyik a padlón végezte. Eliott torkában dobogó szívvel leste Lucas vállát, és tompa megkönnyebbüléssel állapította meg, hogy nem rázkódik. Vagyis nem sír. Az a totális véget jelentette volna.</p><p>Egy másodperc tört részére lélegezhetett csak fel. Lucas elvonta a kezét az arca elől, felfedve a mögötte megbújó szívszorító látványt. Kivörösödött szemét vérerek szabdalták, még hangsúlyosabban kiemelve a karikáit. Járomcsontját könnyek csíkozták. Tehát tévedett. Mégiscsak sírt. Lucas Lallemant, a fiú, akinek kötélből voltak az idegei, és aki alázattal viselte a sors által rá mért összes nehézséget, elsírta magát egy dolgozat miatt. Eliottban szemében nyomás támadt.</p><p>- Lu – szólította meg halkan.</p><p>Párja döbbenten – és, mint arra utóbb elszoruló torokkal rájött, szégyenkezve – kapta fel a fejét. Kikerekedtek a szemei, amikor elérte a szörnyű felismerés, hogy Eliott már régóta figyelte. Elkapta róla a tekintetét.</p><p>- Istenem, annyira sajnálom – hadarta, majd felpattant. – Felkeltett valami, és mivel úgyis ébren voltam, arra gondoltam, nem árthat még egyszer átnéznem a tananyagot. Aztán mire észbe kaptam, már itt ragadtam, de nem számít, hányszor veszem végig magamban, továbbra sem értem azt a rohadt utolsó képletet. Ne haragudj, nem akartalak felébreszteni. Nagyon hangos voltam?</p><p>Eliott előrenyújtotta a karját, de Lucas nem törődött vele. Fel-alá kezdett el járkálni a szoba közepén. </p><p>- Nem értem, mi van velem – túrt bele a hajába. Valósággal tépte a tincseket. – Mintha megfagyott volna az agyam, képtelen vagyok normálisan gondolkodni. Egyfolytában azon az átkozott képleten kattogok. Nem fér a fejembe, mit nem értek rajta. – Szélviharként szelte át a nappalit, észrevétlenül teremve egyik végéből a másikban. – Újra és újra megkértem Imane-t, hogy magyarázza el. Akkor úgy tűnt, megértettem, most azonban semmit sem fogok fel belőle. Akár kínaiul is lehetne, vagy egy másik fura nyelven, mondjuk az arab, náluk úgyis ellentétes irányba szokás írni a betűket, nem?</p><p>Eliott leeresztette a kezét az oldala mellé, azután tett egy lépést előre.</p><p>- Lucas – szólt. Hiába, a fiú meg sem hallotta.</p><p>- Ma reggel kaptam egy e-mailt a csúcstechnilógiás cégtől, ahová gyakornoknak jelentkeztem hónapokkal ezelőtt. – A talpára ragadt az egyik papírlap, de ő szédülten keringett tovább. – Értesítettek, hogy két nap múlva kell bemennem interjúra. Megnéztem a könyvesboltban a beosztásomat, éppen műszakom lenne. Mi lesz, ha nem tudom áttetetni, mert mondjuk az egyik helyettes megbetegszik, vagy kipurcan a kutyája, esetleg kificamítja a bokáját? De, még ha át is szervezhetem a dolgokat, simán megtörténhet, ha felsülök az interjúztatók előtt, elszúrok valami, vagy…</p><p>- Hagyd abba! – Eliott két nagy lépéssel átszelte a szobát. Megragadta Lucas csuklóját, maga felé fordította, és két tenyere közé zárta az arcát. Mozdulataival szöges ellentétben állt hangjának gyötrelmes gyengédsége. Lucasban bennrekedt a levegőt. – Kérlek, Lucas, hagyd abba!</p><p>A fiúnak megremegett az alsó ajka.</p><p>- Nem tudom, hogyan kell.</p><p>Eliottnak majd beleszakadt a szíve, hogy így kell látnia. Megcirógatta az állát.</p><p>- Semmi baj, bébi. – Magához szorította, úgy mormogta bele a szavakat halántékának bőrébe. – Itt vagyok. Itt vagyok veled. Kérlek, engedd, hogy segítsek!</p><p>Lucas sóhajtott. Felfoghatatlan erővel bújt a mellkasához, hangos zilálása visszhangot vert Eliott bensőjében.</p><p>- Eliott. – Semmi máshoz nem volt fogható a hang, amit kiadott. Egyszerre volt kiáltás és suttogás, elutasítás és rimánkodás, zokogás, és még valami annál is keservesebb. Megadta magát.</p><p>De Eliott nem. Ilyen egyszerűen nem.</p><p>- Lélegezz, Lucas… Lélegezz.</p><p>Megnyugtatóan simogatta Lucas hátát, miközben számára is értelmetlen semmiségeket duruzsolt a fülébe. Abban a pillanatban elfelejtette, mik is voltak pontosan, amint kiejtette a száján, de láthatólag használtak, úgyhogy esze ágában sem volt felhagyni velük.</p><p>Lucas pattanásig feszített izmaiból fokozatosan távozott a feszültség Eliott simogató tenyere nyomán. Megkönnyebbüléssel nyugtázta, hogy a fiúnak lecsillapodott a légzése, és már közel sem olyan zaklatott, mint pár perccel ezelőtt. Könnyű puszikat szórt a feje búbjára, a homlokára, az arcára.</p><p>- Nem ez határoz meg téged – mondta halkan, ám ugyanolyan megingathatatlanul, ahogyan Lucasnak volt szokása beszélni hozzá, amikor hatalmába kerítette a keserűség. Belenézett a szemébe. – Nem csak az eszed határoz meg téged. Hanem ez – tenyerét a szíve fölé fektette. Lucas megremegett. – Nem számít, hány díjat nyersz, hogyan teljesítesz az órákon, milyen sikereket érsz el – egy valami sosem fog változni.</p><p>- Mi?</p><p>- Hogy szeretlek. Éppen azért, aki vagy.</p><p>Lucas félig hörgésre, félig sóhajtásra emlékeztető hangot hallatott. Szorosan fogódzkodott Eliottba, mintha ő volna az egyedüli, aki a világhoz láncolja őt. Eliott nem habozott viszonozni az ölelést.</p><p>- Sajnálom – mondta Lucas valahonnan a kulcscsontja környékéről. – Pihenésre lett volna szükséged, erre felzavartalak.</p><p>- Nincs semmi baj. Meg aztán, abban egyeztünk meg, hogy folytatjuk az este félbemaradt beszélgetésünket. Bár azt nem hittem volna, hogy rögtön másnap sort kerítünk rá.</p><p>- Még nincs is – tiltakozott, de aztán pillantása a szekrényen villogó digitális óra számlapjára tévedt. – Jézusom! – szisszent fel. – Már negyed négy van?!</p><p>Eliott jelentőségteljesen hümmögött. Próbálta nem elképzelni, mióta emészthette magát Lucas egyedül a sötétben, mielőtt rátalált.</p><p>Újabb másodpercek elteltével a fiú hátrahajolt, hogy szerelme arcába nézzen. Tekintete a gondterheltségtől elsötétült szürke szemekbe fúródott. Eliott karja a dereka köré fonódtak, mire Lucasnak elnyíltak az ajkai.</p><p>- Mennünk kéne – szólt kábán. – Késő van. Holnap dolgunk lesz, úgyhogy…</p><p>- Ma – dörmögte Eliott.</p><p>Lucas pupillái enyhén kitágultak.</p><p>- Igen. Ma.</p><p>Eliottnak elködösült a pillantása. Csakis az járt a fejében, milyen közel van Lucashoz, lábujjaik összeértek a parkettán. Nem kerülték el a figyelmét a nyugtalanság szülte ráncok, amik emlékeztetőként képviselték magukat Lucas szája sarkában. A fiú momentán sok mindennek tűnt, a feszült azonban nem szerepelt közöttük. Nyugtalannak? Talán. Idegesnek? Egy kicsit. Felajzottnak? Maximálisan.</p><p>De minden esetben a legjobb fajtából. Az ő szeme elé is homályt vont a feléledő vágy. Eliott fejében nem tobzódtak a józan gondolatok, annyi értelem mégiscsak szorult belé, hogy ezt a legkevésbé se találja döbbenetesnek.</p><p>Az elmúlt hetek során rengeteg intim élménnyel gazdagodtak, ám azokban nyomokban sem volt fellelhető a szexualitás. A depressziós epizódja előtt volt az utolsó alkalom, hogy beható közelségbe kerültek. Azóta átkerült a hangsúly a lelki közeledésre, ami még jobb is volt, mint a szex.</p><p>Imádta, hogy újra meg újra elmerülhet Lucas lelkében, hogy olyan oldaláról ismerheti meg, amiről eddig nem. De ez most más volt. A rossz és a szürke napok egyhangúsága után végre újra érzett, végre vágyódott, végre akart. És Lucast akarta. Mindennél jobban. És úgy tűnt, a fiú is akarja őt.</p><p>Nem, ezt nem szabad!</p><p>Lucasnak ágyban lenne a helye, és nem abban az értelemben, amiért a benne doromboló szükség könyörgött. Holnap…Azaz ma lesz a vizsgája, és…</p><p>- Eliott – suttogta Lucas.</p><p>És elveszett.</p><p>Vadul rányomta a száját szerelme félig elnyíló ajkaira, majd meg sem várta, hogy felfogja, mi történik. Befurakodott a nyelvével, és a magáénak követelte. Lucasból felszakadt azon a régi, szenvedélytől túlcsorduló hangján egy nyögés. Eliott válaszul megdöntötte a tarkóját, hogy még beljebb nyomulhasson. A csípőjénél fogva az eddigieknél is közelebb rántotta magához a fiút.</p><p>Lucas döbbenetéből felocsúdva szinte azonnal átkarolta a hátát, majd lábujjegyre állva hasonló hévvel viszonozta a közeledését. Keze párja tömött fürtjei közé kalandozott. Nyelveik elválaszthatatlanul összefonódtak.</p><p>A nappali fojtott lihegésektől, szapora nyögésektől, elfúló sóhajoktól vált hangossá. Eliott becsúsztatta a tenyerét Lucas térdhajlata alá, és felemelte. A fiú a dereka köré kulcsolta a lábát, miközben ajkaikkal egy pillanatra sem váltak el egymástól.</p><p>Eliott elindult a folyosón, majd a hálószobába érve a padlóra eresztette Lucast. Párja sosem tapasztalt zabolátlan makacssággal kapott az ajkai után, amin felbuzdulva, Eliott sem tűrtőztette magát tovább. Zsibbadt a szája, Lucas csípőjét markoló keze remegett, a gyomrában ideges bizsergett a bizonytalanság, de akkor sem hagyták abba a csókolózást. </p><p>Végre megszűnt a fájdalmas elkeseredettség és hiábavalóság érzése. Egy pillanatra. Majd még egyre. És még egyre.</p><p>Sötétség van bennem. Gyere, és vedd el! – kérte Lucas a testével</p><p>Bennem is. A részemmé vált. Fogadd el, egyesüljön a tiéddel, és hozzuk létre a saját sötétségünket – válaszolta Eliott a csókjával.</p><p>Lucas elkeseredetten fogódzkodott szerelme vállaiba. Amennyiben nem így cselekedett volna, félő, a földön köt ki, mert a térdei egyszeriben megfeledkeztek arról, mire teremtették őket.</p><p>Eliott előrelökött a medencéjével. Lucas hátrálni kezdett, lábszára rövidesen az ágy szélének ütközött. Megadása végső bizonytékaként elterült a gyűrött takarón, magával húzva a férfit is. Eliott imbolyogva támaszkodott meg Lucas felett, pillantásaikkal leplezetlenül a másik arcát kutatták. Ezúttal a kék íriszek látványa nem a nyárestéket, a békétlen tengeri habokat, a dühös, őszi égboltot, vagy akár zafír kövek ragyogását elevenítették meg előtte. Az egyedüli, amit Eliott látott, hogy ugyanabból a forróságból táplálkozó tűz lobbantotta lángra őket. Eliott tudta. Nem kellett kimondania, Lucas enélkül is felismerte. A tűz arra készült, hogy mindkettőjüket elevenen égesse fel. Ők pedig boldogan fogadták e megsemmisülés közeledtét.</p><p>Eliott végighúzta reszkető ujjbegyét Lucas járomcsontján. A fiú elakadt a lélegzete, megrebbenő szempillákkal homorított. Mellkasuk összesimult, szívdobbanásaik egyetlen gyönyörűséges pillanat erejéig egy ütemre vertek. </p><p>Eliott úgy érezte, belehal a szerelembe. Visszahajolt Lucas szájára, finoman végigkövette a nyelvével alsó ajkának lágy vonalát, bebocsájtásért esedezve, amit meg is kapott. Immár semmi sem választotta el őket. Kezükkel bejárták a másik haját, karját, hátát, vállát, derekát, oldalát, de még ennyi sem volt elég. Közelebb és közelebb simultak, minden más hangot elnyomott a fülükben doboló vér áramlása.</p><p>Eliott eldöntötte. Nem az a legrosszabb, amikor olyasvalaki után sóvárgunk, aki sohasem lehet a miénk. Hanem, ha megkaptuk, és még az sem elég. A szerelemben nem létezik az a mennyiség, ami elegendő. Ebben az esetben a határok, a feltételek, a szabályok üres ígéretek csupán. Szeretni egyet jelent a teljes megadással, Eliott pedig már régóta behódolt Lucasnak. Épp ezért tudta, hogy nem érhetik el a következő szakaszt, meg kell állniuk. Lucas hullafáradt volt, megviselt az utóbbi időszak történéseitől, és ő, Eliott sem könnyítette meg a dolgát. Mindennek tetejébe még húsz perce sincs annak, hogy átélte élete talán legsúlyosabb összeomlását. Lucasnak pihennie kell!</p><p>A csók fokozatosan veszített a hevéből. Az éjszaka nyirkos sötétjében Eliott Lucas mellé heveredett, ajkát előbb az állához, majd a nyakához érintette, és a mellkasába fúrta a fejét.</p><p>- Aludjunk – suttogta.</p><p>Lucas rövid idő elteltével bólintott.</p><p>- Rendben – súgta vissza.</p><p>Így érte el őket az álom. Egymás ölelésében.</p><p>******</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">VENDREDI</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">7:24</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Reggel korán keltek, hogy Lucas időben kiérjen a buszmegállóba. Némán készülődtek össze, alig néhány szót váltottak csupán. Eliott ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy Lucasszal tartson.</p><p>A nappal aranyló fényei elárasztották Párizst, miközben a járda utcaköveit rótták. A megálló plexiüvege alatt egy aktatáskás, szigorú ábrázatú férfi, és egy nagyjából velük egykorú lány foglalt helyet a padon.</p><p>Eliott és Lucas nem ültek le melléjük, a hűs januári levegőben átölelve tartották egymást. Eliott érezte a hátába fúródó pillantásokat, amivel a másik két jelenlévő illette őket. Úgy csinált, mintha ott se lennének. </p><p>A testében szerteágazó összes idegszál együtt rezonált Lucas növekvő nyugtalanságával, megfeszítve a karjában az izmokat. A fiú minden eltelt perccel veszített látszólagos stabilitásából.</p><p>- Félek, Eli – suttogta bele a férfi kapucnis pulóverébe. Didergett, és Eliott nagy tétekben mert volna fogadni rá, hogy nem a hideg miatt. – Szörnyen félek, hogy elbukok.</p><p>Eliott a kezébe vette a fiú arcát, azután ennyit mondott:</p><p>- Nem fogsz.</p><p>- Hogy lehetsz ilyen biztos benne?</p><p>- Úgy, hogy te vagy Lucas Lallemant – válaszolta egyszerűen. – Egy oroszlán szíve lakozik benned. Nincs olyan akadály, amit ne vészelnél át, és nincs olyan ellenfél, aki felvehetné veled a harcot.</p><p>Lucas hallgatással felelt. Lehajtotta a fejét, és mélyet sóhajtott. Eliott úgy ítélte meg, itt az ideje más módszerhez folyamodnia.</p><p>- Különben is, megeshet, hogy el sem jutsz az egyetemre.</p><p>Ez megragadta Lucas figyelmét.</p><p>- Milyen értelemben?</p><p>Eliott zsebre vágta a kezét.</p><p>- A te hatásodra előrendeltem egy asztronómiával foglalkozó tudományos magazint. Azt olvastam benne, hogy feltételezhetően egy aszteroida bármikor becsapódhat a földbe, és akkor bumm! – tárta szét a karjait, széles gesztikulációval imitálva a robbanást. – A világ megszűnik egy pillanat alatt, azelőtt, hogy felfognánk, mi történik. Lehet, hogy egy meteorit éppen most száguld felénk, beér a bolygónk hatósugarába, és utána… Nos, a többi már történelem. Te nem érsz be a vizsgára, én nem veszem meg a kisboltban a cheddarsajtot meg az eperlekvárt. A sztorink befejeződik, és még csak nem is mi döntöttünk arról, hogyan érjen véget. A sors, a karma, vagy az univerzum gyakran helyettünk rendelkezik.</p><p>Lucas pislogás nélkül bámult rá. Egy, két, három másodpercig. Majd felnevetett. Hangosan. Eliott némán itta magába a látványát.</p><p>- Fél óra választ el életem egyik legnehezebb vizsgájától, és te tényleg úgy próbálsz lelket önteni belém, hogy az apokalipszisről szövegelsz? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve, fittyet hányva az öltönyösre meg a lányra, akik bosszúsan méregették őt.</p><p>- A nyálas duma nem vált be – rándította meg a vállát Eliott. – Gondoltam, nem árt beújítani.</p><p>Lucas vigyorogva ingatta a fejét.</p><p>Közben a busz befutott. A fiú hátrapillantott a válla felett, azután egy sóhajtással visszafordult a férfihoz. Eliott vonásairól egy csapásra letörlődött a könnyelmű fesztelenség. Nem eresztették egymás tekintetét, és hirtelen a kormánykeréken türelmetlenül doboló sofőr, a járműre fellépő lány, az aktatáskás férfi helytelenítő fintora, a közelgő témazáró – mind a semmibe vesztek. A világ forgása leállt, csakis értük, és csakis egyetlen pillanatra. Épp annyira, hogy ezalatt akár véget is érhetne a világ.</p><p>Lucas felszegte az állát, és előrelépett. Gyors, ám annál édesebb csókot lopott szerelme ajkairól. Eliottnak arra sem volt érkezése, hogy lehunyja a szemét, Lucas máris eltávolodott tőle. Gyengéden mosolygott fel rá.</p><p>- Mielőtt véget ér a világ, egyedül a csókod emlékét akarom magammal vinni.</p><p>Sarkon perdült, majd miután elfoglalta a helyét a leghátsó sorba, kifelé kezdett el integetni. Az ajtószárnyak bezárultak, Eliott viszont még azután is integetett, hogy a busz elindult, lassan eltávolodott, míg nem maradt belőle több egy sötét foltnál, ami magával vitte Lucast. Az érintése azonban még sokáig ott maradt Eliott ajkán.</p><p>******</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">VENDREDI</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">9:45</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Eliott délelőttje az előző hetekhez képest mozgalmasan telt. Bevásárolt, kitakarította a fürdőkádat, levitte a szennyest a mosókonyhába, majd mindezeket bezáróan összeütött egy egyszerű tízórait magának meg Lucasnak.</p><p>Miközben felszeletelte a paprikát, kipillantott az ablakon. Borúsan tömörültek össze az esőfellegek, egyetlen hatalmas szürke gomolyagot hozva létre. A visszafogottan indító zivatarnak több sem kellett, haragosan rázendített. A párkányon harsanó kopogás különös, melankolikus ritmust komponált. </p><p>Miután elrendezte a zöldségeket a szendvicsen, és töltött az almaléből, meghallotta, ahogyan a zárban elfordult a kulcs – a hat hónapos évfordulójuk alkalmával csináltatott egy másolatot Lucasnak. </p><p>A fiú konyhába érve vállal nekitámaszkodott az ajtófélfának. Eliottnak elég volt rápillantania, hogy azonnal tudja, nem a reményei szerint alakultak a dolgai.</p><p>Lucas, már ha ez egyáltalán lehetséges volt, még törődöttebbnek tűnt. A férfi elé lépett.</p><p>- Apokalipszis?</p><p>- Mondhatjuk. – Hangsúlyával semmi kétséget sem hagyott afelől, hogy máskorra halasztaná ezt a beszámolót. Eliott tudomásul vette. Lucas elnézett a pult irányába, ahol a jól ismert bambusztálcán két szendvics ajánlkozott a figyelmébe. – Mi jót készítettél?</p><p>- Mogyoróvajas-lekváros szendvicset.</p><p>Lucas szemöldöke felkúszott a homloka közepére.</p><p>- Csak ennyi?</p><p>- Miért, talán valami extrára számítottál?</p><p>- Ne próbálj átverni, Demaury – intett figyelmeztetően az ujjával, de közben mosolyra görbült a szája. – Túlságosan kiismertelek már ahhoz, hogy bedőljek az ártatlan ábrázatodnak.</p><p>- Nem én tehetek róla, nemrég borotválkoztam meg – tapogatta meg az állkapcsát Eliott – A normandiai ősember szakáll nélkül olyan, mint a babapopsi. Fogd csak meg!</p><p>A fiú összeráncolta azokat a nevezetes szemöldökeit. Eliott megesküdött volna rá, hogy egy komplett történetet el lehetett volna mesélni általuk.</p><p>- Fejezd be a terelést! Mi mindent tettél még a szendvicsbe?</p><p>- Istenem! Akkora ünneprontó vagy! Rendben, legyen: vöröspaprikát és cheddarsajtot. Köszi szépen, hogy lelőtted a poént. Most boldog vagy?</p><p>- A legkevésbé sem! – nevetett fel. – Ez rohadtul undorítóan hangzik! Hogy jutott eszedbe, hogy kombináld ezeket az összetevőket? Kicsit sem illenek egymáshoz!</p><p>- Pontosan azért – bólintott komolykodva Eliott. – De eltértünk a tárgytól! Szóval: undorítóan ínycsiklandozó, vagy undorítóan undorító?</p><p>Lucas vigyora fültől-fülig ért.</p><p>- Egyértelműen undorítóan undorító! Alig várom, hogy megkóstolhassam!</p><p>Eliott ellágyuló vonásokkal megcirógatta Lucas arcát. Szinte hallotta, amint az ujjai vágyakozva felsóhajtanak a meghitt érintésre.</p><p>- Mit szólnál, ha megbolondítanánk némi mustárral?</p><p>- Ne feszítsd túl a húrt, Demaury! – intette rendre szigorú kifejezést öltve. – Semmi kedvem az egész délutánt krónikus hányás szindrómával a mosdóban tölteni.</p><p>- De azért egy filmnézős maratonban benne lennél?</p><p>Lucas tekintetét áthatotta a melengető gyengédség.</p><p>- Abban mindig.</p><p>Fogták a tálcát – Eliott feljegyezte magának, hogy feltétlenül meg kell köszönnie az anyukájának ezt az ajándékot –, azután letelepedtek a nappaliban. Reménykedve becsúsztatta a polcról megkaparintott egyik DVD-t a lejátszóba. Már kezdett kilábalni a szürke napok monotonitásából, és egyre inkább annak az Eliottnak érezni magát, akinek a tükörképe láttán nem fogta el a jeges rémület, így bizakodva meredt a képernyőre.</p><p>Mindössze a játékidő feléig bírta. Lucasnak azonban ez a legkevésbé sem jelentett gondot. Fogta a távirányítót, és lekapcsolta a TV-t.</p><p>- Nem kell filmet néznünk. Még csak beszélgetnünk sem – nézett rá komoly, őszinte szemekkel. – Ha szeretnél, csak ülhetünk itt. Együtt, csendben. </p><p>Eliott szorongva bólintott.</p><p>Felhúzott lábakkal összebújtak a pokróc alatt. Miközben elpusztították az uzsonnájukat, és az utolsó falatnál tartottak Eliottba hirtelen visszatért a jókedv. Kő, papír, olló, felelsz és más semmi játékot hirdetett. Még azt is bevallatta Lucasszal, hogy fenntartásai ellenére ízlett neki a mogyoróvajas-lekváros-cheddarsajtos-paprikás szendvicse.</p><p>Szerelme jókedvű nevetését hallgatva, lágy mosollyal az arcán Eliottnak az járt a fejében, hogy ebből a szürke délelőttből végül egy igazán remek nap kerekedett. Ehhez pedig nem kellett más, mint egy rojtos takaró, egy kopott kanapé, és a fiú, aki teljessé tette az életét. Néha már ennyi is elég a boldogsághoz.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>